Dolce Volúpia
by JeNavarro
Summary: Dar aulas na universidade não deveria ser um problema na vida de Ms. Swan, uma vez que ensinar é sua paixão. Pórem se desespera ao se vêr lascivamente atraída por um calouro, percebendo que por ele jogaria sua carreira no lixo. E talvez sua vida inteira.
1. Da inteligência á fascinação

_Capítulo um _

_

* * *

_

_**O primeiro olhar vindo dos olhos do ser amado é como o espírito que se movia sobre a face das águas e deu origem ao céu e a terra, quando o Senhor sentenciou: "E agora, vivei!"**_

_**A voz do mestre – Kahlil Gibran**_

**São Francisco, Califórnia.**

Acordei atrasada naquele dia. Vesti correndo meu casaco preto e saia lápis – uniformes obrigatórios – prendi meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo mal feito e calcei meu par de Manolo que estava á vista.

A _SFSU _não era muito longe da minha casa, e geralmente eu não me atrasava, mesmo porque eu tinha quase como um mantra minha dose de cafeína da Starbucks, que ficava na esquina de casa.

O caso é que hoje, justo hoje eu me atrasara terrivelmente e tinha uma iniciação com pais e calouros às nove da manhã. O que era terrível, porque faltavam menos de cinco minutos para eu entrar no palco do teatro e começar minha pequena palestra de recepção.

Merda.

Corri pelos corredores cheios da universidade, tentando não demonstrar pânico. Minha bolsa quase escorregando de meu ombro, e minha pasta com meu laptop preso a mão, junto com meu santo _caramel macchiato_.

Abri as portas duplas da entrada do teatro com os punhos. Logo tentando me recompor para a apresentação.

O Prof. Masen me olhou intrigado e logo puxou meus pertences e sorriu previsivelmente. Tomei um gole de meu café e suspirei, antes, então de entrar pela pequena escada lateral do palco.

O Reitor Corrigan estava terminando seus pequenos dizeres no centro do palco, em frente ao mezanino. Ele olhou para o lado e sorriu antes de me anunciar. Eu segui á frente, tomando seu lugar e agradecendo.

Olhei para todos os presentes. Realmente tinham muitas pessoas ali. Pais e alunos. _Futuros alunos_. Calouros, que passariam a partilhar a experiência de uma universidade.

"Bom dia a todos." Falei perto do pequeno microfone á minha frente. "É uma honra poder recebê-los aqui. Tenho certeza de que serão suas melhores experiências, para alunos, e as melhores oportunidades de vivencia para pais dos alunos. E digo isso, não só como parte do corpo docente e educadora de literatura inglesa, mas como parte integrante do membro de conselho de tutores da _SFSU, _mais conhecida como Ms. Swan."

Os aplausos educados se seguiram e após um breve instante eu continuei.

"Na Universidade Estadual de São Francisco trabalhamos com o conceito de instaurar o desenvolvimento para que o discente se sinta plena e totalmente capacitado em sua forma para a profissão escolhida, e que sim, exercerá. Estou correta em afirmar que a banca de orientadores estarão mais que dispostos a ajudar-lhes em quaisquer duvidas ocasionais. E aqui fica o meu parabéns a todos que foram aceitos e façam bom uso a confiança e diligência concedidas. Boa sorte."

Após minha iniciação do ano letivo, fui me juntar com o Reitor Corrigan, que ocasionalmente chamava de Robert, e assinar minhas fichas tutoriais para o começo do ano.

Tecnicamente eu não era obrigada a ficar no campus no primeiro dia, uma vez que os pais e calouros fariam averiguação de alojamentos e do próprio local. Mas eu e meus colegas sempre ficávamos para dirigir algumas duvidas ocasionais, caso a banca estivesse ocupada no momento.

Saí da sala de reitores e mestres e segui pelo corredor do campus principal, onde ficava o teatro, salão comunal e salas de palestras.

Era uma sensação demasiada nostálgica ver todos aqueles calouros conversando animadamente com seus pais e colegas sobre seus futuros planos e vontades.

Ficavam tão animados com a faculdade, uma vez que estariam livres da supervisão paternal e poderiam tomar conta de seus próprios narizes – o que geralmente não acontecia dado o numero de besteiras que se sucedia no ali.

Sorri mentalmente.

Quem nunca tinha aprontado em seus anos dourados da faculdade? Aproveitado tudo o que a instituição de ensino podia lhe oferecer, como um plus adicional a mais?

Conversei com alguns pais, e dei boas vindas a outros calouros.

Realmente me sentia cansada, uma vez que eu mal conseguira dormir a noite, devido ao meu _acompanhante pernoite_. Eu realmente tinha que parar com esses encontros pra sexo casual. Mas fazer o que, se meu corpo precisava tanto que não conseguia resistir? Mas isso era um assunto que eu deixava longe de minha cabeça quando estava em horário de trabalho. Na universidade eu era a Mis. Swan, e era o que eu mais valorizava em minha vida. Nunca daria um motivo se quer para duvidarem de minha capacidade profissional. Não foi á toa que cheguei onde estava, e não perderia isso por nada.

Voltei à sala de reitores mais tarde para apanhar minhas coisas e ir embora, amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aulas. Já seria uma bagunça terrível até que todos se encontrassem em todo o campus. Podia muito bem ter uma boa noite de sono para agüentar isso.

Os corredores do campus principal estavam quase vazios, uma vez que os calouros tiveram acesso livre ao resto da propriedade para vasculhar sem seus pais.

Passei pela sala comunal, onde um estudante me chamou atenção.

Ele estava lendo _Guerra e Paz_?

Havia um garoto sentado numa poltrona, sozinho, curvado sobre um livro gigante, no qual eu muitas vezes dormi tentando absorver toda informação de melancólicas 700 páginas, do qual eu discordei do personagem principal algumas vezes.

Me aproximei do garoto. Ele não parecia estar dormindo, nem entediado, embora, é claro, eu não pudesse ver suas feições, pois seus cabelos dourados muito rebeldes caiam sobre a testa de forma á esconder sua expressão.

"Eu já disse que não quero ir, Mike." Sua voz doce e melodiosa soou abafada.

Eu me curvei ligeiramente sobre ele.

"_La Guerre et la Paix." __Sussurrei _o nome do livro em versão original.

O garoto se sobressaltou com a minha voz e a proximidade, dando um pulo da poltrona e deixando o livro escorregar sobre seu colo. Me abaixei e o apanhei e entregando-lhe em suas mãos.

Quando meus olhos encontraram o rosto do, hum bom, tudo menos um menino. Quero dizer,oh, ele era...lindo. Seus olhos de um verde letal, chamativo. A linha rígida do queixo era masculina e devastadora, tudo nele gritava sexo. Engoli seco e me obriguei a fugir de minhas dispersões.

Ele continuara mudo. Enruguei a testa, tentando entender a atitude dele.

", muito prazer." Estendi minha mão para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente e tomou minha mão com seus dedos macios e a levou até seus lábios dando um pequeno beijo singelo.

Semicerrei os olhos para aquela atitude. Não era comum.

"Edward Cullen." Falou alto e claro. "O prazer é _todo_ meu." Era impressão minha, ou ele abafou um gemido ao dizer a palavra prazer?

"Ah. Bem..." Soltei minha mão de seu ligeiro aperto e me endireitei. "Gosta?" Apontei para o livro em suas mãos.

"Sim. Apesar do que as pessoas chamam de repugnante, eu acho fascinante a idéia de um mundo realista, como é descrito no desenrolar do romance. Apesar de não estar muito a favor do personagem central, talvez entenda que ele teve seus motivos para tais atos"

Eu encarei aquele calouro, desconfiada.

Nunca, um aluno antes descreveu tão brevemente uma pequena resenha de GEP tão perfeitamente como ele. _Edward Cullen_. Talvez ele não fosse um calouro.

"O que faz aqui hoje, Edward?"

Ele levantou a sobrancelha em confusão.

"É o primeiro dia para calouros, não?"

Oh, sim, ele era um calouro.

"Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer. Espero que aproveite a faculdade. Mas se quer um conselho, vá se divertir hoje, terá muito tempo pra ler obrigatoriamente."

"Não acho que ler é uma demanda chata, que terei de fazer obrigado." Falou rapidamente.

"Ah. Bom, nem eu...Mas a maioria dos estudantes acham."

"Certamente não sou como a maioria dos estudantes, ."

Eu quase engasguei com o modo como meu nome caiu sobre seus lábios. A forma lasciva como ele pronunciou levou uma corrente elétrica até meu cérebro, me mandando cair fora de lá naquele instante.

"Bom, sim, han, então aproveite..._Tudo_. Até mais, Edward." Endireitei meu corpo e me virei, para escapar daqueles olhos terrivelmente persuasivos.

"." Chamou mais uma vez.

Eu suspirei antes de virar para encará-lo.

"Sim."

"Espero vê-la novamente." Falou com um leve sorriso brincando no canto da boca.

"Verá, embora não constantemente. Mas isso é uma das coisas das qual você mudara de opinião. Ninguém gosta de ficar esbarrando com seus professores por aí."

Ele apenas assentiu e ficou me estudando abertamente.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e me apressei para fora do salão comunal.

O que deu em mim, porra?

Eu nunca agia dessa forma com um aluno. Independente do ano que ele estivesse eu certamente não conversava com discente dessa maneira. Tão...Merda, nem eu mesma saberia dizer o que foi. Mas aqueles olhos...

_Chega_, ordenei a mim mesma. _Era só um garoto. Apenas isso, mas uma testosterona para se juntar com os milhares de rapazes na universidade._

*

No dia seguinte eu acordei disposta e surpreendentemente sem sono. Passei na Starbucks, como sempre, e segui direto para a universidade. Morar em São Francisco tinha muitos aspectos bons, dos quais o transito não se encaixava com certeza.

Assim como eu sabia, o campus estava lotado de alunos, calouros e veteranos a procura de suas salas de aulas e melhores rotas. Segui para a sala dos docentes, tentando me dispersar da multidão.

"Bom dia, Ms. Swan." me cumprimentou.

"Bom dia." Respondi ao passar por ela.

"Você tem aula no primeiro turno?" Perguntou.

"Não, essa semana darei atenção aos calouros, como orientadora." Disse-lhe.

"Hum, boa sorte." Debochou.

Eu sorri de volta.

De fato, muitos dos professores do corpo docente não gostava de ter seus primeiros contatos com os calouros, eles eram tão...imaturos. Embora tivessem atingido a maior idade, sempre tinham a faculdade como ponto de referência para criar maturidade. E aqueles que não a desejam, criavam por osmose.

Era certo, também que por ser uma universidade publica os alunos eram mais compromissados com seus projetos futuros, muito embora alunos de alta classe estudassem na San Francisco State University por que era uma das melhores universidades da Califórnia.

Fui para minha sala no Lethies Hall, lugar onde se encontravam todos os orientadores de inicio de ano letivo. Tinha entrevista com três alunos hoje. Dois pela manhã e um depois do almoço.

A primeira entrevista foi... demorada. Uma garota chamada Catherine Zaway; era o tipo de adolescente rebelde que precisava se encontrar no mundo. De fato, foi uma de minhas entrevistas que eu mais demorei a finalizar. Me senti uma psicóloga, onde a conversa não passava de um monólogo chato sobre a vida da paciente.

A segunda foi interessante, porem engraçada. Zack Willians era o tipo de garoto de subúrbio americano que tinha vontade de estudar e ser alguém na vida. Mas a primeira impressão que se tem dele é um garoto que é forçado a se formar na universidade para passar um ano em Paris, com tudo pago pelo pai (ele riu histericamente quando eu mencionei isso, uma vez que seu pai era sustentado pela segunda esposa, disse-me).

Depois tive um tempo livre na hora do almoço. Calton ligara dizendo que estava com saudades da transa que tivemos a duas noites atrás e queria me ver novamente, dei-lhe uma desculpa qualquer. Não queria sair com ele novamente. Não que eu tivesse alguma chance de me apaixonar, longe disso, apenas não gostava de ficar muito tempo com uma pessoa. Sexo por sexo eu podia experimentar com pessoas diversificadas.

Depois da hora do almoço, voltei para minha sala no Lethies Hall, esperando o ultimo calouro. Apanhei na pilha de cadastros para ver seu nome, bateram na porta, e eu pedi que entrasse.

"Ms. Swan."

Eu levantei meus olhos para aquela voz levemente familiar. Edward Cullen. Averigüei meus papeis em minhas mãos. Claro, eu seria orientadora dele. Não tinha estudado os alunos que iria apadrinhar.

"Sr. Cullen." Assenti e ele entrou fechando a porta. Sentou-se á minha frente, e encarou seus próprios joelhos.

_Ele estava desconfortável? Comigo?_

"Bem... Vejamos." Comecei de forma metódica, analisando seu histórico escolar.

Meu queixo foi caindo à medida que meus olhos passavam pelas folhas timbradas. Dez em economia, geometria, física, e geografia.

Não tinha quaisquer reclamações ou notas de professores antigos. E ainda havia pulado um ano, pois seu nível de Q.I estava acima da média para a nona serie.

Eu sorri, endireitando meus óculos no topo do nariz.

Edward parecia desconfortável. Como se não gostasse de partilhar o mesmo ambiente que eu.

"Algum problema?" Perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se eu o tivesse tirado de uma seqüência de pensamentos.

"Não, me desculpe." Disse. Ele mexia nervosamente seus dedos, entrelaçando-os uns aos outros.

"Suas notas são excelentes, Edward." Comecei.

Ele fez uma careta, como se aquela parte fosse realmente a que ele estava esperando, tanto quanto não desejava.

"Algum problema em relação a isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

Ele suspirou. Parecia relutante em partilhar seus pensamentos comigo.

"Sei o que está pensando." Sua voz tinha um leve tom de acusação. Porém nada que me intimidasse. Eu estava extremamente curiosa.

Ele continuou.

"Que sou um adolescente metido, que não parece ter nada melhor na vida pra fazer. E quer _crescer _e se mostrar adulto tão logo, e por isso se porta como tal. Tentando fazer com que as pessoas me aceitem e..."

"Espere, por favor." Pedi, confusa. "Porque acha que eu penso assim?"

Fitei seus olhos, incrivelmente verdes. Não queria encontrar ali a devastação que eu encontrara na tarde passada. Não podia.

"Ms. Swan, todos pensam assim, porque a senhora pensaria diferente?" Ele ergueu o queixo, de forma educadamente desafiadora.

"Todos?" Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Pelo simples fato de ser um garoto inteligente que pulou a nona serie e..." Minha voz falhou à medida que o entendimento de suas palavras me tomavam.

_Que sou um adolescente metido. E quer crescer e se mostrar adulto tão logo, e por isso se porta como tal._

"Quantos anos você tem?" Perguntei.

Ele abaixou os olhos para suas mãos novamente.

"17." Sussurrou.

Oh.

Eu engoli em seco. Realmente não parecia que ele tinha 17 anos. Não mesmo. Se eu o tivesse encontrado num bar qualquer, provavelmente teria pensando em levá-lo para minha casa, com certeza. Mas isso era um pensamento que eu não estava disposta a compartilhar.

"Isso não é motivo de vergonha." Falei por fim. Ele levantou os olhos para mim. "Você é inteligente. Sabia que isso é um afrodisíaco para qualquer mulher? Realmente não deve ser um problema para você."

Engoli a voz que me mandava chutar minha própria bunda por falar com um discente assim. Mas se isso o fizesse se sentir melhor valeria a pena.

"Não acho." Edward pousou suas mãos a minha frente. "Não tenho muito contato com mulheres, ou qualquer tipo de pessoas da minha idade."

"Não?" Perguntei incrédula.

"Talvez eu não as atraia. Mas isso não importa, uma vez que nenhuma delas me chama a atenção também."

Eu mordi os lábios, para não continuar com essa conversa. Contei minhas respirações dispersas.

Foda-se. Eu queria saber.

"E então o que te atrai Edward?" Tentei não pensar muito em como minha voz soava claramente como uma tentativa de flerte.

"Você quer dizer... em uma garota?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

"Sim... Não acredito que não tenha milhares de garotas a seus pés." Eu ri, tentando deixar o tom mais leve.

"Não me importo com isso." Ele suspirou. "Não suporto a mente lenta e infantil desse tipo de sexo oposto."

Eu engoli em seco mais uma vez. O que ele quis dizer?

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Sagacidade, acho." Respondeu por fim.

"Entendo."

"Desculpe a ousadia, mas você é exatamente o tipo de mulher que personifica a hostilidade sensual feminina, confie em mim."

Eu engasguei com a água que bebia.

"Eu, han, não confio em mim mesma, para ser sincera." Tentei mudar de assunto, antes que eu esquecesse com quem falava.

"Duvidar de si mesmo é o primeiro sinal da inteligência." Declamou.

Eu ri da frase de Ugo Ojetti que ele escolhera. Ele era bom, e sabia disso.

"Creio que inteligência instigue seres humanos a muitas coisas, não exatamente, mas muito mais como apelo sexual. Entretanto esse assunto não é o pertinente ao ambiente, menos ainda com um orientador e discente, portanto, Edward, diga-me: Quais seus planos de aulas e projetos enquanto universitário?"

Ele desfez o sorriso cínico do rosto. Porém contou-me seus planos; que se matriculara para o curso de economia mundial – não pensei muito no fato de que ele freqüentaria alguma de minhas aulas – e sobre projetos enquanto estudante.

A todo o momento que ele falava, notava suas mãos passeando por seus cabelos rebeldes, que caiam sobre os olhos tentadores.

Edward tinha uma inocência incrível para um garoto de 17 anos – _Oh Deus, 17 anos_ – porém sua inteligência e sagacidade estavam explodindo por seus poros a todo vapor.

"Bom, creio que ficamos por aqui." Disse. "Fico feliz que eu possa ser sua orientadora, e estarei aqui para lhe ajudar em quaisquer assuntos curriculares."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Apenas isso?" Perguntou sarcasticamente. "Não poderei procurar pela minha orientadora se eu precisar de alguns conselhos, han..."

"Sexuais?" Completei.

Ele corou e sorriu se desculpando.

"Sinto muito." Falou envergonhado. "Nosso caráter é resultado de nossa conduta."

Eu ri de sua modéstia e de seu singelo pedido de desculpas usando Aristóteles.

"Como consegue um jovem como você saber tanto sobre assuntos que muitos adultos ainda são ligeiramente ignorantes?" Obvio, era uma pergunta retórica.

Mas ele respondeu, ainda sim.

"Como já dizia Oscar Wilde, revelar a arte e ocultar o artista, eis a finalidade da arte." Sorriu.

"Como dizia John Sculley, a simplicidade é o máximo da sofisticação." Revidei.

Sua mente astuta não pensou muito para responder.

"A sociedade enriquece a mente, mas a solidão é a escola do gênio." Sorriu cinicamente. "E. Gibbon."

É claro. Ele queria entrar numa guerra de citações literárias comigo. Pensei, perversamente.

"A solidão é tão necessária para a imaginação como a sociedade é saudável para o caráter... Lowell." Sussurrei o nome do autor.

Seus olhos semicerraram.

"A solidão é a sorte de todos os espíritos excepcionais. Arthur Schopenhauer,é claro."

"A sorte favorece os audaciosos." Falei brevemente sabendo que ele certamente conheceria essa frase de Virgilio.

"Não é digno de saborear o mel, aquele que se afasta da colméia com medo das picadas das abelhas."

Oh, Shakespeare?

Eu me levantei de minha cadeira e ele saltou para fora da sua.

"Creio que nosso tempo está esgotado." Sua voz continha uma pequena nota de desgosto.

Me virei para encarar seus olhos verdes letais.

"Sim... Marcarei uma reunião com você novamente... assim que necessário."

"Certo." Ele se inclinou levemente para perto de meu corpo.

Eu, apesar de saber o quão errado e perigoso era, não me retesei.

"Obrigado, han, por tudo." Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Todos os pelos de meu corpo se eriçaram com seu hálito tão perto. Desviei meu olhar para longe.

"O silêncio é um dos argumentos mais difíceis de refutar." Recitou, antes então, de sair pela porta, encostando-a e me deixando por companhia apenas meus pensamentos incoerentes.

Josh Billings?

E o que ele quis dizer com o silêncio ser um argumento difícil de _refutar_?

Bom, certamente eu _sabia _o que queria dizer_. _Mas o que ele achava que eu estava tentando combater? Ele não podia ter conhecimento de meus pensamentos a respeito dele. Muito menos meu tratamento para com ele, tão diferente para com os outros discentes.

_Não._

Eu não poderia continuar sequer pensando nisso. Ele era um aluno. Um _sexy_ e _intrigante _aluno. Oh, Deus, ainda e era menor de idade.

Sentei em minha cadeira fitando o vazio. Não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento coerente. Logo eu, _Izabella Swan_.

_Não é digno de saborear o mel, aquele que se afasta da colméia com medo das picadas das abelhas._

Eu havia lido tantas vezes essa maldita frase de Shakespeare, e até aquele momento jamais entendera seu real significado. O que ele estaria insinuando?... Não era digno... Covardes não eram dignos, mas aqueles persistentes saboreavam... Saboreavam o _mel_.

Eu suspirei.

Edward Cullen... _Mas que porra foi essa?_


	2. Tentações

_Capítulo dois_

_

* * *

_

_**Dizem que o desejo é produto da vontade, mas dá-se o oposto: a vontade é produto do desejo**_**. **

_**Denis Diderot**_

A semana se passou rapidamente.

A cada dia eu tinha três reuniões com os calouros, e sendo orientadora, tinha conversas particularmente demoradas.

E parecia sempre os mesmos monólogos chatos. Claro, com uma notável exceção.

Edward Cullen era uma pessoa intrigante.

Eu o vira no corredor de Sant' hall, com dois livros sobre o braço e um celular preso na orelha. Conversava distraído com alguém. Parecia normal. Porém quando seus olhos verdes encontraram com os meus, ele mudou o peso do corpo e fitou-me através do mar de alunos que passavam pelo local na hora do almoço.

Eu, logo que recobrara a consciência, saí correndo para a sala de professores.

E desde então não o vi mais.

O que era bom.

Eu simplesmente estava me irritando por ter pensamentos ilícitos com este garoto. Por Deus, ele só tinha 17 anos. O que ele tinha a me oferecer?

Mesmo assim, eu ainda pensava.

Aqueles malditos olhos ainda vagavam por minha mente.

Mas isso não foi um problema, claro, na noite de sábado, quando eu estava com as costas arqueadas em minha cama, enquanto um _acompanhante_ trabalhava entre minhas pernas tão firmemente que realmente seria difícil eu ter qualquer pensamento coerente.

Domingo à noite já me via totalmente alheia ao sexo ridiculamente _meia boca _que tivera na noite passada.

Deitei-me no chão de minha sala, com meu tapete felpudo, com meus livros e um pote pequeno de Haagen- Dazs de limão. E, claro, sempre no embalo de musicas vindo de meu aparelho de som, ao lado da Tv pequena.

A segunda-feira mais que cumpriu suas expectativas.

O primeiro tempo foi uma aula interessante sobre Alexander Pushkin – o pai da literatura Russa moderna. A classe estava em seu terceiro ano de curso o que facilitou o debate sobre opiniões.

Depois do almoço teria o tempo com a turma nova de literatura avançada. E como o curso era para alunos inscritos, não era requisito ter uma sala muito grande. Segui pelo corredor do _Savage Hall_ até a ultima sala do corredor.

A turma já esperava em suas cadeiras.

Entrei e arrumei meus livros elaboradamente em cima da mesa.

Não tinha muitas pessoas que estudavam literatura avançada. Seja por falta de gosto ou tempo, eu não me importava muito. Os que estavam ali não tinham outro objetivo a não ser a paixão pela literatura.

Pedi que se apresentassem. E um após outro disse seus nomes animadamente. E por fim, o ultimo aluno da ultima cadeira ergueu seu rosto e me encarou antes de se apresentar. O que era dispensavel.

"Edward Cullen."

Eu senti minhas pernas relaxarem um pouco, de fato relaxaram tanto que fiquei com medo que meus joelhos cedessem.

Mas que porra ele estava fazendo aqui?

Eu o encarei severamente e voltei a minha mesa, a procura de minha lista de autorização de inscritos no curso.

Quase não acreditei quando vi seu nome ali. Realmente ele se matriculara no curso.

Não sabia se isso me deixava mais irritada, ou o fato de eu não ter percebido seu nome na maldita lista.

"Boa tarde." Desejei a todos os rostos atentos. Tentei manter meus olhos cuidadosamente longes dos verdes letais que me examinavam. "_Um professor influi para a eternidade; nunca se pode dizer até onde vai sua influencia_... Alguém sabe a quem pertence essa frase?"

"Henry B. Adams." Respondeu uma garota loira, que eu me lembrava repetidamente se chamar Lauren.

"Correto. E poderia me explicar o que acha que sua essência lhe transmite?"

"Han. Que educadores sempre serão importantes em nossas vidas. Quero dizer, lembraremos exatamente o que nos ensinou, quando precisarmos buscar na memória o necessário."

"Alguém interpretou de forma diferente?" Perguntei, ignorando a resposta obtusa que eu tivera da garota.

"Bom." Edward ergueu o queixo ao falar. "A influência daquele que foi importante em sua vida carrega a essência do _sempre, _exatamente por isso que ele destaca que não podemos dizer até onde vai a _sua_ influência, uma vez que o que nos foi passado, e nossa mente absorveu de forma literal, ficará cravado em nossos seres repetidas vezes que a cada escolha, ou qualquer assemelhado terá a influencia daquele que um dia nos mostrou o caminho, nos fez pensar em como chegar. E por isso a importância da sagacidade de cada educador, porque ele será nossas referencias futuras, como o espelho de própria alma.

Seguiu-se um silêncio lisonjeiro após seu breve recitar.

"Muito bom." Mordi o lábio. "Interessante o seu modo de pensar."

Ele meramente balançou a cabeça, mas eu sentia que seus olhos penetrantes me respondiam muito mais do que sua abnegação de palavras.

A aula ocorreu tranqüila com minha iniciação sobre literatura avançada. Eu, por vezes, me prendia naqueles olhos chocantemente verdes, que pareciam me prender totalmente.

Fora esse pequeno detalhe o resto correra bem.

No final do tempo a turma saiu da sala desejando um bom fim de tarde e eu me virei para recolher minhas coisas para a próxima aula.

Quando me virei novamente vi que um aluno ficara para trás.

"Edward, vai se atrasar..."

"Realmente acho que um professor influi muito mais na vida de um discente do que eu poderia expressar."

Eu o fitei através da sala. Ele estava sentado, com o queixo levemente erguido, os olhos penetrantes. Um homem, sem duvida, mas ainda sim menor de idade e estudante e...

"Eu fico feliz em saber." Apressei nas palavras e dei um passo para a porta.

Ele se levantou mais rápido do que eu achava ser possível.

"Está fugindo de mim?" Sua voz tinha certa preocupação.

"Fugindo?" Virei meu corpo para lhe encarar.

"Eu sinto muito se lhe causei algum desconforto naquela reunião, eu apenas..."

"Foi muito atrevido." Disse altiva. Ele tinha que saber o lugar dele. E qual era o meu. "Espero que isso não se repita."

"Eu sinto muito, mas..." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

Desviei meus olhos rapidamente. Eu era uma pessoa movida a sexo, o que ele estaria querendo fazer, agoniando-me dessa maneira?

E por que raios eu me sentia dessa forma em sua presença?

Ele continuou.

"Não queria lhe causar nenhum mal estar, apenas queria lhe agradecer pela conversa. Pra falar a verdade não consigo ter qualquer tipo de dialogo com as pessoas tão rapidamente."

"E por que não?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Bom, seria mais fácil perguntar a elas." Ele riu. "Inteligência é uma contrariedade de afrodisíaco tanto quanto arrogância. São poucos aqueles que apreciam a sagacidade de forma correta."

"E como você a interpreta?" Perguntei não conseguindo me conter.

Ele riu mais uma vez e passou sua mão por seus cabelos rebeldes. Depois passou a mão em sua mochila e a enfiou no ombro, caminhando lentamente até onde eu me encontrava.

"Interpreto da mesma maneira que você, Ms. Swan." Seus olhos mais uma vez estavam na mesma linha dos meus. Radiografando-me.

Eu respirei fundo e levei meu dedo indicador até seu casaco, afastando-o da proximidade que se seguiria se assim continuasse.

"O entusiasmo é um vulcão em cuja cratera não cresce a relva da hesitação." Falei e segui para a porta.

Ele riu e eu olhei para trás.

"Gibran, claro." Debochou.

"Sim, e Edward, é bom que se lembre do que acabei de lhe dizer." E saí da sala, deixando-o ali, estudando minha expressão astutamente.

**

A semana se passou terrivelmente rápido.

Parecia que a natureza estava cooperando para que eu envelhecesse mais rápido.

Não que eu me importasse com o tempo. Longe disso. Ter vinte e sete anos para uma mulher pode ter suas conseqüências. Ou não. Quero dizer, experiência é tudo na vida. Mas quando se pensa que está chegando na casa dos trinta é ameaçador.

E a situação fica pior quando se está extremamente ansiosa para ver um calouro de _dezessete _anos.

Sim, eu estava ansiosa, e o porque disso eu não sabia. Apenas não conseguia evitar trocar olhares com destreza no meio de uma aula e outra.

Ainda bem que eram apenas duas. Pensei comigo. Duas aulas torturantes, duas matérias tão interessantes de literatura e ao mesmo tempo conseguiam se tornar tão lascivas.

E ainda tinham as reuniões de orientação.

O que, tecnicamente, não deveriam ocorrer com muita freqüência.

E não ocorriam, de fato.

O caso era que eu torcia para que isso acontecesse. Que algum docente se enchesse da falta de respeito e educação dele em aula e o mandasse ver sua orientadora. Nunca aconteceu.

Claro. Edward Cullen era uma pessoa excepcionalmente educada. Sagaz. Inteligente. Lindo.

Ok, chega.

Balancei minha cabeça para afugentar os pensamentos de minha mente, enquanto Jasper, Rose e Emmett bebiam uísque e riam alto contando suas conquistas num domingo á noite.

"...E então a garota pensou que podia simplesmente mudar para meu apartamento e _morar_ comigo." Jasper balançou a cabeça, deixando implícito assim, o quão ridícula aquela idéia era. "Quero dizer. Eu nem gostava dela. Será que mulheres não entendem o significado de _sexo casual_?"

"Acho que vocês é que não entendem isso, Jass." Rose jogou todo seu sarcasmo para ele, que por sua vez mostrou a língua para a loira sentada a sua frente.

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e eu éramos todos amigos.

Nos conhecemos na faculdade, e desde então sempre tivemos uma amizade verdadeiramente forte.

Agente se completava para tudo e em tudo. Solteiros, boêmios, centrados apenas na vida profissional e curtindo os _quase trinta _que estava vindo para todos.

Jasper era arquiteto, e trabalhava em uma construtora realmente famosa de São Francisco. Rosalie era executiva. Trabalhava na área de priecing de uma empresa multinacional. Emmett era um personal trainer eficiente. Quero dizer ele até chegou a fazer faculdade de produtor de cinema, mas realmente nunca chegou a procurar emprego na área. Nem mesmo tentou o estrelato em Hollywood. E quando todos decidiram vir morar em São Francisco ele topou. E como sempre fora muito bom em esportes – sua primeira e única paixão na vida – conseguiu um emprego em uma academia particularmente VIP, e não demorou a conseguir empregos como personal trainer com mulheres ricas e enjoadas do marido gordo e feio.

Emmett tossiu teatralmente.

"Eu estou tranqüilo nessa questão. Uma coroa virou pra mim e disse que adorava caras mais novos. Disse que é excelente poder mostrar sua experiência na cama. Mas deixou bem claro que era _só sexo_." Ele sorriu.

"Você é nojento." Rose disparou contra ele.

"Qual é você não faria isso? Ficar com um cara mais novo?" Emmett perguntou.

"Éca, nunca. Eu realmente tenho cara de quem tem paciência com crianças?"

"Poderia ser interessante a experiência." Me intrometi na conversa.

Todos olharam para mim.

"Que foi? Pode mesmo ser bacana. A idéia soa tão..._tentadora_." Eu sorri com a cara de deboche que Rose estava fazendo. Ela sempre curtia homens bem mais velhos, uma vez que eram mais interessantes – nas palavras dela – e não me entenderia.

"Estão vendo?" Emmett disse agarrando seu copo de uísque e tomando um gole. "A Bellinha me entende."

Eu joguei um olhar venenoso para ele. Odiava quando ele me chamava por esse apelido estúpido.

"Eu não sei. Não acho que me daria bem com mulheres mais velhas." Jasper declarou. "Eu curto dominar, não ser dominado."

Rose riu, sarcasticamente.

"Claro. Igual á naquela noite em Ohio que tivemos que tirar você do quarto daquela louca que você namorava, porque ela simplesmente _resolvera_ te algemar na cama."

Seguiu-se uma boa dose de risadas, enquanto Jass murmurava que _aquilo era diferente_.

Em meio ao nosso acesso de risos eu virei minha cabeça para a entrada do bar e vi alguns rapazes parados ali.

Meu estomago se contorceu ao ver que entre eles estava Edward.

Todos eles apreciam deslocados. Provavelmente era a primeira vez que vinham a um bar no centro da cidade.

Eu desviei meus olhos rapidamente da entrada, e tentei me concentrar na nova besteira que era contada á mesa.

Porém não conseguia. Meus olhos seguiam cada movimento que eles faziam. Os quatro rapazes foram até o balcão e dali a uma mesa perto de uma janela grande. Um deles estava fumando. Vi quando Edward pediu licença e seguiu para o corredor que – sabia eu – daria para os toaletes.

"Com licença." Pedi me levantando.

"Vai aonde?" Jasper perguntou.

"Acho que a bebida fez efeito."

"Eu te acompanho." Rose se levantou.

E no instante que eu comecei a protestar seu celular tocou. Ela saltitou empolgada, dizendo que voltava logo.

"Provavelmente mais um tiozão cheio de grana." Emmett debochou.

Eu saí de lá e corri para o banheiro.

E quando cheguei lá entrei no toalete feminino. Não era esse eu objetivo, uma vez que enquanto eu estava homologando comigo mesma ele estaria voltando para a mesa, devida a demora de Rose querer me acompanhar.

Mas eu não poderia simplesmente fingir esbarrar com ele. Quantos anos eu tinha mesmo?

Porra estava agindo como uma adolescente. Acho que nem na época de minha adolescência eu agia assim.

Eu lavei meu rosto e verifiquei meu top branco e calça de sarja em frente ao espelho. Isso realmente era diferente do que eu estava acostumada a usar em meu trabalho. Meu _uniforme._

Saí do banheiro e para meu completo espanto vi Edward encostado na parede tentando achar alguma coisa no bolso da calça preta.

Ele não me viu, ou fingir não ver.

Eu fiquei levemente intrigada pelo modo como ele agia. Ele parecia estar alheio a qualquer coisa á sua volta.

Me aproximei dele, e então levantou a cabeça para me encarar.

"Ms. Swan?" Sua boca se abriu em descrença.

"Você está bem?" perguntei preocupada.

Ele parecia suar um pouco e seus olhos, geralmente ameaçadoramente verdes e letais, estavam vermelhos e cansados.

"Sim, acho." Ele vasculhou os bolsos mais uma vez.

"Não parece." Pressionei.

Ele levantou seu olhar mais uma vez.

"Eu..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Acho que estou bêbado."

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

Ele achava que estava _bêbado_? E que mal teria ele estar...

Santo Deus. Era _Edward._ E _Edward Cullen_ não ficaria bêbado. Ainda por cima ele era _menor de idade_...

"Quanta irresponsabilidade." Comecei.

Mas ele fechou os olhos e escorregou um pouco sobre a parede.

Oh.

"Edward." Segurei em seus ombros, balançando-os levemente para que falasse comigo. "O que aconteceu? O que você bebeu? Não está drogado, não é?"

"Eu." Ele suspirou. "Não. Não estou drogado. Apenas bebida alcoólica."

Eu bufei incrédula. Realmente havia me decepcionado com este rapaz. E eu achando que ele era diferente de qualquer outro calouro.

"Eu não queria... Não queria beber. Mas." Ele parou e respirou mais uma vez.

"Oh. Te obrigaram?" Perguntei. Muito típico.

"Não exatamente."

"Ok. Não sou sua babá. Mas você precisa voltar para o campus. Agora, Edward."

"Tudo bem."

"Ótimo. Vou chamar um taxi para você."

"Acho que posso fazer isso, Ms. Swan." Ele olhou para mim, debochado.

Hum?

"Pode?" Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Acha mesmo que darei esse gostinho de achar que preciso de cuidados feito um garotinho?"

"Eu não acredito." Bufei alto.

"Eu sou um homem." Falou se desvencilhando de meu aperto.

"Não parece. _Homens _teriam mais responsabilidade. Não ficariam bebendo por aí e passando mal em bares. Local cuja entrada é proibida para _menores de idade."_

Ele sorriu levemente. Sua cabeça erguida.

"Eu tenho responsabilidade. O que eu não tenho é sangue frio para deixar um amigo ter uma cirrose, pela incrível falta de juízo que tem."

Eu o fitei sem compreender o que ele estava falando.

"Tudo bem. Isso não importa. Mas você precisa ir embora. Não direi mais nada. Apenas quero ver você em minha sala amanhã. Entendeu?"

"Diz isso como minha orientadora?" Perguntou.

"Sim."

"Tudo bem, Ms. Swan. Estarei lá."

Ele se virou para sair do corredor.

"Ah, e Edward." Eu o chamei.

Ele olhou para trás.

"Tente resistir á bebida até lá." Brinquei, sabendo que seria improvável _ele_ consumir mais alguma gota de álcool em menos de doze horas.

Ele caminhou até mim, chegando atrevidamente perto de meu rosto.

"Eu posso resistir a tudo _menos_ à tentação." Seu hálito quente varreu meu rosto. E então ele pegou minha mão direita e levou aos lábios, dando um pequeno beijo com tanta destreza que eu jurava sentir meus joelhos fraquejarem.

E se virou mais uma vez, desaparecendo do alcance de minha visão.

_Oscar Wilde_, claro. Era impressionante a habilidade que ele tinha de transformar qualquer citação literária em um senso soberbo de sedução.

Eu só esperava poder fugir de _qualquer outra _habilidade que porventura tivesse. Porque o modo como eu reagia a estas pequenas citações fossem qualquer indicio de meus sentidos alertas em relação a Edward, eu estaria fodidamente perdida.


	3. Alerta para os sentidos

_Capítulo __três_

* * *

_**É quase impossível conciliar as exigências do instinto sexual com as da civilização**__**. **_

_**Sigmund Freud**__**.**_

Acordei na segunda feira - estranhamente ansiosa.

Ok, não era tão estranho assim uma vez que eu sabia de onde provinha essa vontade de trabalhar.

Eu sempre fora uma pessoa excepcionalmente competente naquilo que fazia, embora não gostasse de ficar bancando a '_santa que só vive para o trabalho_'. E _realmente_ não era assim.

Mas eu queria mesmo poder chegar na _SFSU_para saber se Edward estava bem, ele me preocupou verdadeiramente na noite anterior.

Apenas preocupação, repeti para minha mente que ria da constante insinuação de que eu estava levando _muito_ _a sério_ meu cargo de orientadora de calouros_._

_**Q**_uando cheguei na universidade fui para a sala dos docentes e logo em segui a minha própria no _Lethies Hall, esperar a entrada de Edward._

_Eu, na verdade não tinha aula no primeiro tempo de segunda-feira, e tinha certeza, pela sagacidade dele, que ele daria um jeito de descobrir isso._

**Uma hora e meia depois e alguns novos palavrões na ponta da língua...**

Edward não aparecera nesse tempo. Não saberia dizer se estava ou não irritada. Não era baba dele também, porra.

Irritada comigo mesma segui para o _Standart Hall_ para a aula de literatura Sueca e Finlandesa com a turma do quarto ano.

Pelo menos lá me livraria da vontade de chutar minha própria bunda.

Mas, embora eu estivesse ocupada com Esaias Tegnér e Gustav Geijer e seus romantismos impulsionados, ainda estava intrigada pela sua ausência.

Bom, o que não poderia significar grande coisa, uma vez que na noite passada ele havia me provado ser muito parecido com todos os outros calouros irritantemente exibidos e deslocados.

Contradição, eu sei. Mas com certeza se sentiam o maioral por estarem na faculdade, local onde eram deslocados até o termino do primeiro ano.

Meu segundo tempo de aula era de literatura francesa onde estava pondo á roda de discussão do debate as obras de Balzac.

Após isso seria a aula de literatura avançada, cuja turma tinha Edward como discente. Finalmente eu poderia vê-lo e saber que ele estava bem.

Mas eu não o vi, ele não estava dentre os veteranos que me enchiam de respostas fazias. Claro uma vez que se ouve uma resposta intrigante sobre a forma de lecionar da boca de Edward qualquer outra se tornaria medíocre.

No intervalo de minhas aulas eu resolvi ficar esperando na sala do _Lethies Hall, _talvez ele ainda aparecesse_._

Ainda estava enganada.

Não poderia simplesmente levar um fora assim – ok, eu sabia que isso não se enquadrava em 'levar um fora', ainda mais de um calouro que não tinha cacife para isso ainda – mas eu levantara com a idéia de que conversaria com ele, e assim seria.

Atravessei o campus, passando por todos os prédios de ensino até chegar à ala de dormitórios dos alunos.

As residências eram separadas por seleção, eu realmente não me interessava por essa parte de divisão de residência, mas eu tinha que ter meus méritos por verificar na ficha de Edward a sua residência.

Ok, não muito mérito, pois após duas vezes ficar surpresa de ele estar em meus horários de aula resolvi fazer a _lição de casa_ e procurar saber tudo o que minha mente brilhante pudesse apreender.

Segui pela residência verde – eram separadas por cores – e entrei pelo átrio iluminado e aconchegante.

Não tinham alunos pela sala pequena e cheia de poltronas. Uma vez que muitos alunos estariam em aula – ou deveriam. Subi as escadas que dariam para o apartamento S – separados por letras.

Não sabia se realmente deveria estar ali, mas uma vez que eu viera aqui tão determinada faria o _serviço completo_.

Arrumei minha saia lápis e alinhei o decote sutil da camisa. E então deu uma leve batida na porta, ignorando se outro estudante estivesse por ali em hora tão inapropriada.

Quero dizer, qualquer pessoa que não fosse Edward, seria inconveniente.

Alguns minutos depois eu ainda estava aparada ali, em frente á porta de um calouro.

Que porra eu estava fazendo?

Que porra ele estava fazendo comigo?

Virei-me irritada querendo sair o mais rápido possível de lá. E então um pensamento furtivo passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu era sua orientadora. Realmente não faria mal se eu fosse até seu quarto checar se ele estaria passando bem?

Quero dizer, eu estava preocupada com sua falta em minha aula, não?

_Não_. Não pela falta de minha aula, embora isso contasse sua primeira aula eu tinha certeza que seu nível de literatura estava em um avançado de nível fluente de saber.

Voltei até a porta e a abri lentamente.

Eu suspirei, a pequena sala, desorganizada, estava vazia.

De seres humanos, quero dizer. Havia uma mesa oval no centro e algumas poltronas e um sofá de couro ao lado de um abajur oxidado. Uma janela realmente grande estava projetada no lado esquerdo da parede, ao lado de uma porta adjacente, fazendo com que o cenário todo parecesse com uma peça de teatro organizada ás pressas.

Se Edward realmente morasse aqui, este seria o quarto dele. Resolvi não bater.

Abri a porta lentamente, tendo uma visão extremamente tentadora de Edward deitado em uma cama de solteiro, sem camisa.

Eu apenas não engasguei com a falta de ar que repentinamente tive, porque tentei apurar meus ouvidos para o que ele falava num pequeno celular prata, pendurado na orelha.

"Sim, eu sei Alice tentarei ir, não prometo nada." Ele pausou para ouvir a resposta na outra linha, imaginei.

Eu colei meus ouvidos na porta de seu quarto, entreaberta.

_Eu não era Ms. Swan era uma mera impressão de quem porventura me visse. _O que eu esperava que não acontecesse.

"Alice, eu não sei se poderei sair do país agora porque você tinha que inventar de fazer isso tão longe?" Questionou.

Sair do país? Interessante.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer... Ok, eu sei qu você entenderá querida... Também te amo... Beijos."

_Querida? Também te amo?_

Meu queixo caiu e rapidamente se desfez. Ele tinha namorada, noiva?

Eu não acreditava.

Realmente eu não conhecia nada sobre Ms. Cullen. O _calouro_.

"Ms. Swan? O que faz aqui?"

Eu levei um susto enorme com ele me chamando. Havia me esquecido do local e das circunstancias nada proveitosas. Para mim, pelo menos.

"Eu, han, queria saber porque faltou á minhas aulas?" Perguntei desafiadoramente, tentando não olhar para lugar algum que não fosse seu rosto, tentando evitar a tentação de seu peito nu. O que não me adiantava muita coisa, pois os dois globos verdes letais estavam lá. Atiçando-me atrevidamente.

"Só perdi uma aula sua hoje, Ms. Swan." Respondeu com escárnio.

"Bom, sim, mas não foi á minha sala, conforme pedi ontem."

Ele sorriu sugestivamente e caminhou até mim, lentamente.

_Isso, lento é bom, devagar, isso...Apenas um pouco mais rápido, mais..._

Sai de minhas divagações absurdas quando ouvi ele fechar a porta de seu quarto e trancá-la.

Sim, eu estava fodidamente perdida. E eu realmente digo que poderia lhe dar com essa parte de _perdida_ e _fodida_...

Oh céus, dezessete anos, calouro, discente, _meu_ discente.

"Apenas para que não vejam a senhora aqui. Mas não se preocupe, não creio que os estudantes desse apartamento voltem antes do entardecer."

Eu realmente não estava preocupada.

"Claro." Murmurei. Uma situação inédita em minha vida era eu perder o fio dos pensamentos.

Mas não pela enorme tentação á mina frente, mas o modo como ele falou com a garota no telefone. Provavelmente sua namorada.

"Então, devo-lhe desculpas por faltar á sua aula. E realmente não queria perder o primeiro tempo, horário que eu sei que você não dá aulas, mas eu não me sentia bem. Minha cabeça doía muita. Ainda bem que minha irmã entende muito bem de pós-bebidas, se não estaria segurando uma bolsa de gelo em minha testa até agora."

"Oh... dor de cabeça, certo." Aquiesci. Tinha me esquecido dessa parte de pós-balada.

"Sinto que está desconfortável com minhas roupas... Ou a falta delas." Ele riu e caminhou até uma cadeira perto da cama e vestiu uma camiseta branca.

"Acho que..."

Até aquele momento eu não tinha realmente reparado em seu dormitório.

Era pequeno mais confortável. Havia uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, onde estava o abajur grande e extremamente luxuoso para o ambiente simples.

Ele riu.

Eu o olhei.

"Han... entendo, que bom que está melhor. Não sabia que tinha uma irmã."

"Ah sim tenho, por um acaso estava falando com ela agora."

"Ah... irmã." Saiu quase como uma pergunta.

_Eu também te amo...Querida._

Claro Edward Cullen deveria ser uma pessoa carinhosa com a família. E lasciva com as professoras...

Err. Merda.

"Sim, eu realmente não queria ligar para ela, uma vez que se ela começa falar, não para mais, porém ela era a única que poderia me ajudar neste caso. E sem um sermão de _você é menor de idade, quanta irresponsabilidade, Edward_."

Eu ri para suas palavras, aquilo me soava tão nostálgico.

Ele sentou em sua cama e me estudou educadamente.

"Posso?" Apontei para a poltrona do outro lado do quarto pequeno.

"Sinta-se á vontade."

_Não tão á vontade Edward_. Você não gostaria de ver, ou sim.

"Então...Porque bebeu ontem?" Comecei com uma pergunta simples.

"Bom, Mike – um, também calouro, que mora aqui em frente ao meu quarto, estava em uma aposta meio perigosa, por assim dizer. Apenas tentai ajuda-lo." Suas palavras foram claras e sinceras.

"Bebendo?" Eu ri para as palavras dele. Sinceramente, a essa altura já deva achar típico dele.

"Sim, alguns veteranos subestimaram sua capacidade de beber o que eu achei muito sensato."

"E como você entra na história?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Eu estava passando pelo corredor do alojamento na hora em questão e disseram que aliviariam a pena dele dividindo com um _amigo_." Ele riu perversamente. "Eu não sou exatamente amigo dele, mas eu não poderia fazer ele beber quatro barris daquela cerveja horrível sozinho. Então, agente dividiu o serviço. Mas eu nunca consumira tanta bebida alcoólica de baixa qualidade. Provavelmente por isso que passei mal. E então Mike, que estava em melhor condição nos guiou pelo campus e encontramos um amigo dele que disse ser melhor sairmos para a cidade, porque não seria bom nos ver naquele estado andando pela pendência comuns."

"E o bar?"

"Exatamente o lugar que eles escolheram ser melhor do que a universidade. Um bar, eu não estava muito bom, então concordei, mas realmente sabia que deveria ter voltado para meu quarto."

"Interessante. Mas você sabe que eu, como coordenadora daqui, não posso deixar isso passar assim." Falei autoritária. E não podia mesmo.

"Mas uma vez que se eu não tivesse lhe contado, nunca iriam descobrir. E você sabe que isso é verdade."

"Sim, mas eu sei, não posso simplesmente ignorar isso."

"Pode sim. E vai ignorar. Realmente, você acha que eles são os únicos?" Debochou.

"Não mas..." Não tinha argumentos para uma coisa que sabíamos que acontecia, uma vez que já havíamos passado por aquela idade.

"Oras, Ms. Swan De todas as mentiras, a arte é ainda a menos falsa."Ele riu.

Gustave Flaubert?

Começamos bem.

"A moral da arte reside na sua própria beleza."Citei á uma frase do mesmo autor que, tinha certeza, ele reconheceria.

Ele riu e se acomodou em sua cama.

"Você parece cansada." Comentou

Bom, não havia necessidade alguma de comentar com um discente que eu passava minhas noites fazendo coisas que talvez ele não entenderia. Ou talvez sim.

E dizer-lhe que eu mal dormira á noite passada.

"Não tenho dormindo muito bem." Falei.

"Acho que o que você precisa é de uma massagem."

Hum?

_Ele estava me oferecendo uma_...

Ele continuou, apressadamente.

"Quero dizer, minha mãe tem uma clinica de estética, eu poderia te indicar..." Ele deixou a frase morrer. E corou.

Oh, céus, ele corou.

Tentei deixar o assunto mais leve.

"Sua mãe tem uma clinica de estética, que bom." Disse animada.

"Sim... Cresci aprendendo tudo sobre isso, tanto com ela, quanto com minha irmã, eu e meu pai éramos cobaias. O que me foi bom, acho, sei fazer massagem tanto quanto qualquer pessoa que trabalhe na clinica."

"Sexual também?" Perguntei sugestivamente. Já estava fodida mesmo, mais um pouquinho realmente faria diferença?

Ele corou mais uma vez e engoliu em seco.

"Acho... Sim, também." Disse.

Eu aquiesci e levantei da cadeira onde me sentava e caminhei até ele.

Seus olhos se demorando na forma que meus quadris mexiam ao andar.

Eu parei na sua frente. E com a vantagem dele estar sentado, com a cabeça em linha reta de meu baixo ventre, eu o olhei soberbamente.

"Espero que não falte á mais nenhuma de minhas aulas. E quando eu disser que quero vê-lo em minha sala de orientação, espero que _obedeça_." Eu disse em tom autoritário.

Ele engoliu em seco novamente, todo o tempo que eu falara seus olhos permanecerão na linha de minha barriga.

Ele olhou para cima ao falar.

"Sinto muito, não faltarei nunca mais ás suas aulas, Ms. Swan." Sussurrou.

Porra, porra, merda.

O quão fodida eu estava?

Eu sempre adorei ser dominadora. Em todas as áreas. E tinha certeza que Edward Cullen, apesar de tudo, se deixaria ser dominado... _na cama._

"_Eu resisto tudo... menos a tentação_... Fico me perguntando o que seria uma tentação para você." Usei o jogo de palavras que ele havia me dito na noite anterior.

"Han, tentação para mim é sinônimo de _perigo_." Respondeu.

"O ser humano tem a perversa tendência de transformar o que lhe é proibido em tentação." Recitei á uma frase de _Cafuncio_, que tinha certeza que ele reconheceria.

Ele riu.

Sim, ele sabia.

Edward levantou da cama, quase se encostando a meu corpo e ficou á minha frente. Eu quase podia sentir seu hálito quente e intrigante em minha língua.

Os dois ergueram a cabeça de forma sagaz e desafiadora.

Isso era mais interessante do que eu poderia expressar.

"A diferença da tentação e do pecado, é que a tentação tenta, e o pecado consume o ato." Sussurrou.

_Ketrus_? Ele foi longe agora.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior, tinha certeza que ele _entenderia_ o significado da frase de Oscar Wilde, que eu falaria.

"A única maneira de nos livrarmos da tentação é _ceder-lhe_."

Ele engasgou com minhas palavras, muito embora, seus olhos ardessem como chamas vivas, fazendo daquela devastação verde, tudo o que eu conseguia encarar. Seus olhos era mais lascivos do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já vira na vida.

"Nunca resisto a tentações, porque eu descobri que coisas que são ruins para mim não me tentam."Falou.

Bernard Shaw, claro.

Ele caminhou lentamente para trás de mim.

"Permita-me." Sussurrou em meu ouvido, pegando meus braços e os levando para minhas costas, se modo que segurasse minhas mãos unidas na base de minha bunda.

Eu respirei alto.

"Claro, deve ser tentador ficar sem um dos sentidos, não?" Perguntou. Eu podia sentir a necessidade de meu corpo de estar junto ao dele. Mas Edward mantinha uma distancia segura entre nossos corpos.

"Muito ruim." Disse. Merda, minha voz saindo quase como um rosnado.

"Tato não é o pior dos sentidos, acredite. Acho que paladar e visão seriam mais..."

"Tentadores." Falei sem pensar.

"Com certeza." Ele soltou meus pulsos e girou meu corpo para encarar-lhe.

"Obrigado pela visita. ."

"Han, de nada. Espero vê-lo amanhã."

Organizei meus pensamentos, quase me chutando mentalmente pelo que ocorrera aqui.

Merda.

", talvez se eu tivesse seu telefone, isso não aconteceria, quero dizer, eu poderia ligar para você avisando."

Eu parei a meio metro da porta e virei para lhe encarar. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Sagaz, Edward. Mas qualquer pessoa pode ter acesso ao meu numero de celular corporativo."

"Não foi esse que eu pedi." Retrucou rapidamente.

Eu lhe encarei avidamente.

E sem nem pensar peguei o Blackberry de sua mão, e digitei o numero de meu celular _pessoal_.

E sai dali antes que pudesse dar mais _alguma coisa_ á ele.

**

Sentei em minha mesa na sala dos docentes e fiquei encarando o teto ousado e prepotente. Suas formas eram quadradas e vitrais.

Mas minha mente não conseguia apreender nada mais que Edward. Eu estava extremamente atraída por ele. Por um calouro.

E simplesmente não conseguia encontrar forças para parar. Porque tudo o que eu sempre prezara fora minha profissão. E agora só pensava em dar aulas particulares sexuais a um calouro.

Edward Cullen.

Embora eu fingisse uma coragem gritante, eu não a tinha nesse momento, porque independente do quão subordinado ele poderia ser, eu estava em suas mãos. E eu mal via a hora de estar em outras partes também.

Tomei um banho, deixando a água quente rolar por meu corpo me relaxando. Talvez eu fosse mesmo precisar de uma massagem, mas queria a dele. Queria suas mãos em mim.

Deitei em minha cama e esperei o sono vir, mas ele nunca vinha.

Meu celular cantou seu toque habitual de mensagens recebidas. O peguei atrás de meu travesseiro e verifiquei.

**O desejo para fazer, a alma para ousar. ****Walter Scott**** – Boa noite, Ms. Swan.**

Eu olhei para aquela mensagem. Não acreditando na _ousadia_ que ali imperava.

**Boa noite Edward. PS: Eu aceito sua indicação para a massagem.**

Eu ri da deixa que eu joguei para ele. Só esperava que ele entendesse.

Mas ele era Edward.

**Eu poderia te ajudar, se assim a senhora quisesse. Não me importaria**.

*****

**Tenho certeza que você não se importaria, Edward. Só estava tentando manter meu pudor. E talvez eu aceite.**

*****

**O pudor é uma provocação sexual, Ms. Swan.**

Eu gargalhei com a mensagem dele. Uma frases famosa de Francesco Orestano.

Ele era bom.

**Pena que não está aqui. Poderia me ser útil. Realmente.**

*****

**Telefone não basta ao desejo. O que mais invejo é o que não vejo. ****Zeca Baleiro**** – Acho que poderei lhe ajudar em alguma outra noite (espero ansiosamente) . Boa noite, novamente, Ms. Swan.**

Não respondi.

Sua mensagem além de sugestiva era auto explicativa. Tanto para mim quanto para ele.

E eu tinha certeza que eu estava muito mais ansiosa para cessar com a inveja da falta dos sentidos, como visão, do que ele poderia imaginar.


	4. Vermelho sangue

_Capítulo quatro_

* * *

**Há duas tragédias na vida: uma a de não satisfazermos os nossos desejos, a outra a de os satisfazermos.**

_**Oscar Wilde**_

Edward me observou através de seus cílios longos, de maneira sutil antes de citar um poema gitano qualquer que eu havia pedido.

"Sinto...Que em minhas veias arde...Sangue... Chama vermelha que vai cozendo minhas paixões no coração." Ele parou de falar e olhou para suas mãos. Eu estava indescritivelmente admirada com sua perfeita citação do poema _Sinto_ de Lorca sem nenhum material de pesquisa em mãos.

Ele continuou enquanto o resto da turma erguia o pescoço para observa-lo em sua cadeira no funda da sala.

"Sempre, sempre; jardim em que agonizo, seu corpo fugitivo para sempre seu sangue arterial em minha boca, sua boca já sem luz para esta morte."

Ele parou de falar e fixou seus olhos em mim.

Eu desviei os meus rapidamente, infiltrei ar em meus pulmões e continuei a explicar sobre Lorca e sua importância na face mundial.

Parecia que Edward estava querendo me recompensar pela falta na aula do dia anterior, porque no tempo de Literatura avançada a única coisa que eu via eram seus olhos verdes letais como chamas vivas sugando-me por completa.

Mas isso era certo?

Não, eu digo que não.

Mas uma coisa era fato. Eu desejava aquele garoto. Desejava vê-lo, desejava tê-lo. Desejava, acima de tudo, poder extrair sua inteligência para mim sutil e lentamente.

Edward mexia com minha mente e sabia disso.

Saí da sala de aula mais rápido do poderia ter imaginado. Não queria ter que encará-lo. Ele era um calouro, um aluno, meu discente.

Eu simplesmente não poderia fazer isso.

Mas eu queria, queria e muito.

Fugi de seus olhos o resto da semana que, graças aos céus, eu não tinha aula com ele.

Por vezes Edward se esbarrava comigo no corredor e seus olhos eram, de uma certa forma, transbordados com destreza que eu não entendia como poderia estar em um garoto menor de idade.

E eu havia reparado que ele sempre andava sozinho. Sempre calado em aula – falando apenas quando eu pedia – e sendo de uma maneira intrigantemente solitário.

Ficava me perguntando se ninguém mais, leia-se mulheres, sentia emanar dele o instinto de sexo que ele exalava. O jeito que ele se portava a forma que falava, sua voz de veludo rouca, seu olhar penetrante e autoritário, sua boca apetitosa e chamativa.

Eu só poderia ver nele muito mais que qualquer outra pessoa.

Seja porque ele apenas permitia isso á mim, ou ninguém tivesse senso ou interesse para tal eu me sentia honrada.

Edward era um material de estudo incrivelmente valioso. Entretanto por mais que eu sonhasse com ele eu não poderia atiçá-lo mais.

Sim, eu havia sonhado com ele duas noites consecutivas. Em formas que, até para mim, era constrangedor dizer.

Mas não constrangedor para pensar.

E, por este motivo que eu andava fugindo dele. Pelo amor de Deus, ele era um calouro.

Tive uma reunião naquela tarde, com os conselheiros da _SFSU _e logo em seguida fui para minha casa. Deixei que o som de Carla Bruni fluísse pelo ambiente enquanto eu ligava o chuveiro.

Escolhi uma camiseta básica e uma calça de algodão preta que ficava muito bem em meu corpo. Quinta-feira tecnicamente não era dia de me arrumar tanto, mas era a noite de caça ao prazer.

Nomenclatura provinda de Emmett é claro.

O que, para mim, era muito auto explicativo, uma vez que realmente iríamos caçar homens e/ou mulheres para o bel prazer.

Cheguei no pub que Rose escolhera e os encontrei sentado á uma mesa próxima.

Emmett sentado ao lado de Rose e Jasper , que estava ao telefone, na frente deles.

"Boa noite." Disse me reunindo ao seleto grupo.

"E aí Belinha?" Emmett riu.

"O dia em que ela socar sua cara não reclame." Jasper disse guardando seu celular prata no bolso.

"Na verdade eu queria que esse dia chegasse logo." Rose riu. "Ele é insuportável."

"Também te amo, Rose." Emmett beijou seus cabelos que estavam caindo por seu ombro em cachos suaves.

"Bom, o que temos para nossa noite de caça?" Jasper foi logo perguntando.

"Na verdade eu não sei." Emmett estendeu a mão e pegou sua garrafa de Heineken. "Queria muito ver umas coxas lisas, para varias."

"Que horror. Está tão difícil assim?" Rose perguntou.

"Você não tem idéia." Ele suspirou teatralmente. "Essas coroas se acham gostosas. Bom, algumas são, outras nem tanto."

"É, porque você tem que aprender que tem carne de primeira pelo mundo á fora. Sabem, coxas lisas e bem torneadas, loucas para serem abertas." Falei e mandei-lhe um beijinho.

"Belinha, você está louca para ir pra cama com alguém, né?"

"E quem não está?" Jass perguntou. "Cara, Betize não sai do meu pé, nem sei o que fazer com ela."

"Quem é essa?" Perguntou Rose.

"Ah, é a nova '_sexo casual' _dele." Explicou Emmett.

"Outra? Como Pode reclamar se arruma tantas mulheres... se é sexo que você quer, porque não fica com uma? Aí poderá ter quando quiser." Rose riu.

"Nunca. Não nasci para me amarrar a uma mulher. Os que querem se casar só tenho que dar meus pêsames e boa sorte. Eu nasci livre e morrerei assim."

Todos rimos, porque, de certa forma, era assim que todos pensavam.

"Meu nome é Alice Cullen, muito prazer...."

Virei meu rosto instantaneamente ao ouvir aquele nome.

Uma mulher baixinha e extremamente linda estendia á mão para uma segunda mulher.

Alice... Alice Cullen...

Ela era irmã de Edward?

Tentei apurar mais minha audição.

"... Sim, eu realmente gostei de sua palestra sobre carboxiterapia á laser. Foi muito útil, pois eu tive uma matéria que falava exatamente sobre isso, tão fascinante."

Eu a olhei intrigada. Era ela médica? Ou apenas dona da clinica de estética, junto com a família?

"Eu já ouvi falar da clinica, realmente está muito bem conceituada." A segunda mulher disse.

"Ah Dra. Brandon, eu realmente agradeço. Você é tão boa no que faz..." A tal Alice parecia extasiada com a pessoa á sua frente.

"Essa baixinha é tão sexy." Comentou Jasper.

"Realmente." Concordei sem, de fato, prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

"Acho que vou chegar até ela." Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Pelo menos um conseguiu ver algum objeto de desejo, porque para mim está simplesmente um escárnio." Rose disse.

"Não tem muitas mulheres bonitas aqui. Mas aquela ruiva do bar é maravilhosa." Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Victória?" Rose perguntou. "Eu a conheço, se quiser ajuda."

"Não preciso de intermediários." Disse terminando sua Heineken e se levantando.

"Bom, então eu vou seguir até a baixinha porque eu estou precisando variar um pouco." Jasper piscou e seguiu Emmett.

"Ridículos." Rose riu e voltou a beber sua dose de uísque.

Eu tinha certeza que ela estava mais irritada era com o fato de ver que eles teriam suas doses de _orgasmo de quinta – _outra nomenclatura dada por Emmett, uma vez que de quinta-feira á noite não de encontrava tantas pessoas interessantes.

Eu vi Emmett conversando com a garota ruiva do bar, e pelo modo com que ela o olhava provavelmente terminaria a noite gritando na cama dele – ou pelo menos era assim que ele contava.

E vi também Jasper encostado em uma viga alta de madeira olhando para a garota baixinha – Alice Cullen – ela olhava para ele também, mas menos atirada. Não parecia de modo algum o tipo de pessoa que fazia sexo casualmente.

Desviei meus rosto deles quando vi Rose se agarrando com um loiro alto perto do bar. Provavelmente em três minutos eles estariam arrancando a roupa no branco do carro dela.

Eu encarei meu copo de uísque e resolvi beber. Já que, pelo visto, seria a única coisa que me aqueceria naquela noite.

Na verdade não sei quantos copos daquilo eu bebi, cheguei a perder a conta, e também não via nenhum dos três rostos conhecidos pelo local.

"Ola, querida."

Eu olhei para trás quando sai do banheiro feminino e vi um moreno parado junto ao telefone de emergência.

Eu meneei a cabeça de lado. Era bonito, ombros largos e olhos selvagens.

Nada que se comparasse a Edward Cullen, claro.

Merda até nesses momentos eu tinha que lembrar nesse garoto?

Nem parei para pensar muito, e me joguei nos braços do moreno. Estava alta por causa do álcool e com muita, mais muita tensão sexual. Um cara bom de cama era tudo o que eu precisava.

Ele segurou meus cabelos e passou a língua na base de meu pescoço.

"Qual seu nome, querida?" Sussurrou.

"Izabella." Engasguei.

"O meu é..."

"Edward." Eu puxei seu cabelo curto e basto e sussurrei em sua orelha. "Quero te chamar de Edward."

"Tudo o que quiser, Iza...Bella."

"Sim, tudo o que eu quiser."

Empurrei o estranho na parede e segurei seus braços no topo de sua cabeça, enfiando minha língua em sua boca.

Ele puxou minha cintura contra seu quadril e em seguida puxou minha nuca para trás.

"Diga alguma coisa." Pedi faminta por alguma coisa que alimentação minha imaginação.

"Vamos sair daqui?" Perguntou, me olhando confuso.

Hum?

Merda, nem de longe eu poderia chamá-lo de Edward. Porque simplesmente Edward Cullen não falaria uma coisa imbecil dessas para atrair uma mulher.

"Sim, vamos, eu para minha casa e você para a sua." Desvencilhei-me de seus braços e saí de lá. Paguei a conta e fui embora.

Cheguei em casa maldizendo até quinta geração de Edward por mexer com minha mente e meus instintos dessa maneira.

Peguei meu celular e encarei seu numero.

Foda-se. Não pedi para ele que me intrigasse assim, agora ele teria que pagar por isso.

Perdi uma noite de sono por sua causa, está me devendo uma seção de massagem particular.

**Eu sabia que era ousado, mas ele não poderia reclamar, pois eu estava admitindo muito mais do que ele imaginaria nessa pequena frase.**

Perdi varias noites de sono por sua causa. Fica me devendo o que, então? E sim, estarei disposta a cumprir minha promessa... Quando quiser.

Eu sorri diabolicamente para a tela brilhante na minha mão.

Ela realmente queria saber o que eu gostaria de ficar devendo á ele?

**Fico m perguntando o porque dá falta de sono por tantas noites... E bom, pensarei em algo para lhe compensar, caso eu goste de sua massagem**.

**Eu realmente acho que não gostaria de saber o motivo... Pense logo aguardo ansiosamente. Boa noite Ms. Swan.**

Deixaria aquela passar. Eu gostaria de ver seu rosto corando pessoalmente.

**Pensarei Edward, com certeza. Boa noite**.

No final das contas fui dormir com um tesão fodido e irritada por ficar pensando em como seria ter as mãos de Edward em meu pescoço... e no resto do corpo.

Acordei no dia seguinte mal humorada, e eu tinha certeza que meu tesão incubado tinha muito haver com o caso. Passei na Starbucks, como sempre, e segui para a universidade.

Tive uma reunião com o reitor Corrigan e depois um problema com um dos calouros. Então, eu como orientadora do mesmo, tive de resolver.

Simplesmente não me sentia bem. Passei a manhã toda irritada. Pelo amor de Deus, isso já não mais tinha haver com o que acontecera – ou não – na noite anterior.

Depois do almoço Rose me ligara dizendo que o _orgasmo de quinta_ que ela tiverafora o maximo. Mas que ainda sim preferia os caras experientes que estava acostumada, leia-se homens mais velhos.

O que eu queria saber mesmo era se Jasper havia conseguido levar Alice Cullen para a cama.

E isso eu tinha que descobrir, ligaria para ele mais tarde.

Fui um pouco mais cedo para o tempo de literatura vitoriana e quando entrei na sala ouvi duas garotas conversando amistosamente. Porém quando eu ouvi o assunto deixei meus ouvidos atentos.

Elas não haviam percebido minha presença, pois faltava mais de vinte minutos para o inicio da aula.

"Porque o Cullen é simplesmente lindo... Mas parece que ele não nota ninguém." Dizia uma garota loira.

"Ele é um gato mesmo, fiquei sabendo que uma caloura, Maggie acho, tentou chegar nele para conversar e o garotosimplesmente pediu licença e saiu. Afinal de contas, o ele é um gato, mas ainda sim é um calouro. Será que dispensaria veteranas como nós?"

Eu encarei a segunda ruiva com olhos furiosos.

Quem ela pensava que era?

E bom quem eu pensava que e era?

A professora delas...

Depois da aula eu me sentia um poço de nervos. E simplesmente não saberia dizer o porque. Eu passara a semana toda correndo de Edward e tudo o que eu queria era encontrar com ele. Embora não o encontrasse pelo campus inteiro. Apesar de ser uma universidade enorme, parecia que as circunstancias estavam contra meu favor.

Fui para casa mais cedo naquela sexta. Apenas tendo antes passado no mercado. Comprei vinho e pão em baguete com queijo. Para se comer sozinha.

Oh, merda.

Tomei banho e vesti uma camiseta larga e uma calcinha de renda vermelha e fiquei jogada em meu tapete felpudo enquanto bebia vinho, _sozinha_.

Acho que cochilei ali mesmo, porque despertei assim que ouvi a musica do meu celular tocar.

**Você não tem costume de abrir a porta quando recebe visitas?**

Eu encarei aquilo que estava escrito mais tempo do que pretendia.

Sim porque simplesmente aquelas palavras eram de Edward.

Exatamente, Edward calouro Cullen.

Ergui-me num salto e abri as cortinas da janela perto da porta.

De fato havia alguém parado á soleira de minha porta. Abri e me deparei com ele com um sobretudo preto, seus lábios cheios vermelhos pelo frio e seus olhos acusadoramente letais me fitando.

"Posso?" Perguntou apontando para dentro da casa.

"Claro." Esperei que ele entrasse e tranquei a porta.

Totalmente aturdida eu me virei para encara-lo.

"Como sabia onde moro?" Perguntei.

"Você é minha orientadora, docente de uma universidade extremamente importante, com certeza eu descobriria seu endereço. Não gostou da surpresa?"

De repente seus olhos estavam ansiosos.

Eu não gostara?

"Sim, quero dizer, é realmente uma surpresa." Falei e me aproximei dele. "O que exatamente veio fazer aqui?"

"Bom eu." Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e engoliu em seco.

E então eu lembrei de meus trajes. Camiseta e calcinha. Na frente de um discente.

"Oh céus, fique aqui vou me trocar e já..." Passe por ele que segurou meu braço.

"Eu não me... não me importo." Sua mão que segurava meu braço deixava arrepios por todo meu corpo.

"Não é... certo." Sussurrou contra vontade.

"Eu... eu sei." Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez. "Eu sou um garoto, você uma mulher..."

"Não é sobre isso que estou falando." Apressei-me a dizer.

"Tem certeza?" Levantou uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

"Quer que eu lhe mostre que não o trato como um garoto?"

"Como?" Seu semblante era desafiador.

"Apenas me sentirei confortável na sua presença com as roupas que visto, não seria fácil se fosse com _qualquer outra_ pessoa."

Ele engoliu em seco e eu podia ver seus olhos rolarem para meu corpo mais de uma vez.

"humm, não sei se posso te oferecer vinho você é menor de idad..."

"Por favor, eu costumo beber vinho nas refeições com minha família, não me trate como um garoto Ms. Swan." Sua voz era firme.

Eu levantei a cabeça e toquei seu braço.

Ele olhou para mim.

"Me dê seu casaco."

Ele tirou seu casaco e me entregou. Eu joguei no sofá menor e empurrei Edward para o maior.

Ele me olhou atentamente enquanto eu apanhava uma segunda taça e lhe entregava com vinho.

"Você é como uma rosa vermelha." Falou por fim.

"Rosa vermelha?"

"Sim... é um misto de beleza, divindade, paixão, orgulho, violência...poder."

Eu sorri, mais não consegui pensar em nada muito inteligente para falar, pois o modo como ele pronuncio cada palavra me deixou extremamente quente.

"É... tentador.... E eu sei o que me tenta." Disse.

Eu sentei na poltrona a sua frente e cruzei as pernas, adorando o modo como ele olhava para elas.

Sabia que não era prudente leva-lo á isso, mas eu nunca quis tanto uma pessoa em minha cama, como queria Edward Cullen.

Eu sorri delicadamente.

"_De vermelho visto-me hoje. Quente, sabor do amor da paixão. De vermelho cubro minha pele. Diante de seus olhos, visto-me, com movimentos sensuais. Enquanto vejo teus olhos brilharem...Sem tocar, apenas olhe-me...Sinto seus olhos devorando-me.. Visto vermelho para atiçar seu desejo...Revirar teus pensamentos Dar asas a sua imaginação_..." Recitei um poema de um autor desconhecido qualquer, que por ora não teria importância.

O melhor da situação em si era, sem sombra de duvida, a boca entreaberta de Edward, e sua língua umedecendo os lábios.

Ele tão logo se recuperou.

"Isso são meus instintos, então, por favor, pare... não sei se... Ms. Swan, pare com isso."

Hum?

"Mas... por eu..."

Levantei e me juntei a ele no sofá.

"Qual o problema? Está com medo agora?" Falei tocando em sua camisa.

" _Busquei-te em meio a fúria...Do meu desejo largo...Que espaça na mente alargando...Os instintos meus, quase devassos_." Sussurrou, prendendo meus braços um no outro. E com a outra mão tocou me lábio lentamente.

Ele continuou.

"_Vermelho de sangue, da pureza indecente...Que te ofertei, imprudente...Num largar de pernas...E bastou um instante...Para que um alagar de sangue...Tomasse conta de mim."_

_._

"Edward você é o seu sexo, todo seu corpo é um órgão sexual." Falei tentando subir em seu colo. Há essa altura já não sabia muito bem quem eu era, mas sabia exatamente quem estava comigo e o que eu queria da pessoa em questão.

Eu continuei.

"Deixe eu te mostrar como podemos nos completar."

Eu finalmente consegui subir em seu colo, e ele abandonou a tentativa de segurar meus pulsos e deixou seus braços ao lado de meus quadris, seus olhos me perfurando lascivos.

Porra, porra, merda.

Eu adorava isso.

"Espere." Ele pediu levantando meus quadris e me colocando no sofá. "Eu vim aqui para cumprir minha promessa..."

"Edward eu..."

"Por favor, ." Seus olhos me invadiram lentamente. Aquela devastação de verde me inundando.

Me molhando também. Porque eu estava fodidamente excitada.

Ele colocou o dedo indicador na minha boca e pediu que eu me calasse.

Então me deitou no sofá de costas, pedindo para que eu levantasse a blusa.

Ou seja, eu estava totalmente á mercê do calouro uma vez que tudo o que cobria meu corpo era minha calcinha vermelho sangue. Mas ele também não poderia ver meus seios, que estavam cobertos no sofá.

Senti algo molhado em minhas costas.

"Lembro-me que me perguntou se eu sabia fazer massagem sensual." Suas mãos vacilaram para minhas costas. "Quero mostrar-lhe o que sei fazer."

Senti cheiro de vinho... Eu podia sentir também suas mãos suavemente agressivas por todas a extensão de minhas costas até a base de meu pescoço.

Eu gemi com o toque gelado de suas mãos e o vinho em minha pele e também o efeito gritante que Edward estava causando em meu corpo.

Ee sentia o cheiro de sexo, embora não estivéssemos fazendo nada, eu senti a sedução no ar, os poros de nossas peles se tocando, sua destreza ao me tocar... Seu toque chegando na base de minha bunda, o vinho, a mistura de seu perfume masculino e amadeirado.

"Ms. Swan.. não sei se posso continuar."

Eu virei de repente para ele.

Sua voz era torturada...Quase em dor.

"O que houve Edward?" Perguntei e então vi seus olhos pararem em meus seios.

"Tão lindos." Ele engoliu em seco.

"Pode me tocar, Edward." Sussurrei.

Ele arregalou os olhos e então estendeu a mão para mim, na base de meu pescoço, descente lentamente até o vão entre meus seios. Depois um dedo tocou meu mamilo e então ambos gememos com o sentimentos que causaram aquele pequeno e singelo ato.

Ele então tirou suas mãos de mim e fechou os olhos suspirando lentamente e recostando sua cabeça no sofá.

"Eu não... eu não..."

Por que ele estava tão hesitante? Eu disse á ele que o trataria feito homem...

Oh.

Merda.

"Edward, você é...virgem?" Sussurrei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e não olhou para mim.

"Eu, han, sim." Disse baixinho como se afirmasse uma humilhação.

Eu ri da ironia daquilo.

Na verdade eu gargalhei.

Ele me encarou, sem contudo, pedir explicações.

"Eu simplesmente não acredito." Falei, tentando me livrar do riso na voz.

Mal sabia ele que aquilo era exatamente o que eu precisava. Meu submisso. Ele seria meu aluno dentro e fora da universidade?

"Sinto muito." Pediu.

Eu o encarei.

"Não precisa se envergonhar."

Eu engatinhei até seu colo subindo em cima dele.

Ele corou ao ver meus seios tão perto dele. Era bom saber que ele perdia o senso quando luxuria entrava _mesmo_ em questão.

Segurei seu rosto com as mãos.

"Edward, você me quer?" Perguntei sem vergonha alguma.

"Desejos são meras palavras que nada atribuem o que meu corpo pode dizer."

Ok confesso que eu realmente entendi aquilo como um sim.

"Então não se preocupe com isso. Estou acostumada a ensinar."

"A todos?" Perguntou evasivamente.

"À _você_."

Seus olhos me sondaram.

"Eu aceito."

Eu sorri e cheguei perto de seu rosto. Então mordi seu lábio inferior e ouvi ele gemer e fechar os olhos.

"Nunca beijou alguém, Edward."

"Seus lábios são castas perdições, Ms. Swan."

Aquilo era mais que uma confirmação para mim.

Eu seria a primeira mulher de Edward Cullen... Em tudo.

Aquilo me dava uma incrível sensação de poder.

Ele segurou minha nuca e enfiou sua língua me minha boca. Seus lábios macios eram urgentes, lascivos, agradáveis e terrivelmente instigantes.

"Eu... tenho que ir." Ele fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

"Claro." Eu saí de seu colo e vesti minha camiseta. Ele pegou seu casaco e seguiu para a porta.

"Obrigado por tudo." Falou.

"Eu é que agradeço a visita." Falei em tom divertido.

E então inesperadamente ele puxou meu corpo para o dele e me beijou.

"Principalmente por isso." Falou e eu vi seu rosto corar. "Não sei se poderei ficar tanto tempo longe, Ms. Swan."

"Não ficará, Edward. Espero vê-lo em minha sala na segunda. Sabe em que período eu fico livre."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Como minha orientadora?"

"Dê-lhe o nome que quiser. Só não falte."

Ele prometeu não faltar e, por fim, saiu pela noite.

Eu me joguei em meu sofá, sentindo ainda um cheiro de vinho e perfume.

Eu mal poderia esperar para começar minhas aulas particulares com meu calouro. E ele mal poderia esperar por minhas orientações, ou o nome que tivesse uma professora de sexo.

Só esperava que minha consciência não me atacasse tão logo, porque eu não abriria mão dele, com certeza não.


	5. Cursos extracurriculares

_Capítulo cinco_

* * *

**Não basta apenas ser professor, é preciso ser mestre na arte de ensinar.**

**Vanessa Clariza Pena**

Eu me olhei no espelho e arrumei os fios de meu cabelo preso de maneira rápida. Meus manolos pretos e fodidamente lindos estavam em meus pés, assim como minha saia lápis e minha camisa social branca. Oras, era meu uniforme habitual.Não era sexy ou provocador de qualquer maneira.

Mas era assim que eu me sentia.

Sim, me sentia atraente e extremamente atraída por ele.

Passei o domingo mergulhada nos lençóis vendo Grey's Anatomy na TV e comendo haggen dazz de limão. E hora ou outra a imagem de Edward no meu sofá vinha na minha mente.

Ele era virgem...

Isso era um fato sem precedentes. Não era comum garotos de sua idade não terem se relacionado sexualmente com ninguém. Era estranho porém tentador.

Muito tentador.

Ele me mandou uma mensagem no domingo á noite que me fez pensar muito sobre o que estava prestas a acontecer.

**Sinto sua falta já. Ansioso para poder vê-la, , minha **_**rosa vermelha**_**."**

E eu simplesmente respondi um 'Até amanhã Edward', porque ele escreveu a palavra minha e disse que sentia minha falta.

Oras, eu queria uma coisa que provavelmente ela também queria: sexo.

Não paixão... amor.

Não me envolveria emocionalmente ou romanticamente com ele, e esperava que ele soubesse disso.

Livrei-me desse pensamento ridículo, afinal um garoto de dezessete anos não é capaz de querer ter esse sentimento para si, e dormi em paz esperando que segunda chegasse logo.

E agora eu estava mais que ansiosa para que ele chegasse á minha sala.

Entrei no local e tranquei a porta. Deixei meu caffé mocha em cima do mezanino e sentei na cadeira esperando.

Remexia no decote inofensivo da blusa por diversas vezes.

Perguntava-me se era errado o que estava fazendo.

Na verdade eu sabia que era extremamente errado, mas eu não conseguia me livrar dessa estranha obsessão que tinha por Edward. E não queria me livrar.

Depois de alguns minutos bateram na porta e meu coração acelerou ao ver ele entrar.

Edward estava simplesmente lindo. A camisa azul clara estava com a manga enrolada até o cotovelo e o cabelo de sexo, bagunçado como sempre. Ocasionalmente ocorria-me que seus cabelos deveriam ficar muito piores após, literalmente, rolar na cama com alguém.

Bom, pensei com escárnio, pelo menos eu seria a primeira pessoa a descobrir.

"Bom dia, ." Falou ainda parado á porta.

"Bom dia, Edward." Respondi e me levantei. Segui até a porta.

Ele me encarou meio segundo antes de puxar meu corpo pra si e enfiar a língua em minha boca de forma exagerada.

Muito embora, deveria dar um desconto á ele. Edward beijava muito bom, e apesar de inexperiência ocasional, fazia com que meu corpo sofresse espasmos de prazer constantes.

Eu me afastei dele após um tempo curto. Tinha que deixar alguns pontos muito claros em nossa estranha relação e não poderia começar com nenhuma aula

"Sente-se Edward, por favor." Falei de forma metódica.

Ele me olhou sem entender, mas fez o que eu pedi.

"Creio que temos alguns assuntos a abordar..." Comecei.

Ele me interrompeu.

"MS. Swan, eu acho que sei o que quer conversar... Provavelmente irá querer deixar isso tudo em segredo... nosso segredo...Bem, eu sei os riscos de tudo... isso, mas eu não moleque. Confie em mim."

Aquela conversa estava começando a ficar boa.

"Porque eu deveria confiar em você?" Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

"Porque irei guardar segredo que te quero." Respondeu simplesmente.

Eu ri.

"Então você me quer."

"Eu, han... sim."

"Acha esse assunto embaraçoso demais para se conversar?"

"Nada é embaraçoso perto de você, Ms. Swan."

"Ótimo... então acho que estamos indo no caminho certo, ou não. A questão é... eu não acho nem por um segundo que isso seja certo..."

"Mas você me quer?" De fato parecia uma pergunta, mas suas palavras soaram firmes e decididas.

"Sim." Sussurrei encarando o verde letal de seus olhos. "Porém é mais fácil lidar com uma má consciência do que com uma má reputação." Citei uma frase de Nietzsche, que certamente ele conheceria.

Seus olhos se semicerraram.

"Não terá que lidar com uma má reputação, ."

"Eu realmente espero que não, Edward." Falei desafiadoramente, embora confiasse nele plenamente. Uma coisa que não era comum.

Ele realmente tinha algum poder hipnótico para com minha mente e corpo.

Eu me levantei de minha cadeira, passei pelo mezanino e fiquei parada á sua frente. Ele respirou fundo ao ver que eu sentei-me à mesa atrás de mim e coloquei o salto de meu Manolo na cadeira, no meio de suas pernas.

"Você sabe o que eu quero Edward?" Perguntei raspando, ocasionalmente, o bico do sapato em sua coxa.

Ele engasgou ao sentir a leve pressão do local.

"Não, Ms. Swan."

Porra, o que ele estava fazendo comigo? Queria que eu o dominasse me chamando sempre daquela maneira?

"Prazer." Sussurrei.

"Eu..." Ele respirou fundo. "Não sei como lhe dar isso... no momento."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior e subi o salto do meu Manolo por sua coxa, toda a extensão de seu membro.

Sim, ele sabia.

"Vê? Você está excitado, _isso_ também me dá prazer."

Eu o chamei com o indicador e meio segundo depois ele estava á minha frente. Puxei a gola de sua camisa, para que ele chegasse mais perto de meu corpo.

"O hábito da submissão constitui a primeira condição da ordem humana." Citei uma frase de August Comte, que declarava bem meu instinto dominante do momento.

"A atração pelo perigo esta no fundo de todas as paixões profundas do homem." Falou, jogando todo seu hálito quente para meu rosto.

Anatole France?

Gostei.

"Perigo, sorte... isso não terá vez entre nós. Nunca."

"O perigo está entre nós, Ms. Swan." Ele tocou meu braço e foi descendo pela lateral do corpo. "Eu sinto cada partícula de perigo correr em minhas veias. E posso sentir em você também."

Eu olhei para a mão que ele mantinha em minha cintura. Tão delicadamente.

"Eu quero que me toque Edward. Quero que me dê prazer."

Ele olhou para mim profundamente, parecia não saber o que dizer, então apenas engoliu em seco. Suas mãos correram para minha coxa inclinada – pelo modo que eu me recostara á mesa – podia sentir seu corpo tremer em antecipação.

"Eu... eu não sei o que fazer." Disse lentamente.

"O que gostaria de fazer, Edward?" Usei o mesmo tom que ele.

Ele olhou para mim lentamente.

"Ter você."

Hum.

"Especifique."

Ele respirou lentamente.

"Ms. Swan, eu não sei o que estou fazendo, eu apenas...sinto."

"O que sente?"

"Isso." Ele encostou seu corpo no meu e inclinou meu corpo para a mesa quase me deitando. Seus olhos invadiram os meus, à medida que ele encostava sua ereção em meu baixo ventre.

Eu engasguei pela forma que seu corpo reagia á mim.

Ele segurou minha nuca, enquanto eu me apoiava pelos cotovelos na mesa.

"Eu tenho sonhado com isso...esse lugar... você tão fodidamente sexy com essa saia..."

"E o que você faz quando pensa em mim?" Perguntei com a voz embargada de malicia.

Ele abaixou o rosto, podia senti-lo corar.

", eu..."

"Psiu." Coloquei um dedo indicador em seus lábios.

"Quero que me mostre. Não hoje... mas ainda sim, quero ver."

Ele me olhou sem acreditar.

"Quero descobrir formas de lhe dar prazer, não ao contrario."

"Irá descobrir Edward." Não acrescentei que ele já fazia tudo que me dava prazer.

"Porque sei que aqui não está um jogo justo."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Ms. Swan, eu não sei... eu não sei o que viu em mim... eu sou um garoto perto de você..."

Eu joguei meu corpo para á frente e virei seu corpo para a mesa. Encaixei-me entre suas pernas, invertendo as posições.

"Você acha que não me excita?" Obvio, era um pergunta retórica, uma vez que assim que perguntei, peguei sua mão e levei até meu pescoço. Dali para meus seios.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e à medida que minhas mãos passavam por meu corpo ele tremia por antecipação.

Deixei minha mão sobre a sua perto de minha virilha. Podia ouvir sua respiração falha e turva.

"Seus reflexos com uma mulher são exatamente o esperado." Sussurrei em sua boca.

Ele, que ainda olhava para sua mão parada abaixo de meus quadris, levantou o rosto para me encarar.

"Não por qualquer uma."

"Acredito que não, mas eu não sou tão má á ponto de levar a honra sozinha."

"Você não é má, é esperta. Mas é exatamente o tipo certo de mulher que eu quero exatamente a única."

"Está querendo dizer que eu sou esperta e por isso sou tão atraente para você... por que sou safada?"

"E você é?" Perguntou desafiadoramente.

"Não sei... Está querendo descobrir?" Mordi o lábio inferior.

"Há muito tempo."

E então seus lábios vieram aos meus, buscando minha língua. Eu inclinei meu corpo para o seu.

Por cima eu tinha mais poder... Como ele havia me descrito na noite de sexta? Poderosa? Dominante?

Sim, eu era a classe dominante no momento.

Afastei-me dele. Ele me encarou da mesa e andei de costas para a parede, passando as mãos no decote de minha blusa.

"Me pede o que você quer, Edward." Falei.

Ele escancarou a boca e sussurrou um "porra", antes de morder o lábio inferior.

Eu abri alguns botões de minha camisa enquanto via seus olhos verdes letais nunca me abandonando.

"Tire-a." Rosnou sufocado.

Sua excitação era quase tangível.

Eu mordi meus lábios e então abri o resto dos botões muito lentamente. E joguei a camisa branca para o chão.

"Porra."

"Gosta?"

"Ms, Swan..." Ele respirou fundo.

"Você estará de castigo temporário, Edward. Terá alguns cursos _extracurriculares_ á fazer. Se quiser é claro."

"Eu quero." Respondeu imediatamente.

"Se aproxime." Pedi.

Ele assim o fez. Chegou perto de mim e com minha aquiescência colocou a mão em meus seios. Deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo. Eu queria rir pela forma que ele se maravilhava com tão pouco. Mas se realmente daria uma educação sexual a ele, faria tudo certo. Passaria por cada etapa. Mesmo que ficasse sexualmente frustrada... no começo.

Ouvimos o sinal tocar, e uma vez que ele tinha aula, teria que ir.

Ele levantou os olhos para me encarar. Suas mãos ainda acariciando meus seios.

"Ms. Swan. Diga-me uma coisa."

Eu aquiesci.

Ele continuou.

"Por que está fazendo isso, que prazer você obterá com esse jogo?"

"Todo o prazer, e Edward acredite, você se moldará conforme meus gostos, acha mesmo que para você isso é melhor do que para mim?"

"Não sei, mas pode apostar que você não sabe nada de como estou me sentindo em relação á isso."

"Eu tenho uma vaga idéia."

Ele riu, e então abaixou a cabeça em meus seios, beijando-os lentamente. Depois pegou minha camisa branca do chão e passou envolta de meus ombros.

"Tenho aula." Disse quase triste.

"Eu sei, melhor você ir."

"Sim, mas eu quero lhe pedir algo."

Eu esperei cautelosa.

Ele continuou.

"Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu vou à galeria de arte amadora no centro da cidade..."

Eu o interrompi.

"Você pinta?"

"Sim... Fiz algumas aulas quando criança. Minha mãe achava que eu, como não tinha muitos amigos para brincar, poderia passar meu tempo com pinturas... então, bom, se quiser me visitar. Hoje à noite eu estarei lá."

"Eu não acho prudente."

", acha realmente que terá alguém, além de nós dois é claro, em uma galeria de arte amadora numa segunda á noite?"

"Não sei. Me diz você."

"Espero-te ás oito. Até mais tarde na aula."

Ele passou por mim e piscou antes de abrir a porta.

**

Realmente foi difícil passar o resto do dia, depois de começar uma manhã de segunda feira daquela forma. A aula de literatura avançada foi extremamente diferente, pois eu evitava os olhos de Edward constantemente, e ele cavalheiro como era, não buscou meu olhar muito mais do que deveria.

A tarde se passou terrivelmente lenta. E quando finalmente eu fui para minha casa eu recebi uma mensagem de Edward no meu celular.

**Seria ruim de minha parte pedir que vá vestida como minha professora?**

Eu gargalhei com aquilo. Ruim não seria. Mas estava terrivelmente curiosa para saber o porquê disso.

E ele apenas respondeu sem nenhuma ênfase.

**Me dá inspiração**.

Eu tomei banho, porém vesti meu uniforme habitual. Coloquei meus óculos de leitura e prendi os cabelos. Não sabia que tipo de inspiração ele precisaria.

**

Assim que entrei na galeria de arte amadora senti um clima diferente.

Seria possível que este ambiente fosse tão erótico?

Oh, céus.

Olhei para os lados, para ver se eu não estava sendo vigiada e abri a segunda porta de ferro e depois fechando ao passar.

"Ola."

Virei-me e vi Edward sentado a um metro de distância de mim. O salão era grande e oval. Continha muitas telas grandes presas na parede de forma tosca. E alguns tecidos que pendiam do teto de maneira curiosa.

De fato um estúdio.

"Boa noite, Edward."

Ele se levantou do pequeno banco em frente á um cavalete e parou á minha frente. Beijou minha mão direita e passou por mim travando as portas de ferro.

"Ficaremos á vontade, não se preocupe."

"Não estou preocupada."

"Ótimo."

"Me vesti de forma adequada?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Ele segurou meus ombros. "Quero que seja minha modelo."

"Com essas roupas?" Perguntei tendo ótimas idéias.

"Sim, como uma docente."

"Acho que não Edward."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Han... Porque? " Parecia decepcionado.

"Não disse que não quero ser sua modelo, apenas disse que não posarei com essa roupa?"

"Como então?" Perguntou

Eu joguei minha bolsa numa mesa próxima e encarei ele.

"Assim." Tirei o elástico que prendia meus cabelos, fazendo com que caíssem gradualmente em meus ombros. Abri os botões de minha camisa e joguei no chão, assim como minha saia lápis. Ficando apenas de lingerie preta. E claro, meu Manolo fodidamente sexy.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se recostou ao cavalete para não tropeçar.

Mordeu o lábio e suspirou alto.

"Como queira, ."

"Bom, acho que ainda estou vestida demais." Falei.

"Hum?" Perguntou.

"Se importa?" Apontei para o resto de minhas roupas.

"Acho que não terei muita concentração."

"Eu confio em você." Caminhei até ele. "Tire-as para mim, Edward."

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. Depois os abriu, sorriu levemente, sentou-se em seu pequeno banco e puxou meus quadris até ele.

Posso dizer que meu tesão subiu em potencia máxima?

Acho que sim.

Ele desfez as fitas de seda de minha calcinha e deixou que deslizasse sobre meu corpo. Ficou um minuto inteiro encarando o meio de minhas pernas. Depois se levantou e foi para trás de mim e tirou meu sutiã.

"Prenda os cabelos, por favor." Pediu.

Percebia que ele tentava não olhar muito para mim enquanto arrumava a tela branca e os pincéis.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu.

Ele passou por mim e empurrou uma pequena mesa quadrada de madeira para frente do cavalete.

E então puxou minha mão até lá. Posicionando-me no centro dela.

Apoiei-me na beirada da mesa e deixei minhas pernas retas.

Ele pediu que eu continuasse com meus óculos e erguesse a cabeça. Deixando minhas mãos na ponta da mesa para que nenhum traço de meu corpo fosse perdido.

"Isso é a experiência mais sensual de minha vida." Falou antes de colocar um avental branco e seguir para frente da tela branca com sua grande concentração.

Eu apenas sorri, sabendo que ele teria experiências muito mais sensuais que esta se dependesse de mim.

O que na verdade se encaixava muito no quesito de cursos extracurriculares. Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, pensei comigo mesma, enquanto ficava imóvel para a total apreciação de Edward, enquanto me retratava na tela á sua frente.

* * *

**_Amores:_**

Esto concorrendo como melhor autora (eu?) e como melhor fic por Dolce, entõ bora votar???

é no orkut.. só entar n comunidade e votar ... PLEASE??

_**MAS TEM QUE COMENTAR QUALQUER COISA PRA VALIDAR O VOTO**_

Quem quiser ta aí o link pra as duas votações.

CAPRICHEM ;)

_MELHOR AUTORA_ ./Main#CommPollResults?cmm=82031037&pct=1261325614&pid=979128833

_MELHOR FANFIC BEWARD_ ./Main#CommPollResults?cmm=82031037&pct=1261324516&pid=852793401

I love all, valew pela forçaa.


	6. Oscilando

_Capítulo seis_

* * *

_**Onde o amor impera, não há desejo de poder; e onde o poder predomina, há falta de amor. Um é a sombra do outro.**_

**Carl Jung**

Edward continuou me observando ao passar meu auto retrato para a tela branca.

Na verdade mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo enquanto ele me olhava. Sua testa vincada, seus olhos concentrados, porém eu notava o suor descendo pelo rosto perfeito.

Ele era tão homem e ao mesmo tempo tão menino. E eu queria trazê-lo para mim, deixar que suas mãos percorressem meu corpo e minha língua fizesse o mesmo com o dele.

Se era certo? Sinceramente eu sabia a resposta. Mas Edward era algo a mais do que eu estava acostumada. Era muito mais; e eu estaria pronta para qualquer coisa que ele tivesse disposta á me oferecer?

_Isso_ eu não saberia dizer.

Eu estava dividida entre o poder e a emoção.

Claro, eu poderia perguntar: Porra, que emoção? Mas eu me sentia diferente com ele. Edward trazia o melhor e o pior de mim para qualquer instinto.

E acabar com isso _não era_ uma opção.

Eu voltei minha atenção para seu rosto concentrado e continuei a observa-lo assim como ele fazia comigo.

Após um tempo ele pediu desculpas e se retirou rapidamente e entrou por uma porta lateral.

Eu fiquei olhando para a porta todo o tempo que ele ficou ali dentro.

Longos 3 minutos e meio.

Ele me encarou e abaixou a cabeça, um pedido claro de desculpas. E logo eu tinha entendido.

Ele não havia agüentado a pressão. E eu estava entendendo muito bem seu sofrimento.

Após esse pequeno contratempo o clima amenizou um pouco.

Ele conversava comigo sobre pinturas favoritas enquanto eu ria de nossos gostos parecidos, embora eu não pudesse me movimentar muito (Não se mexa, me lembrava constantemente).

Por volta de uma da manhã ele parou, porém não me deixou ver o quadro branco. Disse apenas que tínhamos que dar uma pausa, do contrario eu teria dores fortíssimas na coluna e que nem uma massagem sexual – eu gargalhei quando ele comentou do fato e corou em seguida – ajudaria na questão.

Eu vesti minha calcinha e coloquei minha camisa para que não ficasse muito vulgar e frio.

Ele me levou até um mini sofá perto dos milhares tecidos que pendiam do teto. Sentou-se ao meu lado passando a mão envolta de meu ombro. Eu não disse nada á respeito.

"Você é linda." Comentou encarando os pés.

"Olhe para mim, Edward."

Ele levantou os olhos, cauteloso.

Eu continuei.

"O que estaria disposto por mim?"

Ele engoliu em seco e então tirou os braços de minha volta.

"Tudo." Disse com uma firmeza que nem eu sentia.

**

** Não vimos o tempo passar e embora fosse o começo da semana, e eu certamente era professora do discente que estava comigo, não me incomodei de leva-lo para o campus.

Edward tinha terminado o quadro no inicio da manhã, mas não deixou que eu o visse. Havia me dito que teria que finaliza-lo e logo me entregaria.

Então saímos de manhã da galeria e eu o convidei para tomar café comigo. Obvio, eu não fui á Starbucks, pois eu conhecia muitas pessoas que o freqüentavam, e que por conseqüência me conheciam também.

Paramos em um café pequeno longe da _SFSU _e sentamos em um reservado afastado da porta.

Escolhi um café duplo e ele fez o mesmo, depois ficou me encarando. Eu nada disse, até porque não sabia o que dizer.

Que inferno, não acreditava no poder de persuasão que esse garoto tinha para comigo.

"Edward?" Chamou alguém.

Minha cabeça instantaneamente se virou para á voz.

Oh, merda.

"Alice..." Edward parecia surpresa e muito mais tranqüilo do que era de se esperar.

Ele se levantou e beijou-lhe o rosto.

Confesso que não gostei disso. Muito embora soubesse que ele era um cavalheiro, não me agradava a idéia dele ser com todas. Mesmo sendo de sua família.

"Que surpresa! Não sabia que podia ficar fora do campus..." Exclamou.

Ele meneou sua cabeça de lado e logo o olhar dela caiu sobre mim.

"Oh, ola! Sou Alice Cullen irmã dele." Jogou a cabeça de lado e estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu levantei e a cumprimentei.

"Ola, Alice." E joguei um olhar reprovador para Edward, depois voltei minha atenção para ela. "Muito prazer, Sou Izabella Swan."

Ela sorriu animada.

"Ah, sim... Edward falou muito de você... _Ms. Swan_."

"Eu..." Não sabia o que falar.

Edward a interrompeu.

"Alice... Por favor."

"Qual é Edward?" Ela sorriu e se virou para mim novamente. "Ele fala muito bem de você Ms. Swan, uma das professoras preferidas, é como se ele estivesse no colegial e se apaixonasse pela professora." Ela riu novamente. "Mas, claro, sei que ele é apaixonado desde a infância _pela literatura_."

"Alice chega." Ele disse e puxou o braço da irmã.

E eu tenho que dizer que nunca havia visto Edward tão bravo com alguém.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e se desculpou silenciosamente. Ele a levou para fora do recinto.

Pela janela do vidro eu os vi conversando. Ele gesticulava educadamente enquanto ela ouvia. Logo em seguida foi vez dela falar e ele esperou, em seguida ele a abraçou e ela foi embora.

Edward votou para dentro e sentou-se a minha frente.

"Eu sinto muito." Falou simplesmente.

"Claro." Eu peguei meu café e levantei, como já havia pago, saí do local.

Ele veio atrás de mim.

"Bella?" Chamou.

Eu, que estava perto de meu carro, parei e virei para encarar-lhe.

"Você não tem permissão de me chamar assim." Rosnei. "Você quer o que? Acabar com minha carreira?"

Não dei chances para aquele rosto chocado responder. Entrei no carro e esperei impacientemente que entrasse.

Ele não o fez.

Então eu dei a ré e saí de lá, antes que pudesse voltar e pedir desculpas, ou não.

**

Enquanto tomava um rápido banho eu só pensava nas aulas que tinha preparado para aquele dia.

Não podia deixar que o remorso me consumisse.

Afinal, ele contara para a irmã dele sobre nós.

_Sobre nós_, um caso extremamente proibido.

Eu ri amargamente.

Eu nem cheguei a ter um caso com ele.

Cheguei na _SFSU _e corri para a sala dos docentes. O estava gerenciando uma reunião da qual eu teria de participar.

Sentei em meu acento reservado na grande mesa ornamentada e me obriguei a prestar total atenção em suas palavras.

**

Fui para a aula de literatura avançada temendo o que veria ali. E temendo mais ainda se não visse nada.

Mas Edward estava ali. Agindo como sempre. Recluso e inteligente.

Vestido de forma diferente do que eu havia o deixado esta manhã. Camisa social e jeans.

Meus olhos o evitaram todo a aula embora eu soubesse que os _seus_ olhos procuravam pelo os meus.

No final do tempo Edward demorou-se na sala, deixando que todos os outros alunos abandonassem o local.

"Quero conversar com você." Ele disse se aproximando de minha mesa.

"Han, a aula acabou, Edward..."

"Pare de me tratar desta maneira. Eu na tive culpa."

Eu encarei seus olhos.

"Não?" Ergui uma sobrancelha, sarcasticamente.

"eu..." Notei que ele havia me chamado pelo sobrenome novamente. "Eu sinto muito, mas minha irmã, não sabe de nada. Ela é apenas... perceptiva. Mas te garanto que não sabe de nada mais que deveria."

"Eu não acredito em você."

E logo que proferi essas palavras me arrependi. Sim, eu me arrependi de imediato, vendo a dor em seus olhos.

_Eu não acredito em você._

Oras, eu já havia escutado aquilo de outras pessoas e não fora tão ruim assim.

"Bom eu sinto muito então." Ele disse e se virou.

Hein?

"Espere." Pedi irritada.

Ele se virou e para minha surpresa a raiva refletia em seu semblante.

Eu permaneci calada.

"Sinto muito." Pediu novamente.

Eu suspirei.

"Você parecer não entender o que está acontecendo aqui." Eu disse.

Ele cerrou os punhos e, tão rápido que eu não poderia dizer de que maneira aconteceu, ele estava á minha frente. Segurou meus pulsos e me encostou na parede.

"Eu entendo. O problema são os _seus_ sentidos, . Porque aparentemente eu não passo de um jogo para você..." Seus olhos era de um verde escuro e perigoso. "Céus, eu não posso nem chamá-la pelo primeiro nome."

"Edward me largue, alguém pode ver..."

"É claro." Ele me largou e beijou meus pulsos lentamente.

"O que esta fazendo?" Perguntei irritada.

"Seu cheiro..." Ele suspirou lentamente e se afastou de mim.

"Edward escute." Pedi, querendo ter certeza de que teria sua total atenção. "Você sempre soube que isso era um jogo perigoso."

"Pare." Pediu me interrompendo. " Que era perigoso eu realmente sabia. Mas nunca quis envolver-me num jogo. Eu realmente estaria disposto a tudo por você. Mas se o contrario não for igual, eu não..."

Ele parou de falar sugestivamente.

Mas que porra estava acontecendo aqui?

"Eu nunca sacrificaria minha carreira por nada, Edward." Eu tinha que deixar algumas coisas muito claras.

"Então tudo isso é um mero prazer?" Rosnou.

"Nunca disse que não era."

"Não há prazeres verdadeiros senão com necessidades verdadeiras."

Eu ri com a capacidade dele citar Voltaire em um momento tão tenso.

"E você tem um motivo verdadeiro?" Eu o desafiei.

"Eu sempre tive, e a cada dia o motivo se torna maior."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"E?" Questionei.

"Sinto muito, que isso tenha acontecido dessa forma. Mas se realmente sua necessidade não for verdadeira, não há necessidade." E então se virou.

Eu fui atrás dele e fechei a porta da sala que ele havia aberto.

"O que quer dizer com verdadeira?" Segurei seus braços.

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Eu..."

"Diga-me Edward." Ordenei.

"Vai parecer bobagem para você..."

"Ainda sim quero saber."

Ele olhou para mim astutamente antes de responder.

"Eu me apaixonei por você, ." Sussurrou.

Eu, embora tendo ouvido suas palavras e o modo como seus lábios se abriram na palavra '_você', _não acreditei naquilo.

Não era possível. Por que eu não queria, não podia, e simplesmente ele tinha que entender.

"Não." Eu me afastei dele. "Você não pode."

"Não é como se eu pudesse escolher."

Eu o encarei.

"Eu só queria... Queria você... Queria..."

"O sábio procura a ausência de dor, e não o prazer." Ele citou.

Aristóteles é claro.

"Exatamente, eu procuro pela ausência de dor. E você..."

"Estou exatamente procurando _pela_ dor." Ele se afastou de mim. "Embora ache que você não seja capaz de entender isso ... procurar pela dor... ainda sim, procuro por algo... muito mais do que prazer físico. Porque se não for necessidades verdadeiras não há nada."

Eu o encarei, lívida.

Mas que porra de homem fala em prazer juntamente com paixão?

Edward, é claro.

"Bom, então eu sinto muito." Falei virando-me para minha mesa.

"Espero que sinta mesmo." Ele disse e então eu ouvi o barulho de porta se abrindo novamente.

Ele se fora.

Merda.

Merda.

Merda.

Eu realmente tinha um problema fodido com amor, e justamente isso era o que ele escolhera me exigir?

Eu não sabia se mandava ele á merda, ou engolia meu orgulho e ia procura-lo.

Céus, ele era meu discente.

Eu não podia, simplesmente não podia.

Mas eu queria.

E ele estava apaixonado por mim.

E eu estava assim por ele?

Dane-se, isso não importava no momento.

**Em que aula você está?**

Eu realmente esperava que ele me respondesse.

Segundos depois recebi sua mensagem.

**Estou no meu quarto.**

Perdendo aula.

Sim, agente fez disso uma grande merda.

**Sozinho?**

**Sim.**

**

Eu bati uma vez em sua porta e logo ele abriu. Ainda com as mesmas roupas. Talvez ele pretendesse voltar para assistir alguma outra aula.

"Entre." Pediu.

Após eu fazer isto, ele fechou e trancou a porta.

"Me desculpe." Pedi.

Seus olhos me sondaram.

Eu continuei.

"Eu não sou sempre forte. Mas agora estou perdida, eu lutei sempre por tudo o que eu tenho, mas agora..."

"Psiu." Ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. "Não quero ouvir que sou um veneno para sua vida."

"Não é."

"Não?" Questionou.

"Edward, eu sempre estive perdida quando o assunto foi... sentimento."

"Admita que está com medo."

Medo?

Porra, eu estava com medo?

"Você está?" Perguntei.

"Estou." Respondeu simplesmente.

Essa era a hora que eu dizia o mesmo?

Porra, sim.

"Eu também."Aquiesci.

"Também o que?" Perguntou.

"Também tenho medo."

"Eu realmente só precisa ouvir isso." Ele disse.

E então se aproximou de meu rosto. Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus.

"Estou apaixonado por você... E farei com que você se apaixone por mim."

Eu não respondi com palavras.

Invés disso, puxei seus cabelos e invadi sua boca com minha língua. Ele agarrou meus quadris firmemente e colou sua boca em meu ouvido.

"_Excito-te_." Recitou Edward, mordendo minha orelha, enquanto empurrava meu corpo contra a janela de seu dormitório.

"_Excita-me_." Ordenei, puxando a gola de sua camisa bem passada.

"_Eu e você, inconseqüentes_."

"_Corpos colados, carentes_." Sussurrei contra seu rosto.

Seus olhos verdes e letais invadindo-me ousadamente sem permissão ao falar.

"_Suor derramado... Ardente_."

Eu respirei fundo.

_Ardente_ rimava com _docente_. Uma condição da qual ambos não poderiam se esquecer. Não porque eu _apenas_ era sua professora de literatura avançada e orientadora na universidade. Muito embora isso contasse; o perigo inflamável que corria em minhas veias a cada insaciável toque de suas mãos me deixava à beira do instinto cuja tentação me satisfazia como uma _dolce volúpia_.

E eu ainda queria mais.

* * *

Hi lovers;

Votem:

Em mim como melhor autora???

./Main#CommPollResults?cmm=82031037&pct=1261325614&pid=979128833

Dolce Volúpia como melhor fanfic do ano???

./Main#CommPollVote?cmm=31734047&pct=1261773441&pid=1062433844&msg=1

Dolce Volúpia como melhor fanfic Beward

./Main#CommPollResults?cmm=82031037&pct=1261324516&pid=852793401

E tem que comentar na comunidade Top Fanfics twilight, savy???

Bjs, meus amores e até a próxima.


	7. Seduzindo o oposto

_Capítulo sete_

* * *

_**Tão importante quanto o que se ensina e se aprende é **__**como**__** se ensina e **__**como**__** se aprende".**_

_**César Coll**_

Fui para casa pensando todo o tempo em como os lábios de Edward pronunciaram a palavra e_xcito-te, _mal sabendo ele que era tudo o que eu sentia.

Saí quase correndo de seu dormitório. Não queria cometer uma loucura, um erro. Porque embora ele estivesse apaixonado...

Céus, apaixonado.

Eu não conseguia digerir esta informação em minha mente.

Me joguei em meu sofá e tão logo meu celular tocou.

Meu coração disparou por pensar que era Edward. Mas assim que olhei para o visor vi que me enganara.

"Ola Rose."

"Oh Deus, Bella." Ela gritou de volta.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu... eu, han... não consigo nem falar, é uma coisa terrível." Ela choramingou do outro lado da linha.

"Oh, não me diga que você vai casar? Que está grávida? Que se apaixonou?" Eu quis rir de todas essas opções ridículas.

"Oh céus, não, é muito pior."

"Rosalie Hale, o que você aprontou?" Perguntei já preocupada.

"Prefiro te contar pessoalmente."

**

Rosalie sentou no banco do reservado de um café perto de seu apartamento. Eu a segui.

"Desembuche." Ordenei.

Ela riu amargamente e prendeu os cachos dourados em um rabo de cavalo mal feito. Embora estivesse em roupas de ginástica e não estivesse de maquiagem ainda parecia muito atraente.

"Bella, aconteceu uma coisa que eu jamais... nunca." Ela parou e tomou um grande gole de sua cerveja.

"Você está me assustando."

"Bella eu..."

"Fale logo"

"Ok... eu... han." Ela suspirou lentamente. "Eu transei com Emmett."

Eu a encarei sem acreditar. Minha boca de abriu em choque depois a gargalhada surgiu.

"Você o que?" Perguntei em meio ao meu acesso de riso.

"Isso não é engraçado." Rebateu irritada.

"Como não?" Eu tentei parar de rir. "Rose, você transou com seu melhor amigo, o que tem demais? Ok confesso que nunca imaginei vocês dois juntos, mais sinceramente, o que tem de tão diferente comparando com os orgasmos de quinta?"

Ela engasgou com a bebida.

"Esse é o problema."

Eu ri mais alto.

"É tão ruim assim?" Eu, com certeza, não poderia perder a oportunidade de gargalhar da cara de meu amiguinho que se achava o _bom de cama_.

"Esse é o problema, é o contrario." Disse meio chorosa.

Hein?

"Você está brincando certo?"

"Antes estivesse." Ela tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. "Aconteceu duas vezes consecutiva."

"Como assim?"

"Ontem á noite estávamos em um bar bebendo e nada de aparecer algo_... interessante_."

Eu gargalhei mais ainda.

Ela continuou.

"Eu o convidei para continuarmos bebendo em meu apartamento e ele aceitou e..."

"Ok, não preciso saber dos detalhes."

"Certo... Bom, ele dormiu lá e de manhã transamos de novo antes de ele ir embora _sem saber o que falar_." Ela disse o final da frase revoltada.

"É isso _não_ é típico dele."

"Exatamente." Ela baixou os punhos na mesa.

"Olha Rose." Não sabia o que dizer, era tão cômico. "Não está querendo me dizer que terá uma quedinha por ele, está?"

"Oh...não e não." Ela abaixou a cabeça na mesa e depois sussurrou. Sua voz saindo abafada. "Eu só preciso esquecer o sexo fodidamente bom que fizemos."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Até porque eu incentivaria isso? Oras quem eu era para me meter?

Amigo do casal em questão?

Casal?

Eu gargalhei mais uma vez e Rose jogou seu isqueiro em mim. Se eu não fosse rápida o suficiente para desviar estaria com a marca da prova do crime no meio da testa.

**

Voltei para casa com a única e exclusiva vontade de cair sobre meu colchão quente e confortável e pensar que teria de acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

E, logo que eu estava prestes á realizar meu pequeno desejo, meu celular vibrou indicando que havia uma mensagem.

**Toda despedida é dor... Tão doce, todavia, que eu te diria boa noite até que amanhecesse o dia.**

Shakespeare. Sugestivo, é claro.

Realmente não precisava de assinatura para saber que era de Edward.

Ele era único.

E seria meu.

**Um fogo devora um outro fogo. Uma dor de angústia cura-se com outra.**

Mandei-lhe uma mensagem também de Shakespeare.

Ele me respondeu segundos depois.

**Não quero ter nenhuma outra dor á não ser a do prazer de te ter por perto.**

Porra, ele queria me matar, certo? Ele era menor de idade e havia todas as complicações possíveis no mundo e fazer isso com minha mente não era certo.

**Logo terá. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira.**

**Sarete miei per l'intera come io sono già in pieno la loro**

Hum?

Ele o que... Além de tudo falava italiano?

Oh céus.

Mandei-lhe um '_boa noite'_, rápido e tão logo liguei meu laptop pra traduzir aquela mensagem.

Eu encarava a tela branca e preta e não acreditava no que o tradutor me dizia.

_Você será minha por inteira assim como eu já sou seu por completo._

Céus, eu estava perdida. E eu sabia disso. Se não parasse com isso naquele momento sabia que as chances de conseguir voltar atrás seriam nulas.

E eu não pararia. Não mesmo...

Logo em seguida recebi outra mensagem.

**Buona notte mio Izabella, l'amore.**

**

Passei na Starbucks antes de ir para a _SFSU_. Minha dose de cafeína no sangue precisava estar em alta para agüentar o que estava por vim.

As aulas se seguiram normal. Porém minha mente só fixava-se em uma coisa, ou alguém.

Edward Cullen.

É claro. Há um bom tempo ele vinha complicando minha vida.

"?" Me assustei quando Angela parou á minha frente.

"Sim?"

"Preciso de um favor... na biblioteca."

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei me sentando em uma poltrona da sala dos docentes.

"Na realidade eu tenho um seminário do quarto ano de medicina e não poderei faltar e pedi que Ms. Lown separasse alguns livros para mim. Mas você conhece aquela bibliotecária velha e rabugenta... Capaz de emprestar para algum aluno e só os ter de volta daqui a três meses."

"Tudo bem, eu não tenho aula no terceiro tempo, passo lá e pego para você."

Ela sorriu agradecida.

"Você é um amor, Bella."

"Claro." Murmurei sarcasticamente.

*

A biblioteca da San Francisco States University era um mesclado de arquitetura vitoriana em ouro e armações contemporânea. O que para mim era muito subjetivo. É claro, uma vez que o ambiente é uma torrente de estantes enormes e empoeiradas. O local era... Afrodisíaco.

Eu entrei no grande salão e fui direito ao balcão onde comandava – ou achava.

"Ola. , no que posso ajudar?"

era uma senhora de quase sessenta anos sozinha e chata. De fato se eu fosse estudante daqui eu já teria estrangulado ela, caso precisasse de algum livro no qual ela não disponibilizaria por puro gosto.

"Angela me mandou aqui, pediu para que eu pegasse alguns livros."

"Oh, ela ainda os queria?" Passou a mão no cabelo branco preso em trança.

"Sim." Aquiesci.

"Eu, bom, eu os guardei, e realmente estou sem tempo. Mas era sobre um assunto que muitas pessoas estão á procura, se eu fosse ela eu viria logo."

"O problema é que ela não pode vir buscar."

"Sinto muito." A velha sorriu mostrando os dentes amarelos.

Eu bufei baixinho.

"Tudo bem, me diga em quais seções estão estes malditos livros."

Ela me encarou.

"Uma irônica grande que uma professora de literatura fale assim a respeito de livros."

"Realmente." Eu a fuzilei com os olhos. Se ela não fosse uma espécie de legado nessa biblioteca eu já teria conversado com o conselho sobre sua demissão. "Então, em quais seções estão?"

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e voltou sua atenção para o computador á sua frente.

"Seção 1113C, boa sorte ."

Sim, realmente eu precisaria de sorte.

Eu prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito. E enquanto eu encarava milhares e milhares de séculos em livros á minha frente meu celular tocou.

E meu coração disparou ao ver que era Edward me ligando.

"Ola." Sussurrei.

"Oi." Respondeu em uma voz sexy.

"Han... Ta no campus?"

"Sim, e você?"

"Na biblioteca."

"Sei... a propósito, gostei de seu cabelo preso. Fica linda."

Hum?

Eu olhei para o lado e então encontrei seus olhos.

Edward estava encostado em uma prateleira de livros não muito longe de mim. Ele sorriu e desligou a ligação, caminhando ao meu encontro.

E tudo o que meu cérebro pensava era: você está em uma biblioteca.

Oh céus... tão sexy.

"Oi" Ele disse á minha frente.

Eu arrumei meus óculos e me virei, fingindo procurar os livros.

"Como descobriu onde eu estava?" Perguntei.

Ele riu.

"Estava fazendo algumas pesquisas quando vi você conversando com a Ms. Lown."

"Humm."

Ele fingiu interesse pela prateleira a frente, ficando de costas para mim.

"Bom, , já que estamos aqui, queria te mostrar uma das seções onde mais gosto de ir."

"Hummm." Murmurei novamente. "Onde seria?"

"Na reservada."

Oh, céus. "Acho que não Edward. É muito perigoso."

"Acha que eu a colocaria em perigo? Confie em mim."

Eu virei meu corpo para o dele, encarando-lhe."Eu confio."

Nossos olhos ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, antes de eu desviar o olhar e andar em sua frente enquanto outros alunos passavam por nós.

"Siga-me, ." Sussurrou e passou á minha frente.

Eu andei, distraidamente, atrás dele, já totalmente alheia aos livros que eu tinha que pegar para Angela – faria isso mais tarde.

Edward andou até o final do corredor ladeado por estantes imensas, caminhou para outro corredor e parou ao meio de porta entre uma pequena separação das prateleiras – tão pequena e invisível que se ele não me mostrasse eu não saberia que estava ali. Ele a abriu – olhando os corredores – e mandou que eu entrasse e fez o mesmo. Edward seguiu por outro corredor pequeno e desceu a única escada que havia.

"Oh, céus." Exclamei.

A visão á minha frente era incrível. Uma sala oval ladeada por estantes com diversos livros. As estantes eram de acordo com a sala – oval, trazendo um efeito dominó maravilhoso. No meio da sala havia um tapete imenso vermelho e dourado e as janelas que ficavam no extremo oposto de onde eu me encontrava – única parte de parede sem livros - eram grandes e redondas.

Havia um sofá de couro marrom á minha esquerda; porém e eu não conseguia reparar em mais nada que não fosse o ambiente mal iluminado – apenas por archotes de época medieval – e algumas iluminarias mais contemporâneas que Edward acendera enquanto eu apreciava o local.

"Gostou?"

Eu desviei meus olhos das estantes. "Isso parece uma utopia, para mim é claro." Respondi maravilhada.

"Sinto-me da mesma forma."

"Como... Como sabe deste local?" Perguntei extremamente curiosa.

Ele riu e se aproximou de mim."Gerações de minha família estudou aqui. Acha mesmo que o gosto por livros está _apenas _no Cullen mais novo?"

"Eu, bom, não sei, quero dizer... é maravilhoso."

Ele segurou meus pulsos e os apreciou.

"Então você é uma espécie de legado?" Perguntei enquanto ele girava meus pulsos.

"Humm, não vejo dessa forma. Eu estudei muito para entrar aqui. E consegui ser aceito sem nem mesmo uma carta de recomendação de Carlisle Cullen."

"Quem?"

"Meu pai." Ele riu.

"Han."

"Isso significa que ninguém mais sabe deste lugar?"

"Difícil dizer Ms. Swan, mas tenho certeza que ninguém entrará aqui."

"Mas eu faço parte do conselho e nunca fiquei sabendo."

Ele sorriu e me levou até o sofá de couro. Explicou-me que há muitas gerações foi construída uma sala especial no meio da biblioteca para os formandos entrarem e pegarem seus livros favoritos e lerem como achassem melhor, mas então tinha os livros proibidos que não poderiam ser deixados á mercê de todos, então fora construído este local. Porém – assim dizia a lenda – fora dada a chave para pessoas realmente confiáveis. E dentre elas se inclui o avô do pai de Edward.

"Acontece que estes livros pertencem..." Comecei a protestar.

"Querida, não poderei te explicar tudo agora... é uma longa história."

Isso começou a ficar interessante."O que quer fazer então?" Perguntei sugestivamente.

Ele corou.

Eu me levantei e fiquei olhando para as estantes tão empoeiradas. Aquilo era realmente um acervo completo de livros interessantes. Inúmeros livros.

"Sabe, ." Edward falou muito próximo de mim. De fato ele estava realmente próximo. Senti seu corpo atrás do meu. "Fiquei pensando em possíveis locais para nossas aulas."

Ai meu Deus. Quantos anos eu tinha mesmo? Parecia que tinha quinze, por que meu corpo se aqueceu – não era como se eu não transasse há um ano.

"Pensou é?" Mordi o lábio. "E acha que esse local servirá?"

Ele, apesar de estar me abraçando, não tocava seu corpo por inteira atrás do meu. Parecia temeroso."Sim."

Eu virei meu corpo de frente para o dele e ele, inesperadamente me empurrou para a estante. Eu instintivamente levei minhas mãos para seus cabelos.

Ele gemeu, apertado minha cintura.

"Você sabe o que eu quero de você, Edward?" Eu disse em meio a mordidas leves em sua orelha.

Senti o tremer.

"Eu quero você. Eu quero sentir que posso dar prazer á você." Respondi minha própria pergunta.

"Eu tenho certeza que pode." Sussurrou.

Eu desci minha mão por sua barriga.

"Não faça isso, ." Me alertou.

Eu não liguei para o que ele falou. Continuei descendo minha mão até chegar em sua calça. Eu podia sentir com as pontas de meus dedos seu membro clamando por mim.

"." Continuou na defensiva.

"Quer que eu pare?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"O homem que não sabe dominar os seus instintos, é sempre escravo daqueles que se propõem satisfazê-los."

Gustave Le Bom? Sim, dessa e gostara.

"E você tem medo que eu me proponha a dominar seus instintos?"

Seus olhos ficarem de um verde letal selvagens. E então ele me empurrou mais forte na prateleira de livros, fazendo-a balançar.

"O desejo sexual de um homem é muito mais convicto do que a sua própria essência." Ele sussurrou empurrando todo seu corpo contra o meu.

Oh santo pai. O que eu faço com esse garoto? Eu juro que se continuasse dessa forma não conseguiria agüentar até seu próximo aniversario.

"Melhor pararmos por aqui." Falou se afastando um pouco de mim.

Hum?

Ele viu a confusão em meu rosto.

"Não quero criar problemas para você, . Logo serei adulto e farei de minha vida e a sua também, o que eu quiser."

Não achei respostas para dar a ele.

"E este lugar fica sendo um segredo nosso." Continuou.

Eu já disse o quanto eu adorava segredos?

**

No final do dia fui para casa pensando em como eu me obriguei a arrastar minha bunda daquele lugar que acabou se tornando nosso refugio, era como nossa bolha. Que ninguém seria capaz de estourar.

Eu, no fim das contas, não separei os livros de Ângela e mal consegui dar aulas decentemente. Tudo porque minha mente estava tão conectada com os sentimentos que passavam por minha mente sobre o acontecimento da manhã que nada mais parecia importante.

Deitei em minha cama, ainda com esses pensamentos. Meu corpo era tão movido a sexo que eu mal registrara o fato de que minha mão – assim que lembrei da forma que Edward moveu seu corpo contra o meu – instantaneamente desceu sobre minha camisola e parou em minha calcinha minúscula.

Eu bem poderia fazer com ele me ajudasse em minha imaginação, pensei perversamente.

Apanhei meu celular e disquei o numero dele.

"Alô?" Ele atendeu com uma voz sonolenta.

Eu olhei para o relógio. Já passava da meia noite.

"Edward." Eu falei com a voz rouca.

"Bella... Oi aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Estava pensando em você."Enquanto eu falava, eu comecei a me acariciar com a súbita respiração arfante dele.

"E?" Ele não conseguia falar direito.

"E minha mão está no ponto exato onde preciso de você."

"Sim... a minha também."

"Ótimo... eu quero que você se toque enquanto pensa em mim."

Ele gemeu, e eu pude ouvir a sua respiração falha.

"Eu estou acariciando meus seios, e precisava urgentemente que fossem as sua suas mãos. Meus dedos estão se movendo lenta e profundamente em mim." Eu gemi para dar mais ênfase, e ele nada disse. Apenas ouvia sua respiração acelerada do outro lado da linha.

Ele gemia enquanto eu ouvia a sua liberação do prazer e eu ainda não estava nem no começo. Mas saber que estava ajudando Edward em seu próprio prazer já era bom. Porque quando ele estivesse pronto eu o faria pagar por toda a tensão que eu tive que ficar.

"..." Não me escapou a atenção que antes ele havia me chamado pelo primeiro nome. "Han... obrigado."

Eu ri. Embora estivesse sexualmente frustrada, achei lindo da parte dele ser gentil.

"Em breve fará isso dentro de mim, Edward."

"Eu estou ansioso por isso."

Eu não quis dizer o quão ansiosa eu estaria também. Bem mais que ele. Poderia ficar chato.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite , te vejo amanhã."

"Hum. OK."

Eu desliguei o celular e olhei para o teto. Certamente eu não poderia vê-lo com tanta freqüência antes que ele completasse a maior idade, caso contrario corria um grande – mesmo - risco de que eu tirasse a virgindade de um discente.

Oh Deus, como eu queria.

Meu celular fez seu habitual toque de mensagem recebida.

**Se solo la sua voce ho avuto il grande piacere di diciassette anni, sono sicuro che dentro di voi saranno in cielo. Buona notte mio Izabella, spero che tu abbia più notti che pensi di me in questo modo.**

Eu olhei para a mensagem e logo liguei para meu laptop para traduzir aquilo.

Merda, ele não poderia ser uma pessoa normal?

Não, porque ele era muito mais sexy que qualquer pessoa no planeta.

Assim que o tradutor mudou suas palavras do italiano para o inglês eu engasguei com minha própria saliva.

_Se apenas com sua voz eu tive o maior prazer em dezessete anos, tenho certeza que dentro de você estarei no céu. Boa noite minha Izabella, espero que tenha mais noites que pense em mim desta forma_.

Céus eu pensaria, mas da próxima vez eu necessitaria urgentemente que ele estivesse em minha cama. Quero dizer, eu não precisava tirar a virgindade dele... Apenas pediria favores sexuais ao único homem que me atraia até os ossos atualmente.

* * *

Happy _NEW YEAR_~~ Desejo um maravilhoso** 2010** para todos ;)


	8. Poder de dominar

_Capítulo oito _

* * *

_**"O saber **__**entra**_** pelos**_** sentidos e não somente pelo intelecto".**_

_**Frei Betto**_

A semana se passou incrivelmente rápido. Rápido até demais. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas se a constante falta de observação de Edward teria alguma relação com o fato. Uma vez que não tentamos contato desde a noite em que eu ligara para ele. Eu o estava evitando por motivos óbvios, quero dizer, era muito claro que uma vez que estivéssemos juntos, meus sentidos estariam mais alertas – gritando para que eu arrancasse suas roupas – do que quaisquer propostas sugeridas pelo corpo docente.

O estranho era que Edward andara me evitando da mesma forma. Não tentou qualquer contato, muito menos me ligara ou mandara suas mensagens interessantes no meio da noite. Perguntava-me se ele estaria tão distraído para tal. Porque as constantes mudanças de seus hábitos me fizeram refletir no que eu estaria prestes a fazer assim que ele atingisse a maior idade. Mas ele, embora buscasse meus olhares em meio às aulas, não me contatara e eu o vi conversando bem mais de uma vez no corredor com uma garota ruiva e atraente.

Claro que fiz minha tarefa de casa.

Descobri que a garota se chamava Maggie Reskel, estudante de filosofias atuais no terceiro período. E eu, irritantemente, não dava aula a ela – ainda – e, portanto não sabia nada dela. Mas eu, óbvio, achava muito estranho seu súbito interesse por meu calouro, quero dizer, Edward almejava fazer direito após terminar sua primeira parte de estudos de economia mundial e a carreira que a garota escolhera passava longe da dele.

Eu não estava com ciúmes, apenas me interessava pelas companhias dele. E o fato de ele estar praticamente fugindo de mim não ajudava muito. Eu sabia que eu era realmente mais velha que ele e forcei a minha mente não registrar o fato de que o que eu estava fazendo era ridículo. Afinal, eu estava quase na casa dos trinta – isso realmente nunca havia sido um problema, mas desde que ele entrara na minha vida eu pensava constantemente sobre o assunto – e ele mal alcançara as asas do verdadeiro significado da palavra liberdade. E também descobrira que eu sabia muito pouco sobre sua vida de qualquer forma.

E a pior das mudanças em minha vida era que eu verdadeiramente estava vivendo em um celibato total. Quero dizer, eu nem conseguia fazer as contas de com quantos homens eu havia saído desde que o conheci. Sim, eu mudara minha vida e meus hábitos sexuais. Por duas ou três vezes eu havia conseguido enganar meu cérebro e transar com alguns diferenciados do sexo oposto, mas desde a noite que eu tentei ficar com o cara no barzinho e pedi para chamá-lo de Edward, eu me abnegara de prazer.

Não no sentido literal da palavra.

Quero dizer, eu realmente era movida a sexo, mas eu nunca misturava vida profissional com pessoal. Mas ao que parece, Edward conseguiu modificar meu modo de agir, tanto quanto meu modo de pensar. E eu poderia estar assustada uma vez que eu nunca deixara que alguém me conduzisse dessa maneira, porém, eu me sentia estranhamente em paz, e me sentia terrível e constantemente excitada. E parecia que eu era a inexperiente na relação. Oras, eu já havia feito sexo quantas vezes na vida? Ok, não responderei – nem eu mesmo saberia dizer – mas com ele era tudo tão... intrigante, mágico, misterioso, sexy. Não havia palavras para descrever a forma lasciva com a qual eu me portava diante dele.

E nem mesmo a saída rotineira de ir com meus amigos à caça do orgasmo de quinta me animou. Mas isso era pressuposto pela súbita relação-mistério entre Emmett e Rose.

Eles se portavam diferentes do habitual. No inicío eu achava que eles não iriam querer comparecer afim de serem obrigados a se encarar, mas no final das contas os dois apareceram, mas claro, havia uma tensão entre eles que era quase palpável. E o modo como Jasper tentou ignorar o fato me mostrava que ele estava tão ciente do "deslize" dos amigos quanto eu.

Mas tentei deixar que eles resolvessem sozinhos, uma vez que Emmett pediu – aos olhos chocados de todos os presentes na mesa, inclusive os meus – para conversar com Rose no bar. Ela foi, embora eu tenha pego um vislumbre de constrangimento em seu rosto.

"Deve ser muito estranho essa situação." Jasper falou tomando um gole de sua cerveja. Eu o entendia, até certo ponto. Deveria ser extremamente complicado lidar com o fato de que você e seu melhor amigo mulherengo transaram e que ambos estavam sem jeito para conversar sobre o ocorrido, mas uma vez que nenhum dos dois tinha a intenção de compromisso deveria ser mais fácil abortar a questão.

"Com certeza." Respondi-lhe. E então eu me lembrei de uma pergunta que estava ridiculamente curiosa para fazer a ele. Não perderia a oportunidade. "Jasper, me diga uma coisa." Ele olhou para mim, como se eu o tivesse tirado de uma sucessão de pensamentos. "Você se lembra de quando se interessou por uma baixinha que estava conversando com uma mulher em um pub qualquer que estávamos?"

Ele olhou para mim de forma cômica. Parecia que estava tentando se lembrar da pessoa em questão. Como se ele tivesse que puxar em sua memória muitos acontecimentos de outras noites – o que, de fato, tinha mesmo.

"Humm, talvez eu me lembre. Alice... linda." Ele sorriu.

"Essa mesmo." Eu aquiesci.

"O que tem ela?" perguntou subitamente interessado no assunto.

"Han... você conseguiu alguma coisa com ela?" Aquela pergunta realmente não era tão íntima como parecia soar. Todos nós éramos muito interligados a ponto de partilhar experiências sexuais – ou não – um com o outro.

Não no meu caso, é claro.

"Não." Ele sorriu frustrado. "Embora eu tenha realmente me interessado por ela... Acho que ela não demonstrou interesse suficiente para que eu avançasse de fato. Deve estar treinando para freira." Ele continuou bebendo sua cerveja.

"Na verdade não me pareceu." Ele me olhou com indagação. Eu continuei. "Eu a conheço. Quero dizer, ela é irmã de um aluno meu." Tentei banalizar o fato ao falar de Edward.

"Hum. Interessante. Acha que me descola um encontro com ela?" Perguntou em expectativa.

"E o que eu ganho com isso?" Eu ri com a cara que ele fez. Eu levantei a sobrancelha. "Hum... eu acho que não dará certo. A questão, Jass. É que ela realmente não me parece uma garota para sexo de uma noite... então acho que você não conseguirá." Eu o desafiei. Pareceu-me divertido.

"Hum, não?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha desafiadoramente. "Bella, querida, sabe que consigo tudo o que quero... Mas você me deixou curioso: por que está tentando me induzir a ela?"

Eu passei o dedo mindinho na boca do copo de cerveja que eu bebia. "Sabe, as coisas se tornam interessantes à medida que as circunstâncias nos exigem desafios. E você há de concordar comigo que sexo desafiado é extremamente..."

"Prazeroso." Ele completou minha frase.

Eu sorri. Pelo modo como ele me olhou estava claro que ele aceitaria o desafio. E ganharia com honra. Claro que eu levava uma vantagem enorme nisso. Porque uma vez que Alice Cullen estivesse ocupada com certos assuntos, não se meteria em minha vida outra vez. Nem na do irmão.

**

E outra noite que se vai.

Tanto tempo que eu não falava com ele. Era uma situação engraçada que eu estivesse tão ansiosa para ver Edward. Era uma sensação estranha no estômago. Como se tivesse algo dentro de mim afundando a cada momento que eu não passava ao seu lado; coisas assim me deixavam com uma leve pontada de medo. E era um fato sem precedentes ter medo por causa de um homem... de um garoto.

E então a cada vez que eu fechava meus olhos eu pensava em todas as formas que eu poderia tê-lo em meus braços... embaixo de mim... comigo em cima dele. Não era exatamente romântico, mas eu não me sentia desta forma por ele. O cômico de toda a situação era que o medo e o pavor que eu sentia eram exatamente por isso. Porque eu não _podia _me apaixonar por ele. Santo Deus, ele era tão novo. Mas à medida que o tempo passava era quase inevitável que _alguma coisa_ eu sentia. Porque não era comum eu estar em casa em plena sexta-feira à noite assistindo uma reprise na TV de Moulin Rouge – amor em vermelho.

Sim, eu estava na merda.

Mas nada que me deixasse desmotivada para correr no sábado de manhã. Havia muito tempo que eu não fazia isto. San Francisco tinha um parque maravilhoso, no qual eu tinha a liberdade de ir, por ser perto de minha casa. Dolores Beach era intencionalmente perto, uma exigência na qual eu dei para minha corretora ao procurar a casa. Não existia coisa melhor que morar em uma rua onde se tem uma Starbucks na esquina e a duas quadras um parque daquela dimensão.

Tomar um ar, fechar os olhos, sentir a sensação da brisa fria em seu rosto, a intensidade amortecida por meu Nike ao tocar meus pés no chão com folhas de outono. Tanto que me ajudava a pensar. Eu realmente adorava praticar esse tipo de esportes porque era um tempo só meu. Geralmente... quero dizer, não naquele momento. As lembranças de Edward dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim eram tão vívidas que chegavam quase a fazer um buraco em meu cérebro. Merda. Tudo o que eu _não_ precisava era estar tão ciente dele como eu _estava _e esquecesse de minhas prioridades; e estas eu poderia dizer que andavam perdendo força perto de Edward...

Oh merda.

Eu estava pensando tanto em Edward que não vi por onde andava. Eu bati meus cílios para a pessoa que estava no chão – arte minha – e quis rir da ironia do mundo. Ela falava algo que eu não conseguia entender, devido à música alta que explodia nos meus fones de ouvido. Eu os retirei e estendi a mão para ajudar Alice Cullen se levantar.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu ela, enquanto limpava a calça branca e refazia o nó no suéter preso à cintura. "Que coincidência não?" Ela riu.

"Hum..." Eu acreditava muito mais no acaso e na sorte do que em mera coincidência. "Então... quer caminhar comigo?" Perguntei, ignorando a maldita voz em minha cabeça que me mandava ficar longe de minha... O que?? Cunhadinha? "Então, sempre corre aqui?"

"Bom... todo sábado de manhã. Ajuda a relaxar." Ela riu e prendeu os cabelos muito negros em um rabo de cavalo estranho – devido ao seu corte de cabelo curto e repicado. "Parece estranho para uma pessoa que trabalha em uma clínica de estética falar em relaxamento. Mas é claro que você não sabe disso, então."

Me fiz de desentendida. "Sério que trabalha em uma clínica; legal, e faz o que exatamente?"

"Bom... meus pais são meio que donos... mas eu me formei em massoterapia." Ela balançou os ombros, tentando fazer disso um fato banal. "Mas eu trabalho lá. Só que todos precisam relaxar, não apenas meus clientes."

"Com certeza."

"Você então, eu tenho certeza, precisa mais do que ninguém."

"Preciso?" levantei uma sobrancelha e encarei-a enquanto caminhávamos pelo bosque e passando por árvores arqueadas, deixando o corredor central uma mistura de parque com algo muito parecido com um pântano. "Quero dizer, está tão evidente assim?"

"Oh sim." Ela sorriu. "É meu trabalho reconhecer isto. Seus músculos parecem tensos e a maneira que você anda me mostra isto. Talvez se você quiser algum dia marcar uma hora para ir à clínica, fique a vontade, tenho certeza que Edward lhe dará as informações necessárias."

Senti meus músculos se retesarem. Isso não passou despercebido por ela.

"Oh." Ela parou de sorrir e olhou pra frente ao continuar. "Sabe, Ms. Swan, eu bem sei que a senhorita não me parece o tipo de pessoa que mistura trabalho com vida pessoal, mas Edward realmente é uma boa pessoa."

Eu a encarei, confusa. Ela continuava olhando à sua frente.

"Eu sei que, como professora, você tem milhares de estudantes na universidade, sendo assim menos capaz de conhecer a fundo todos os seus estudantes, mas Edward realmente é diferente."

"Por... por que está me dizendo..." Eu não consegui terminar minha frase, ela me interrompeu.

"Porque." Ela hesitou um pouco. "Eu conheço Edward desde que ele nascera, óbvio." Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "E ele tem sido tão maravilhoso todo o tempo, desde sempre. Nós costumávamos contar tudo um para o outro, fazer travessuras e esconder de nossa mãe, embora tenhamos uma diferença de idade de sete anos, sempre fomos muito amigos, mas agora sinto que as coisas estão escapando de minha atenção e..."

Eu interrompi seu monólogo.

"Desculpe-me, mas o que essa conversa tem de tão pertinente ao momento? Quero dizer, eu sou sua _professora_ de literatura avançada."

"E _orientadora." _Ela acrescentou praticamente me esfregando na cara que estava em um alto nível de conhecimento sobre o assunto. "Sim, eu sei, Ms. Swan, bom, é, podemos sentar...aqui?"

Ela apontou para um banco no meio de uma praça grande perto da pista de corrida. Eu aquiesci. Ela me seguiu e sentamos uma virada de frente para a outra.

Havia como ficar pior essa situação? Meus instintos me gritavam que sim.

"Eu..." Ela hesitou, respirou e então continuou. "Eu simplesmente _sei _que Edward está apaixonado por você." Meu estômago caiu à medida que a ouvi proferir as palavras _apaixonado_ e _você_. "Eu percebi em sua voz quando conversavamos – sim, nos falamos diariamente por telefone – e o dia em que nos vimos no café, o modo como ele olhou para você me confirmou tudo, embora eu não tenha ouvido as palavras de sua boca, mas eu fico tão..." Eu esperei pelo seu preconceito e indignação, mas eles nunca vieram. Invés disso veio... compaixão? "Meu irmão é tão inexperiente com sentimentos. Ele não sabe nada, absolutamente nada sobre amor, e então resolve apaixonar-se por uma professora. Mas o modo como ele protege teu nome em uma manta cada vez que tem que citar sua vida na universidade. Não é como se ele fizesse o mesmo com os outros – que digo parece tratar, embora com muito respeito – com uma certa indiferença. Pelo menos se comparado à você."

Eu engoli em seco.

MERDA.

"Bom, eu..." Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que.

"Certamente é absurdo isso, e _errado."_ Ela destacou a palavra tão precisamente que minha consciência quase começou a pesar. Quase. "Mas eu não quero que ele sofra. Talvez se a senhora falasse com ele, seria..." Ela parou sugestivamente.

"O que exatamente você quer eu diga, porque..."

Ela piscou os cílios longos. "Minha mãe não sabe nada, nem meu pai... Bom, Edward ficará irritado se ele souber que eu tentei me intrometer, porque se houvesse alguma forma de nossos caminhos se entrelaçarem."

Eu, naquela altura já estava tão ciente de nossa conversa como estaria com a conversa de qualquer pessoa à metros de distancia. Ou seja, não estava entendendo nada.

"Na realidade, eu queria que fosse à festa de aniversário dele." Falou finalmente.

"O que?" Perguntei perplexa. Bom, devo dizer que mais perplexa pelo fato de que se ela estava me convidando para a festa significava que ele completaria a maior idade logo. Merda.

"Acha que teria problemas?" Perguntou subitamente preocupada.

"Eu, han, bom, não sei, Alice." Realmente não sabia se seria prudente ir à sua festa de aniversário. Não quando eu estaria prestes a transformá-lo em homem depois de algum tempo.

"Bom, o convite está dado. Claro, acho que se realmente decidir ter a tal conversa com ele, tente fazer de uma forma que pareça de fato uma 'lição' de orientação. Acho que talvez ele pense com mais clareza, de qualquer forma, eu agradeço desde já."

Eu olhei para ela com surpresa. Ela, de fato, parecia querer encerrar a conversa.

**

"Alô." Jasper atendeu ao telefone com a voz meio sonolenta.

Eu ri. Claro que ele teria ido dormir tarde na noite anterior – ou cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista.

"Já sei onde você poderá encontrar Alice."

"Onde?" Eu ouvi ele bocejar.

"Ela corre no Dolores Beach todo sábado de manhã. Você então poder..." ele não me deixou terminar a frase. Bufou e depois soltou um riso de escárnio.

"Nem pela Megan Fox eu acordaria no sábado de manhã para ir correr."

"Ainda bem que não pela Fox." Debochei. "É serio, Jasper. Ou está me dizendo que está desistindo?"

Seu riso de escárnio se tornou surpreendentemente intrigante.

**

À medida que o final de semana passou, eu havia percebido outra mudança sutil em meus hábitos.

Eu estava incrivelmente condescendente com o fato de que Edward se tornaria maior de idade, e isso me trouxe mais do que desejo sexual. Eu simples e deliberadamente queria poder tocá-lo sem restrições. Muito mais do que poderia imaginar.

Segunda de manhã eu cheguei à universidade e fui direto para minha sala no Lethies Hall, de modo que esperaria alguns dos meus discentes para o acompanhamento rotineiro. A parte da manhã foi reservada para os veteranos. A comissão de orientação estaria toda agindo naquela semana. E eu não poderia deixar de ficar feliz. Afinal, veria Edward em algum dia naquela semana.

Infelizmente não foi no começo dela. Passei todos os dias esperando ver seus olhos verdes e letais para acabar com aquela agonia infernal que eu sentia. Mas eu não esbarrara com ele pelos corredores enormes do campus, tampouco tinha recebido mensagens ou telefonemas e as malditas listagens de quem eu queria na minha sala só saia no dia. Tanto quanto eu não queria não poderia mais suportar ficar sem ouvir a sua voz.

Liguei para seu celular e ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

"Ms. Swan."

Eu demorei para responder. Era tão bom ouvir sua voz pronunciando meu nome. "Atrapalho?"

"Nunca." Respondeu rapidamente.

Eu me joguei em meu sofá e fechei os olhos. Já estava perdida mesmo, que custava ficar mais um pouco. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu também."

"Por que sumiu?" Minha voz tinha um _quê _de acusação.

"Achei mais... prudente."

Hum.

"Entendo, e por falar nisso por que não me disse que seu aniversário estava chegando?"

"Não achei que era importante. Mas fiquei curioso, como soube disso?"

Oh, merda.

"Eu, bom, eu andei dando uma olhada em seu prontuário."

"Andou, é?" Ele riu. "Então, diga-me Ms. Swan, quando faz aniversário?"

"Hum, 13 de janeiro. Mas está longe."

"Nem tanto."

Eu fiquei muda e ele seguiu meu silêncio em um momento agradável. Percebi que éramos bons nisso.

Porém, ele quebrou o silêncio. "Acha que algum dia se apaixonará por mim?"

Eu engasguei com minha própria saliva. Mas que merda de pergunta era aquela?

Ele não esperou que eu ajustasse as palavras. "Tudo bem, é melhor não responder, talvez eu me decepcione."

Talvez ele tirasse conclusões precipitadas – ou não – de meu silêncio.

"Por que pensa assim?" Perguntei automaticamente.

"É o que você me demonstra, apenas."

E então caímos em um silêncio mais duradouro, que nenhum de nós teve coragem de quebrar, embora, nossas respirações fossem ouvidas com excelência.

"Ainda está ai?" eu disse por fim.

"Sim." Sua voz tinha uma mágoa contida.

"Han, melhor desligarmos..." Eu pensei que ele negaria, mas ao invés disso, ele aquiesceu e se despediu de mim formalmente.

Eu joguei meu celular no sofá e fiquei encarando o teto. Claro, era exatamente o que ele queria que eu não estaria disposta a dar a ele. Meu coração. Não porque eu não quisesse. Edward merecia, talvez. Mas o problema era muito maior do que uma relação errática aos olhos da sociedade. Havia dois motivos fortes para que eu negasse isso a ele. O menos doloroso e mais visível era a obviedade de nossas ocupações: Docente e aluno; e que ele, claramente, era dez anos mais novo que eu. E, por fim, meu maior medo, e que eu não tinha certeza se estaria disposta a compartilhar meu receio e dor. Porque me juntar com alguma pessoa emocionalmente sempre fora tabu. E nem de pensar eu gostaria.

Já estava carente o suficiente.

Finalmente chegou o último dia da semana. Uma semana cheia de alunos medíocres à minha frente falando coisas ainda mais medíocres. Eu olhava para eles querendo nada mais que encarar um par de olhos verdes letais. E isso, infelizmente para mim, só aconteceu no último tempo da sexta-feira.

"Olá." Ele sussurrou ao sentar-se à minha frente. Ele estava temeroso com alguma coisa, eu não entendi o que exatamente, mas eu saberia o que eu sentia, com certeza.

"Oi." Eu cruzei minhas pernas com dificuldade. Saias lápis não era exatamente a roupa mais confortável que existia.

Pelos quarenta minutos subseqüentes nosso assunto fora estritamente metódico. E quando o assunto de sua orientação finalmente chegara ao fim ele caiu em um silêncio constrangedor.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei por fim. Eu queria entender a complexidade de seus sentimentos. Óbvio que eu não mostraria os meus, mas ele parecia tão indestrutível que não havia motivos para não me dizer.

"Nada, Ms. Swan." respondeu e baixou os olhos para suas mãos.

Eu me levantei de minha cadeira e dei à volta na mesa. Agachei à sua frente, me equilibrando precariamente em meus Manolos pretos. Apoiei meus braços em seu colo.

"O que há de errado? Você tem estado distante essas últimas semanas e eu não sei o que pensar. Eu não sei."

Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos. "Não há nada de errado com você. Absolutamente nada." Sussurrou e então ele trouxe seu rosto para o meu.

Maldição, por que seus lábios se moldavam tão fodidamente deliciosos com os meus?

Suas mãos delicadamente empurraram meu rosto para trás e então ele puxou meu corpo para cima, me deixando em seu colo. Eu pisquei com a repentina aproximação de nossos olhos.

Ele me encarou pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade e então suspirou e deixou sua testa colada à minha. "Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como agir com você, porque eu tenho certeza de que você espera mais de mim do que eu poderei lhe dar. Eu não quero que me superestime, porque eu não tenho a mínima ciência do que fazer para lhe dar... _prazer_."

Eu o encarei de boca aberta. Era isso que vinha o atormentando constantemente? Como poderia ele não saber que o simples fato de eu ter acesso total e liberdade para tocar-lhe era muito mais que prazeroso para mim. "Eu o ajudarei em tudo, Edward. Não se preocupe."

Ele olhou para baixo. "Como não me preocupar? Eu serei sua pior experiência sexual."

Eu sorri e levei meus dedos em seu queixo. "Olhe para mim." Ele assim o fez. "Será perfeito porque será com você. Nada mais importa, ok?"

Ele não pareceu ver a genialidade de minhas expectativas, mas eu mostraria para ele. Mais para frente.

E então eu ouvi alguém bater na porta. Eu saí de seu colo tão rápido quanto poderia imaginar. Mais rápido que um suspiro, enquanto via seus olhos assustados. Eu me ajeitei rapidamente e abri a porta, não acreditando em quem estava parada do lado de fora.

"Ms. Swan, desculpe atrapalhar, sou Maggie Raskel, mas eu realmente tenho uma dúvida que gostaria de discutir." A tal ruiva, Maggie, olhou para dentro da sala e seus olhos recariam sobre meu acompanhante. "Oh, tudo bem, Edward?" Seus olhos se arregalaram em uma surpresa agradável.

"Olá Maggie." Ele sorriu docemente.

E eu poderia dizer que queria mandar essa bitch pastar. Oh que no inferno ela queria comigo?

Seus olhos voltaram a mim. "Bom, o Mrs. Antony me mandou procurá-la para talvez me ajudar em algumas questões...."

Eu a cortei. "Desculpe, mas no momento estou ocupada. Talvez mais tarde." Eu sorri cinicamente.

O celular de Edward tocou.

"Creio que não está mais." A ruiva disse.

Eu vi Edward se desculpar e sair da sala para atender o celular. Eu virei para a garota novamente. "Eu estou esperando outro discente, , portanto, até mais." Eu sorri e fechei a porta – não tão levemente – em sua cara. Eu tinha plena ciência de que não era certo fazer isso com um aluno da universidade mesmo que eu não desse aulas para o mesmo. Mas ela realmente me irritara. De fato me irritara muito.

E a verdade era que eu não tinha mais reuniões, pois a hora com Edward fora a última. Porém, passei algum tempo em minha sala, enquanto terminava alguns relatórios que deveriam ser apresentados na reunião da primeira hora de segunda.

Assim que coloquei meus pés fora do campus, em busca de meu carro, meu celular tocou sua música habitual de mensagens.

**Estará em casa hoje à noite?**

Eu sorri. Com certeza eu estaria. Afinal, eu fazia outra coisa em meus períodos livres? Até poderia se ele me acompanhasse... Eu balancei a cabeça para afastar estes pensamentos. Ele ainda era menor de idade.

**Sim, estarei. Por que?**

Sua resposta veio alguns segundos depois.

**Gost****aria de vê-la. ****Como Bella, não como Ms. Swan**.

Céus, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? _Como Bella... _Na verdade eu não daria chances para tais perguntas idiotas.

**Se quiser vir aqui em casa, será bem vindo.**

**Obrigado, eu aceito o convite.**

E eu mal poderia esperar para ele estar em minha casa. Com certeza que esta noite ele não voltaria para o campus.

**

Eu não queria distraí-lo tanto com minhas roupas à ponto de deixá-lo sem graça. Mas eu não o teria em minha casa sem nem ao menos poder sentir seu desejo por mim. Olhei no espelho e arrumei meu vestido simples, porém sensual. A tira que prendia em minha cintura era única e bastasse desfazer o laço para que o tecido maleável se abrisse. Calcei um par de Stilletos e prendi os cabelos. Nada muito ousado. Não para mim. Estava terrivelmente curiosa para saber qual seria a reação dele ao me ver.

Algum tempo depois eu ouvi a campainha de minha casa tocar. Eu abri a porta e ele entrou, tentando – sem sucesso – esconder a surpresa pelas roupas que eu usava.

"Está linda, Ms. Swan." Ele quase engasgou nas palavras.

Ele sorri para ele. "Na verdade eu pensei que você estaria vindo fazer uma visita á Bella, não á Ms. Swan."

Seus olhos brilharam repentinamente com desejo e luxuria. "Bella." Meu nome caiu perfeitamente em seus lábios.

"Está com fome?" Perguntei.

"Não, obrigado."

Eu pedi que ele se sentasse no sofá. Eu o segui e parei em sua frente. "Antes de tudo quero lhe perguntar uma coisa, Edward."

"Sim." Ele esperou curioso.

"Quero que passe a noite comigo." Falei observando o choque passar por seu rosto.

"A... noite? Aqui?" Ele engoliu em seco.

"Sim, a menos que não queira, é claro."

"Eu quero, sim eu quero."

"Ótimo." Eu sorri e então sai de sua frente e fui para a cozinha ele me seguiu. Eu deixei duas taças de cristal sobre a bancada e fui até a o pequeno 'bar' onde eu deixava algumas bebidas. Escolhi um licor de amarula e retirei o lacre.

"Você fica linda nesta roupa." Comentou. Eu me virei para encarar-lhe e vi que ele estava encostado na bancada. Sua pele pálida e seus cabelos de sexo contrastando perfeitamente com meus utensílios pretos, porém brilhantes.

Caminhei até ele. Eu sorri apenas e derramei licor nas duas taças á minha frente. Seu olhar acompanhou o meu enquanto eu chegava perto dele para lhe oferecer uma taça. E então acidentalmente – ao chegar muito perto de seu corpo – o liquido caiu sobre sua camisa cara.

"Oh céus, me perdoe." Eu disse enquanto observava ele tentando limpar o liquido. Realmente eu não fizera aquilo de propósito, mas de repente tivera uma excelente idéia. "Hum... Se quiser tirar a camisa, eu não me importaria."

Ele olhou para mim de com indagação. O que? Eu teria que ser _mais_ eloqüente?

Eu apoiei as taças na bancada ao lado da garrafa de licor e passei minhas mãos por sua camisa.

"Han, Ms.. Bella, o que está fazendo?" Sua respiração ficou subitamente arfante. Eu não respondi a princípio; estava muito ocupada abrindo lentamente os botões de sua camisa. À medida que minhas mãos passeavam por seu peito nu eu sentia-o tremer. O tocava com as pontas dos dedos, embora minha vontade fosse sentia-lo com todos meus sentidos – não apenas o tato.

Eu o cerquei com os braços, os apoiando um de cada lado de seu corpo. Senti ele bater com as costas na bancada. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris – embora eu as sentisse tremerem – percebia o jeito firme com o qual em segurou.

"Eu... Han." Gemeu ele. Eu ri e encostei meu corpo no meu. Fiquei um minuto encarando a ascensão e queda de seu peito, agora nu.

"Fique quieto." Ordenei. Eu passei a língua em sua orelha e ele gemeu levando seus quadris para mais perto do meu. "Isso, apenas siga seus... _instintos_."

Ele fechou os olhos. "Assim?" Perguntou e empurrou com mais força seu quadril para o meu.

"Porra, sim." Parecia-me que ele estava usando métodos chineses para me torturar. Mas invés disso era apenas seu corpo magnífico inflamando o meu corpo já em chamas. Eu agarrei seus cabelos e depois desci minhas mãos para sua nuca, e então lhe arranhando as costas até o final.

Ele gemeu meu nome e aquilo me dava uma satisfação quase animalesca. "Quero te fazer minha." Sussurrou.

Eu olhei em seus olhei e mordi o canto de seu lábio inferior. "Faça." Assim que eu proferi essas palavras eu senti suas mãos quentes passando por meu pescoço e descer até o sutil decote do meu vestido. Ele engoliu em seco. E então desfez o nó da pequena tira de cetim revelando meu sutiã preto de renda.

"Tão...linda." Suas bochechas estava vermelhas. Eu podia sentir o sangue pulsar em sua língua, quase tanto como sentia o cheiro de desejo na ponta de minha língua. Suas mãos empurraram o vestido por meus ombros e então jogou o tecido para o lado. "Posso?" Perguntou sem tirar os olhos de meu colo.

Eu não respondi, apenas levei suas mãos até meus seios. Ele me acariciava lentamente. Tão lento, devo dizer que mal sentia sua pele. Porém o calor que emanava de Edward era o suficiente para perceber a força de seu desejo.

E então suas mãos fortes giraram meus quadris e em questão de segundos ele me colocara em cima da bancada. Ele entrou no meio de minhas pernas e me deitou sobre o mármore frio. Meus olhos o observou cheios de luxuria. O seu olhar me devolveu indecisão. "O que quer fazer?" Perguntei levando minhas mãos aos meus seios.

Ele engasgou. "Eu..."

"Toque-me." Sussurrei. E ele assim o fez. Substituiu minha mão por sua própria. E acariciou-me lentamente. Eu deitei minha cabeça sobre a bancada e fechei os olhos para aquela sensação. Eu o ouvi gemer mais algumas vezes. E então senti que ele trouxera seu quadril para mais perto do meu. E do ângulo que eu me encontrava – deitada de pernas abertas; extremamente sugestivo – foi incrivelmente fácil.

Ele esfregou seu corpo no meu e maldisse um '_porra_' aumentando seu ritmo. Eu me apoiei sobre os cotovelos e observei seus olhos à medida que seu prazer chegava mais e mais perto. Apesar de eu precisar de um atrito mais urgente e sem nenhum jeans atrapalhando era excitante vê-lo me usando. E então rapidamente ele se afastou de mim. Eu nem precisava saber o motivo. Bom era obvio o cavalheirismo que reinava nele.

Eu cruzei as pernas sobre a bancada e fiquei lhe encarando. Ele devolveu o olhar com subordinação.

Hein?

E então eu entendi. Tão logo eu fiquei em pé e abaixei, lenta e precisamente, minha calcinha – adorando o jeito que ele me devorava com os olhos. Levei minhas mãos até meu sexo e esfreguei meu clitóris.

Ele corou mais uma vez e eu podia ver o suor escorrendo de sua testa. "Quer me ajudar?" Perguntei lambendo meus dedos que eu havia me acariciado.

Edward rosnou e deu um passo rapidamente á minha frente e jogou-me sem cerimônia nenhuma de volta para a bancada. Ouvi o barulho das taças se quebrando no chão em mil pedaços de cristais assim como o licor – percebi pelo cheiro forte de amarula que impregnou no ambiente – pela forma que ele movimentou minhas pernas. Ele deixou seu corpo sobre o meu e segurou minhas pernas – o salto de meu sapato quase escorregando no mármore. Ele me olhava com luxuria e desespero.

"Faça Edward. Faça o que você quer." Minha voz com um tom quase sussurrado.

Então seus dedos desceram torturantemente lentos por meu corpo até parar em meu baixo ventre. "E... e agora?" Seus olhos verdes letais eram uma agonia maravilhosa.

"O que quer fazer?" Perguntei.

"Tudo." Respondeu. E tão logo seus dedos escorregaram para dentro de mim. "Porra." Ele gemeu. "Você é tão quente e..._molhada_" Ele se maravilhou. "Não acredito que eu te deixei assim."

"Meu corpo terá reações muito mais demonstrativas do que você imagina." Rosnei á medida que ele movimentava seu dedo dentro de mim. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás me perdendo em total prazer. Ele não sabia o bem que estava me fazendo. Eu movimentei meus quadris para ajudar-lhe e então ele sutilmente apertou meu clitóris com o dedão.

"Porra." Meu estomago se contorceu e eu prendi seus quadris com minhas pernas enquanto apertava meus músculos em seus dedos. Segurei-me na quina do mármore enquanto meu orgasmo passava loucamente pelo meu corpo.

Após minha respiração voltar ao normal eu percebi que a cabeça de Edward estava abaixada em minha barriga. "Você... estava se sentindo bem?" perguntou preocupado.

Eu ri histericamente. "Muito mais que bem." Ele aparentemente nunca havia visto o efeito em um corpo feminino ao gozar.

Após alguns segundos que nos recuperamos eu entrelacei meus dedos nos seus – adorando saber que á poucos minutos eles estavam dentro de mim . Deixei que ele tomasse banho sozinho – seria pedir demais que entrássemos juntos, ele já tivera o suficiente por uma noite – e após eu tomar banho deitei na cama sobre ele.

"Posso lhe dizer uma coisa?" Ele falou acariciando minhas costas sobre meu baby doll azul. Eu aquiesci. "Lembra quando te disse na galeria que te ver nua fora a experiência mais sexual de minha vida?" Ele olhou para mim, querendo ter minha total atenção. "Bem eu estava errado. Isso fora muito mais... excitante."

Eu ri. "Edward, ao longo de sua vida as coisa irão se tornar cada vez melhores."

"Não importa. O que eu realmente quero dizer é que foi com você. E foi perfeito, bom ao menos para mim." Ele olhou para o teto ao finalizar a frase.

Eu me apoiei sobre os cotovelos. "Sim, foi perfeito. E eu farei de você homem. O meu." Eu disse em tom possessivo.

Ele olhou para mim novamente e apertou seus braços em torno de mim. "faça-me." Disse em tom de desafio.

Eu beijei seus lábios, depois deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito.

"Eu amo você." Sussurrou espontaneamente.

PORRA. Eu já estava na merda, mas escutar isso era golpe baixo. "Hum...obrigado." Respondi e fechei os olhos. Eu sabia que para ele não era a melhor resposta, mas era a única que eu poderia da no momento.


	9. Prioridades

_Capítulo nove_

_

* * *

_

_**Se, a princípio, a idéia não é absurda, então não há esperança para ela.**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

Edward aqueceu meu corpo durante toda noite. Seus dedos mexiam suavemente em meus cabelos até que eu peguei no sono. Foi um conforto que ele estivesse ali. Era tão agradável ter o calor de seu corpo embaixo do meu. Simplesmente eu não sabia como explicar a incrível sensação de necessidade que percorria meu corpo quando eu estava ao seu lado. E o modo como ele se despediu de mim no dia seguinte após tomarmos café juntos em minha cama – feito por ele com alguns ingredientes que eu tinha na minha geladeira precária – foi... intenso. Eu sabia que ele estava chateado comigo a despeito de minha ultima fala da noite. Mas eu não poderia retribuir em palavras um sentimento que eu ainda estava em duvida. Não tão simples assim.

Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, afinal era sábado. Mas ele dissera-me que precisava, pois sua família o esperava em casa naquele dia. Eu pedi que ele voltasse mais tarde, porém nem isso ele me dera certeza. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. Claro, ele iria não intencionalmente me obrigar a mudar algumas maneiras de eu pensar. Era estranho eu me sentir dessa forma. Porque no momento em que ele saíra de minha casa eu me senti sozinha. E solidão era uma coisa com a qual eu me acostumara á muito tempo. E gostava.

Eu prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e passei o resto da tarde na minha banheira escutando musica clássica. Isso era uma coisa que eu passei a gostar após algumas aulas de ioga que eu freqüentei quando Rose teve seu surto 'zen'. E claro, minha mente tomada pela noite anterior. O modo como ele esteve comigo. Seus olhos verdes letais me penetrando de forma lasciva. O modo como ele tremia ao levar sua mão para dentro de mim. A forma como ele se preocupou comigo depois de meu orgasmo maravilhoso. Bom, eu não poderia dizer que foi o melhor, mas com certeza fora especial. Porque era com ele. Edward trazia o melhor que havia em mim. Coisas tão agradáveis que eu nem sabia que era possível sentir.

_Será que eu estava apaixonada por ele?_

Eu deixei a taça de vinho escorregar de minha mão que estava fora da banheira com um barulho suave. _Não_, eu não poderia. Isso era incabível. Quero dizer, eu estava atraída por ele, mas apaixonada? Ele era um calouro. Argh. Que tipo de ser humano eu era? Afinal eu estava deixando que ele criasse esperanças comigo e eu realmente pensava que eu poderia fugir disso tudo? Eu estava incrivelmente atraída por ele. Mas pensava realmente que pararia por aí?

Eu abaixei minha cabeça na água tentando clarear meus pensamentos, mas nem isso fora suficiente. Na verdade eu queria tê-lo comigo. Queria ouvir ele me chamar de _rose priorità_ novamente. Algo como rosa prioritária – procurei no tradutor, claro. Queria ouvir novamente aquela maldita palavra que só ele sabia falar sem soar piegas e queria que ele me beijasse como fez á noite passada.

Oh céus, eu estava perdendo meu juízo.

Sai de meu banho e me joguei na cama toda molhada, querendo nada mais que ter as mãos dele em minhas costas para me ajudar a relaxar. Não. Pare com isso, disse a mim mesma. Isso estava ficando ridículo.

Eu me troquei e peguei alguns livros que eu teria que estudar para uma palestra na próxima semana. Espalhei minha coleção de poemas de R.M. Rilke, Lorca e alguns mais e um saco de pipoca, sentando-me no chão no meio da sala e apoiando meus materiais de estudo na mesinha central de vidro. Arrumei meus óculos no topo do nariz e o me infiltrei na vida e na alma de escritores, coisa sob a qual eu era paga pra fazer.

No meio de minha leitura um poema excêntrico me chamou mais atenção do que normalmente aconteceria.

_A rosa  
não procurava a aurora:  
quase eterna em seu ramo,  
procurava outra coisa._

A rosa  
não buscava nem ciência nem sombra:  
confins de carne e sonho,  
buscava outra coisa.

A rosa  
não procurava à rosa.  
Imóvel lá no céu  
procurava outra coisa.

Eu li aquele poema de Lorca pelo menos sete vezes para entender a complexidade que o autor tentava transmitir ao escrevê-lo. Claro, seria difícil eu tentar extrair algum significado dele se não tivesse ouvido Edward me chamar de _rosa_ tantas vezes. Ele não me chamava de rosa por qualquer motivo. Claro, por que ele era Edward e tudo para ele tinha uma explicação. Assim como o porquê existirmos e o motivo da Terra ser redonda – coisas do gênero. Ele havia me dito que as rosas falavam de amor silenciosamente. E que eu agia igualmente as rosas. Falava sobre amor silenciosamente. E mesmo que eu não dissesse que o amava ele sabia que o sentimento estava escondido dentro de meu coração. E que ele cuidaria de mim assim como de uma rosa necessitada de amor. Lembro-me de ter escondido meu rosto no travesseiro para que ele não visse meu rosto vermelho e á ponto de cair em um desesperado lamurio.

Céus era tão impressionante a maneira com que ele me observava; que ele me conhecia. Passava pela minha cabeça que eu não o merecia de forma alguma. Eu o desejava tanto, mas as coisas que ele falava para mim eram incrivelmente sensíveis e atípicas de um garoto de dezessete anos. Mas, mais uma vez eu não poderia subjugá-lo comum. Ele nunca seria igual á nada.

Eu passei o resto da tarde tentando evitar qualquer poema referente à palavra _rosa_. E eu até consegui passar o tempo que eu estava estudando com minha mente limpa sem pensar _nele_. Apesar de me sentir totalmente acabada emocionalmente. Eu não deveria, mas á maneira que ele deixou minha casa naquela manhã ainda me perturbava. E assim que decidi me livrar de poemas e literatura, meu celular tocou; Jasper havia me dito que decidira acordar cedo naquele sábado e encontrara com Alice. Ele fingiu esbarrar nela que por sua vez – boa como era – ajudou-lhe a se levantar e ele aproveitou a deixa para chamá-la para tomar um café. Era tão clichê que me pareceu uma bela maneira de começar. Alice parecia o tipo de pessoa que gostava de romance de fadas.

A tarde já ia embora e a noite chegava para mim sem nenhuma compaixão e nenhuma noticia de Edward. Eu tinha tanta certeza que ele estava magoado comigo, mas ele não poderia esperar reações diferentes, poderia? Quero dizer, ele próprio disse que faria com que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Bom talvez eu _estivesse_, mas isso não significava que eu poderia externar tal sentimento. Eu aprendera muito cedo que o amor não era pra mim. Mas conhecera Edward que mudara tudo de mim, então não estava certa de mais nada. E eu incrivelmente poderia lidar com isso.

Fiquei chafurdada em meu edredom o resto da noite esperando que ele me ligasse ao menos e isso nunca aconteceu. Eu afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro, mas ele nem de longe era mais macio e confortável que o peito de Edward. Em todo caso eu passei o fim de semana inteiro sem vê-lo e sem falar com ele. Eu realmente tive vontade de falar com ele, mas deixaria que ele pensasse em suas prioridades sozinho.

Segunda de manhã eu passei na Starbucks e segui direto para a _SFSU _e fui para a sala da reitoria onde se desenrolaria a reunião sobre a semana da _feira da criatividade universitária_ (FCU) no campus. Eu passei a manhã inteira lá e fora tão entediante quando os outros anos. Na pratica era extremamente empolgante, mas a teoria desse planejamento nunca fora inspirador.

A tarde eu segui para o Manly Halls onde daria aula de literatura medieval. Na verdade eu aplicaria um teste para eles. O que fora bom, pois enquanto eles ficavam nervosos com tantas palavras á sua frente eu pensava no que deveria fazer. Merda, eu estava de mãos atadas e tudo o que eu realmente queria era vê-lo. E quando eu finalmente segui para a aula de literatura avançada eu senti uma dor crescente por ver que ele não estava ali.

Merda.

A aula se passou o mais lento possível; parecia que o relógio estava em crise comigo. E quando finalmente eu consegui escapar de lá eu mandei uma mensagem para ele me ligar assim que possível e segui para as outras aulas. Mas nada de ligação de Edward; e o tempo continuava contra mim. No final do dia eu cogitei a hipótese de ir até seu dormitório. Mas eu desisti. Aquela situação estava ficando ridícula. Peguei a chave de meu carro segui para casa com os pensamentos estourando em minha cabeça.

Assim que cheguei em casa tive realmente uma surpresa.

Edward estava sentado na soleira de minha porta com os joelhos quase tocando o queixo. Ele olhou para cima ao me ver saindo do carro. "Oi." Sussurrou se levantando.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Oi." Eu passei por ele e abri a porta, minhas mãos tremulas por um motivo desconhecido. "Quer entrar?" Apontei para a sala atrás de mim.

Ele entrou sem, contudo dar maiores informações.

Edward se moveu lentamente até meu sofá e sentou, e lá ficou me observando enquanto eu seguia até a poltrona menor á frente dele e sentei-me esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

"Bem." Começou ele. "Não fui para o campus hoje." Mal sabia ele que eu notara a sua ausência tanto quanto sentira sua falta. "Minha mãe meio que me prendeu em casa." Ele sorriu e isso deixou o ambiente mais leve. "Espero que não tenha ficado chateada por eu não ter telefonado. Eu realmente queria, só que." Ele parou de falar e olhou para suas mãos. Uma constante quando ficava nervoso.

Eu levantei-me e me ajoelhei á sua frente. "Ei, está tudo bem. Você não me deve nada." Falei sincera.

Ele levantou seus olhos e me encarou com a boca entreaberta. "Como não? Eu achei que fossemos... hum, bom."

"Namorados?" Completei a frases que parecia ser difícil dele pronunciar.

"Sim." Sussurrou timidamente.

Eu sorri. "Se quiser podemos ser. Não que isso vá mudar alguma coisa." Ele me encarou seriamente. "Posso?" perguntei apontando para seu colo. Ele aquiesceu e me ajudou a sentar em suas pernas. "Edward, eu nunca... bom eu nunca tive um namorado, para ser bem sincera."

"Não?" perguntou espantado.

"Não. Quero dizer, eu já tive muitos parceiros, mas namorado... estar romanticamente ligado á uma pessoa, nunca."

Seus olhos brilhavam ao penetrar os meus. "Então... Bom, quer dizer que eu serei seu primeiro namorado?"

"Sim, na verdade sim." Eu sorri perversamente. "Mas ainda estou esperando o pedido."

Ele fez um biquinho de entendimento e delicadamente me deitou sobre o sofá. Gostei de sua tática. E então ele saiu debaixo de mim e se ajoelhou no chão á minha frente. "Bella, mia rosa, saresti felice con me?" Seus olhos brilhantes de empolgação.

Eu, na verdade não precisava ser fluente em italiano para saber que aquela frase soava ligeiramente com "_um quer ser feliz comigo"_.

E minha resposta foi clara e decidida quando eu sussurrei a palavra que fez nossos corações vibrarem. "Sim."

**

Edward Ficou algum tempo comigo naquela noite, sentado em meu sofá; minha cabeça sobre seu colo, enquanto ele aprendia as técnicas de um beijo excitante. O interessante dessas aulas era que elas eram praticas. Ele me perguntava de que forma eu gostava de certo tipo de beijo e eu demonstrava á ele. Ou vice e versa. Sim, por Edward tinha alguns desejos e fantasias interessantes. Umas que eu pude demonstrar e outras que ele só poderia ter conhecimento depois que completasse a maior idade.

A semana se passou incrivelmente rápido. Com certeza isso tinha muito haver com o fato de eu receber milhares de mensagens de meu calouro. E certa tarde ele fora me visitar em minha sala de orientação. Ficamos mais de uma hora em cima de minha mesa, eu ele e o chocolate que derretia em nossa boca á medida que o nosso beijo se tornava mais intenso.

Na quinta-feira eu fora para o encontro do _orgasmo de quinta _com meus amigos. A surpresa realmente fora grande quando eu notei Alice ao lado de Jasper e que Rose estava ausente. Emmett disse que ela ligara dizendo que ficou preso no trabalho. Interessante que ele sabia desse fato – achei melhor não comentar.

"Ola Bella." Alice me cumprimentou entusiasmada.

"Oi." Respondi jogando um olhar indagador para meu amigo.

Emmett jogou seu braço por cima de meu ombro. "Bellinha, querida, o que vai querer beber?"

"Nada, Emmett." Respondi de cara feia. Odiava esse apelido idiota que ele usava.

Alice empurrou suas mãos de forma metódica na mesa. Ocorrera-me que era um habito para médicos. "Então Bella, pensara no que eu te falei á respeito da festa?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "A festa?"

"Opa, adoro festas." Emmett sorriu.

"Sim." Alice aquiesceu. "E então?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Bom...eu andei pensando. "Ok, não era bem uma mentira. Eu andara pensando sobre Edward e desde que a festa envolvesse seu aniversário estaria valendo. Não que ela precisasse saber sobre meus pensamentos em relação ao irmão. "Eu acho melhor eu não comparecer."

"Por que irá perder uma festa?" Emmeet quis saber.

"Na verdade." Explicou Alice. "É de meu irmão, Edward, que está completando dezoito anos, e ele tem aulas com Bella na faculdade."

Emmett gargalhou. "Diversidade sexual é tudo, hein Bellinha?"

Eu só não o estrangulara por que seria suspeito fazer isso na frente da irmã do motivo real para tal ato.

"Bom, se essa é sua palavra final, eu não posso fazer mais nada se não concordar." Ela mudou de assunto diante de minha aquiescência.

O resto da noite fora agradável. E engraçada. Jasper parecia incrivelmente interessado pela irmã de meu calouro favorito. Ele, apesar de suas constantes tentativas de negação, demonstrava ser um perfeito cavalheiro ao lado dela.

A sexta não se seguiu diferente do resto da semana, tirando a visita de Edward em minha casa no final da noite.

"Domingo é meu aniversário." Comentou deitado em minha cama. Minha cabeça sobre seu peito. Eu ocasionalmente brincando com a gola de sua camisa.

"Finalmente não me sentirei como se estivesse cometendo algum pecado e/ou um crime."

Ele riu. "Eu terei uma festa. Minha mãe e minha irmã são terríveis com essas coisas, e bom... Gostaria que você fosse."

Eu o encarei, girando meu corpo para que ele pudesse me ver também. "E dizer o que á sua família? Que sou sua namorada promiscua e orientadora na universidade?"

"Não repita isso." Rebateu furioso.

"Porque? Isso é a verdade. E tenho certeza – mesma sem os conhecer – que seus pais nunca aprovariam isso."

"Eu não estou pedindo para que eles aprovem, por favor."

"Edward não tem a mínima condição de sua família me conhecer até que..."

"Até que o que? Eu termine minha graduação?" Ele soltou um sorriso de escárnio me encarando sobre os cílios longos.

"Bom... seria uma opção. Claro que eu não gosto mas..."

Ele em interrompeu. "Não tem o menor cabimento eu namorar a mulher que eu amo e escondê-la de minha família por que ela é mais velha."

"A questão não é essa Edward, eu sou sua professora na universidade. EU PODERIA SER PRESA" Eu realmente não acreditava que estava tendo essa conversa com ele. Eu pensara que ele entendesse os limites de nossa relação.

"Então o que? Pensa em passar os próximos quatros anos trancada comigo em casa, apenas em sua cama?" Ele parecia nervoso.

Até que não seria má idéia, mas eu não verbalizei isso. "Escute." Pedi serenamente. "Eu entendo o quão frustrante parece ser, porém não podemos correr o risco de acontecer alguma coisa que prejudique a carreira de ambos. Por favor, entenda." Eu subi por seu peito e tentei chegar em seus lábios. Ele me beijou suavemente. Como se apenas não quisesse me magoar. E então colocou as mãos debaixo da cabeça e fitou o teto mal iluminado por meu abajur.

Eu não sentia que estava errada. Afinal era minha carreira em jogo. Ele sabia disso o tempo todo e não poderia me cobrar exibicionismo em publico. Não mesmo.

Nós dormimos em silêncio aquela noite. E no dia seguinte, pelo menos, ele ainda estava lá à hora em que eu acordei. Ele disse que tinha que voltar para o campus, pois tinha que estudar para alguns testes subseqüentes. Eu concordei, sabendo que o que ele realmente tentou fazer foi amenizar sua magoa.

O sábado se passou terrível e angustiantemente lento. Parecia que meus dias sem ele eram uma droga. Bom naquela altura do campeonato eu tinha certeza de que realmente eram. E no domingo de manhã a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ligar para ele.

"Te acordei?" perguntei assim que ele atendera.

"Não." Respondeu rápido.

"Ótimo. Feliz aniversario."

Percebi que ele sorrira. "Obrigada, _mia rose_."

"Então, quais os planos para o primeiro dia do ?"

"Na verdade, eu estou na casa dos meus pais. Ficarei com eles."

"E... Bom, acha que poderá dar uma escapada e dormir com sua namorada no final da noite?"

Ele ficou em silêncio alguns segundos antes de responder. "Farei o possível"

Eu sorri. "Ótimo, te espero de noite então."

Nos despedimos e eu em seguida liguei para Rose para passarmos o domingo juntas como não fazíamos á muito tempo. Almoçamos em seu apartamento e depois ficamos deitadas no chão embaixo de sua enorme TV de tela plana enquanto passava um filme qualquer. Na verdade estávamos mais interessadas em contar uma para outra as novas fofocas. Eu não contara nada sobre Edward é claro. Porém ela me contou sobre a conversa que teve com Emmett na noite de quinta á duas semanas. Disse-me que ele queria prosseguir a amizade normalmente e que ela concordou sem pestanejar uma vez que era o que ambos queriam. Embora ela tenha me confessado que não conseguia encará-lo mais de um minuto sem imaginar aquela barba mal feita roçar em suas coxas. Depois eu fora em uma livraria no centro da cidade achar o presente de Edward. Il Meglio Di Bramieri era um livro de piadas italianas do autor Gino Bramieri. E junto coloquei uma nota de alguns poemas que eu gostara.

No final da tarde eu fora para casa e percebera que deixara meu celular em casa. Havia uma mensagem de Edward.

**De todas as desgraças da Terra, a possibilidade de lhe tirarem a liberdade de amar é a mais cruel para quem ama.**

Minha garganta se fechou repentinamente. Eu nunca ouvira falar naquela frase, então só poderia supor que era de sua própria autoria. Ou mero reflexo do que ele sentia.

Merda.

Era tão incrivelmente estúpido e insensível de minha parte negar que eu estava me deixando levar por aquele sentimento que me invadia. Realmente me magoara ver que ele sofria por não poder estar comigo. _Comigo_ que não era nada mais que uma pessoa normal. Mas era seu aniversario e tudo o que ele pedira de mim era minha presença. E eu realmente não á daria para ele? Eu suspirei. Quais eram minhas prioridades? Não era fácil, mas eu poderia ao menos fazê-lo feliz uma vez. E antes que eu pudesse ao menos trocar minhas roupas de ginástica Jasper me ligara perguntando se realmente não iria à festa. Porque caso eu tivesse mudado de opinião ele poderia me dar uma carona, uma vez que Alice o convidara também. Eu sorri agradecida.

O tempo que demorou para que eu tomasse um banho e vestir uma saia azul e uma blusa de algodão branca fora tempo suficiente para minha carona chegar.

"Não sabia que o caso de vocês dois já estavam nesse estagio." Cumprimentei Jasper.

Ele apenas jogou um olhar perturbadoramente sexy para mim e ligou o carro; seguindo em direção a casa dos Cullens.

Eu passei o caminho todo pensando em como seria recebida pela família de Edward. Na verdade eu não imaginava como eles eram. A julgar por Alice seriam pessoas cultas porem não ricas. Bom, Edward se portava como um lord inglês, mas nunca dissera ou fizeram nada que mencionasse isso, porém Jasper seguia em direção á um dos bairros mais chique da cidade, e à medida que ele virara esquinas com casas enormes, o pânico começou a se alastrar por meu corpo.

A entrada de carros estava cheios de automóveis lindos e muito provavelmente importados. E a casa. Bem a casa era uma mansão cor de gelo tão linda que eu parei para me maravilhar com a vista, o jardim quadrado cortado de forma correta, as flores multicoloridas, o caminho de pedra, o cheio almiscarado...

Era tudo perfeito.

"É pra hoje?" a voz de meu amigo me trouxe de volta a realidade. E uma realidade muito diferente da minha. Não era possível que a família de Edward fosse tão rica a ponto de ter uma casa de bonecas. No tamanho real, claro.

Eu segui Jass até a entrada da casa. A porta era quadrada e com um pequeno globo de vidro grosso na lateral superior.

"Ola?" Uma mulher com rosto em formato de coração nos atendeu.

"Oi. Somos amigos de Alice, e hum, Edward." Jasper sorriu.

Logo a mulher nos deu passagem. "É, claro, fiquem é vontade. A propósito sou mãe de ambos, me chamo Esme."

Eu estendi a mão para ela e assim que ela a largou Alice apareceu. Graças aos céus. "Ola Jass... Bella que surpresa agradável." Ela sorriu para mim. "Mãe, Bella dá aulas para Edward na universidade."

O sorriso de Esme se alargou. "É mesmo? Fascinante. Ele vai adorar saber que um de seus professores esta aqui."

"Com certeza." Murmurei contra vontade.

Ela chegou perto de mim e inclinou sua cabeça para a minha. "Bom, então talvez você saiba se meu pequeno gênio anda se encontrando com alguma garota, porque ultimamente ele anda tão..."

Alice a interrompeu. "Mãe. Bella é orientadora dele, não baba, dá um tempo." Ela riu tentando deixar o clima mais leve. Estava começando a ir com a cara dela.

Eu balancei os ombros. "Bom, eu realmente não sei." Falei descaradamente.

Ela sorriu. "Bem, de qualquer forma eu irei descobrir, quero conhecer exatamente o tipo de mulher que anda encantando meu pequeno gênio." Ela sorriu e se afastou.

Alice me olhou brevemente por cima do ombro a antes de seguir com Jasper pelo corredor enorme e claro eu vi uma sombra de encorajamento passar por seus olhos.

Eu fiquei plantada ali por alguns segundos repassando em minha cabeça minhas opções. Eu poderia ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido ou...

"...Bella?" Eu ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente.

"Ah, oi." Eu sorri para ele.

"O que... Bem não importa, venha." Ele segurou em meu pulso e me levou para a porta pela qual eu acabara de entrar.

"O que estava fazendo?" Perguntei enquanto descíamos a escada de entrada e ele me levava por uma porta lateral.

"Bem você me disse que não queria que minha família soubesse então." Ele me parou em frente á uma garagem coberta. Havia um volvo prata, um porshe amarelo, uma mercedes preta e uma ferraria vermelha. OW OW OW.

Eu voltei minha atenção para ele. "Bom...hum, sua mãe já me conheceu de qualquer forma."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Já?"

Eu lhe expliquei que chegara com Jasper e encontrara com sua mãe. Ele gargalhara quando eu contei o que ela havia dito sobre conhecer a garota que o encantava.

"Minha mãe tem problemas." Ele riu e encostou-me no capô de um dos carros. O volvo percebi. "Obrigada por estar aqui, significa muito pra mim."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas ainda espero que esteja pensando sobre o convite que eu te fiz. Afinal eu não trouxera o presente que eu compre para você."

"Você é meu presente." Ele disse beijando a base de meu pescoço. E então seus lábios fizeram um caminho torturantemente lento até meus lábios onde finalmente saciou um pouco de meus desejos por ele.

"Edward." Sussurrei em seus lábios.

"Hum?" Perguntou apertando seus braços em volta de meu corpo.

Eu suspirei lentamente. Achava que estava pronta para aquele momento, mas não era fácil. Eu estaria entregando parte de minha alma ao dizer aquilo, mas ele merecia; Edward merecia qualquer coisa de mim. Eu segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e encarei aqueles olhos verdes letais antes de sussurrar: "Eu amo você."


	10. Presente de aniversário

_Capítulo dez_

_(Capítulo especial dedicado á minha linda __**Nenny**__ que praticamente me induziu a criar esta fic – uma vez que me mostrou tantas fics ótimas em que me aperfeiçoar. E me apoiou na hora em que eu falei de minha idéia. Eu amo você, querida.)_

*****N/A: á partir daqui ficará um pouco mais pesado do que estão constantemente acostuados, entretando eu não poderia deixar _isso_ como uma cena deletada uma vez que faz parte da história. quero dizer, ela é mais velha que ele, que por sua vez nunca fez sexo. Então peço que quem tiver aversão a esse tipo de leitura não leia. Fará diferença no decorrer da fic, porém ficará mais segura (o). Em suma, isto é apenas um aviso. Grata.

* * *

_**O que vale a pena possuir, vale a pena esperar.**_

_**Marcelo A. Pereira**_

Os olhos de Edward se fecharam momentaneamente após eu sussurrar para ele as três palavras mais difíceis de minha vida. E quando ele os abriu, o verde letal parecia frio, poderoso. Era como se quem o visse acreditasse que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa no mundo. Como se minhas palavras fossem combustíveis para sua sobrevivência. Como ar em seus pulmões para existir. Ele segurou em minha cintura e me empurrou mais forte contra o carro. Eu deixei escapar um gemido baixo. Se eu soubesse que ele reagiria desta maneira á minhas palavras eu as teria dito antes.

"Eu quero tanto você." Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu fechei os olhos, deixando que a sensação de seu corpo contra o meu me absorvesse por inteira. "Eu amo cada parte de você. E... e eu não sei o que fazer para merecer _isso_." Ele passou a mão por meu corpo, cauteloso.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei contra sua boca. Agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei para mais perto de mim. "Você não precisa fazer nada á mais do que já faz, eu quero você do jeito que você é. E do jeito que está." Eu sorri para ele e ele entendeu o modo que eu expressei o seu estado excitante.

"Obrigado. Você não irá se arrepender." Ele beijou minha testa. "Bom... quer entrar e..."

"Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Quero me arrumar, já que meu namorado irá passar lá mais tarde." Eu pisquei para ele.

"Hum. E o seu namorado deve estar se perguntando se ele poderá ficar para dormir."

"Ele deverá ficar para dormir." Ordenei fazendo bico.

"Humm." Murmurou novamente. E então pegou em meus pulsos. "Vem, vou te levar pra casa."

"O que? Não. Sua festa."

"Não ficarei lá de uma vez, vou te levar e volto." Ele piscou e abriu a porta do volvo para mim. "Só estou cuidando do que é meu."

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. Ele estava ficando bom em flertes mais rápido do que eu imaginara.

Edward me levara para casa e com um beijo rápido me prometeu que voltaria assim que despachasse todos de sua casa. Eu, incrivelmente, estava feliz com tudo o que ocorrera. Afinal, eu havia dito que o amava. Talvez essa palavra fosse tão complexa que eu não a entendesse. Não, eu realmente não sabia o que era amar alguém. Definitivamente eu aprenderia isso com ele. Mas pareceu-me certo dizer aquilo. Não que eu estivesse omitindo o real sentimento que eu guardava. Mas eu não sabia como me sentia, se estaria romanticamente ligada a ele... externar esse sentimento seria correto, não seria? Porque quando eu vi seus olhos brilhantes ao me ver em seu aniversario, tudo o que eu pensava era como eu queria aquele garoto. Dar colo á ele, e tratá-lo como meu bebe. Bom, não tão literalmente. Quero dizer, eu queria ensiná-lo tudo o que eu poderia. Para o prazer de ambos. E, acima de tudo, o dele. Eu queria ver novamente a cara de desejo e alucinação que ele fazia ao chegar ao orgasmo. E ao me ver chegar lá também.

Eu me arrumei exatamente como imaginara em todas minhas fantasias para com meu calouro de, agora, dezoito anos. Uma lingerie vermelha, com cintas ligas iguais e saltos preto. Prendi meus cabelos e usei meu batom red rouge da Chanel. Eu ajustei meus óculos no topo do nariz e finalizei com um robe curto da mesma cor da lingerie e deitei no sofá, com uma taça de vinho. Esperando por ele.

Eu fiquei observando – enquanto bebia – o livro que daria á ele. Esperava que gostasse. Um dos pontos negativos de namorar uma pessoa extremamente culta era o problema em dar presentes. Será que eu não era receptiva com presentes alheios também? Eu gargalhei. Na verdade, quem se importava de me dar presentes, se não fossem meus três melhores amigos que me conheciam tão ou mais que eu própria?

A campainha tocou um tempo depois. Eu corri para olhar na janela, e meu coração quase saltou para fora. Edward estava tão lindo, parado no vento na porta de minha casa. Seus cabelos dançando com a brisa, suas mãos no bolso. Seu olhar vago e perturbadoramente sexy.

"Ola." Eu beijei levemente seus lábios antes de colocá-lo para dentro. Seus olhos vagaram por meus trajes, porém nada comentou. Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou lentamente. Eu senti o sangue correr mais forte em minhas veias. "Vem." Eu o chamei.

Ele me seguiu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus. Eu o levei para meu quarto, no momento com algumas velas – que eu acendi poucos minutos antes dele chegar – clareando o ambiente. Ele engasgou e eu senti sua pele ficar subitamente aquecida. "Não tenha medo. Confie em mim."

"Eu confio minha vida á você, Ms. Swan."

Eu engasguei pela forma que ele usara meu sobrenome. Parecia que ele queria me enlouquecer previamente. Mas este era seu dia; seu aniversário, seu presente; sua primeira vez.

"Sente-se, querido." Ele assim o fez. Sentou-se na beirada de minha cama e eu ajoelhei em sua frente. "Você... bem, só pra constar, é claro. Tem certeza disso não?" Eu sorri de minhas palavras incomuns para saírem da boca de uma mulher.

Ele percebeu a mesma ironia e sorriu para mim. "É tudo o que eu mais desejo." Suas palavras continham uma emoção alucinatória.

Eu desfiz todos os botões de sua camisa, lentamente e retirei seu sapato. Arranquei suas calças e mordi os lábios quando vi sua boxer branca. Em alto relevo, é claro. Eu olhei para seu rosto e percebi que ele corara. "O que há de errado."

Ele olhou para baixo ao responder. "Eu, bom, não sei... Há tantas coisas que podem dar errado. Eu não sei se eu vou agüentar. Eu não sei se você vai gostar. Eu."

"Psiu." Eu subi em seu colo, deixando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Eu me movimentei em cima dele e ele gemeu com a fricção. "Está vendo. Nos encaixamos perfeitamente. E quem disse á você que uma mulher goza em todas as relações sexuais?"

"Bom... deveria." Seus olhos eram confusos.

"Preliminares são feitas para atiçarem... E é disso que gostamos. E de atenção. Entende o que quero dizer?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não subestime minha inteligência, Ms. Swan." Ele respirou fundo quando eu me movimentei um pouco mais forte. "Eu...bom,ohh, eu." Ele piscou e senti o suor descendo de sua testa. "Farei o melhor de mim, eu prometo." Disse ele.

E eu tinha certeza que sim.

"Bom." Eu sai de seu colo. "Quero que preste atenção em mim. Quero que me veja como uma fantasia sua. _E se toque pensando em mim_." Ele aquiesceu, nervoso. Eu continuei. "Você pode fazer isso. Eu quero que se masturbe olhando para mim. Quero que pense em mim. Quero que respire meu nome."

Ele nada disse e eu por fim liguei meu IPod em musicas selecionada para sexo. E então You´re making me high de Tony Braxton soou pelo ambiente. Sua respiração acelerou quando eu lentamente desfiz o laço de meu robe. Passei por meus ombros e deixei que caísse no chão. Meus olhos observaram quando ele tocou seu membro sob a boxer. Seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Eu deslizei minhas mãos por meu pescoço nu e desci para o colo, brincando ocasionalmente com a alça do sutiã. Ele acelerou o ritmo contra o tecido e eu desci a mão direita para minha calcinha. Eu cheguei mais perto dele... Seu rosto quase tocando minha barriga. Ele gemeu quando eu me ajoelhei novamente á sua frente e com os dentes arrastei a boxer de seu corpo. Suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo me induzindo a continuar. Parecia que ele não queria que eu visse seu membro. Eu o livrei do tecido e fiquei de pé á sua frente, mais uma vez o estimulando.

"O que quer que eu faça?" Sussurrei manhosa.

"Porra..." Eu ri, era tão atípico de Edward falar palavrão. "Eu. Quero que você se toque para mim também."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior e abri o fecho de meu sutiã o jogando em seu colo. Ele rosnou e afastou o suvenir. E então eu o vi. Suas mãos faziam o que eu pedi. Seus olhos nos meus, enquanto o movimento de seu punho rolava por seu membro duro. Eu arranquei minha calcinha e levei um dedo em meu clitóris; Edward maldisse alguns palavrões quando eu fiz isso. E quase instantaneamente seus movimentos se tornaram frenéticos e ele mordia os lábios, enquanto sua expressão se contorcia em luxuria.

Ele chegou ao orgasmo com um silvo e esperou que sua respiração se acalmasse. Eu sentei ao seu lado. E olhei para ele. Suas feições voltando ao estado mais brando.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou.

Eu o encarei. "Sabe por que eu quis fazer esta experiência primeiro?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Quero te mostrar que existem prazeres maiores que este. Mas mesmo que venha a envolver penetração, sexo não é só isso. É tudo e envolve todos os sentidos."

Ele entendera bem quando eu lhe expliquei sobre o envolvimento dos sentidos humanos. visão, audição, paladar, tato, olfato. Todas elas contribuíam para dar prazer.E era quase que absurdo tentar lhe explicar em palavras.

"A primeira experiência que você teve é considerada visão." Continuei. "A visão é muito erótica e enaltece suas fantasias. Seguindo com a audição, que é extremamente tentador e excitante." Tomei sua mão e levei até minha boca. Eu puxei seu dedo, dando leves mordidas e em seguida gemi. "O prazer traduzido em sons é excitante porque lhe demonstra o quanto à outra pessoa está satisfeita. O quanto o corpo dessa pessoa corresponde á você."

Ele engoliu em seco. Sua respiração saindo em arquejos fracos.

"Agora." Eu sussurrei. "Quero saber qual será sua reação ao paladar." Ele semicerrou os olhos, provavelmente já entendendo o que eu queria dizer. Eu abaixei minha cabeça para seu colo.

"Ms. Swan, não." Falou urgente, prendendo minhas mão. "Não precisa."

Eu suspirei. "Edward uma coisa que você aprenderá comigo." Eu ressaltei bastante a palavra _comigo_, pois assim seria. "Que eu não me importo com nada entre quatro paredes. Não estou sendo forçada a isso. Estou ardendo por isso, afinal. Estou fantasiando com isso há muito... Você não quer?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Sim." Sussurrou e afrouxou o aperto de meus pulsos.

Eu me ajoelhei na cama e empurrei sua cabaça contra meu travesseiro. Me posicionei no meio de suas pernas e encarei seu membro latente á minha espera. As veias azuis de antecipação. Eu o segurei com minhas mãos e ouvi Edward assoviar baixinho. E a noite mal começara. Porque aquelas reações dele era tudo pra mim. Eu levei minha boca até seu membro, passando os dentes de leve pela cabeça.

"Bella." Ele gemeu.

"Feche os olhos e apenas... _sinta_." Ordenei. E então continuei com a iniciação. Eu levei todo seu membro em minha boca e ocasionalmente o retirando para dar leves sucções. Ele gemia constantemente e levantava os quadris, envolvendo mais e mais a minha boca com seu membro. Não muito tempo depois ele gozara em minha boca e eu deixei que sua respiração voltasse ao normal para levar meu corpo até ele. "Gostara da experiência do paladar?" Perguntei; um sorriso em minha voz.

"Espero um dia poder retribuir todo o prazer que está me dando."

Eu gargalhei. "Já está me retribuindo. Acha que um homem mais velho tem orgasmos um atrás do outro?"

Ele corou. "Mas tenho certeza que durariam mais..."

"Isso é subjetivo. Com o tempo, você adquire autocontrole."

"Não sei se algum dia terei autocontrole com sua boca em mim."

"Para mim não é diferente, baby." Expliquei. "Bom... você já teve a maravilhosa sensação de três dos cinco sentidos." Ele aquiesceu. "Os dois últimos vem em uma bandeja só. Tato e olfato." Eu abri suas pernas e encaixei as minhas no meio da dele. Ele engasgou.

"Sabe que não será bom para."

"Psiu." Eu desci e subi lentamente meu corpo no dele. Fazendo que nossos corpos se friccionassem. "Talvez eu esteja me divertindo mais do que você."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Impossível."

"Bem, veremos. Só quero saber se realmente está preparado."

"Eu estou com você."

Esta resposta era mais que auto-explicativa. Eu levei meus lábios nos seus e ele me beijou delicadamente. Uma contradição para a temperatura de nossos corpos. E então eu aprofundei o beijo, e ele levou suas mãos até meus cabelos; eu fiz o mesmo. Aparentemente Edward estava necessitando de estar dentro de mim tanto quanto eu.

"Posso?" Perguntei pela ultima vez. A palma de minhas mãos apoiada em seu peito.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Eu rolei o preservativo - que estava no meu criado mudo – nele. E então eu lentamente me encaixei nele. Senti alguma dificuldade de entrada – se eu não soubesse, diria perdi a pratica – mas então, desci meu corpo sobre o dele de forma lasciva porém delicada.

Ele agarrou meus quadris e os apertou tão firmes que eu achei que estivesse com dor. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Deliciosa. Ele, ainda de olhos apertados, deixou escapar uma pequena seqüência de murmúrios e gemidos, à medida que eu me movia dentro dele. Edward era delicioso. Tudo contribuía para meu prazer. O som, o cheiro, o ambiente, seu corpo, seu calor, seu desejo, o proibido, á fascinação, o sentimento.

Eu nunca havia experimentado transar com uma pessoa por quem eu tivesse tamanho apresso. Não, eu geralmente fugia de quem me atraia. Mas era impossível fugir do poder que Edward tinha para comigo. E estar ligada á ele desta maneira era incrível. Era excitante.

A sensação de tê-lo comigo era poderosa, intensa. Eu me movia com movimentos complexos, lenta e deliberadamente. Ele segurou firme na lateral de meu corpo e subiu seu quadril ao meu encontro, fazendo meu corpo tremer – penetrando caminhos que me davam prazer em abundancia. Eu gemi e ele percebeu, repetindo o ato. Eu apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás quando ele subiu seu quadril mais uma vez e eu quase podia senti-lo forçando barreiras em mim. E então ele parou lá dentro; eu maldisse baixinho e arranhei a sua pele.

"Gosta disso?" Perguntou maravilhado. Sua voz meio rouca. Eu apenas aquiesci e deixei que ele guiasse. Porque eu queria ser tomada pela sensação de que seu corpo estava me dando prazer. Edward em minha cama. Eu gemi quando ele agarrou minha bunda e elevou seu corpo mais uma vez e entrou com força em mim. E então eu o ouvi rosnar e apertar-me de forma mais intensa. "Porra." Eu abri meus olhos e o vi mordendo os lábios e os olhos bem apertados. Eu provavelmente o estava levando para perto de Deus. E adorava isso.

Ele manteve nossos corpos conectados enquanto desacelerava sua respiração. Assim que ele abriu os olhos eu sorri para ele. Eu retirei a camisinha dele, amarrei e deixei em meu criado mudo. Rolei até seu lado e encostei a cabeça em seu pescoço, lambendo a pele exposta e suada. "Entende o que eu quero dizer com tato?" Eu passei as mãos por sua barriga e desci seu membro. Ele rosnou e aquiesceu. "Isso é sensitivo. É excitante." Eu passei a palma de minha mão por seu peito novamente. E então segurou em seus pulsos e levei um dedo seu até meu sexo ainda pulsante. E depois em sua boca. "Consegui sentir o gosto?"

"Sim." Gemeu.

"E o cheiro. Pode sentir isso?" perguntando erguendo minha mão.

Ele apoiou-se pelos cotovelos e me encarou. "Eu consigo sentir tudo. O cheiro, o gosto, o prazer. Tudo." Seus olhos eram de um verde letal, ardentes como brasa. "No entanto ainda não estou plenamente satisfeito."

Eu gargalhei. "Não?" levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não estou falando disso."

Eu semicerrei os olhos e abri minha boca, mas antes então que eu pudesse proferir alguma palavra ele subiu em cima de mim e beijou minha boca docemente, sua língua brincando com o canto de meus lábios. Ele segurou em meus cabelos e quase no mesmo instante aprofundou o beijo apertando cada linha de seu corpo no meu. Eu podia sentir no meio de minhas pernas seu membro roçando em mim.

"O que mais você quer?" Perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

Ele me olhou atrevidamente. "Te dar prazer." Respondeu simplesmente.

"Humm." Suspirei.

Ele se apoiou sobre as mãos em cima de mim, e deixou beijos quentes por meu pescoço e colo. Eu notei o quanto ele estava nervoso e tremia ligeiramente. "Posso?" Perguntou olhando para meus seios.

"Não peça." Adverti.

Ele então continuou. Levou uma mão até meu mamilo esquerdo e o acariciou levemente. Eu engasguei com o calor de suas mãos em meu corpo necessitado. O que pareceu incentivá-lo. Ele então desceu sua cabeça em mim e eu o senti passar a língua em minha pele. "Porra." Eu gemi.

Senti seu membro roçar em mim novamente. Provavelmente um cara mais experiente já teria me penetrado com facilidade, devido à urgência que emanava de meu corpo; porém eu daria tempo a ele experimentar.

Edward continuou raspando seus dentes por meus mamilos, porém sua mão direita descia sobre minha barriga lentamente. Eu fechei os olhos e deixe que aquela sensação me consumisse. Toque, _aquele toque_. Gemido. Respiração ofegante. E então de repente a sensação de abandono me inundou. Eu abri meus olhos e vi Edward olhando para mim de forma lasciva. Seus olhos encontraram os meus ele engoliu em seco.

"Eu." Ele estava visivelmente nervoso. "Eu posso.."

Eu o interrompi. "Não peça." Meus sentidos estavam tão aguçados que eu podia sentir toda e qualquer tensão no ar. Eu acompanhei com o olhar o movimento sutil que ele fizera ao se abaixar no meio de minhas pernas. Eu me contorci de antecipação; porque independente se eu chegasse ao orgasmo ou não eu estaria sentindo seus lábios, sua língua, seus movimentos em mim.

Seus dentes rasparam meus lábios íntimos, fazendo-me levantar meus quadris contra seu rosto. Sua língua me prendia de uma forma incrível. "Tão." Ele engasgou com a forma que me contorcia ao senti-lo sussurrar contra minha carne inchada. Seus movimentos se tornaram erráticos e deliciosos, eu repuxava seus cabelos, enquanto suas mãos seguravam meus quadris no colchão. Eu realmente perdera todo o e qualquer controle que havia me limitado ter. Sua língua penetrou minha entrada e eu podia sentir meu orgasmo vindo. Totalmente. Ele levantou meus quadris a um palmo do colchão e eu abri meus olhos, tudo o que eu via era a confusão de seus cabelos de sexo espalhados por minhas pernas.

"Oh céus." Eu tranquei minha respiração ao sentir a fricção direto em meu centro nervoso. Havia tanta sagacidade e destreza no modo com que ele me dava prazer que eu até mesmo poderia negar que ele era leigo no assunto. Seus dentes repuxavam a carne de meu clitóris e sua língua me penetrando... devagar. "Porra. Sim, isso." Eu já não poderia agüentar mais. Porque quando meu orgasmo inundou todo meu corpo, eu não poderia explicar como me senti. Morta, saciada, feliz, excitada. Era como se minha vida dependesse daqueles meros segundos, onde eu agarrava com força para poder prolongá-lo mais ainda. É engraçado o sentimento de egocentrismo que acontece na hora do seu próprio orgasmo. Porque naquele momento é só você e seu corpo, muito embora a outra pessoa que geralmente está lhe dando prazer, você momentaneamente se esquece deste detalhe. É como estar sozinho no meio do nado; o sentimento de necessidade, a sensação de liberdade, sua visão vermelha e cheia de luxuria, seu corpo quente como o inferno, e então, finalmente a paz.

Eu abri meus olhos e vi Edward me observando. Um meio sorriso no rosto perfeito e nada inocente. "O que?" perguntei.

"Bom." Ele sorriu mais uma vez. "Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar tão excitando vendo você ter um orgasmo... _e gritar meu nome_."

Oh merda. Eu gritei seu nome? Eu sorri fracamente. Ele sentou na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira e me puxou para seu corpo. Eu joguei o lençol sobre nosso corpo. Ele beijou minha cabeça. "Esse foi meu melhor aniversário. E foi porque eu estava com você. É claro, tem muito haver com que estávamos fazendo, mas muito mais porque era com você."

Eu fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele parecia tão homem e tão menino. Eu tinha uma contrariedade de vontades em relação á ele. Queria poder tirar qualquer vestígio de inocência que porventura tivesse. Queria transformá-lo no homem que seria meu. Que eu usaria, assim como ele faria o mesmo. E queria protegê-lo. Era um sentimento estranho. Ainda mais depois de tirar sua virgindade. Mas saber que ele estava apaixonado por mim, na minha cabeça, lhe concedia uma certa vulnerabilidade.

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos. Não pensaria na loucura que acabara de fazer. Porque eu nunca me arrependeria, de qualquer forma.

"Bella?" Ele chamou.

"Hum."

"Me promete uma coisa?" Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Meu corpo se retesou imediatamente. Eu não sei se poderia prometer alguma coisa á ele. Era complicado demais, e eu não queria enganá-lo. Mas eu não poderia deixar de lhe conceder algo, afinal ele acabara de me dar sua virgindade – não era grande coisa para um homem como era para uma mulher, mas para ele era diferente, porque ele levava sexo muito mais do que prazer. Levava sexo como um mistério, como uma descoberta erótica muito mais que o próprio pênis.

Eu apenas movi minha cabeça e ele continuou. "Prometa que nunca mentirá para mim. Parece bobo, mas é importante para mim. Não há ninguém mais no mundo que eu confie mais nesse momento.. Apenas... _nunca minta para mim_."

"Han." Eu hesitei. Se eu não prometesse seria uma forma clara de dizer que estaria pretendendo fazer justamente o que ele não suportara? Mas prometer seria insano uma vez que eu não saberia se precisaria usufruir de omissão da verdade futuramente. "Sim, eu prometo." Eu fechei os olhos e deixei escapar as palavras que me comprometeriam até o inferno.

Ele suspirou e beijou minha testa. "Eu amo tanto você"

Eu não respondi. Edward era jovem demais para entender tamanho compromisso de palavras usuais. Ou talvez eu estivesse errada demais para dizer o que ele provavelmente esperava. Mas eu não poderia. Porque simplesmente ele acabara de me pedir que eu nunca mentisse para ele. E externar uma emoção que eu não saberia dizer se era verdadeira seria um tipo de blasfêmia. E eu prometera.

* * *

Amores, eu sei que não tenho enteragido muito com vocês, porém _sempre _leio os comentários. E realmente isso é bom, porque eu preciso saber o que estão achando... Gostaria de saber se gostam ou não... Mas mesmo assim, eu agradeço a quem tem enviado os rewis... Obrigada de verdade.

**Beijos** e até o próximo capítulo.


	11. Coração Independente

_Capítulo onze_

* * *

**Não há bem sem mal, nem prazer sem preocupações**

**Jean de La Fontaine**

Família abrange um termo que você leva para o resto da vida.

Quando se é criança e quer se igualar aos atos de seus pais a vida lhe parece fácil. Afinal se eles conseguiram, porque você não? O tempo passa e seus olhos antes nublados para coisas de gente grande vão se abrindo para o mundo. E então você começa a ver sentidos em pequenos detalhes que antes pareciam coisas sem importância. E se seus pais não podem ser o melhor reflexo em que se apoiar, onde procurará em quem se equiparar? A família é tanto um pedestal como o próprio penhasco. Se às vezes eles lhe ajudam á formação de sua conduta e caráter, ás vezes lhe desmoronam sonhos e lhe infringem certas marcas que nem o tempo pode apagar.

E isto foi exatamente a lembrança que eu tive de minha infância para toda minha vida. Não era sem motivos que eu não externava emoções, mesmo porque eu não as tinha. Meu pai Charlie Swan era chefe de policia em uma pequena cidade em Washington; Forks. Fora lá que eu passei longos dezenove anos de minha vida. E a cada minuto eu era obrigada a conviver com o erro de dois adultos que se casaram por pressão dos pais pelo motivo mais clichê possível; gravidez. Eu não fora um bebe planejado. Nunca liguei pra isso. Parecia que eles me amavam. Mas ao passar o tempo, eu via que um casamento forçado não era a melhor maneira para alcançar o tão sonhado _felizes para sempre_.

Minha mãe Renee, ao contrário de Charlie que amava Forks, sempre quisera fugir da cidadezinha. Ela vivia me culpando por ficar atolada naquele, em suas palavras, fim de mundo. Dizia que se não fosse o amor idiota que sentira por meu pai na época do colegial que fizeram juntos em Fênix, eu não existiria e ela não teria que, agora, morar na única cidade onde fora possível encaixar Charlie.

Isso não era verdade. Minha avó Marie Swan, sempre morara na cidade, e então meu pai fizera de tudo para que pudesse se empregar lá e morrer no mesmo solo que sua mãe. Claro, ele nunca disse isso a Renée, até porque ela teria um ataque de pânico se viesse á saber do caso. Apesar de ela negar diversas vezes, eu sabia que ela no fundo amava meu pai. Apenas não suportava viver naquela cidade opaca e sem muita luz solar. Eu sofria com a indiferença que ela tratava meu pai tanto quanto com o que ela dispensava á mim mesma. Renée era reclusa e sempre ficara lendo livros na varanda esperando que fosse engolida por algum personagem de literatura. Que morasse em uma cidade grande de preferência.

Eu e meu pai nos acostumamos com sua distância e eu sabia que ele sofria, porque ele a amava, mas tentava não me demonstrar isso. Ele praticamente fazia o papel de pai e mãe para mim. Era como se ela não existisse em nossas vidas – com uma ressalva de quando ela vagava pela casa reclamando do tempo chuvoso ou como odiava aquela casa.

Eu não gostava do ambiente em que eu cresci claro, mas tinha que agradecer meu pai por ter tentado o melhor sempre. Ele queria me ver feliz. Dizia que o amor era maravilhoso. Eu obvio nunca acreditei nele. Se era tão maravilhoso como dizia por que mamãe era infeliz, tornando assim o resto da família igualmente triste? Meu pai nunca teve resposta para isso. Era quase palpável sua dor. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele a amava.

E podia ver a dor refletida em meus próprios olhos quando mamãe foi enterrada; se suicidou com a arma que papai deixava pendurada perto da porta. Depois daquele maldito inverno minha vida nunca mais fora a mesma. Eu estava prestes a me formar na high school e ir para a faculdade. Entretanto eu levara mais tempo para me inscrever em universidades do que teria levado se nada tivesse acontecido. Claro, meu pai se culpara pelo ocorrido e não vivia mais. Quero dizer, ele se esquecia de coisas básicas como comer, beber, tomar banho; respirar. Ele caiu em profunda depressão e eu tive que cuidar dele, mal sabendo cuidar de mim. Quase um ano depois levara para ele começar a fazer sua rotina normalmente. E ainda sim eu tinha certeza que ele só fizera porque queria que eu fosse á faculdade. Então eu finalmente pude fugir daquele lugar melancólico, com sua tristeza tangível e onipresente.

E a cada maldito dia de minha vida eu me lembrava nitidamente de minha mãe sentada na beirada de minha cama; um livro literário em suas mãos. Ela respirou fundo e disse que apesar de tudo não me odiava. Era só incapaz de amar alguém que lhe tirou a sua liberdade. Lembro-me de me encolher em minha cadeira de balanço na hora. Ela continuou dizendo que amou sim, amou Charlie mais que tudo em sua vida, precisava dele assim como o mundo precisava de água e oxigênio. Porém que ao longo dos anos descobriu que o ser humano não nascera para viver preso á um lugar só.

Não tinha que criar raízes tendo o mundo todo á seus pés. Disse que apreciava o belo par de olhos que eu tinha. Que aquilo lhe lembrava as terras cor chocolate de uma cidade do Texas que visitava todos os verões na infância. Mas a parte mais incrível que ela dissera naquela tarde, fora com certeza a frase que me mandou decorar. Ela me fizera escrever em todas as folhas de meu caderno escolar e lê-la até que eu pudesse recitado até de olhos fechados.

_"A liberdade e o amor são incompatíveis. Quem ama é sempre escravo_." Eu recitei para ela pela décima primeira vez na manhã seguinte.

"Muito bom. Madame de Stal foi extremamente inteligente ao falar essa frase. Você não concorda querido?" Ela perguntou á meu pai que estava lendo jornal, perto da bancada. Ele fingiu não ouvi-la

E aquela frase sempre ficara gravada em minha cabeça. Porque minha mãe foi infeliz. A culpa não era minha é claro. Eu realmente não pedi para que ela engravidasse. Mas talvez se eu tivesse tentado tornar sua vida mais fácil...

Não... Ninguém poderia fazer isso. Porque simplesmente ela se sentia presa, uma escrava... sem liberdade. E propositalmente sem amor.

_A liberdade e o amor são incompatíveis. Quem ama é sempre escravo_.

E foi então que eu decidira nunca amar. Não infringiria essa dor a mim e nem a outra pessoa, que poderia acabar como meu pai; apenas esperando que a morte viesse buscar-lhe, enquanto levava uma vida quase sem sentido ainda na cidade que minha avó fora enterrada.

Eu não gostava de ter esse tipo de lembrança, mas a situação quase me obrigava a remoer dores que eu tentei trancar a sete chaves. Edward suspirava lentamente; os olhos fechados, os braços á minha volta. Há muito ele estava dormindo. Eu fingi não escutar quando ele me chamou logo após de falar que me amava. Eu te amo tanto, havia dito. E eu simplesmente suspirei, fechei os olhos e arrumei meu rosto sob seu peito. E era exatamente assim que eu permanecia três horas depois.

Minhas lembranças quase forçando barreira em minha mente. Porque, como se eu precisasse de uma explicação para minha atitude, elas estavam lá. Mas eu nunca esquecera. É impossível esquecer o motivo pelo qual sua mãe morrera. Ou se matou, no caso.

Talvez Edward não entendesse esse meu... medo, talvez. Poderia dizer que é diferente conosco. Mas eu não via como. Não porque eu quisesse liberdade ou algo assim – isso eu já possuía – mas porque era perigoso. Para ambos. Ele era um menino. E eu sua professora. Como isso daria certo? Como esse... desejo que eu sentia por ele – que ardia como o inferno – acabaria? Eu mal conseguia arrumar argumentos em minha própria cabeça para achar alguma aceitação nisso. E como seus pais reagiriam? Provavelmente da pior maneira imaginável.

Meu primeiro namorado foi um caso á parte. Primeiro porque eu não gostava dele, bom, claro que não, segundo porque eu o mantinha com o titulo de namorado na universidade, mas como fachada. Muito embora desfrutasse da companhia de muitos rapazes. Era totalmente diferente. Claro. Namoramos algum tempo. Eu até chegara á passar um verão em sua casa de veraneio em New Port. Mas não durou muito tempo. Nunca durava.

Eu passei minha mão por toda a pele exposta de Edward. Ele era tão macio sob meus dedos, tão tentador par mim. Eu cancelei minha garganta e apertei os olhos tentando arrumar alguma forma de cair no sono. Eu teria um longo dia pela frente. E seria pior enfrentar isso sem uma noite de sono.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei e não vi Edward em minha cama. Eu o procurei por toda a casa e não o achei, então assim que apanhei meu celular, vi que ele havia deixado uma mensagem na tela.

**Me perdoe por fazer você acordar sozinha depois de nossa primeira noite. Mas eu precisava voltar para o campus. Com amor, Edward.  
**

Eu sentei na cama e fiquei encarando aquela mensagem por vários segundos. Meu peito realmente doía. Porque eu sabia que quanto mais isso perdurasse, maior seria a dor de partir. Não que eu tivesse tomado alguma decisão, mas eu não queria que ele sofresse. Eu não sabia em que momento eu havia me tornado tão altruísta, mas o fato é que eu sabia que Edward era especial. E não merecia sofrer.

_Sim, porque ele ficará muito feliz quando você o largar_. O lado racional de minha mente alegou ironicamente.

Bom... Não me permiti sofrer por antecipação. Porque a obsessão que eu tinha por este garoto era feito navalha na carne. Porém pior que a ardência constante da dor e a persistência maldita me fizesse sangrar, eu ainda sentia prazer em me alto destruir, se tudo o que eu estivesse fazendo me levasse á ele.

Passei a manhã toda em uma reunião para a feira dos dissentes. O que me ajudou a manter minha cabeça ocupada. E o resto do dia eu passei em salas de aulas falando monotonamente sobre Guerra e Paz. A tarde já caia quando eu saí da sala dos docentes e seguia pelo corredor principal onde ficava o grande teatro e sala comunal. Eu estava em uma batalha interna sobre ir ou não procurá-lo para conversamos, quando o vi parado perto de uma pilastra conversando com uma garota. Eu não via seus rostos, pois ambos estão de costas para mim, mas eu conhecia deliberadamente o corpo sob o qual eu dormi a noite.

"Ms. Swan?" A garota se virou e eu a reconheci. Meggie Raskel.

Eu levantei o rosto de modo superior e penetrei meus olhos nela. "Ola." Sussurrei audaz.

Ela sorriu e pousou a mão no braço de Edward quando ele se virou para me encarar. "Ola B... Ms. Swan." Ele gaguejou. Percebi que ele quase citara meu nome.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e passei por eles batendo os saltos de meus Manollos de 350 dólares no piso claro da universidade. Eu não estava com ciúmes, claro que não. Mas eu não gostara de saber que ele, que nunca teve amigos, ficava por aí conversando com essas garotas atrevidas. Céus... com tantos homens por aí afim de sexo casual eu realmente me metera com um recém maior de idade, que passaria por toda experiência ridícula que eu já tive. E então, de repente passou sobre meus olhos um pequeno flash do que era pressuposto acontecer. Porque ele iria querer ter a experiência da faculdade uma hora ou outra. E se ele fosse aprontar tudo o que eu já fizera isso não ia funcionar. Independente se Edward fosse diferente ou não, a universidade e todo seu clima fazia quase que por osmose a pessoa se modificar. Geralmente é lá que decidimos nossa personalidade. E se Edward mudasse... não seria o mesmo. Porque eu queria aquele Edward. Que tinha um jeito diferente de me tratar. Quase como se eu fosse única no mundo. E era assim que eu queria continuar.

Eu segui pelo corredor e fui direto para meu carro. Não podia me permitir esse tipo de comportamento. Era ridículo, infantil e o possessivo. Pisei no acelerador e saí das propriedades do campus no mesmo momento em que meu celular tocara.

"Alô." Atendi após ver quem era no identificador de chamadas.

"Bella, pare esse carro agora." Edward parecia sem fôlego.

Eu olhei para o retrovisor e o vi parado no meio da rua. Eu dei a marcha ré e abri a porta do passageiro.

"O que deu em você?" seu rosto estava vermelho e a base de seu pescoço também. Eu podia ver por entre a gola da camisa azul que ele usava.

"Não sei." Sussurrei. Eu pisei novamente no acelerador e dirigi em silêncio. Ele nada disse. Sabia que eu queria parar em algum lugar para conversarmos. E foi o que eu fiz... Dirigi dois km até achar um café de esquina.

"Bella." Ele olhou confuso ao sentar-se no reservado á minha frente. "Porque não nos levou para sua casa?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Achei que aqui ficava mais fácil para você voltar para o campus." Respondi indiferente.

Ele semicerrou os olhos. "Entendo. Não quer que eu passe a noite com você?" Seus olhos pareciam preocupados.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior antes de responder. "Sim. Se quiser." E nesse momento a garçonete nos interrompeu querendo anotar os pedidos. Eu apenas pedi uma água e  
Edward não quis nada.

"Bella?" Eu olhei para cima para dar de cara com Rose. "Querida. Que senso de oportunidade. Olha quem eu encontrei vagando pela cidade." Rose deu um passo para o lado para que uma segunda pessoa entrasse em foco. Eu pesquei meus olhos e não acreditei no que via. "Jake está na cidade á trabalho, não é maravilhoso?"

"Oh." Eu exclamei e olhei para Edward que olhava para meus amigos com uma expressão insondável.

"Quem é?" Rose olhou para meu acompanhante. "Oh... me desculpe não tinha visto que..." Ela retesou o corpo e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Tudo bem, Rose, é apenas um aluno da universidade." Respondi tentando mostrar indiferença.

"Então conseguiu mesmo lecionar?" Jake sorriu para mim. Por Deus, ele continuava o mesmo homem que eu havia conhecido a sete anos atrás. "E parece a mesma menina levada de sempre, com uma ressalva, é claro, que está transvertida exatamente como eu fantasiava quando namorávamos."

Eu fechei os olhos e pude ouvir o peito de Edward rosnar.

"Nossa, é verdade. Vocês não se desgrudavam na universidade." Rose riu e apoiou a mão no ombro de Jake. "Lembra quando foram para New Port passar o verão e eu nunca conseguia achar o celular da Bella ligado." Ela deu um murro de brincadeira no peito dele e olhou para mim com uma piscadela. "Bons tempos."

"Han... Com licença." Edward se levantou do banco e olhou para mim. "Passar bem, Ms. Swan."

Oh, merda.

"Você está tão linda." Jake falou sorrindo.

Eu cancelei minha garganta e fuzilei Rose. "Me desculpe, eu tenho... Bom um compromisso. Bom te ver Black." Eu joguei uma nota de dez dólares em cima da mesa, peguei minha bolsa e corri porta a fora á procura de Edward. Ele não estava mais em meu campo de visão. Peguei meu carro e segui o mesmo caminho sob o qual acabamos de passar. Nem cem metrôs eu havia andado e eu o vi. Ele estava de costas, andando com as mãos no bolso do jeans escuro.

"Edward." Eu gritei sob a janela do passageiro aberta. "Entre, eu quero conversar com você."

Ele olhou para mim. Abriu a boca para falar, mas não emitiu som algum. Virou seu corpo novamente e continuou andando. Eu me irritei e joguei o carro no acostamento e caminhei até ele. "Eu. Disse. Que. Eu. Quero. Conversar. Com. Você." Rosnei irritada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. "Acho melhor eu voltar para o campus, Ms. Swan." E continuou andando.

Eu segurei seu braço. "Para de ser infantil, Edward." Seus olhos se fecharam momentaneamente. "Por favor." Sussurrei.

"Tudo bem." Seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão. Ele se soltou do aperto de minha mão e seguiu para o carro. Seguimos calado todo o caminho até minha casa. Ele olhava pela janela com os olhos vidrados. Eu tamborilava meus dedos nervosamente no volante. Eu entrei em casa e ele me seguiu. Joguei minha bolsa no sofá e segui para a cozinha. Esperando outra crise de ciúmes dele. Porém nada disse. Eu olhei para trás e ele estava parado em uma das vigas altas da sala, me observando.

"Escute." Comecei, andando até ele.

"Você mentiu pra mim." Sussurrou. Seus olhos verdes letais, me observando de uma forma fria e estranhamente indiferentes. "Eu pedi que não fizesse, e você já havia mentido para mim." Seu tom era baixo e controlado.

"Edward, eu não menti." Tentei continuar. Ele me lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Bom, não tecnicamente. Agente namorou mas..."

"VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM. EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ E INDEPENDENTE DO QUE FOSSE EU QUERIA A VERDADE." Ela gritou para mim. E então suspirou pesadamente. "Me desculpe... eu, eu sinto muito, não tive..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Você parece que não entende. Acha que é fácil querer estar com uma pessoa, e está ser indiferente todo o tempo. Seja na rua, ou seja na sua cama. Eu tenho que e esforçar para lhe mostrar que..." Ele parou e fitou o chão.

Essa era a parte que eu esperaria que chegasse a um relacionamento tanto quanto não queria.

Eu esperei que ele continuasse, porém ele apertou a têmpora com os dedos, e olhou para mim, sem dizer nada. "Me desculpe." Sussurrei á ele. Eu caminhei lentamente até seu corpo e o abracei. Ele me envolveu com seus braços fortes, porém eu sentia suas mãos em punhos em minhas costas. "Eu não queria ter mentido para você. Só não achei que tivesse importância, uma vez que não significou nada para mim."

"E nós significa alguma coisa para você?" Perguntou encarando-me.

"Significa. Só não consigo explicar em palavras. Eu nunca consegui." Aleguei.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro pesado. Um som claro de rendição. "Consegue explicar como, então? Porque Bella, eu preciso saber... eu realmente estou disposta a tudo por você. E eu quero algo em troca. Quero uma certeza sua. Quero que mostre o que sente. Só uma vez." Pediu em tom implorativo.

Eu mordi os lábios e joguei meus braços por seu pescoço batendo meus lábios nos seus. Ele engasgou surpreso, mas eu não dei chance para que ele me parasse. Esfreguei meus quadris nos dele, descendo uma mão até seu membro, que já dava sinais de vida.

"Bella, não, eu quero que." Eu enfiei minha língua na dele e sua vontade de falar se esvaiu. Assim como quando minha mão adentrou sua boxer achando o que eu queria. Ele rosnou em minha boca e puxou meus cabelos. "Por favor, agora não." Seu pedido era tão fraco, que era quase como se fosse uma aquiescência para que eu continuasse. E foi o que eu fiz. Eu instiguei seu cérebro e seus músculos; seus olhos fechados enquanto ele sentia.

Parecia que ele estava quase vindo quando ele rosnou e puxou meu corpo para o sofá. Eu caí, de forma inesperada e ele veio por cima de mim. Suas mãos tremendo foram até minha saia e as levantaram agressivamente, apesar de seu obvio nervosismo. Eu me ajustei a nova posição, enfiando o salto de meus Manollos no tecido do sofá enquanto ele abria minha perna e me penetrava lentamente. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou um gemido escapar por seus lábios. "Oh céus..." ele engasgou. "Tão... quente."

"Mais rápido, Edward..." Gemi. Ele olhou para mim, como se reparasse agora que eu estava embaixo dele. Ele acelerou seus movimentos erráticos, e posicionou deu dedão em meu centro nervoso. "Porra." Eu gemi. Aquilo era bom. E então senti seu orgasmo me preencher. Ele ficou sob mim por alguns segundos e então saiu de cima de mim, fechou o zíper de sua calça e seguiu pelo corredor. Eu encarei o lugar que ele acabar de sair, incrédula. E irritada. Como ele parava dessa forma?

Eu segui pelo corredor e vi a porta do banheiro fechada. Encostei-me a ela e ouvi um soluço vindo de dentro do ambiente. "Edward? Você está bem?" Alias, eu tinha certeza que ele estava soluçando. Ele estava chorando?

Eu o ouvi suspirar. "Estou bem." Sua voz mais composta. "Eu já saio."

Eu abaixei minha saia, já conformada com a frustração que percorria meu corpo ardente, e esperei no sofá. Ele sairá de lá alguns minutos depois. Seu rosto sem nenhuma expressão aparente. "Desculpe... por tudo." Ele tentou sorrir.  
Levantei a segurei sua mão. "Está tudo bem." Eu o abracei novamente.

Ele passou as mãos por minha cintura. "Não está. Eu não havia pedido que mostrasse que estava excitada. Não era isso que eu estava me referindo." Ele continuou, vendo que eu permaneceria calada. Suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos. "Eu amo você. Permita sentir-se da mesma forma."

Eu encostei meu rosto em seu peito tão reconfortante, o que para mim era um perigo, e fechei os olhos, não era tão simples. Meu coração independente estava me dando trabalho. Negando-me acesso. Não permitia, e não era uma coisa sob a qual eu tivesse poder.

"Não negue á nós, nunca mais Bella." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Por favor. Isso..._machuca_."

Eu engoli em seco. Eu me sentia uma pequena errante. Um ser humano falho. Humana pequena. Que infringia dor por não poder amar. Será que eu era tão frágil que eu não conseguiria deixar o passado em seu lugar?

"Não sei o que quero, mas sei o que não posso ter." Ele murmurou. "Independente disso eu necessito. E necessito mais do que ar para respirar, então por favor, me diga, porque eu sei que tem medo. Porque fica claro que eu lutarei por esse sentimento. Só preciso saber se estará comigo, porque enquanto me quiser, eu estarei aqui. Porque eu saberei que também me ama."

Eu cancelei minha garganta e encarei seus olhos. Suas mãos acariciaram meu rosto, tão quentes. E ele disse que ficaria comigo, independente do que acontecesse se eu o quisesse. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que esperava um grande amor para poder compartilhar a vida. Tão poucos eram esses meus planos para Edward quando eu o conheci. Mas reconheço que estava muito difícil de evitar. Era praticamente inútil negar que me apaixonei por ele.

Oh céus. Apaixonada de verdade. Não. Realmente não poderia ser tarde demais para mim. Talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual eu deveria não infringir dor á ele? Assim como meus pais se autodestruíram?

Eu notei que seus olhos esperavam uma resposta. Edward parecia um menino que precisava de proteção. E então as palavras de Alice – sua irmã – veio á minha memória; nós duas caminhando pelo parque. Meu irmão é tão inexperiente com sentimentos. Ele não sabe nada, absolutamente nada sobre amor, e então resolve apaixonar-se por uma professora.

Desde aquele dia, parecia que algo havia mudado em mim. Não era como antes. Até eu mesma agia e pensava de forma diferente. Muito mais dele, do que poderia imaginar que aconteceria na vida.

Eu balancei meus ombros e me desfiz de seus braços. "Nada é para sempre, Edward." Ele se encolheu com minhas palavras. Eu continuei. "É claro que...podemos tentar. É muito obvio que eu quero ficar com você mas... Bom, tem muitos aspectos que são novos para mim."

Ele mudou seu olhar e sorriu de forma triste. "Não em namorar, suponho."

Eu suspirei. "Eu não te contei porque realmente não teve sentido algum para mim."

"Bom, mas eu preferia que tivesse me contado. Eu me sinto perdido, eu não sei nada sobre você."

"Ok, o que você quer saber?" Perguntei ironicamente.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não emitiu som algum. Seus olhos abaixaram-se para o chão. "Eu... estou com raiva agora. Melhor eu ir embora, não quero tratá-la mal." Ele se virou e seguiu para a porta.

Han? O que havia de errado? Bom tudo, e eu tinha certeza que eu era a causadora de todos os problemas. Merda "Edward?" Eu fui atrás dele que estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Ele se virou para mim. "Fique. Por favor."

Porém seus olhos verdes letais pareciam irredutíveis. "Eu sinto muito." Ele fechou os olhos e quando os abriu parecia mais recomposto. "Eleanor Roosevelt disse uma vez que ninguém pode magoar você sem o seu consentimento. Concordo totalmente com ela. Eu deixei que isso acontecesse. Só preciso ficar um pouco... _sozinho_."

Ah, mas eu não o deixaria sozinho naquele estado. Não mesmo. Procurei em minha mente algo que o fizesse mudar de idéia. "E então o que aconteceu com o enquanto me quiser eu estarei aqui?"

Seus olhos procuraram os meus buscando algum entendimento.

Eu devolvi meus olhar sem nenhum arrependimento. "Bom, e eu o quero comigo. Está noite. Fique... por favor?" Minha voz parecia apelativa, mas eu o queria comigo.

Ele rosnou e chutou a porta que estava entreaberta e me envolveu com seus braços fortes. "Eu te quero... quero muito." Seus lábios vieram aos meus, seus língua buscando a minha faminta. Eu podia sentir suas mãos tremendo na base de minha bunda. Ele parecia tão inexperiente de certa forma. Bom uma vez que era mesmo.

Eu puxei a gola se sua camisa, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu e andei com ele até meu quarto; ele mantendo nossos corpos equilibrados por todo o caminho. Eu o joguei em minha cama e subi por cima dele. Abri sua camisa e passei por seus braços. "Fique comigo Edward, apenas fique?" Aquilo de fato era uma pergunta. Não queria usar a maneira que ele se sentir e transformar tudo em sexo.

"Sim. Eu sempre fico." Ele puxou meus lábios para os deles e segurou minha cintura firmemente sobre teu corpo. "É parte da cura o desejo de ser curado."

E eu esperava mesmo que ele desejasse a cura. E esperasse que fosse a mim que ele desejasse. Eu deixei que ele mesmo tirasse minhas roupas. Ele me deitou sobre a cama e deitou ao meu lado. Suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu deitei sobre seu peito. Já podia ver um hábito se formando. Era incrivelmente bom dormir com ele me aquecendo. "Me desculpe se o meu jeito por ventura venha parece uma falha tentativa de persuasão. Não é assim que eu quero que funcione conosco."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não posso ser persuadida com a bagagem que trago nas costas." Eu brinquei. "Só não quero que sofra... Não quero infringir dor á você."

Ele sorriu levemente sobre meus cabelos. "Nunca estaria sofrendo, não se estive ao seu lado."

Eu fechei meus olhos. Claro, Edward era altruísta ao extremo. Mas eu não queria que ele me amasse dessa forma. Para seu próprio bem. E para o meu? Eu agarrei mais seu corpo junto ao meu e decidi, por fim, me deixar levar por isso que eu sentia por ele. Mesmo que não conseguisse demonstrar em palavras, de alguma forma eu demonstraria. Mesmo que tivéssemos que enfrentar o mundo. Não deixaria que isso que eu sentia passasse. Afinal, nada dura para sempre. Ele não duraria, muito menos eu. Talvez só o Céu e a Terra, mas quem se importa se o que eu estava fazendo era errado? O que é errado para uns é o certo para outros. Eu não me importava com mais ninguém; e quando encontro alguém que merece algo de mim eu o magoaria por meu jeito involuntário de recusa?

Eu tinha a resposta, só não sabia como explicar á ele.


	12. La mia tortura

_Capítulo doze_

* * *

**A inteligência é o único meio que possuímos para dominar os nossos instintos.**

**Sigmund Freud**

Os seres humanos têm uma incrível habilidade e poder de decisão. E quando tomada sente que está no caminho certo. Uns pensam sobre o assunto antes, e outros depois. Alguns usam meios de persuasão outros simplesmente esperam que aconteçam. Mas todos independentes de raça e religião, cor ou idade inspiram vida e paixão através dos poros. Não é algo que você possa fugir. Mas claro, há sempre o top of mind de tudo na vida. Existem bons maridos e então existe a cobiça irresistível ao seu lado. Existem empregos disputados e então há o poder do mundo. Existe liberdade e então há um planeta inteiro a ser explorado ainda. Existem experiências maravilhosas e então há sensações únicas. Existem homens e então existe Edward Cullen.

Não era uma comparação mesquinha ou iludida. Era a verdade. Eu já tinha visto muito da vida e das pessoas para notar uma sutil diferença nele. Nada que existisse se comparava á ele. Seus olhos conseguiam me dizer muito mais do que palavras seriam possíveis expressar. Sua inteligência e destreza eram fascinantes até para alguém que fosse maior de vinte e um anos. Muito mais para essas pessoas.

Eu notei seu rápido amadurecimento nos dias que se seguiram após seu aniversário. Era obvio que muitas coisas contribuíam no acelerado crescimento de sua mente, se é que isso era possível. Entre aulas e horários de orientações – sob a qual deixamos em acordo que seria restrito á sua educação – ele simplesmente tinha a sagacidade de mostrar uma indiferença interessante. Não era como qualquer pessoa faria. Não estava em seu rosto que ele era uma pessoa levada e que escondia um segredo cujo mundo desconhecia. Ele sabia agir naturalmente e ainda sim me deixava sobre a borda cada vez que me observava com seus olhos verdes letais.

Eu não havia dito nada sobre a noite após seu aniversário e ele tão pouco me questionou sobre o mesmo. E era incrivelmente fácil lidar com a situação daquela forma. Edward visitava minha casa nos finais de semana – inventando á sua mãe que tinha que permanecer no campus com pretextos ridículos de estudos. Bom, ninguém que o conhecesse acreditaria que ele precisaria passar tanto tempo estudando. Mas de qualquer forma ele estava cursando a faculdade e sua mãe parecia entender.

Além do fato de que Edward parecia se esforçar em aprender a única matéria que teoria nenhuma era válida. Eu deixei que ele explorasse meu corpo e percebesse minhas reações á seu toque. E pelo simples fato de vê-lo excitado com minhas reações eu sentia meu corpo quente como o inferno. Não era como nada que eu experimentara em toda minha vida. Era tudo tão novo - bom não como era para ele, mas de qualquer forma eu não estava acostumada a deixar meu corpo para completo deleite de alguém. Mas seus olhos atentos me observavam cheio de cobiça. Era como se ele tivesse inveja de qualquer respiração que passasse por meu corpo, qualquer toque de seus próprios dedos, qualquer sentido seu. Todos os cinco.

Era engraçado que passávamos nosso fim de semana inteiro sem dormir á noite. A cama era uma utopia para ambos. E quando os primeiros raios de sol infiltravam por minha janela de madeira envernizada, sabíamos que era hora de, por fim, descansar. Eu já estava tão acostumada em inverter o horário de dormir em fins de semana – resultado de anos em faculdade e após ela – mas parecia que ele ainda estava se acostumando com isso. Embora este nunca reclamasse.

Mesmo assim eu sabia que ele ficava chateado de nunca podermos sair juntos. Eu via seus olhos vagando por minhas paredes como se fossem grades de prisão. E uma vez que eu toquei no assunto ele rira histericamente.

"Um homem nunca se sente preso em um ambiente quando há sexo em jogo." Dissera na ocasião.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, porém nada saiu. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais viciado em nossas "aulas" e cada vez menos tímido na hora de me dar prazer. Lógico, eu era muito boa com ele. Era como se me encaixasse exatamente ao seu corpo – embora muito mais novo – e nos nivelássemos ao mesmo patamar. E a despeito do que ele dissera uma vez – um pensamento que estava surgindo sobre a margem em minha mente – que eu não o tratava como seu igual, eu achava que ele estava sim em igual nível, porque sua sagacidade e observação eram adjetivos pequenos que subestimavam sua verdadeira personalidade. E a cada dia que eu passava ao seu lado, fosse em minha cama – e no resto da casa – ou no campus da universidade, eu estava derrubando todos os limites que eu impusera para mim, desde que o conheci; desde que minha mãe morreu.

Eu passava meus dias tentando manter minha cabeça em ordem. Eu vivia constantemente pensando nele e já percebia falhas em meu sistema emocional. _Mas que porra estava havendo comigo_? Eu nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que me perdia em pensamentos tentando repassar o que quer que tenha acontecido com determinado alguém. Mas de repente me lembrei de seus olhos escuros pelo desejo piscarem para mim, sua cabeça em meio á minhas pernas, sua barba quase crescida arranhando o meio de minhas coxas. _Me foda._ Gritou meu pensamento. Ele estava se tornando um homem e minhas mãos o modelavam de acordo com meus gostos. Como eu precisava. E ele nunca se importou com isso.

"Eu quero ser perfeito pra você. Não me importo com mais ninguém." Disse em meu ouvido uma noite quando eu brinquei com ele a despeito de ser meu brinquedinho particular. "Como me incomodar em ser seu brinquedo particular, se eu acho que estou ganhando mais nisso do que você?" Ele riu e piscou pra mim.

Mas eu não achava de forma alguma que ele ganhava mais do que eu. Honestamente, eu estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que não teria nada á perder caso este relacionamento viesse á conhecimento publico, mas eu me sentia viva pela primeira vez na vida. Era como poder respirar depois de passar horas embaixo d'água. Como um alívio e, sobretudo com uma vontade enorme de viver ainda mais. Edward trazia o melhor de mim. O melhor que eu não sabia que existia.

Mas este melhor estava começando a refletir em todos os aspectos de minha vida. E, claro, não passou despercebido por meus amigos. Meus melhores amigos.

Jasper ligara-me uma noite para saber se eu estava viva. Eu nunca mais saíra com eles para caçar orgasmos de quinta ou qualquer grau de escalas que por ventura viesse. Ele presumira que eu estava recebendo assistência em domicilio e queria saber quem era o cara. Eu apenas respondi que no momento certo eles saberias. Logo eu havia mudado de assunto perguntando sobre Alice. Ele usara o meu jogo de palavras e fez mistério sobre o caso.

Rose me encontrou depois do trabalho em um café no centro de São Francisco. Ela apoiara varias sacolas na cadeira e me encarou. Eu observei atentei o nome da loja impresso na sacola cara. Lê Fetichhe.

"E então... fantasias de todos os sentidos?" Eu citara o slogan da loja para ela.

Rose apenas balançou os ombros. "Estava necessitada de renovar o guarda - roupas."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "Então... Emmett tem gostado delas?" Deduzi.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Emmett? O que ele tem a ver com isso?" Seu rosto tentava demonstrar inocência.

"Por favor. Acha mesmo que eu não sei que andam se encontrando? Olhe para você. Nunca tentou agradar um homem, porque é pouco provável que eles já não se dessem por satisfeitos com sua presença. Claro, homens bem mais velhos em geral tendem a querem agradar com presentes e não serem agradados com o mesmo. Já um homem em plena capacidade sexual." Eu deixei minha frase morrer sugestivamente.

"Engraçado você me dizer isso, porque eu andei notando você ausente. Será que essa pantera achou um felino que a domasse?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma sexy.

"Ninguém pode me domar." Eu ergui o canto de meus lábios em um sorriso intrigante.

"Com uma ressalva, é claro." Ela fez biquinho. "Ainda verei o dia em que você estará de joelhos por alguém, exatamente porque esse alguém amará ser domado por essa gata selvagem."

Nós rimos histericamente de suas palavras dignas de novelas mexicanas.

Mas Rose, apesar de sua negativa, não me enganava. Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que ela, assim como eu, usava seus finais de semana á noite para bem mais que dormir. E mantinha segredo sobre a identidade de quem a partilhava. Não que eu não soubesse quem era, claro.

Eu tamborilei meus dedos impacientemente na mesa de reunião dos docentes, ás cinco e meia da tarde de uma sexta-feira. Claro era bem típico fazermos as reuniões depois da feira de criatividade. Tínhamos que analisar item por item do objetivo da atividade em questão. Mas eu não suportava mais passar uma noite se quer sem Edward. Essa semana estava me sentindo tão dolorosamente necessitada e parecia que o tempo estava contra mim me dizendo que faltaria muito para a gloriosa hora em que ele finalmente estaria em minha cama.

Meu celular vibrou e eu olhei a mensagem que havia recebido, em silêncio enquanto os outros professores analisavam imensos relatórios.

**Não poderei aparecer este fim de semana. Minha mãe faz aniversário e acabo de ser informado que haverá uma festa surpresa em Miami. Alice me intimara a ir. Desculpe amor.**

Eu olhei pra mensagem e tão logo meu animo se evaporou por completo. Mais uma semana sem ele, sem seu toque. Parecia que eu tinha voltado à puberdade. Oh céus, e eu nem conseguia imaginar outras mãos me tocando. Sim, porque eu estava tão perdida por ele. E fodida – ou não, no caso. Eu bufei baixinho e tentei voltar minha atenção aos relatórios que eu tinha que ler e também confeccionar.

O fim de semana se arrastou intensamente. Parecia que não acabaria mais. Eu tinha alguns trabalhos para fazer e recebi algumas ligações de meus amigos para sair e eu recusei dizendo estar ocupada. Eu tentei evitar Jake como o inferno. Ele, depois que me viu no café com Edward, tentou me contar algumas vezes. Eu claro o deixei em espera sempre. Na verdade eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de revê-lo. Não me fazia falta, de qualquer modo.

E então eu ficara o final de semana inteiro jogada em meu sofá com o meu pote de Haagen Dazs de limão ao meu lado e meu celular do outro. Por vezes me pegava encarando-o, como se assim fosse acabar com o enorme sentimento de vazio. _Se controle, mulher;_ minha mente ordenou. Eu estava ficando precariamente carente necessitada e isso era ruim. Odiava depender de quem quer que fosse. Mas ser dependente daqueles olhos verdes excitantes, daquela voz rouca, daqueles dedos macios e cautelosos, de sua postura ingênua porém curiosa... Talvez eu pudesse abrir uma exceção.

Sim, porque eu já havia quebrado milhares de regras e abertos tantas exceções que mais _uma_ não faria muita diferença.

Segunda de manhã eu passei na Starbucks – como de costume – e segui direto para a SFSU, esperando por fim encontrar com seus olhos. Mas para meu desespero eu levei o dia todo para me encontrar com ele. Quer dizer, eu, han, exigi um encontro. Bom, eu não havia encontrado ele por parte alguma, e quando por fim, ele deu sinal de vida eu o arrastei para minha sala de orientação.

Eu logo que tranquei a porta, avancei em seu peito, tentando unir meu corpo junta ao dele, tentando acalmar a fome que eu sentia por seu toque.

Ele riu em meus lábios. "Tentarei ficar mais tempo longe de você."

"Não se atreva." Eu o adverti, tentando abrir os botões de sua camisa.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Espere um pouco." Suas mãos agarraram meus pulsos, enquanto sua expressão se tornava pensativa. "Eu estava pensando sobre aquela conversa que tivemos no ultimo fim de semana."

Eu estampei um sorriso afetado no rosto e encarei seus olhos falsamente genuínos. E então captei lembranças; esquivas nas margens.

_Nós dois deitados em minha cama citando frases inteligentes para instigar o sexo. Ele por sua vez rolou seu corpo para cima do meu e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "A maior glória de um professor é sentir que os seus alunos tornaram-se grandes homens. __Erasmo Shallkytton__."_

_Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei os seus verdes letais me invadindo sem permissão. "Eu tenho certeza que sinto que você se tornou um grande homem." Eu ri. "E digo isso como sua namorada, é claro."_

_Ele roçou a ponta de seus dedos sobre minha clavícula, enviando calor por todo meu corpo. "Porque não pode ser como minha professora?"_

_Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, intrigada. "Do que exatamente está falando?" Questionei._

_Ele sorriu e passou a língua por seus lábios. Tortura. "Hum... Eu, bom, queria poder fazer jus a minha imaginação." E eu tão logo entendi, assim que ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "."_

_Meu corpo aqueceu subitamente, só por pensar em tê-lo em mim, fantasiando sobre meu cargo. Uma vez que eu de fato era sua educadora na universidade... Na universidade._

Voltando ao presente, eu sorri maliciosamente para ele. "O que tem em mente?"

Ele se soltou de meu aperto e se afastou de mim. "Eu... só quero experimentar uma coisa."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu adoro a sua curiosidade." Me virei para encará-lo. "E então?"

"Bom. Estará ocupada no final da tarde? Digo, eu não tenho aula e então." Ele deixou a frase morrer sugestivamente.

"Ocupada? Hum. Verei o que posso fazer." Eu sorri desanimada, embora tenha estragado o efeito quando pisquei para ele. Isso deixou implícito que eu estaria em qualquer lugar, se fosse para vê-lo.

_Oh céus, eu estava tão perdida._

O resto da tarde se passou rápido até. Bom, para uma pessoa que tem um tempo ocioso no caso de trabalho mental, sim. Eu não conseguia pensar direito em nada que não fosse Edward. E para falar a verdade eu estava me assustando com o fato. Eu estava derrubando todos os muros que nos separavam e não sabia como lidar com isso. E sabia que de uma certa maneira ele estaria se sentindo da mesma forma, pois ele nunca sentira isso uma vez que era tão novo.

Ele me mandara uma mensagem no final da tarde pedindo para que eu seguisse pelo Ciencies Hall. A parte mais afastada do campus. Eu sorri perversamente e tentei não pensar muito sobre o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Segui suas instruções e caminhei até o Hall, tomando cuidado para não ser seguida, ou não agir sob suspeita.

O ambiente estava fracamente iluminado. Devido ao céu que já escurecia lá fora. Eu subi as escadas, conforme Edward me instruiu e segui até a ultima porta.

Edward olhou para cima ao me ver e eu deixei um gemido escapar por meus lábios. Apesar de já ter uma idéia de suas fantasias, vivê-las era inexplicavelmente mais excitante. Eu entrei na sala e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Passei por ele, que estava sentado na primeira cadeira á frente da mesa do docente.

Eu endireitei meus óculos no topo do nariz e me apoiei sobre a borda da mesa. Edward me encarou com um misto de malicia e ansiedade no rosto. "Detenção, ?" falei com a voz mais metódica que eu consegui reunir. Embora isso não fosse considerado certo, uma vez que sussurros lascivos não eram aplicados em sala de aula.

Ele balançou a cabeça e engoliu em seco.

"Tem se comportado mal ultimamente, não?" Eu continuei a provocá-lo.

"Aparentemente sim." Ele entrou no jogo.

"Hummm." Eu cruzei minhas pernas. "Então, o que eu devo fazer com você, Sr. Cullen?"

"O que quer fazer?" Sua voz era baixa, porém rouca.

Eu suspirei e lhe chamei com o indicador. Ele caminhou lentamente até mim e me encarou submisso. "Talvez eu devesse castigá-lo. Não tolero alunos indisciplinares."

Eu podia ver seus olhos brilhantes de luxuria. "Como queira."

"Sente-se." Ordenei. Ele me encarou por meio segundo e então fez o que eu pedi. Eu abri um botão de minha camisa, deixando que meu sutiã vermelho aparecesse. Ele engoliu em seco. Eu sorri do pensamento que passou por minha cabeça. Afinal, era minha vez de torturá-lo. Porque eu havia ficado muito tempo sem seu corpo. E já que estávamos em campo, iríamos jogar.

Eu lentamente andei ao seu lado, circulando sua cadeira. Eu senti sua respiração acelerar. A tensão era quase tangível no ar. E tudo o que eu queria era senti-lo dentro de mim, mas eu iria brincar. Assim como ele fantasiara comigo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus ombros e massageei o local. Ele pulou um pouco de sua cadeira. "Assustado...ou com medo?"

Ele rosnou e eu vi que seus olhos estavam fechados. Eu me posicionei em sua frente. "Olhe para mim." Seus olhos se abriram no mesmo instante. "Acha que me pareço com sua namorada?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Errado." Eu Inclinei o salto de meu Scarpin no meio de suas pernas e deslizei lentamente perto de seu membro duro. Com ajuda de minha mão direita eu abri mais dois botões de minha camisa. "Ainda acho que me pareço com sua namorada?" Ele engoliu em seco e aquiesceu mais uma vez. Eu rosnei e avancei meu pé para seu membro latejante, visível até sobre suas calças.

"Porra." Ele engasgou.

"Diga. Quem sou eu?" Eu massageei seu membro com meu pé.

Eu podia vê-lo suando frio. "... Ms...Céus, uma professora gostos." Ele não terminou a frase. Eu elevei uma sobrancelha e sorri de forma sedutora.

"Levante-se." Ele assim o fez. Eu o empurrei para minha mesa e entrei sobre suas pernas. "Ninguém nunca te ensinou que não se pode desacatar um docente? Oh, não, porque quem terá que lhe ensinar alguma coisa será eu." Eu esfreguei meu corpo no dele. Suas mãos voaram para minha cintura.

"Você me deixa louco." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, apertando meus quadris no dele. "Você não sabe quantas noites eu imaginei você assim."

"Deixe que eu as torne realidade."

Eu passei uma perna por seus quadris e ele puxou a outra perna, me equilibrando pela bunda. As palmas de suas mãos abertas, emanando calor para meu corpo, mesmo através do tecido da saia. Seus lábios vieram ao meu, buscando minha língua. Eu a cedi prontamente. "Sentiu minha falta?" seus lábios sussurraram, enquanto minha língua lambia sua orelha.

"Você nem tem idéia."

"Mostre-me." Eu olhei para ele. Seus olhos escuros de desejo. E então assim que minha mente rápida pensou em retribuir o desafio, suas mãos avançaram em meus quadris e me virou de costas para ele, me inclinando sobre a borda da mesa.

_Mas. Que. Porra._

"Você pareceu concordar..." Ele imprensou seu corpo no meu. Seu membro duro batendo em minha bunda.

"Você me ouviu reclamar?" Eu rosnei asperamente. Ele riu. Um som entrecortado, e então suas mãos deslizaram lentamente sobre meu corpo.

Eu me sentia vulnerável tão exposta assim para ele, mas quando no inferno que eu teria coragem de pará-lo? "Edward." Eu gemi. Era tão implorativo, que se não fosse comigo eu teria rido. Mas ele tampouco achou graça. Isso pareceu incendiá-lo ainda mais.

"Você é tão maravilhosa." Ele rosnou baixinho e levantou minha saia sobre meus quadris. Seus dedos percorrendo minha calcinha. "Eu adoro tudo em você, ." Eu gemi quando ele me chamou pelo sobrenome, era tão formal, tão sexy. "E eu quero você assim. _La mia tortura_." Sussurrou, enquanto suas mãos pastoreavam meus seios doloridos de necessidade.

Por que eu estava certa de uma coisa. Algo mudara nessa viagem que ele fizera. Tentei não pensar sobre o que seria. Mas o fato é que eu aproveitaria a mudança sutil e sentiria meu aluno tomando meu corpo para si; em uma sala de aula.

Ele pareceu tomar um ritmo fodidamente lento. _O que diabos havia com ele_? Minha respiração saiu em arquejos mal sucedidos. Seu quadril se enterrava em minha bunda tão forte e se balançava tão devagar. Era a contradição, como o preto e o branco_.__Yin-young_. Suas mãos percorrerem por me meu estomago, causando arrepios por minha pele, e lentamente escorregou por minha calcinha. Ele murmurou algo que eu não entendi e pousou seu queixo em meu ombro. "Eu não consigo acreditar que te deixo _assim_." Sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos estimulavam minha carne aquecida.

Eu arfei e empurrei minha bunda contra seu membro e ele gemeu, escorregando um dedo em mim. "Faça isso." Eu consegui botar pra fora sobre minha respiração falha. Ergui o salto de meus sapatos, arranhando sua pele.

"Me de sua mão." Pediu, e então ele pousou sua mão sobre a minha, guiando-me por meu sexo, e deslizando meus dedos dentro de mim. "Sente isso?" Perguntou movendo seus quadris, enterrando seu membro duro em meu corpo. _Merda de calça_. "Quero que sinta como é bom, como é maravilhoso, como é esquecer tudo o que importa todo e qualquer valor humano quando sinto _isso_." Seus dedos levaram os meus próprios para mais fundo em mim, nos fazendo gemer. Como se para dar ênfase em suas palavras.

"Nã.Mais." Eu rosnei jogando meus cotovelos na mesa e encostando minha testa sobre a madeira fria. Eu ouvi o barulho sutil do zíper sendo aberto e então meu corpo se aqueceu novamente quando eu o senti voltar a me abraçar. E sentia também, totalmente tangível, seu membro me acariciando de forma nada delicada.

"Eu estou transando com minha professora." Seu tom soou ligeiramente surpreso.

"Errado." Falei entorpecida. "Você está _fodendo _com sua professora." Eu o ouvi rosnar e então não nos deu qualquer aviso quando seu membro entrou em mim, mergulhando profundamente. Edward rosnou palavras das quais nunca poderia imaginar ouvir ele dizer. Parecia tão fora do controle que eu capturei apenas palavras como "molhada" e "quente como o inferno".

Seu membro escorregava em mim, deslizando facilmente pela ausência do preservativo. Essa era a segunda vez não a usávamos. A primeira em meu sofá, quando eu o provoquei. E, eu podia sentir que o prazer que ele sentia era muito maior.

Seus punhos de fecharam sobre a mesa a minha frente; apenas seu tronco ajudando nas investidas. E à medida que eu ofegava mais forte, ele intensificava a estocada dentro de meu corpo. Eu levei uma mão até meu sexo e estimulei meu clitóris; meu corpo dolorido pela necessidade de libertação. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e então, Edward a moveu, para encontrar minha boca com seus lábios. Sua língua procurava afoita a minha. Nós mal conseguíamos nos controlar no beijo. Eram mais suspiros e gemidos na boca um do outro. O suor gotejando por seus cabelos bagunçados. Seus olhos desfocados, e as maças do rosto muito vermelhas. Ele apoiou sua mão direita sobre a minha, regendo meus movimentos em mim mesma – uma tática que me fazia gozar muito mais rápido – ele gemeu contra minha boca. Eu via seus olhos fechados, muito apertados e seus dentes arrastando sobre os lábios, à medida que ele me penetrava mais fundo. Eu podia sentir que sua liberação estava próxima e ainda sim, queria prolongar aquele sentimento que começava a crescer em mim. Tão familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo tão novo. Nunca era igual. Nunca era monótono.

Meu estomago começou a formigar, e minhas pernas roçavam nas dele; eu deitei minha cabeça contra seu ombro e empurrei meu quadril contra seu membro. ".Isso." Ele rosnou e eu empurrei mais uma vez meus quadris. Eu sentia ele dentro de mim profundamente. Cada sensação passando por meu corpo, me fazendo tremer. E eu estava tão perto. De repente ele saiu de mim e eu gemi de frustração. Ele girou meus quadris e me colocou em cima da mesa, curvando meu corpo sobre a madeira fria e puxando minhas pernas para mais perto dele. Eu me apoiei sobre os cotovelos e olhei seu rosto vermelho, se intensificando. Eu estava chegando sobre a borda e não agüentaria mais. Eu era atraída pelo perigo, por sexo, e em particular, por Edward. E eu estava violando toda e qualquer regra moral e social que existisse, e ainda sim tudo o que eu queria era me esparramar mais sobre a mesa e sentir Edward assaltando meu corpo violentamente.

"Promete." Sua voz quase inaudível. Sua garganta devia estar quase fechada pela dor que rasgava seu peito esperando a libertação. Seus dedos avançaram em meu clitóris enquanto me penetrava rapidamente. "Nunca vai me esquecer."

Eu soltei um gemido sufocado. Ele tirou seu membro de mim, e raspou sobre a entrada de meu sexo, enquanto fechava o olho. "Porra. Diga...Promete." Ele continuou a me estimular com o dedão, enquanto movia seu membro em minha entrada, me provocando.

"Eu prometo. Qualquer coisa. Nunca. Oh, céus." Eu engasguei, quando ele entrou em mim sem aviso, e movia seus quadris rapidamente. A mesa balançando, enquanto nossos corpos se juntavam no mesmo frenesi. Eu comecei a apertar sobre seu pênis e quase no mesmo instante senti ele derramar em mim. E então ele não parou de se movimentar até que eu estivesse totalmente deitada sobre a mesa. Sentindo-me suada, exausta e satisfeita.

Ele saiu de mim e eu fechei meus olhos. O que teria acontecido com ele, para que sofresse essa mudança? Muita embora eu estivesse vendo uma melhora constante, eu não poderia dizer que ele seria capaz de se segurar por tanto tempo, me fazendo gozar no ato. Ele puxou meu quadril para ele, sentando-me na mesa. "Você está bem?" Ele sorriu delicadamente. Eu percebi que ele já tinha se vestido.

"Sim." Eu levantei lentamente e com um salto me pus de pé, abaixando minha saia e abotoando minha camisa. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado como o inferno. Eu nunca estivesse em um estado tão deplorável nesse campus antes.

Ele me abraçou e me puxou para o chão. Suas costas recostadas sobre uma parede próxima. Eu me aninhei em seu peito. "Obrigada." Eu sussurrei.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. "Você me tratou como um homem pela primeira vez." Sua voz era baixa e controlada.

"Do que está falando?" Eu ergui meu rosto na altura de seus olhos.

"Você gozou pra mim. Comigo. Isso." Ele corou um pouco e abaixou seus olhos. Porém, não demorou a me olhar novamente. "Foi incrível. Eu não tenho palavras pra expressar o que eu senti."

Eu gargalhei. "Sim, isso de fato aconteceu. E eu acho que você não precisa explicar. Sei exatamente como se sentiu."

Seus olhos me fitaram por longos segundos e então ele jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para o teto, e pressionando a palma de sua mão contra meu rosto, carinhosamente. Ocorrera-me mencionar á ele, que se ele achava que eu havia o tratado como homem, pelo fato de poder chegar ao orgasmo com seu membro em mim, não apenas com preliminares ou estímulos adicionais, então eu nunca havia tratado ninguém como um homem de fato. Eventualmente eu partilhara o sexo com muitos homens, mas na maioria das vezes era comum eu terminar o "trabalho" sozinha. Frustrante, mas era verdade. Como nunca chegara a ter um relacionamento sério, era difícil para meus parceiros notaram meus falsos gemidos. Bom nem todos, mas em sua grande maioria.

Mas na verdade, eu tinha tudo. Porque Edward estava disposto a me dar tudo. E eu estava disposta a receber e tirar qualquer coisa que ele me oferecesse. Seu corpo. Seu coração. Sua alma. Não estava me iludindo. Mas por isso mesmo que eu sabia que não havia uma maneira no inferno de parar com esse relacionamento. Porque eu não me importava mais com o tempo que iria durar. Eu queria que fosse sempre assim. Eu iria me acostumar com um intruso em meus pensamentos. Fácil se eu lembrasse de seu olhar me devorando devagar. Fácil se eu lembrasse da vontade, da saudade, do vazio. Fácil se eu lembrasse _dele_.


	13. Equilíbrio

_Capítulo treze_

* * *

_**As pessoas vêem as coisas como elas são e perguntam 'por quê?'. Eu vejo as coisas como elas poderiam ser e pergunto 'por que não?'.**_

_**Bernard Shaw**_

Interessante o modo de vida que as pessoas levam. Tão diferentes, em seu espaço. Cada qual – apesar da constante filosofia de igualdade social – em seu ninho isolado. Pensamentos, opiniões e ações que tornam cada indivíduo único. E sendo uma educadora, tenho a missão de transformar aqueles que ensino em cidadãos capazes de formular opiniões próprias por seus méritos e conhecimentos. Tanto para suas profissões quanto para a vida.

Evidentemente havia um aluno que eu estava ensinando muito mais do que deveria. E ele á mim. Era muito claro que ele me mostrava coisas novas de sentir, de ver a vida. Embora eu não externasse esse conhecimento, para mim era muito obvio. Mas ainda sim eu sentia medo. Não estava confiante em nós dois, para dizer a verdade. Minha profissão poderia ir por água abaixo caso alguém descobrisse, mas ainda sim... Não havia como negar. Ele era o motivo por trás de meu ego. A razão pela qual eu decidira repensar minha forma de viver. A razão pela qual eu havia abandonado minha ética e meus valores. Fazendo-me perder a cabeça a ponto de ficar deitada horas a fio no chão de uma sala de aula; depois de um sexo incrível em cima da mesa onde muitos professores lecionariam no dia seguinte.

Eu havia perguntado a ele sobre a mudança de seu comportamento. Ele me jogou um olhar nervoso e murmurou que era apenas saudade. Mas eu tinha certeza que era algo mais. Não conseguindo obter resposta mais completa deixei o assunto para analise posterior. Saímos de mansinho pelo campus escuro. Ele seguiu para seu dormitório e eu para meu carro.

Eu sabia que no fundo algo me incomodava. Não em relação á ele. Mas pelo _nós_. Algo que eu não era acostumada de qualquer forma. Eu mal conseguia pensar no que aconteceria se descobrissem. Aos olhos de terceiros provavelmente soaria uma relação suja e desrespeitosa. Mas pensando bem, se não fosse comigo, pensei ironicamente, até eu acharia errôneo. Mas parecia tão certo, e eu me sentia tão bem ao lado de Edward que tentei afastar de minha mente quaisquer opiniões que não me interessariam. Até porque eu nunca fui dependente de conselhos e afins. Sempre fiz o que eu tinha vontade ou julgava ser certo, e até agora não lamentava nada. Claro que meu caso com Edward era muito mais vontade do que algo que eu fazia por julgar ser _certo_. Mais ainda sim, eu sentia que estava afundando em um abismo do qual eu não poderia voltar. E até porque eu não queria.

A semana se passou incrivelmente rápido. Entre aulas e reuniões, me restou pouco tempo para vê-lo; mais ainda sim eu consegui. Na aula de literatura avançada ele sentou-se na frente pela primeira vez. Seus olhares eram constantes. Eu tentei ao máximo que podia não olhar em sua direção. Continuar minha aula normalmente. _Como se fosse possível._ Seus olhar era aterrorizante. Ele, ao mesmo tempo em que prestava atenção no que eu dizia, tentava me distrair, inconscientemente, com a forma que raspava os dentes sobre os lábios, a forma como deslocava seus quadris – como se sentisse desconfortável com ele próprio ao _sentir_ minha presença – e como mexia constantemente em seus cabelos.

Eu continuei á explicar sobre Nabokov e sua grande obra literária que ao mesmo tempo foi um escândalo em sua época. _Lolita _fora o romance que desencadeou a expressão "ninfeta" devido ao tema ilícito de uma suposta descrição de um personagem pedófilo. "De qualquer forma." Continuei mantendo cuidadosamente meus olhos longe de Edward. "Nabokov escreveu um grande romance. Embora muitos tenham o considerado errado e polemico, não resta duvida que ele envolveu diversos elementos que o tornaram intrigantes."

"Intrigante eu concordo." Comentou Nathan Pascosh; sentado na fileira do meio. "Um professor de meia idade se apaixonar por uma menor de idade. A história é no mínimo interessante, mas acho que talvez Nabokov pudesse descrever Lolita como uma aluna. Daria muito mais vazão á Humbert ser um educador." Ele riu.

"Então provavelmente ele seria preso por descrever algo ilícito e ainda mais acontecendo em uma escola. Além de pedofilia, seria o pior tipo dela... Uma escola." Uma garota loira, cujo nome eu não recordava bufou do outro lado da sala.

Algo em meu estomago se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Porém eu continuei como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Mas apesar disso ele não descreve algo realmente sexual. Ele a via como um ser encantado, que repousara em sua mente; como seu inferno particular. Algo que não o retraia, como a idade da garota. Embora ele descrevesse o corpo dela com perfeição assimétrica, era sempre algo como ombros frágeis e seios juvenis. Mas a forma como fora escrita demonstra a sexualidade em si, claro."

A garota loira me interrompeu. "Eu acho repugnante um relacionamento com pessoas de idades diferentes."

Meus olhos caíram em Edward por segundos e ainda sim eu vi que ele entendera exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para a garota. "Eles não chegaram a ter um relacionamento." Falei com uma voz firme.

"O que não diminui a culpa dele por cobiçar algo que ele não poderia ter." Ela argumentou.

"Namorar uma pessoa de idade diferente é normal hoje em dia." Um garoto que eu lembrava vagamente se chamar Alan Gares bateu o punho levemente na mesa. "Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Mas no caso de Nabokov, que nunca foi comprovado ser um pedófilo, é diferente apenas porque ela não consentia. Em tese."

"Hum." Eu murmurei, mantendo meus olhos longe de Edward. "Bom, alguém pode citar uma parte favorita de Lolita?"

Eu passei meus olhos pela sala inteira, percorrendo os rostos inteligentes porem nada sutis. E por fim Edward moveu sua cabeça para cima, olhando em direção á meus olhos. "Eu." Sussurrou e toda a sala caiu em um silencio modorrento. "Com respeitoso pasmo e deleite, vi-lhe de novo o encantador e retraído abdômen, onde minha boca, a descer-lhe pelo corpo, pousara um momento; e aquelas ancas infantis, sobre as quais eu beijara a marca crenulada deixada pelos shorts, naquele louco dia imortal, atrás das Roches Roses. Os 25 anos que eu vivera desde então diminuíram até chegar a um ponto palpitante – e desapareceram."

Edward parou de mover seus lábios, mas seus olhos continuavam a radiografar os meus. Os verdes lascivos estavam lá. Atormentando-me quase á morte. Eu saí do transe quando um rapaz pigarreou. "Interessante essa passagem. Ele praticamente descreve como foi atormentado pela pequena infante."

"Ele era um pervertido." A mesma garota loira argumentou mediocremente.

A classe começou um pequeno protesto entre prós e contras. Edward, porém se elevou ao mar de vozes. "Não acho que perversão venha ao caso. Seu desejo por uma pessoa mais nova teve suas conseqüências. Assim como ele não conseguiu esconder seus sentimentos – mesmo que estes venham ser apenas com finalidade sexual – ele deve ter entrado em um confronto interno muito maior do que conseguiu expressar." Eu o encarei com os olhos ligeiramente abertos. Estaria ele tentando dizer que entendia exatamente como eu me sentia? Meus medo e receios em relação á nossa proximidade?

"Talvez." A garota loira comentou amargurada, já sem argumentos para contra atacar. "Não considero Lolita um de meus livros favoritos."

"Embora sua opinião não conte dentro da sociedade literária." Eu disse sarcasticamente. "Não podemos deixar que nossos preconceitos ceguem nossos olhos e fechem nossas mentes para obras literárias."

Depois disso o resto da aula se seguiu mais tranqüila. Embora eu percebesse a mudança no jeito de Edward. Ele parecia distante e pensativo. Uma observação que eu não pude concluir o resto da tarde. Passei o dia todo em uma infeliz reunião que perdurara mais tempo que o desejado. E quando eu saí pelo campus o céu já escurecia. Eu liguei para Edward e ele pediu que eu fosse até seu quarto. Que a maioria dos estudantes tinham ido até o bar local perto do campus da universidade para comemorar algo que soava claramente como uma aposta de futebol mal feita.

"Oi" Eu disse quando ele abriu a porta e me deu passagem.

Seu quarto estava mais bagunçado do que de costume. Algumas camisas jogadas pela poltrona, uma toalha disposta em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e alguns livros jogados por sua cama aleatoriamente. Eu virei para encará-lo e me surpreendi com a proximidade de seu rosto. Suas mãos acariciaram meu rosto, segurando-o firmemente. Ele suspirou – seu hálito quente varrendo por meu rosto – e beijos minhas pálpebras.

"Você se arrepende?" Ele perguntou de forma sombria.

"Me arrependo de que?"

"De nós?" Seus olhos eram ansiosos e estavam com círculos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado.

"Edward." Eu suspirei e o empurrei para sua cama. Eu delicadamente sentei em seu colo e pousei meus braços em seu pescoço. "Já disse que não me arrependo de nada. Você é maior de idade, e eu sei o que estava fazendo quando aceitei tudo isso."

"Mas." Começou a protestar.

"Por favor." Eu encostei minha testa na dele e seus olhos se fecharam. "Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir? É você que eu quero. Você me faz bem, eu nunca senti nada parecido com isso."

Ele me encarou, abrindo seus olhos verdes e tristes. "Isso não é certo. Não quero prejudicar sua vida. Não quero..."

"Edward você _me_ quer?" Perguntei sem rodeios.

Ele me encarou com confusão. "Você sabe que sim." Respondeu quase irritado.

"Então é isso que importa. Ou está me dizendo que minha idade te incomoda?"

Sua boca abriu para responder, mas acho que ele pensou melhor e mordeu os lábios. E antes que eu pudesse registrar o quão sexy ele ficava quando fazia isso, senti minha cabeça bater levemente em algo macio – seu travesseiro. Edward subiu em mim e fez um caminho torturante com seus olhos por meu corpo, suas mãos brincaram com a barra de minha saia apertada em minhas pernas. "Você é uma tentação da qual eu nunca conseguirei resistir. Mesmo porque não quero." Parecia haver tanta emoção em seu rosto quando ele, por fim, encarou meus olhos. Quase como se estivesse em sua própria utopia. "E eu não preciso resistir."

"Não. Não precisa." Eu me apoiei sobre os cotovelos e meus lábios alcançaram o seus. Ele gemeu em minha boca quando eu suguei sua língua. Meus quadris movimentando-se por conta própria em seu corpo, buscando algum atrito para satisfazer a necessidade que eu sentia por ele.

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou em minha boca, e eu fiquei feliz de não precisar responder, quando ele voltou a atacar meus lábios e me dando o atrito que eu tanto queria. Seu membro duro roçava em minha saia, fazendo com que minha calcinha de seda se arrastasse ao longo de meu sexo dando um efeito desesperador. Eu passei meus dedos por sua camisa tentando abrir os botões e ele me impediu segurando meus pulsos e me deitando de volta a sua cama. Seus olhos observavam a queda e ascensão de meus seios com a forte respiração; meu estomago se contorcendo em antecipação. Ele subiu sua mão direita por meu rosto e tirou uma mecha de cabelo de meu olho. E então puxou levemente o resto dos fios que se desfaziam em torno de seu travesseiro. "Você é linda." Ele engoliu em seco e empurrou seus quadris para o meu. Malditas roupas.

E antes que eu pudesse pensar em rasgá-las, alguém bateu na porta. "Edward, você está ai?" Era uma voz masculina e urgente. "Abre aí cara."

"Merda." Eu fiquei de pé num segundo pensando onde eu iria me esconder. Brevemente considerei me enfiar embaixo de sua cama, mas ele – provavelmente descobrindo meus planos – agarrou meus pulsos e me olhou como se eu tivesse ficado louca.

"De jeito nenhum." Rosnou.

"Edward." Chamou o ser totalmente inoportuno.

"Não vou abrir." Ele sussurrou para mim.

Eu sorri para ele e beijei seus lábios rapidamente. "Não me importo sinceramente. Vá em frente. Ficarei aqui." Eu pisquei para ele. Edward balançou a cabeça e então abriu a porta de correr de seu guarda-roupa antigo. Eu me aninhei lá entre algumas camisas e então ele fechou a porta. Inalei todo o perfume que fixava em suas roupas. Me deixava tonta em com um certo tesão.

"Oi Mike." Ouvi Edward abrir a porta e então passos se aproximaram.

"Estava dormindo?" O garoto empata-sexo perguntou.

"Tentando." Mentiu Edward. Eu quase sorri para a facilidade que ele deixara escapar aquelas palavras. Ele demonstrava uma voz de indiferença.

"Foi mau cara, mas eu precisava falar com você. Fiquei sabendo de uma coisa que você não vai acreditar." Eu estava impressionada com a diferença de palavras usada por garotos da mesma idade. Não que eu não conhecesse os calouros em geral. Mas de alguma maneira havia me acostumado com Edward e sua eloqüência.

"Hum, o que?" Eu quase sorri. Podia imaginar como ele devia olhar para o garoto, fingindo interesse.

"Bom, ouvi algumas garotas conversando hoje no corredor do salão comunal." Eu rolei meus olhos para sua infantilidade. "E, bem, elas estavam falando de você."

"De mim?"

"Sim. Elas faziam um tipo de aposta... Quem conseguia, nas palavras delas, tirar sua inocência."

"Minha o que?" A voz de Edward soou incrédula. Eu afundei minhas unhas na palma de minha mão, inconscientemente. Quem essas crianças achavam que eram?

"Parece que elas te acham atraente. E eu ouvi gritinhos excitados de muitas delas. Faziam planos de varias formas pra arrastar você pra cama... Cara você tem sorte."

"Não... Quero dizer. Elas ficaram loucas..."

"Louco ficou você se pensa em dispensar essas gatas... alias, se quiser dividir..."

"Dividir? Fique á vontade com o banquete todo." Gostei da resposta dele.

"Você é gay?"

"E quando no mundo que dispensar um bando de loucas me torna gay? Sinceramente, se elas soubessem como são desprezíveis mulheres fáceis..."

"Fáceis ou não, elas são gostosas..." Provavelmente a testosterona do garoto estava trabalhando muito mais rápido. "Não quer nem saber quem são?" Eu não ouvi nada de Edward, mas ele deve ter aquiescido, pois o intrometido continuou. "As do quinto ano. Não conheço todas... Acho que Lindsay Cler, Marie Thompson e acho que a outra se chama Maggie Raskel."

Ao ouvir o nome da garota quase que eu desabo porta á fora. Meu sangue correu rápido como se aquecesse, uma combustão iminente. Alguma coisa nesta garota me incomodava e eu não sabia o que era exatamente.

"Tudo bem... Não me importo. Pode ficar com todas elas." Edward respondeu em tom urgente.

"Sério cara?"

"Sim, agora eu tenho que dormir."

"Ok... Vou ver se eu acho as gatas por aí... Curta seu travesseiro."

Eu ouvi a porta se fechar e então Edward abriu o guarda-roupa pra mim. "Desculpe... por isso."

Eu mordi o lábio inferior. "Estão fazendo uma aposta pra ver quem leva você pra cama primeiro?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Eu não sabia... eu."

"Edward." Eu o repreendi. Ele parou de falar e me encarou confuso. "Não precisa me explicar nada. Não sou insegura." Eu o empurrei para sua cama e subi em seu colo. "Mas uma coisa é certa. Elas _não_ vão ganhar essa aposta nem de uma forma, nem de outra."

"Eu não quero ninguém. Apenas você me atraia, e você sabe disso."

"E te excita também."

"Todo tempo." Respondeu ligeiramente corado.

Eu sorri e empurrei seu corpo, sua cabeça parando em seu travesseiro. "Isso é recíproco." Eu tentei demonstrar o que ele fazia comigo, com meu corpo. Levantei minha saia por meu quadril e abri o zíper de sua calça. Sua Box preta deixava quase a mostra sua ereção dura. Eu esfreguei meu sexo por toda extensão dele, deixando que ele sentisse – ou quase – o tecido molhado de minha calcinha. "Você me excita." Sussurrei.

Ele assobiou entre os dentes e forçou meu quadril bater de encontro com o dele. Suas mãos agarrando meus cabelos deliberadamente. Eu abaixei sua boxer e afastei minha calcinha de lado, rebolando meus quadris para seu membro roçasse em mim. E sentisse o quão molhada eu estava. Ele engoliu em seco e gemeu quando eu tomei seu membro em minha mão esfregando toda sua extensão e circulando a ponta por minha carne inchada. "Bella." Ele engasgou, puxando mais meus cabelos. Eu não poderia esperar mais um minuto para senti-lo dentro de mim. E quando eu levei seu membro em mim, ele levantou os quadris de encontro ao meu, e tomando meus seios em sua boca, ora deslizando os dentes por entre os mamilos ora esfregando-os com a ponta dos dedos.

"Porra." Eu gemi e abri mais minhas pernas. Era uma sensação tão única estar com ele. E principalmente saber que ninguém estaria. Era quase irônico que em nossa sub-relação eu era muito mais parecido com o homem do que ele. Nossas personalidades estavam invertidas. Ou não, porque embora eu tomasse á frente como se estivesse com cromossomos XY, eu sabia que ele nunca teria nada que levassem a duvidar de sua opção sexual. Edward era homem, e era meu.

No momento em que o senti liberar seu orgasmo em mim, senti meus músculos apertaram em torno de seu membro. Algo como o pensamento de dar prazer a ele me dava uma sensação de poder quase animalesco. Ele pediu para que eu ficasse; porém eu ainda tinha um pouco de juízo em minha cabeça. O deixei – muito embora sem vontade - mas eu o verei logo de qualquer forma.

Não que eu pudesse deixar de viver por ele. Eventualmente eu não estava me importando com esse fato, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar que meus amigos descobrissem meu caso com um aluno. Não estava pronta para isso. E quando eu recebera uma ligação de Emmett para sairmos no sábado á noite, eu, apesar de não gostar do dia que ele arrumara, aceitei sabendo que era uma distração para meus pensamentos.

Edward, assim como eu previra, ficou um pouco chateado, mas tentou demonstrar de todas as formas que estava bem com isso. Que poderia lidar com minha vida social. Não vi necessidade de prolongar o assunto, eu apenas o liberei de minha sala de orientação na sexta-feira de tarde dizendo que o veria na segunda.

"Não podemos nos ver no domingo?" Questionou á caminho da porta.

"Se quiser sim." Respondi honestamente.

"Eu sempre quero." Seus olhos varreram meu rosto astutamente. "E você?"

"Sim, eu também quero." Não queria explicar á ele que o motivo por eu ter aceito um convite no sábado á noite e não o convidá-lo era justamente para que não desconfiassem de mim e minha estranha relação com um ser invisível. Embora sua mente rápida e esperta provavelmente já teria captado o motivo por trás de minhas omissões.

"Então... Bom sábado com seus amigos." Falou sem emoção alguma no rosto.

"Obrigada." Tentei não lembrar o beijo lascivo que ele me dera ao entrar em minha sala e a forma como me olhava ao sair. Eu sabia que não estava pronta para externar nosso caso á meus amigos, e a mais ninguém. Como poderia? Mas isso não significava de forma alguma que eu tentava esconde-lo da sociedade por vergonha ou qualquer motivo simplório. Apenas o fato de eu ser sua educadora e ter dez anos a mais eram uma razão extravagante para que ele ou qualquer pessoa entendesse que eu não podia ficar correndo riscos á toa.

Pelo contrario. Eu já tinha lhe concedido muito mais de mim do que eu dera para qualquer pessoa em toda minha vida. E era muito provável que eu lhe daria todo o resto muito em breve. Quero dizer, porque eu não faria isso se eu já o tinha também? Afinal eu sabia que incitar alguém á vida adulta não era algo fácil. Menos ainda se esse alguém fosse Edward.

No sábado á tarde, assim que cheguei do mercado havia um rapaz parado á minha porta.

"Ola?"

"Izabella Swan?" Percebi que ele trazia consigo um embrulho de médio porte. Algo como um quadro.... _Oh porra_. Eu balancei a cabeça e ele estendeu uma prancheta marrom. "Essa encomenda é para a senhora. Assine aqui, por favor."

Eu assinei o papel com um rabisco rápido e estendi minha mão para o embrulho pardo. Assim que entrei em minha casa joguei a bolsa e os pacotes recém comprados de congelados em cima da mesa. Rasguei o papel que envolvia a encomenda e havia outro papel ligeiramente mais fino. Ou seria um plástico? O rasguei também e por fim desdobrei as folhas de seda que mantinham, sem duvida alguma, meu quadro feito por Edward.

Eu resfoleguei com a imagem. Era tão assimétrica e com tamanha perfeição. A moldura do quadro era de um tabaco escuro contrastando com minha pele clara e pálida no centro da imagem. Meu corpo pincelado com perfeição. Cada traço era como um toque de veludo sutil e sensível. E eu podia perceber em meu rosto certo desespero. Um desejo incontrolável por alguma coisa. Mas era implícito em meus traços o que era. Tamanho era meu desejo pela pessoa que me observava com os olhos atentos. A fome gritante que eu sentia por ele. _E ainda sinto._

Não havia notado que ao lado do quadro tinha uma folha branca, dobrada e endereçada a _MS. Swan_.

_O vosso coração conhece em silêncio os segredos do dia e da noite._

_Mas os vossos ouvidos esperam escutar o eco do conhecimento do coração._

_Gostarias de conhecer por meio de palavras o que sempre conhecestes em pensamento._

_Gostarias de tocar com os dedos o corpo nu dos vossos sonhos. E está bem que gosteis._

_A fonte secreta da vossa alma deve brotar e correr murmurando para o mar._

_E o tesouro das vossas profundezas infinitas que ser revelado aos vossos olhos._

_Mas não há balança para pesar o vosso desconhecido tesouro._

_E não procurais os abismos do vosso conhecimento com a vara ou som a sonda._

_Porque o eu é um mar sem limites e sem medida._

No final da estrofe – que eu reconhecera do livro O Profeta de Kalil Gibran – Edward apenas assinou seu nome. Sem dizer quaisquer palavras adicionais. Mas eu não precisaria ser muito inteligente para entender. Não precisaria buscar em memórias algo aleatório que porventura tivesse acontecido. Ele apenas queria expressar o que sentia no momento. Um misto de paixão, prazer e decepção.

Algo que não escapou de minha mente rápida. Apanhei um lápis que estava próximo á bancada – onde eu deixava o bloco de notas – e rabisquei algumas palavras no verso da folha. Palavras que eu decorara do mesmo autor em O amor. Palavras que davam tanto á ele, quanto a mim um significado para toda a confusão em que nos enfiamos.

_Pois, da mesma forma que o amor vos coroa, assim ele vos crucifica. E da mesma forma que contribui para vosso crescimento, trabalha para vossa queda. E da mesma forma que alcança vossa altura e acaricia vossos ramos mais tenros que se embalam ao sol, assim também desce até vossas raízes e as sacode no seu apego a terra._

E eu conseguira absorver cada sentimento que aquilo me trouxe. Só esperava que ele entendesse a forma como eu me sentia. Deixei a folha sobre a bancada junto com o quadro de meu corpo nu e exposto e me joguei em meu sofá.

Eu sabia que via nele muito mais do que ele em mim – talvez pela experiência de vida, talvez pela falta de experiência no amor – mas uma coisa era certa: eu mudara meu modo de enfrentar as circunstancias. Mesmo admitindo que eu aceitara a vida como ela era eu ainda não havia experimentado um terço de tudo que era concedido ao ser humano. E estava disposta a isso; por ele, com ele. Enfrentaria o que eu não estava acostumada e antes não queria para minha vida. Mas agora minha constante filosofia quando o assunto se relacionava com Edward era: por que não?


	14. Rendição

_Capítulo quatorze _

* * *

_**A inconstância e o amor são incompatíveis. O amante que muda, não muda. Começa ou acaba de amar.**_

_**Kalil Gibran**_

Meu celular vibrou ao longe. O toque chegando a meus ouvidos fracamente.

Abri meus olhos e vi que ainda estava jogada sobre o sofá. Meu cabelo era uma bagunça infernal e meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido. Olhei para o relógio que marcava 21:17. _Merda. _Levantei com um pulo do sofá e segui para meu banheiro. Minha cabeça doía um pouco por causa do sono forçado. E as imagens recortavam minha mente a cada segundo que lembrava do pequeno poema que Edward havia mandado. Eu suspirei e deixei que a água corresse por meu corpo nu. Aquilo me ajudou a relaxar um pouco.

Assim que fiquei pronta para sair de casa lembrei que meu celular estava tocando – motivo pelo qual eu despertara de meu sono estranho. Ali havia uma mensagem de Edward. Claro.

**Divirta-se. Eu te amo.**

Minha respiração parou na garganta e eu inalei o fogo quente que vinha tentando reprimir desde a chegada do poema. Deixei que minhas preocupações se afundassem em meu peito e segui para o barzinho que Emmett sugerira. Eu vesti um jeans preto e uma camiseta informal. Afinal era fim de semana e eu não precisaria agradar ninguém de qualquer forma. Eu apertei meus punhos no volante do meu carro. Se me dissessem que eu pensaria desta forma á alguns meses atrás eu teria rido histericamente do sujeito maluco.

Mas no todo eu não estava diferente. Apenas mudanças que surgem por... O que? Osmose? Eu não sabia dizer ao certo. Parecia que quando você se apaixonava... Quero dizer, se apaixonava de fato, algo mudava. Não você em si, mas a maneira como você pensa – um pouco – e também como seus planos passavam a abranger outra pessoa. Não mais _eu_, e sim _nós_. Eu ri de minhas palavras piegas. Soava tão ridículas.

_Mas verdadeiras._

Eu entrei no barzinho e logo encontrei Rose, Emmett e Jasper. Esse ultimo não estava acompanhado. _Humm. _Sentei-me ao lado de Jazz e os cumprimentei. "Você está atrasada, Bellinha." Emmett sorriu.

"Dormi demais." Comentei dando de ombros.

Rose me encarou com os olhos semicerrados, mas nada disse. Jasper passou os ombros por meus braços e suspirou. "Nossos amigos tem uma noticia para dar." Ele piscou de canto de olho para mim.

"Ah é?" Ergui uma sobrancelha para o suposto casal á minha frente.

"Você nunca consegue ficar de boca fechada não?" Rose fitou Jasper irritada. E então mordeu os lábios. "Na verdade não é nada demais."

"Dá pra parar o mistério ou ta difícil?" Fingi certa irritação.

"Fica na tua atrasadinha." Emmett era um sarcasmo puro. "Alias, mistérios é o que não faltam nesta mesa. Ou estou errado?" Ele me encarou sugestivamente.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu mostrei indiferença, sabendo que eles não tinham como saber de meu namoro com um aluno da faculdade.

"Oras Bella." Jasper retirou seu braço de meus ombros e me encarou resignado. "Você nunca está presente. Não sai mais pra beber, falar merda e transar. Não liga nem pra dizer se está viva. Só podemos supor que está namorando, certo?"

"Oh." Eu tentei reprimir um riso. O que eu poderia esconder de meus amigos? Absolutamente nada.

"Conta logo quem é o cara." Emmett bateu seu punho na mesa de brincadeira.

Eu mordi o lábio superior. "Engraçado." Comecei de forma sarcástica. "Porque só eu estou sendo interrogada quando há, no entanto, segredos de todos nós? Ou vão me dizer que mistérios sexuais andam acontecendo apenas comigo?"

"Bem é sobre isso que queremos falar." Rose começou. Ela bebeu um longo gole do que eu supus ser vodca.

"Na verdade." Jasper interrompeu. "Acho que está na cara o que eles estão escondendo."

"Sim?" Emmett engasgou.

Eu sorri largamente. "Fala sério. Desembuchem. Vocês estão ou não transando?"

Rose, que continuava bebericando sua vodca, teve um longo acesso de tosse enquanto Emmett fingia não sebre com ele a discussão.

"Han, bom." Rose começou. "Na verdade é isso. Estamos transando."

"O que?" Emmett virou-se totalmente para ela. "Transando? É essa nomenclatura que você dá para o nosso relacionamento?"

A essa altura Jasper e eu estávamos rindo quase histericamente. A cara de magoa que Emmett fazia e o deboche da loira era um fato sem precedentes.

"Oras, por acaso estamos namorando ou alguma coisa?" Perguntou indiferente.

Emm bufou. "Se era só uma porra de uma transa porque resolveu contar isso para eles." Ele balançou seus dedos em direção á mim e Jazz.

"Ok, me diga que vocês não estão tendo uma discussão de relacionamento?" O imbecil ao meu lado gargalhou.

"Cala a boca." Emmett jurou irritado. "Escuta, achei que..." Ele parou confuso. "Quer saber, foda-se."

"Ok. O que então estamos fazendo?" Rosalie se concentrou em seu rosto. "Eu não sei como funciona um namoro e..."

Emmett bufou e apertou suas mãos em punhos. "Você acha que eu sei?"

Jasper olhou para mim totalmente confuso. "Acho que sobramos aqui."

"Concordo." Respondi sincera.

"Não." Emmett virou-se para nós. "Fique. Não importa. Não vamos resolver nada de qualquer forma."

"Emmett." Rose chamou sua atenção.

"Aqui.Não." Rosnou bebendo sua cerveja.

Passamos um momento de silêncio incomodo que foi quebrado por uma voz família.

"Jasper... Oi."

Eu virei meu rosto e me deparei com Alice sorrindo para meu amigo.

"Alice." Ele parecia maravilhado com a presença á sua frente. "Pensei que tivesse uma festa hoje."

"Na verdade eu desisti." Respondeu ela sorrindo. "Tinha alguém precisando de mim." Seu olhar recaiu sobre o meu por meros segundos. Eu engoli em seco.

"Quer se juntar á nós?" Jasper parecia esperançoso.

"Não posso. Realmente." Desculpou-se ela.

"Vai demorar Alice?"

Meu estomago afundou ao ouvir aquela voz. E quando seu rosto entrou em meu campo de visão eu tinha certeza que todos em minha volta podiam ouvir meu coração bater rapidamente.

Edward. Consentimento

Porra.

"Na verdade não." Respondeu sua irmã.

"Edward? Lembra-se de mim?" Jasper levantou para cumprimentar meu namorado.

"Sim." Respondeu ele, ainda com os olhos em mim. "Você estava na minha festa. Com Alice."

"Isso. Boa memória." Meu amigo riu. "Bom. Deixa-me apresentar o pessoal." Ele olhou para o casal emburrado. "Aqueles são Emmett e Rosalie." Depois pra mim. "Creio que essa você conheça. Bella."

"Sim. Eu a conheço." Edward respondeu com o maxilar trincado.

"Senta aí." Emmett se afastou para o lado, encostando-se cada vez mais em Rose.

"Acho melhor não." Edward respondeu recaindo seu olhar em mim.

"Tem algum compromisso?" Jasper perguntou. "Alguma namorada esperando?"

Eu tossi ironicamente, tentando desviar as atenções.

"Não." Respondeu, sem, contudo dar explicações.

"Ótimo." Jasper sorriu alegremente. Edward sentou-se ao lado de Emmett – que se espremera perto de Rosalie – e Jasper e Alice ao meu lado.

Os minutos se passavam e havia algo preso em minha garganta. Edward encarava suas mãos. Eu via como seus ombros estavam tensos como se achasse que não era bem vindo – por mim. Alice e Jazz conversavam animadamente um com o outro e Rose e Emm discutiam baixinho; as cabeças coladas os lábios quase se tocando.

Aquilo era uma cena realmente estranha. Nós éramos um grupo de boêmios que nunca quis se amarrar a nada na vida. E a principal prova dessa mudança era Jasper que parecia tão encantado com Alice a ponto de deixar transparecer sua adoração em relação á ela. Já Emmett que sempre fora canalha parecia estar nas mãos de Rose, o que em minha opinião era recíproco. Provavelmente tentar manter um relacionamento com uma pessoa que conhece á tantos anos e acima de tudo a pessoa ser um de seus melhores amigos deveria ser complicado. Mas e se estivessem realmente apaixonados poderia funcionar. Claro que sim. Era só olhar para seus rostos tão unidos, a tensão que pairava sobre eles... Era quase palpável o desejo que consumiam ambos. E se o sexo era tão bom – segundo Rosalie – era de se esperar que funcionasse de forma exclusiva. Claro que eu estaria morrendo para saber como ambos estavam lidando com aquilo. Exclusividade nunca fora uma palavra embutida no nosso dicionário; e o irônico daquilo é que parecia que todos na mesa haviam mudado de alguma forma.

Inclusive eu.

Eu encarei Edward mais uma vez e vi seu olhar vacilar em minha direção. Era tão triste; a dor que eu via nele refletia minha própria. Eu estava cercada por dois supostos casais. E nós – que éramos de fato namorados – estávamos longe um do outro. E eu assistia de camarote aqueles olhos que sempre me olhara com desejo e mistério agora me encarando tristemente. Eu sabia que ele estava magoado. E acima de tudo essa era uma oportunidade maravilhosa para eu finalmente contar á meus amigos. E o que, deixar que sua irmã soubesse?

Mas, pensando bem, o olhar que ela me lançou ao chegar não era uma forma de dizer que ela era onisciente? E quando me dissera uma vez que sempre fora melhor amiga de seu irmão, não era uma forma de dizer que perceberia nele essa paixão a ponto de descobrir nossa relação?

Meu estomago se revirou só em ter tal pensamento. O que ela achava de mim? Que eu não levava minha profissão á sério; que eu era uma corruptora de menores e que incitei seu irmão mais novo á flertar – e muito mais – em seu local de estudos? Provavelmente. Todos pensariam assim.

Eu deixei meu rosto cair em minhas mãos. Tantos erros cometidos, tantas regras quebradas. Eu mesma não conseguia encontrar defesas para o que eu fazia. Tanto a ação em si como o que eu tinha feito com aquele garoto. Com o meu garoto.

"Bellinha você está bem?" Emmett perguntou em tom preocupado.

Eu nem me importei com o maldito apelido, apenas balancei minha cabeça em direção á ele. "Sim. Acho que só preciso ir pra casa." Meu olhar recaiu em Edward e este retesou o ombro.

"Han. Não precisa. Estou indo." Edward se levantou e olhar para sua irmã. "Eu vou de taxi, não tem problema."

"Não." Alice respondeu. "Por quê?"

"Está tudo bem?" Jasper perguntou á Edward.

"Está." Respondeu educadamente. Edward olhou pra mim. Como um pedido mudo de desculpas. Ele era tão altruísta a ponto de achar que estava estragando minha noite?

Sim, ele era.

"Espere." Eu suspirei olhando em sua direção. Eu vi que tínhamos roubado a atenção de meus amigos, mas eu não me importei. "Fique... por favor."

Edward abriu a boca pra responder, mas não emitiu som algum. Eu vi seu rosto vermelho, seu olhar letal em minha direção. O verde esmeralda em brasa pelas emoções contidas ali. Seu peito arfante e suas mãos fechadas em punhos.

"Vai dar uma assistência ao seu aluno?" Brincou Jazz; provavelmente alheio á situação tensa que se desenrolava á sua frente.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Sabia que Alice estava presente. Mas talvez fosse exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu decidira tentar. Aquilo seria um teste de qualquer forma. E eu á tempos optara por ele; e tudo que incluía em nossa relação.

"Fique." Pedi novamente.

"MS. Swan." Ele engasgou tentando entender minha atitude.

"Bem." Eu comecei olhando de um casal á outro. "Eu realmente tenho algo á dizer."

"Não faça isso." Implorou Edward em tom urgente e sussurrado.

"Fazer o que?" Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha. A seu lado, eu vi Alice olhar serenamente para o irmão. Como se entendesse suas palavras e emoções.

E aquilo foi o que me estimulou a continuar.

"Você não quer?" Perguntei ainda encarando Edward. De fato minha pergunta era para ele. Queria saber sua opinião e sabia que ele entendera minha pergunta.

"Isso não é sobre mim." Ele respondeu.

"Então é o que?" Levantei uma sobrancelha esperando que ele entendesse.

"Você e seu ..." Ele parou de falar sugestivamente.

"O que exatamente está acontecendo?" Emmett questionou.

Eu suspirei fundo e os encarei para ter certeza de que tinha sua total atenção. "Bom. Eu e Edward, han, nós." Eu não sabia como dizer aquilo. Sexo? Amor? O que? Tínhamos um relacionamento mas...

"Vocês...?" Rose incentivou hesitante, como se soubesse exatamente minhas palavras seguintes.

"Estamos juntos." Sussurrei em uma voz mínima.

Eu ouvi suspiros e murmúrios surpresos. Porém não via seus rostos. Os olhos verdes e em chamas de Edward tomava toda minha visão. Havia tanta emoção emanando dele, que mesmo que tivesse milhares de conseqüências a essa minha declaração eu não me arrependeria.

"Você.Está...." Rose engasgou sarcástica. Não era uma pergunta, soava claramente como uma afirmação.

Eu não desviei meus olhos de Edward quando respondi com a voz firme: "Não estou tendo um caso. Estou namorando alguém, que por um acaso estuda onde leciono." A corrigi. Falando assim até parecia normal e certo.

E então eu finalmente desprendi meu olhar dele quando Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada quase histérica. "Não acredito. Bellinha, você está namorando." Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença.

"Estou chocado." Jasper também riu. "Sabia que viveria para ver esse dia."

Eu encarei meus melhores amigos quase com raiva. Afinal eu me preocupara tanto com suas reações para nada? Foi quase cômico.

"Bem, acho que tenho que dar meus parabéns, não?" Alice falou finalmente. Eu olhei para ela sem dizer nada. Ela continuou. "Eu já devia ter desconfiado, claro." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não posso dizer qual será a reação de meus pais, mas se você o faz feliz, eu sou totalmente á favor."

Ouvi Edward suspirar aliviadamente e então seus olhos vieram aos meus novamente. Tão intensa as emoções que eu mal poderia contar quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando.

Alguém arranhou a garganta. "Bom, bem vindo à família." Emmett estendeu a mão para Edward.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou ele. Parecia quase em choque.

"Eu não acredito." Rose murmurou. "Sinceramente. Você sempre me surpreende Bella."

Eu a ignorei. Sabia que ela estava se referindo a pouca idade dele.

"Bem. Acho melhor eu ir." Me levantei e passei por Jasper que mantinha um braço sobre a cadeira de Alice. "Se você não se importar..." Eu olhei para minha _cunhada _e sorri. "Posso levá-lo para casa."

"A _sua_ casa você quiser dizer, não?" Emmett se intrometeu.

"Ele é maior de idade. Sabe o que faz." Alice respondeu sorrindo. Ignorando totalmente o comentário de Emmett.

"Ótimo. Então boa noite. Nos falamos, han, em breve." Eu sorri e me virei para Edward. "Vamos?"

Eu o ouvi se despedir de todos e ele caminhou ao meu lado sem dizer nada.

"Quer dirigir hoje?" Perguntei a ele balançando a chave do meu carro.

"Hum, claro." Ele estendeu a mão, pegando o chaveiro e abrindo a porta do passageiro para mim.

A viagem foi agradável. Sem musicas, sem conversas desnecessárias. Eu estava curtindo um momento único. Aquele que eu manteria em minha mente para o resto da vida. O momento em que pela primeira vez pude enxergar esperança para nós.

Edward estacionou o carro em frente á minha casa e abriu a porta para mim. Ao entrarmos em casa a primeira coisa que eu vi foi o quadro com moldura tabaco em cima da mesa. Ele seguiu meu olhar e contemplou a obra em silencio. Eu, em igual silencio, passei por ele e segui para o banheiro. Um banho era tudo o que eu precisava. Ainda estava levemente irritada pela forma banal que meus amigos reagiram ao fato de eu namorar um garoto dez anos mais novo. Mas eu não tinha a ingênua esperança que seus pais, a sociedade escolar e toda a comunidade californiana pensassem da mesma forma.

Assim que saí do banho, enrolada em um roupão branco, vi Edward debruçado sobre a bancada. "Oi." Sussurrei chegando perto de seu corpo.

Ele se virou para mim. Seus olhos brilhantes, as maças do rosto coradas. Sem dizer nada seus dedos desfizeram o nó de meu roupão e então deslizou sobre meus ombros, deixando que o tecido macio caísse envolto em meus pés.

Suas mãos acariciavam meus seios com adoração e desejo. Ele repuxava constantemente seus lábios com os dentes. E parecia mais nervoso do que de costume. Eu continuei com meus braços caídos ao lado de meu corpo, deixando que ele desfrutasse do que o pertencia o tempo que quisesse.

Ele embalava meus seios com delicadeza e gentilmente esfregava meus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos. Então ele pousou seu rosto em meu estomago respirando profundamente. Senti sua língua passeando por minha pele. Deixei que um gemido escapasse por meus lábios e agarrei seus cabelos em minhas mãos. Ele continuou descendo sua língua quente me fazendo vibrar. Suas mãos segurando firmemente a lateral de meu corpo quando sua língua desceu até o meio de minhas pernas. Ele não esperou convite e escorregou um dedo contra meu centro inchado. Meus quadris se deslocando inconscientes. Sua língua ocupou o lugar dos dedos, passando por todo meu sexo molhado. Minha cabeça caiu pro lado enquanto eu via a confusão de seus cabelos entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos apertaram meus quadris mais uma vez e em segundos ele me puxou para baixo, deitando meu corpo sobre o piso frio.

Seu olhar sobre mim era atento e minucioso. Suas mãos percorriam meus seios, e o resto do corpo deixando rastros de calor por toda minha pele. Ocasionalmente eu não me lembrava como ele tomou meu corpo. A maneira como ele ordenou nosso ritmo fora intenso e extremamente novo. Embora ele sempre gostasse de estudar minhas reações á ele, nunca fora daquele jeito.

Horas mais tarde, ainda deitados sobre o piso da cozinha, eu afastei a camisa que Edward me cobriu e sai de seus braços. Ele se moveu comigo e seus olhos se abriram suavemente. Eu sorri para ele e puxei suas mãos. Seguimos para o quarto, deitando em minha cama. Repousei minha cabeça contra seu peito, adorando o modo como seus braços fortes me aninham totalmente. O sono me esmagou por completo. Eu sabia que ele estava acordado. Seu peito descia e subia suavemente e eu sentia a rigidez de seu rosto; não os suaves movimentos que fazia quando dormia.

Mas ainda sim não falamos nada. Pela primeira vez deixamos nossos corpos e sentimentos falarem por si só. Era auto-explicativo, uma coisa que partilhamos e que funcionou para nós. E eu sabia que ocasionalmente iríamos descobrir novas formas de fazer isso dar certo. Mas depois dessa noite não havia duvidas que eu era dele. Mesmo que eu quisesse ou precisasse jamais conseguiria me afastar. Não tinham voltas para nós. Talvez eu soubesse o tempo todo que uma vez que eu abrisse minha alma para ele eu jamais a teria de volta. Mas o peso desse conhecimento nunca fora tão forte.

E verdadeiro.

Eu não poderia mais negar que estava apaixonada. Que eu estava realmente apaixonada. Já não havia razão para que eu negasse algo que estava quase palpável entre nós. Porque em algum ponto eu perdi meu coração para ele e não queria recuperar. E pela primeira vez, mesmo sendo tão independente, eu tive medo que em determinado momento ele se cansasse do mistério e fosse querer curtir sua juventude e ser condescendente comigo por motivos obvies. E eu não queria perdê-lo.

***

Acordei na manhã de domingo com a luz do sol batendo insistente em meu rosto. Eu rolei meu corpo para o lado, mas não esbarrei em nenhum atrito desejado. Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente e varri o quarto em busca dele. Ele não estava lá. Me lancei para fora da cama, colocando meu roupão e caminhei pela casa.

Edward estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha. Ele tinha uma xícara presa entre os dedos. Seu olhar era fixo em nenhum ponto especifico. Parecia distante. Eu me aproximei dele e o envolvi com meus braços. "Oi." Sussurrei em seu pescoço.

Ele apenas assentiu de leve. Largou a xícara em cima da mesa e embalou minhas mãos com as suas. Eu girei meus quadris e sentei em seu colo. Ele me encarou e pousou seu queixo em meu ombro. "Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei acariciando as sombras roxas embaixo de seus olhos. "Você parece cansado."

"Estou melhor agora com você aqui." Murmurou.

"Não conseguiu dormir por quê?"

"Estava pensando."

"Em que?"

Ele suspirou e agarrou meus quadris, trazendo-me para mais perto dele. "Em nós. Em tudo que iremos enfrentar."

Eu tranquei minha garganta. E olhei para a barra do roupão dançando em minhas pernas. Suas palavras pareciam exatamente aquilo que eu queria ouvir. Isso significava que ele pensava em ficar. Ficar comigo. Mas claro havia o problema envolvido nessa decisão. "Também pensei nisso."

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Suas mãos ocasionalmente brincando com meu cabelo. Eu pousei meu rosto na base de seu pescoço e permaneci ali. Eu estava me sentindo tão dependente dele que me causava medo e certa náusea. Nunca gostei de depender minha vida á ninguém. E agora parecia que não só a vida, mas minha felicidade e sobrevivência dependiam de Edward.

Eu estava completamente perdida.

Agarrei o tecido de sua camisa que colava em suas costas, tentando unir mais nossos corpos e ele riu baixinho. "Algum problema?"

"Todos." Suspirei teatralmente.

Ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente com as mãos e ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma indagadora. "O que houve?"

Eu lancei um sorriso no canto dos lábios e peguei sua mão na minha levando em direção á meu peito esquerdo. "É seu. Meu coração é seu, eu sou sua." Eu vi seus olhos brilharem à medida que minhas palavras escapavam de meus lábios. Eu fechei meus olhos esperando que a sensação de arrependimento viesse. Nunca aconteceu. Senti seus braços envolverem meu corpo e seus lábios beijando os fios de meu cabelo.

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Eu elevei meu rosto até o seu. Dois globos verdes e brilhantes me receberam cheios de vida e amor. Eu continuei encarando seus olhos para dizer pela primeira vez aquilo que eu realmente sentia. "Eu amo você Edward."

Seus lábios vieram aos meus antes que minha pulsação batesse uma vez. Sua língua invadiu minha boca. Havia tanta paixão, adoração na forma como ele me segurava como ele me beijava; quase em desespero. E eu poderia estar certa que compreendia esse sentimento. E havia tantas possibilidades passando curiosamente diante de meus olhos. Possibilidades de estarmos juntos em diversos lugares, de diversas maneiras. Eu nunca mais deixaria que ele saísse da minha vida.

Meu celular tocou estridente. O barulho chegando em meus ouvidos como um zunido indecifrável – mas apesar de estar completamente envolvida em nossa bolha eu sabia que tinha que atender a ligação. Aquele toque era reservado para emergências profissionais.

Eu empurrei o peito de Edward levemente e gemi com a perda de contato que deixava minha pele super aquecida. Olhei para ele como um claro pedido de desculpas e diante de sua simples aquiescência eu levantei e segui até meu quarto.

O visor me dizia que era Angela que ligava. Aparentemente ela havia mandado algumas mensagens anteriormente.

"Alô."

", precisamos conversar." Eu gelei com o tom frio com o qual ela jogou meu sobrenome.

"Sim." Concordei calmamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Quem tem que me responder isso é você." Ela respondeu de forma metódica.

Eu engoli em seco tentando afastar de minha mente o maldito pensamento gritante de que ela desconfiava - ou até pior - de Edward. "Tudo bem. Amanhã nos falamos."

"Certo. Prefiro que seja na primeira hora. E não se atrase MS. Swan, bom dia."

Eu desliguei a ligação e fechei meus olhos. Angela nunca havia me tratado com tanto rigor – até porque em termos de cargo eu era superior a ela – mas no geral éramos boas profissionais. Ela era o mais próximo de uma amiga que eu tinha dentro da SFSU.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Eu não havia notado que Edward estava parado ao lado da porta.

"Sim." Eu engoli em seco. Parecia que o ar que eu respirava se transformava em fogo ardente. Minha cabeça rodava com a ansiedade que corria por meu corpo.

As mãos de Edward chegaram ao meu rosto, acariciando-as. "Diga-me, o que aconteceu Bella?"

Eu encontrei seus olhos e jurei ter encontrado entendimento ali. "Acho que Angela... Acho que ela descobriu sobre nós." Minhas palavras foram calmas contradizendo o turbilhão de emoções que eu sentia.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Eu vi seu corpo tencionar e seus braços me envolveram. "Eu e você. É isso que importa e nada vai nos separar, você me ouviu?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, mesmo não tendo tantas esperanças. Eu sabia que eventualmente alguém iria descobrir, mas pensar e vivenciar uma situação que você teme são coisas muito diferentes. Eu prendi meu corpo no de Edward e fechei os olhos, porque independente do que eu sofreria amanhã eu estava com ele. Naquele instante tudo o que importava era eu e ele. Mesmo que minhas prioridades mudassem no minuto em que eu pisasse na universidade, ainda sim ele estava comigo.


	15. Obsessão

_Capítulo quinze_

* * *

_**Não há nada em que paire tanta sedução e maldição como num segredo.**_

_**Soren Kierkgaard**_

Eu bati o salto dos meus Louboutin no chão encerado da universidade. A cada passo que eu dava meu coração acelerava mais. Parecia que estava batendo em meus ouvidos. Eu não me livrava da irritante impressão de que Angela no mínimo desconfiava de alguma coisa. Porque o modo como ela falou comigo no telefone era frio e formal. Mas eu não fugiria dela. Nunca fugi de meus problemas – se é que eu poderia considerar Edward um problema. Eu bati suavemente na porta da sala de Ângela e ela pediu para que eu entrasse.

"Bom dia." Ela me cumprimentou sem me olhar. Examinava alguns papeis.

"Bom dia." Fique parada na porta encarando-a.

Ela por fim percebeu que eu não me movera do lugar e levantou seu rosto para mim. "Não vai sentar?"

Eu trinquei os dentes. Ela falava comigo como se eu fosse uma criminosa. Uma subordinada – Por Deus! – Em questões hierárquicas eu estava acima dela e eu não _devia_ satisfações á ela. "Estou com pressa. O que deseja." Respondi indiferente.

Ela elevou uma sobrancelha astutamente e retirou seus óculos. Circulou a mesa e parou á minha frente. "Bella." Começou em tom mais calmo. "Preciso de uma explicação para o que eu vi." Seu tom era quase implorativo.

O fogo em minha garganta se intensificou. O que ela teria visto? "Do que está falando?" Perguntei na defensiva.

Ela suspirou e apertou a têmpora com os dedos. "Sábado. Eu saí com Bernard e passamos por um barzinho antes de voltarmos para casa."

Tanto quanto meus nervos se tencionaram á medida que ela falava algo borbulhava em meu peito. Era um sentimento estranho de querer proteção e preservação. Eu permaneci calada.

Ela continuou. "Eu vi você saindo do local com um aluno da universidade e estarei mentindo para mim mesma se negar a tensão _sexual _que havia entre os dois. Você não vê o erro que está cometendo? Pode ir presa. Perder seu diploma de docente e seu cargo e sua moral na sociedade. Tudo, absolutamente tudo" Ela parecia atormentada. "Me diga que não é isso que estou pensando." Implorou.

"E o que você está pensando?" Tentei sair pela tangente.

"Você está tendo um caso com um discente?"

"Não."

"Mas."

"Mas nada Angela. Como pode me ofender dessa maneira? Acha que eu sou tão imprudente?"

"Não, mas eu vi."

"E o que você viu?"

"Na realidade foi o que eu disse. Você e o Sr. Edward Cullen. Ele olhava pra você com tanta devoção que..."

"Na verdade meu amigo está saindo com a irmã dele. E quando eu estava saindo do local ele pediu uma carona até o campus – local que tinha que retornar para estudar no domingo de manhã e eu concordei. Algo de errado nisso?"

"Bom, mas é que." Ela se atropelou nas palavras.

"Olha Angela, eu gosto de você. Mas acho que você deveria ser mais profissional. Eu sou coordenadora, docente e orientadora desta universidade. Não sou uma escolar ignorante; então não me trate como tal."

Ela arregalou os olhos pelo modo firme que eu lhe dirigi as palavras e cerrou a mandíbula. "Me desculpe , não acontecerá mais."

"Eu espero que não." Aquiesci em tom metódico.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos de forma desafiadoramente sutil e então eu me virei para me retirar de sua sala. Já fora do ambiente eu soltei o ar que tentava prender e escondi o rosto nas mãos. O que havia de errado comigo? Eu nunca tinha usado o poder do meu cargo com nenhum colega de trabalho antes. Já podia ver as conseqüências de meu erro.

Mas independente disso eu não estava arrependida.

Passei o resto da semana tentando evitar encontros com Edward. Nos falamos por telefone algumas vezes durante a noite – não o suficiente para acabar com a agonia que eu sentia longe dele. Mas de qualquer forma ele estava muito atarefado com as provas que chegavam. Ele sempre fora um excelente aluno, mas isso devia ao fato de muitos estudos e pesquisas. Então em meio á estudos e trabalhos e ao nosso relacionamento proibido; não restava muito tempo para nos ver. E aquilo estava me afetando profundo e emocionalmente.

Eu queria tê-lo para mim e nunca mais deixar que ele abandonasse minha cama. E era frustrante saber que fazia quase duas semanas que ele não vinha á minha casa. E eu era obrigada a conviver com aqueles olhos verdes me observando atentamente nas aulas de literatura avançada. A forma como ele mexia os lábios ao falar. Ou dizia meu sobrenome.

Ele me enlouquecia.

Mas havia também uma pessoa que estava me tirando do serio. Não era como se eu tivesse quinze anos. Mas Maggie Raskel já havia esgotado toda cota de paciência que eu reservara para ela. E eu era obrigada a ver certo tipo de coisas em momentos críticos como esse. Quero dizer; é comum uma mulher ficar irritada; e dobra-se a medida de raiva quando está sem sexo por duas semanas.

Eu estava passando pelo Lethies Hall com o reitor e um professor de História Cívica quando vi Edward rodeado de pessoas das quais eu não fazia a menor noção de quem eram. Aparentemente ele não havia notado minha presença próxima. Os dois homens ao meu lado conversavam animadamente sobre uma prova que seria aplicada para a turma que se formaria no próximo outono. Eu não prestei atenção. Apurei meus ouvidos e tentei pegar o teor da conversa perto de mim.

"... E a festa vai ser na casa do James. A piscina é maravilhosa." Comentava uma garota morena e baixinha.

"E terá vários quartos disponíveis." Outra garota loira olhou em direção a Edward e piscou.

Hein?

Ele apenas sorriu e abaixou a cabeça para o livro que lia, cuja capa estava escondida por suas mãos.

"Vai ser demais. E tem as apostas de bebidas." Um garoto passou o braço pelos ombros da garoto que eu não suportava.

Ela por sua vez se desvencilhou dele e tocou no ombro de Edward. "Você vai." Não era uma pergunta. Seu tom era intimista.

"Bom... eu tenho que estudar. Não vai dar."

"Cara, você vai perder tudo isso?" Claro, tinha que ser o empata-foda que visitara Edward em seu quarto.

"Edward. Por favor. Por mim." Maggie passou a mão por seu peito e deslizou pela camisa. "Ou você tem medo de mim?" Sua voz continha uma clara tentativa de flerte.

_.Porra._

"MS. Swan?"

Eu desviei meus olhos da cena e vi o reitor encarando-me. "Sim?" Perguntei pateticamente.

Ele sorriu. "Eu tenho uma proposta... Bom, é mais um pedido. Será que pode passar no fim da tarde em minha sala?"

"Claro." Respondi atonitamente.

"Ótimo. Tenho que assinar uma papelada. Boa aula para os dois."

"Eu tenho que ir para o tempo com o segundo ano. Vejo vocês depois." Jefferson se despediu.

Os dois seguiram pelo hall, me deixando sozinha perto dos entusiastas. Edward estava de costas para mim agora; ainda alheio á minha presença. Uma garota ruiva falava animadamente que gostaria que a tal festa fosse com trajes de banho. O que os garotos concordaram prontamente.

Então Maggie novamente segurou o braço de Edward. "Ouvi dizer que você pinta muita bem. Eu posso ser sua modelo. De biquíni." A vadia mordeu o lábio para ele.

Sua ousadia me irritava além do comum e também o fato de que eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele me fizeram caminhar em sua direção sem nem pensar nas conseqüências.

"Boa tarde." Disse em tom firme.

Todos olharam para trás ao ouvir minha voz. Eu ouvi o empata-foda cochichar com o garoto ao lado algo que soava claramente com a palavra "gostosa". Eu ergui o rosto de forma desafiadora e encarei Edward.

"Que bom que te achei. Preciso vê-lo em minha sala de orientação em uma hora."

Ele abriu a boca surpreso. "Claro, ."

Maggie rangeu os dentes e eu olhei para ela. "Algum problema?"

"Nenhum." Respondeu atrevidamente.

"Ótimo. Boa tarde." Passei por eles sem olhar para trás mais uma vez.

**

Minha mente girava rapidamente repassando o que eu tinha feito na frente daquelas crianças. Aquela não era eu. Eu nunca havia sido tão imprudente em toda minha vida quanto estava sendo desde que Edward entrara no meu caminho. E sinceramente eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Eu estava atormentada pelo fato daquela vadia tocar nele. Minha vontade era de esfregar a cara dela no chão com toda força que eu tivesse. Eu sabia que isso tinha um nome: ciúmes. Um sentimento que eu _nunca_ sentira na vida. Porque ele era meu e eu não gostava que tocassem nas minhas coisas.

Fiquei sentada em minha sala de orientação durante aquela maldita hora me perguntando se ele viria. Brevemente eu estudei a hipótese te ele ter alguma aula importante e faltar porque eu pedi para vê-lo. Mas eu não encontrava necessária culpa dentro de mim; porque tudo o que eu queria era que ele entrasse naquela sala. Era tê-lo em mim. Após alguns minutos ele finalmente chegou. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus olhos brilhantes e as mangas da camisa estavam enroladas até o cotovelo. Meus olhos passavam por seu corpo, buscando famintos todos os pontos intrigantes que ali residiam.

"." Ele balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento, um leve sorriso brincando nos cantos dos lábios.

Eu caminhei até ele em passos largos até que cheguei em seus braços. Suas mãos agilmente segurando na minha cintura. "Você demorou." Acusei.

"Eu sei." Respondeu e então seus lábios vieram aos meus. A forma que ele me beijava não era apressada. Parecia mais um sussurro leve, uma caricia delicada; porem eu sentia toda eletricidade de meu corpo corresponder a ele. Seu hálito quente varrendo meu rosto, seu coração batendo forte sob a camisa desalinhada.

Eu o empurrei até minha porta e balancei meus quadris de encontro ao dele. Seu sorriso fora intrigante. Como se escondesse um segredo que não partilharia com ninguém. _Mas eu iria descobrir. _Edward era pura tentação, e eu me sentia obcecada por ele. E pelo _toque dele_. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu fosse pará-lo agora. Seus lábios seguiram uma trilha por meu pescoço. Parecia que ele evitava minha boca. Mas eu sabia que ele fazia toda aquela jogada misteriosa porque sabia exatamente que eu necessitava daquilo. Precisava daquilo, daquela diversidade. Tudo nele me devorava, me chamava, me instigava para o perigo. E eu sabia que meus atos atraiam seus instintos mais sacanas. Mesmo que ele estivesse aprendendo... Porque a forma que ele posicionou seu quadril no meu, me tocando sem realmente fazê-lo. Eu rosnei e ele pediu para que eu tivesse paciência. Eu rosnei novamente, jogando meus braços por seu pescoço, meus dentes mordendo levemente sua orelha.

"Bella." Ele gemeu sob a respiração entrecortada.

"Me deixe, Edward_." _Quase implorei a ele. Que por sua vez prendeu meus pulsos e sorriu para mim. _Inferno._ Ele estava conseguindo se controlar muito mais rápido do que eu teria imaginado ser possível.

"O que foi aquilo?" O tom de sua voz era levemente intrigado.

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Mas _eu não queria_ responder. Mordi os lábios e bati os ombros de forma indiferente.

"Será que estava com ciúmes de um _calouro_?" Brincou.

"Ciúmes?" Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. Depois joguei todo veneno possível em uma risada que sova quase histérica até para mim.

"Foi o que então?" Ele também ria. Porém não esperou que eu respondesse; puxou meu corpo para o seu. Sua boca a centímetro da minha. "Não importa, eu adorei aquilo."

Eu o encarei quase sem graça. Não o suficiente para devolver-lhe um sorriso lascivo. Eu nunca tinha sido tão sugestiva em toda minha vida. Parecia que todas as palavras que saiam de minha boca desde que conheci Edward continham uma conotação sexual. E ele parecia gostar disso. Até participava da brincadeira.

Os olhos verdes lascivos brilharam para mim e eu sabia que ele me pediria algo.

"Bella." Sua voz rouca parecia um ponto de persuasão. "Sabe que evento terá semana que vem?"

Eu o encarei confusa por meio segundo e então assenti. _Claro_ que eu sabia.

Ele continuou. "Então... Eu pensei que depois, bom, podíamos ir para um lugar mais, han, tranqüilo."

Eu elevei uma sobrancelha. "Está me convidando para sair?"

"Estou te convidando para dormir comigo."

Eu engasguei em seus braços. Seu olhar estava tão fixo no meu que eu mal perdia o brilho e a expectativa que pairava ali. Eu elevei meu rosto e mordi meus lábios. "Acho que não. É uma proposta extravagante, ." Brinquei.

Ele uniu seus lábios em meu ouvido. "Então acho que a senhorita será raptada."

Eu estremeci com o pensamento. "Espero que me leve para bem longe."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ele me abraçou levemente. Sua ereção batendo em minha barriga. "Han. Adorei os sapatos. Acho que você poderia usá-los no dia."

Eu puxei seu rosto para o meu. Seu rosto resplandecente; um brilho que provavelmente refletia o meu próprio. Ele desceu seu corpo pelo meu; beijando cada pedaço de pele que encontrava, por fim parou em meus pés. Ele apoiou um braço em meu quadril, me equilibrando com a mão e com o outra ergueu meu pé direito beijando a pequena parte de pele exposta pelo meu Louboutin. "_Apenas isso_." Sussurrou e então seus olhos encontraram os meus.

E eu mal poderia esperar por essa noite chegar.

**

A noite _Cravatte Nere _no SFSU era um evento que celebrava a identidade monarca da nobreza. Era uma noite onde os discentes se juntavam com seus familiares para um jantar formal e apreciar palestras e exposições de artes nobiliárquicas. O nome do evento era em italiano justamente para ressaltar o lado da história da nobreza italiana que deu origem a poderios paralelos, com regras e tradições distintas. O evento em si era requintado e geralmente eu me divertia muito. Era engraçado ver os familiares dos alunos com roupas exóticas tentando deixar implícito que sabiam sobre regras de etiqueta para aquela ocasião. Mas em geral, principalmente as mulheres, sempre apareciam com vestidos dignos de um século e meio atrás. O que era ridículo uma vez que elas estariam apreciando culturas, tempos, modos e uma sociedade totalmente diferente do que vivíamos hoje. Era para celebrarmos aquelas épocas, não tentar imitá-las.

Mas, claro, sempre havia pessoas que se vestiam apropriadamente. Sabiam ser elegantes sem perder a classe. E eu tentava sempre não vestir algo que chamasse atenção. Roupas de gala tendem ao extravagante. Não precisaria de muito para virar o ápice dos comentários. E uma vez que eu desejava ao maximo ficar invisível, eu escolhera um vestido preto que abraçava meu corpo, se ajustando perfeitamente até meu tornozelo. O tecido do veludo rareava á luz, mas nada que gritasse atenção. As amarrações no pescoço acabavam nas costas em um adornado nó que prendia em tiras finas nos quadris. Eu prendi meus cabelos em um elegante coque para que ficasse a mostra a única jóia que eu usava: um brinco de brilhantes em formato de folhas de outono.

E no pé, claro, usava meu Louboutin preto – pedido de um calouro extremamente abusado.

Eu sorri quando pensei no que iria fazer. Passar um final de semana inteiro com ele. Realmente eu estava precisando. Ele fizera mistério em relação ao destino de nossa pequena viagem. Eu não tinha certeza se ele me levaria para a costa e ficaríamos em alguma casa de veraneio. Quase surtei com ele quando pensei que ele fosse nos levar para alguma casa que sua família pudesse vir a ter. Mas ele me garantiu, humildemente, que sua família não possuía casas de veraneio na Califórnia.

"Tudo bem querida; na verdade casa de praia, nós temos apenas em Miami." Dissera na ocasião. Eu lembro de ter rido histericamente do modo depreciativo com o qual ele dissera a palavra _apenas_.

O teatro do campus principal estava enfeitado á caráter. Decorada de forma tradicional conforme bailes da época. Muitas mesas estavam dispostas ao redor do ambiente, com toalhas brancas e laços dourados. Havia uma orquestra na lateral do palco, que já puxava o som instrumental para musica erudita.

Eu cumprimentei diversos familiares de discentes, passando de mesas em mesas até chegar perto do palco, onde os docentes deveriam permanecer. Angela estava lá com um esvoaçante vestido azul turquesa. Diversos professores também tomavam seus lugares, cada qual com uma roupa mais formal que a outra. O reitor Corrigan conversava com o governador da Califórnia – claro que em tempos de eleição, os políticos participavam muito de eventos sociais com tamanha dimensão.

O jantar seguiu tranqüilo. Tirando o fato de que eu não avistara Edward, nem sua família. Realmente eram muitas mesas e conseqüentemente muitas pessoas; então meu olhar vagava o ambiente em busca dos cabelos desalinhados e bronze que eu tanto desejava ver. O Prof. Mansen virou-se para mim e perguntou se eu procurava alguém em particular – quase mandei tomar conta de sua própria vida, mas sorri educadamente e balancei a cabeça ao me lembrar que eu em breve seria _raptada_ pela pessoa em particular.

De fato eu esperei uma semana por isso. Até sonhei com essa noite. Eu não sabia o que, mais sabia que algo novo aconteceria. Só esperava que esse _novo _fosse qualquer posição que Edward quisesse tentar.

"?" O Reitor Corrigan me tirou de minhas divagações. "Venha comigo. Quero que conheça alguém."

Eu assenti e andei em seu encalço, desviando de vestidos que arrastavam pelo chão do salão e sapatos lustrados tentando acompanhar esses tais vestidos. O Reitor parou em uma mesa e pousou uma mão em meu cotovelo.

", quero que conheça um velho amigo. Ele estudou aqui, e creio que seu filho seja um de seus alunos em literatura avançada." Corrigan olhava para mim com um sorriso simpático. E o tal amigo fazia o mesmo.

Evidentemente eu não aparentava simpatia em nenhum traço de meu rosto. Meu estomago se revirava desconfortável enquanto eu tentava, sem sucesso, demonstrar algum controle.

"Ola, sou Carlisle Cullen." Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Meu olhar recaiu em Alice sentada ao lado. Seguida pela, sabia eu, mãe de Edward, e então meu amigo que eu nem tinha ciência que estaria presente.

O Reitor Corrigan limpou a garganta e então eu me lembrei da mão estendida do meu _sogro_. Quase tive uma disenteria ao pensar naquela palavra. Eu estendi minha mão para ele também e estampei o melhor sorriso que consegui. "Izabella Swan."

"Oh, já ouvi muito falar de você. Edward adora suas aulas." Comentou animado.

Eu troquei um breve olhar com Jasper e Alice e então voltei minha atenção para o bonito homem a minha frente. Ele usava um smonking preto, o que o deixava simplesmente um dos homens mais lindos que eu já tinha visto. Suas feições não eram condizentes com a idade que provavelmente teria – supondo que fosse pai de Edward e Alice – seu cabelo loiro era penteado cuidadosamente para trás e o perfume amadeirado que fluía em torno dele me deixava tonta – era simplesmente maravilhoso. "A propósito, onde está ele?" Perguntei, tentando deixar a pergunta mais banal possível.

"Uma amiga dele o puxou para conversarem. Na verdade eu nem gostei dela." Comentou Esme com sarcasmo.

O virou-se para o reitor e sorriu. "Está linda a festa. Os quadros estão esplendidos. Tudo em torno do passado flui com tanto mistério."

"Claro, claro. Eu também gosto. Mistério e segredos de coisas que jamais poderemos descobrir, e todas essas coisas." O reitor deu de ombros.

"Coisas que jamais poderemos descobrir." Recitou o Sr. Cullen de forma indiferente. E, no entanto algo me dizia que alguma sala de biblioteca escondida passou por sua cabeça por aquela breve sentença.

"Bom, eu tenho alguns pais para cumprimentar. , você poderia fazer o favor de dar assistência especial a esta família?"

Eu encarei o reitor por breves segundos antes de Esme pedir para que eu me sentasse na cadeira vaga. Eu iria matar alguém se o maldito Corrigan pedisse mais algum favorzinho. Este se afastou inconsciente das juras de morte que eu fazia silenciosamente.

Alice á minha frente sorriu. "Quanto tempo."

"Verdade." Assenti. "Ola Jasper."

"Bella." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Deve ser adorável estar por dentro de cada detalhe da literatura antiga." O Sr. Cullen apanhou uma taça de pró-seco e passou á mim.

Eu aceitei e tomei um gole. "Sim. Eu amo literatura e tudo que envolve esse tipo de trama."

"Que tipo de trama se refere?" Esme sorriu bondosa para mim.

"Na verdade, qualquer tipo. O mistério da literatura exerce um grande fascínio em mim."

Esme e Carlisle desenrolaram uma conversa sobre livros preferidos que até poderia ser interessante se eu não estivesse tão ansiosa para ver Edward. Alice e Jasper entraram na conversa e eu me vi obrigada a concordar com o que eles diziam. Foi até que eu notei Edward caminhando em minha direção. Minha respiração falhou ao ver como ele estava lindo e _gostoso_. O smoking preto adornava muito bem seu corpo. A camisa branca e a gravata borboleta davam um ar de imponência que era quase inacreditável. Seu cabelo continuava em uma bagunça do caralho, e o sorriso que ele abriu ao me ver fez com que eu roçasse minhas pernas para cessar a queimação que se estabeleceu ali.

Eu notei que duas pessoas o acompanhavam. Mas não dei importância a isso; ele chegou perto da mesa de sua família, porém seu olhar sempre dirigido a mim. Ele sentou ao meu lado muito próximo ao meu corpo – uma vez que eu ocupara exatamente seu lugar. A musica tocava ao fundo como em uma peça de teatro. O sangue corria rápido por meu corpo com a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo em publico. Alice e Jasper nos olhavam com sorrisos condescendentes. Esme e Carlisle falavam abertamente sobre a carreira brilhante que Edward teria com direito. Era interessante o modo como os pais dele já haviam traçado seu futuro – claro sem a adição de uma namora bem mais velha. Até porque eu não sabia ao certo como seria a reação deles. Mas a julgar pelo modo protetor que Esme se referia ao filho, eu tinha uma leve impressão de que não seria muito bem vinda aos Cullens.

Eu senti sua mão roçar suavemente a minha – que descansava suavemente em meu colo. Meu cérebro automaticamente apreendeu o fato de que ele estava me tocando... Em publico... Na frente de seus pais... Perigoso... Escondido... Irresistível. Eu acariciei sua mão com meus dedos, circulando sua pele. Senti ele tremer levemente, o que passou despercebido por todos. A conversa continuou normalmente enquanto sua mão passava de meu colo para meu quadril; eu estremeci por antecipação – sua mão estava tão perto. Eu sentia o perigo; eu sentia o calor; eu sentia o ar passando por meus dentes à medida que eu os raspava por meus lábios; eu sentia o controle me escapando. Suas mãos tocando minha perna por cima do veludo e pelo canto do olho eu o vi articular um gemido. Eu tomei um gole do pró-seco que restava em minha taça e a agarrei para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Percebi que ele mantinha suas pernas unidas e a mão esquerda por cima do colo. Sua mãe pediu licença para falar com uma conhecida que tinha avistado e seu pai conversava com Jasper, ocasionalmente Edward fingia interesse na conversa, balançando a cabeça em momentos que achava propicio. Enquanto isso seus dedos provocavam minhas terminações nervosas por cima do tecido macio e indefeso – que seria rasgado, com toda certeza, assim que entrássemos pela porta do tal lugar misterioso.

Eu não consiga mais respirar; minha garganta parecia fogo em brasa. Todos meus sentidos estavam alerta para uma única coisa: o toque de Edward. E aquilo estava se tornando dolorosamente insuportável. Eu queria assumir o controle de seu corpo e sua mente; eu queria libertação, eu queria que ele me salvasse; queria ele entrando em mim sem nenhum discernimento. Eu estava pegando fogo e ele me provocava cada vez mais. Ocasionalmente sua língua passava pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Eu me aproximei perigosamente perto dele para sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Me faça gozar aqui!" Meus murmúrios eram tão baixos que ninguém escutaria.

Ele virou seu rosto para mim; seus olhos em geral verdes estavam escuros pelo desejo. Edward mordeu os lábios e aproximou-os de meu ouvido. "Me deixe."

Eu apertei minhas pernas uma na outra, prendendo sua mão entre elas. Ele rosnou baixinho e olhou para frente; fingindo atenção na conversa que se desenrolava á nossa mesa. Suas mãos provocaram meu sexo raspando o tecido do veludo e da calcinha de renda entre meu clitóris. Eu mordi os lábios e segurei a taça do pró-seco mais firme para não gemer. Alice olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu fiz meu melhor para retribuir – não estava tão interessada nisso no momento. Os dedos de Edward roçavam meu clitóris, e mesmo com as barreiras de tecido eu sentia o atrito delicioso... E sabia que meu orgasmo estava chegando. Eu beberiquei minha bebida, meus gemidos abafados pelo copo; enquanto tentava não deixar transparecer o tremor que passava por meu corpo. Eu firmei meus Louboutin no chão, e mantive meu quadril preso a cadeira enquanto o fogo subia por meu estomago e envolvia todos meus poros.

Esme voltou pouco tempo depois. Eu pedi licença para ir ao toalete e Alice me acompanhou; não olhei para Edward – porque se assim eu fizesse, com certeza arrastaria ele junto comigo invés de Alice. Ela conversou amavelmente comigo sobre algumas coisas que eu não dei muita atenção. E quando voltamos á mesa eu vi Megie Raskel em pé, ao lado de Edward, conversando com sua mãe.

"Mas a clinica deve ser incrível." Dizia ela. "Ah, oi ." Sorriu ao me ver.

"Ola." Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e sentei-me de volta ao lado de Edward. Eu sabia que a ação em si era desafiadora e comprometia muito do que eu já andava fazendo. Mas Megie Raskel pareceu aceitar o desafio pelo simples olhar jogoso que me lançou. Eu sorri perversamente pensando que era em meu corpo que Edward havia tocado na frente de sua família – inconsciente do fato, claro. E que seria meu corpo que ele desfrutaria a noite toda.

Mas enquanto eu estivesse ali não pensaria mais nisso – Obsessão! – Gritou minha mente. Porque uma vez que eu pisasse fora da universidade eu sabia que perderia todo e qualquer controle que por ventura viesse a ter.


	16. Ruptura

_Capítulo dezesseis_

* * *

_**Aquele que nunca viu a tristeza, nunca reconhecerá a alegria.**_

_**Khalil Gibran**_

Muitas pessoas não sabem o que é viver no inferno. Admito que eu tão pouco o saiba. Mas acredito que quando se está apaixonada é uma doce maldição que carrega sobre si. Algo com o qual não é exatamente fácil de lidar, mas não necessariamente difícil. É uma lenta tortura pairando sobre seu estomago; uma ânsia, uma vertigem nervosa. Algo que se acostuma – ou não; ver como seus músculos se tenciona ao ouvir _aquela_ voz ou como suas pernas parecem ridiculamente tremulas. Ou _ainda_ como tudo o que você parece enxergar são os olhos intrigantes _daquela _pessoa.

Eu não poderia dizer que me importava com isso. Mas eu não era uma pessoa cuja replica andava resplandecente por aí. Eu sempre tive preceitos paradoxais e estava numa boa com isso. Não me importava com muitas pessoas para realmente me preocupar em ter qualquer padrão normal de vida – até porque meus amigos partilhavam de uma opinião similar. Mas recentemente meus pensamentos abrangiam algo mais. Ou alguém cujo pensamento me intrigava mais que qualquer coisa. É como se alguém no mundo inteiro – apenas _uma_ pessoa – possa te dar tudo o que nunca pensou querer; como se as outras não valessem o risco, o perigo, a essência de viver. Realmente eu não sabia externar emoções, mas Edward não exigia isso de mim e eu não exigia dele – mesmo que cada atitude sua demonstrasse seu amor e adoração.

E essa adoração fez com que ele abandonasse seus pais no meio de uma festa clássica de sua universidade para se encontrar com uma professora. Eu arrumei algumas desculpas ridículas e abandonei o local tão logo ele o fez. Seu carro estava esperando para além dos limites da propriedade. Ele beijou minha testa lentamente e sorriu quando eu perguntei sobre nosso destino. "Apenas aproveite a viagem." Seus olhos eram uma chama incandescente. Eu suspirei e raspei o salto de meus Loubountin no carpete caro do chão do Volvo.

O caminho todo foi feito com Madonna cantando Secret para nós através dos alto falantes potentes do carro. O ritmo sensual nos envolvia com algo á mais do que o mistério que era cantado. Muito mais que um segredo entre nós; nosso caso era um segredo _nosso_ para o mundo. E eu me sentia muito bem em relação á isso. Ocasionalmente eu notava seu olhar vacilar em meu rosto e eu quase conseguia sentir a vibração de seu corpo passar para mim.

Depois de dirigirmos pelo o que eu julguei serem mais de uma hora, chegamos a uma estradinha de terra estreita. Eu sentia o cheiro de brisa fresca que só estando á poucos metros do oceano pode nos conceder. Edward dirigiu pelo pequeno vilarejo que eu nunca tinha estado em toda minha vida. No final da estradinha brilhava uma luz quase bruxuleante. Era um casebre desmantelado e romântico. Eu sorri para a idéia de que se fosse com _qualquer outra_ pessoa a idéia provavelmente soaria estúpida e medíocre. Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e pediu que eu não falasse alto, pois os visinhos dormiam cedo. Eu deixei meu olhar vagar pelo vilarejo; de fato as casas eram muito parecidas, não exatamente perto, mas provavelmente acordaria qualquer um deles julgando o silencio que reinava ali. Edward segurou firme em minha mão e nos direcionou para a entrada do local feito com placas de madeira.

Mas o interior não era nada parecido com a fachada. Eu resfoleguei á medida que dava um passo á frente. Assim como a porta, toda a parede era toldada com placas de madeira e havia muitos sofás brancos: cheirava a couro novo. Num canto próximo abrigava um enorme bar que continha mais bebidas do que eu havia consumido em toda minha vida. Do outro lado tinha uma escada que levava a um segundo patamar: provavelmente a parte mais interessante da casa.

**

Eu mordi os lábios á medida que descia as alças finas de meu vestido de veludo. A luz fraca do abajur rareava nas paredes em tom de pastel e os cômodos em perfeita sintonia com a cama caramelo; aquilo partilhava tanto com uma experiência única. Uma denotação de mistério. Algo que refletia naqueles olhos – que mesmo sob a pouca iluminação eu conseguia ver – e provavelmente ficaria cravado em minha mente pelo resto da vida. Era único e adorado. Era intenso e complexo. Mas aquilo era simplesmente _nós_. E o desejo explodia de nossos poros a cada respiração forçada.

O vestido escorregou sobre meu corpo e, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, eu me sentia nervosa e ansiosa para um possível agrado. Dificilmente eu iria pensar nisso... Mas eu queria ter total atenção sobre seus pensamentos, sobre sua mente, seu amor. Eu sentia meu peito subir e descer com a respiração pesada, o que era uma total imitação dele. Ainda sentado na borda da cama, Edward deslizou o paletó sobre os ombros e afrouxou o nó da gravata. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus e aquilo fazia com que meu corpo se arrepiasse total e completamente.

Meu nome escapou de seus lábios; sua voz estava tremula e implorativa - o que me incitou a continuar. Eu caminhei lentamente até ele vestindo nada além de meus sapatos. Meus cabelos caindo em cachos grossos e irregulares devido ao tempo que ficou preso em minha cabeça. Ainda sim Edward olhava pra mim como se eu fosse a única coisa que realmente valesse a sua perfeita visão. Fixei meu corpo suavemente em frente a ele, seus olhos correram por meu corpo com deleite e desejo e eu podia jurar ter ouvido a palavra _aprazível_ sair de sua boca em um sussurro rouco. Então ele deslizou suas grandes mãos em minhas costas deixando grandes ondas de calor por todo o local e descansou-as em meu baixo ventre me puxando para mais perto dele. Seu rosto se aproximou de minha barriga e eu pude sentir com perfeição seu hálito quente me acariciando. Ele deixou beijos molhados e suaves em todo meu estomago e finalmente levantou seu rosto para me encarar. E de maneira nenhuma parecia um menino – um calouro – porque aquele olhar não era visto em nenhum quadro de Da Vinci ou dos mais renomados estudiosos e romancistas ou então do provável suspiro apaixonado do Romeu de Shakespeare; porque aquele olhar era real, era tangível, era dele, era para mim.

Edward me afastou delicadamente e levantou-se da beirada da cama. Foi até o abajur pequeno e o desligou. Meu peito estava em constante queda e ascensão. Eu não tinha idéia do motivo pelo qual eu estava tão nervosa, o fato era que ele parecia me dominar em todos os sentidos – até na visão uma vez que eu já não podia enxergar nada. Mas uma vez que meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão eu vi sua silhueta voltar para a cama. Suas mãos me trouxeram de volta para perto e ele descansou sua cabeça em meu estomago. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas parecia que ele estava em alguma batalha interna porque maior que o barulho de meu coração era a batida que vinha de seu peito e que eu podia sentir com perfeição em minha pele nua. Em algum momento eu tentei afastá-lo, mas ele me impediu segurando mais firme o meu corpo. "Apenas deixe que eu te ame."

Não tive como reagir após isso. Sei que ele, pouco tempo depois, me deitou na cama, espalhou meus cabelos pelo travesseiro fofo, beijou minha testa, e desceu seus lábios por toda parte de minha clavícula. Suas mãos tocavam em mim como se eu fosse algo maravilhoso a ser apreciado uma única vez. Por uma única pessoa. Sua língua descia por meu pescoço como se ele tentasse memorizar meu gosto, em seguida subia e descia seu nariz por toda minha pele – o cheiro. E suas mãos em momento algum largaram de meus quadris – onde repousou firme e deliberadamente por toda à noite onde não fizemos nada; apenas deixei que ele me amasse.

Antes de abrir meus olhos eu ouvi barulhos indecifráveis, porém agradáveis. Era como fazer parte de uma história infantil onde a princesa acorda em uma enorme cama de lençóis dourados e pássaros em suas altas janelas cantando musicas lindas para acordá-la. Eu podia sentir que o sol adentrava o quarto e vinha diretamente em meu rosto – o que, provavelmente, me impedia de abrir os olhos. E o aroma suave de campo era tão relaxante que, adicionando o lugar macio onde eu estava, poderia nunca mais acordar. Entretanto uma voz abafada e urgente tomou conta de todos os meus sentidos empurrando as outras sensações para longe, muito longe.

Finalmente eu abri meus olhos e ainda estava no casebre. O quarto claro em tons pastel e a cama macia. Meu vestido cuidadosamente dobrado estava em cima de uma mesa de vidro que eu não tinha notado na noite anterior. Embrulhei meu corpo com o lençol fino e procurei a porta do banheiro. Meu cabelo parecia tão bagunçado como no dia em que eu entrei para a faculdade e meus amigos me homenagearam com tintas, farinhas e outros adereços inusitados em toda minha cabeça. Eu precisava de um pente urgentemente. E uma escova de dentes... E um banho.

"Eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta."

Eu parei minha mão na porta de vidro do box assim que ouvi a voz de Edward se elevar duas oitavas. Enrolei-me novamente com o lençol amassado e caminhei em direção á ele. Não precisei procurar muito; Edward estava logo após a porta do quarto, no pequeno corredor que parecia formar um cilindro. Sua cabeça estava encostada na parede, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão parecia angustiada. Eu dei um passo a ele – porém percebi que ele estava muito absorto em sua conversa para notar minha presença – e vi sua mão esquerda agarrar um tufo de seus cabelos.

"Eu não me importo com isso... Escuta Alice, eu a amo e a respeito muito, mas não quero que se intrometa na minha vida... Eu não sou mais criança."

Sua voz era inconstante, mas emanava dela certo domínio. Algo que me deixou confusa, porque ele raramente usava esse tom de voz com alguém; principalmente se fosse alguém de sua família.

"Ok... Você quem sabe, porque a única opinião que realmente me importa é a dela. E é a única pessoa no mundo todo com quem eu irei me importar pelo resto de minha vida, porque eu a amo mais que mim mesmo e nada vai mudar isso, _nem eles_."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras algo despertou em meu interior. Era difícil de criar uma nomenclatura para tal. Incomodo, talvez? Na verdade eu deveria estar feliz por ouvir aquela declaração despretensiosa, mas tudo o que eu sentia era um estranho embrulho no estomago, náuseas e _incomodo._

Porque eu não queria que aquela criatura maravilhosa doasse sua vida inteira para minha bel disposição. Não queria que ele se afastasse de todos que o amavam para que pudesse ficar comigo. _Isso_ era _perder. _Quero dizer, todo mundo pode encontrar aquela pessoa com a qual se sinta feliz e seguro e ainda sim possa ter tudo o que sempre teve. Agregar um presente a todos os outros que a vida lhe concedeu. Não barganhar tudo o que sempre o felicitou por apenas uma paixão. Perder... Não era isso que estava acontecendo conosco? Eu perdi minha mãe, que por conseqüência levou a vida de meu pai, não de forma literal, mas principalmente seu coração e convivi feliz até hoje por achar que eu havia superado a dor de não ter tido uma família estruturada e saudável, procurando companhia e carinho com pessoas na rua... Até que ele apareceu em minha vida, e apesar de eu o amar - Eu estaria sendo um ser humano tão egoísta a ponto de vê-lo abrir mão de sua família por mim, sendo que ele poderia ter os dois? Meu coração e o de seus pais... E sua irmã? Claro que parecia quase impossível deixar ambos os lados indivisos. Ao menos me questionei quando havia me tornado tão altruísta. Acho que isso vem por osmose quando você verdadeiramente se apaixona por alguém.

Eu me prostrei em frente da pessoa por quem _eu_ era apaixonada e toquei em seu rosto. Logo que o fiz eu percebi que todo seu corpo relaxou com meu toque. E seus olhos verdes se abriram para mim em tal intensidade que quase pude sentir meus ossos se derreterem feito manteiga.

"Falo com você depois." Sussurrou ao telefone e então escorregou o aparelho pelo bolso da calça. Suas mãos continuaram ao lado de seu próprio corpo. Edward era a pessoa mais linda que eu já vira em toda minha vida.

"Eu quero voltar, se não se importa." Falei um tempo depois, enquanto seus olhos continuaram me fitando intensamente. Eu tentei fugir deles, desviando o rosto para os botões de sua camisa, mas seus longos dedos levantaram meu queixo com uma expressão indagadora.

"Porque isso?" Sua voz era rouca e baixa, e por isso eu sabia que ele estava surpreso com minha súbita vontade. "Pensei que fosse querer passar o fim de semana comigo. Conhecer o lugar."

"Eu quero. Eu queria." Balancei minha cabeça em confusão. "Edward, por favor." Desviei novamente meus olhos dos seus.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e trouxe meu corpo de encontro ao seu de maneira quase violenta. Suas mãos pousaram em minha nuca, em um gesto de carinho e punição. Eu fechei meus olhos quando ele trouxe seu rosto para perto do meu, mais ao invés de beijar-me ele apenas deixou um rastro de seu hálito doce e quente por todo meu rosto com um forte murmúrio e pousou seu queixo em meu ombro.

"Um dia eu poderei falar abertamente sobre como me sinto á cada momento que estou ao seu lado."

Sua voz era tão carregada de sentidos complexos que eu simplesmente desejava que ele se toldasse ao meu corpo, aos meus sentimentos para saber verdadeiramente o que eu sentia por ele. Por que naquele momento ambos compreendiam que aquela frase não estava ligado á nada romântico. E sim a maneira com que eu matava seu coração diariamente.

Eu só esperava que a velha frase de que os fins justificam os meios valesse para nós.

**

Passei o domingo inteiro revisando provas e tarefas que eu tinha deixado acumular. Estudei propostas de alunos para estágios de verão antes do tempo e vaguei pelos canais da TV sem realmente enxergar muita coisa. O que na verdade eu tentava fazer era deixar a mente ocupada para não pensar nos tristes olhos que me deixaram na noite anterior em minha casa. Nem o modo como ele se despediu de mim. Como se tudo fosse mudar entre nós. Como se não existisse mais o _nós. _Mas eu realmente precisava ocupar minha cabeça com algo, então naquela noite eu resolvi sair com meus amigos. Rose, Emm, Jass e Alice, claro.

Eu, na verdade me senti um pouco mal por tudo o que estava acontecendo – se é que realmente acontecia algo. O fato foi que eu escutei uma conversa da qual eu não fora convidada, então eu não sabia nem um terço do que se passara. Mas ainda sim a intenção de Edward parecia clara. Porem Alice nada disse a noite toda. Fora realmente agradável; conversas, risadas e um enorme vazio que eu tentei afundar no fundo de meu peito. No fim da noite Alice se ofereceu para me levar em casa – eu tinha ido com Rosalie – e eu aceitei prontamente. Mas tão logo o fiz me arrependi. Algo em seu olhar me dizia que havia mais do que um simples gesto de bondade.

De fato, Alice queria conversar comigo. Eu notei seus olhos insondáveis ao dizer o assunto: Edward é claro. Eu pedi que ela entrasse em minha casa, mas ela disse estar confortável do lado de fora.

"Bom." Começou ela. Alice estava encostada em seu porshe, raspando as unhas bem feitas no pequeno chaveiro que lembrava deliberadamente a letra J. "Eu... Bom, na verdade estou preocupada com meu irmão."

"Edward." Não foi uma pergunta. Era como se eu estive entrando em um consenso de que sabia do que ela falava, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade.

"Sim. Bella... Perdoe-me, , eu vejo que esse." Ela pigarreou. "... esse relacionamento não parece fazer bem a ele."

"Entendo." Consenti, mordendo o lábio para não mandar que cuidasse de sua própria vida.

"Eu não quero me meter nem nada. Mas." Ela parecia ansiosa. "Ele precisa ter uma juventude saudável. Ser como os outros de sua idade."

"Ele não é como os outros... É melhor." Tentei argumentar mesmo sabendo que ela estava batendo em um ponto muito fraco de mim. Eu já vinha pensando sobre o assunto e ver um membro da família dele discutindo o assunto tornava tudo pior.

"Eu não quero que tome nenhuma decisão precipitada. Eu amo meu irmão, e desde sempre fomos muito unidos, mas ele não parece ser o mesmo. E meus pais vêm notando uma sutil diferença em seu comportamento. Ele oscila demais em seu humor, e perdoe-me, mas creio que isso tem demais haver com você."

No momento em que eu ouvi sua afirmação meu peito rugiu com uma raiva sem controle. Porque aquela acusação não era justa nem verdadeira. Bom, no mundo de quem? Porque eu sabia que o estava mudando, e pensei que fosse para melhor...

"Não quero parecer chata nem repreensiva, cafona, piegas... Nada disso, mas, apenas pense no que está fazendo com meu irmão. Com sua juventude – uma idade da qual você já passou e parece querer tentar roubar dele. Então repense nas conseqüências que está causando em Edward."

**

A noite pode parecer tranqüila e quieta para quem está dormindo em profundos sonhos em camas quentes e companhias doces; contudo para mim foi diferente. Não só aquela noite. Mas eu sabia que em outras muitas noites eu continuaria pensando desta forma. Ou preferiria não pensar em nada. Por que se aqueles olhos verdes viessem em minha mente... ou sua voz rouca – e dilacerada.

Na manhã seguinte eu tentei evitar meu encontro com Edward. O que não foi difícil uma vez que eu permaneci a maior parte do dia em uma reunião externa com o Reitor Corrigan. Eu ignorei dezessete chamadas dele desde domingo. E a cada vez que fazia isso sentia meu coração afundar mais e mais, contudo uma certeza se fixava em minha mente. Eu seria feliz fazendo isso? Eu ficaria bem? Porque tudo o que eu tinha certeza é que ele seria feliz tendo sua vida livre de uma enorme complexidade que atendia pelo nome de Ms. Swan. Mas eu tinha que tentar, afinal, não seria a primeira pessoa a romper o coração de alguém... Nem a ultima. Quando voltei para a SFSU já era fim de tarde, e muitos alunos perambulavam pelo campus com enormes livros nas mãos.

Fui direto para minha sala na universidade. E ali, sentado em minha cadeira de fronte á mesa de madeira lustrada, estava Edward com um olhar distante e expressão vazia. Eu entrei na sala e fechei a porta, trancando-a. Não levantei os olhos para os dele enquanto fiz este pequeno percurso. Ao deixar minha bolsa e as pastas de documentos num móvel próximo, meu celular tocou. Eu o apanhei, e ali brilhava o nome dele: Edward. Levantei meu rosto ao seu encontro e ele olhava diretamente para mim. Seus movimentos eram irrefletidos quase robóticos ao segurar o pequeno aparelho em sua mão.

"Pensei que seu celular estava com problemas." Sua voz era calma e baixa – quase rouca. "Eu precisei de você."

Sua ultima fala fez com que algo em meu estomago se remexesse nervosamente. Afundando em meu estomago, caindo, caindo até um ponto de ruptura – ponto esse que _ainda_ não havia chegado. E então, seus olhos se acalmarão e aqueles verdes irritantemente lindos e carentes estavam lá; implorando-me.

"Eu sei." Respondi simplesmente.

Ele suspirou. Talvez pelo modo banal que eu lhe respondi. Eu havia chego á conclusão que, mesmo que eu necessitasse dele, não poderia roubar-lhe sua vida dessa forma. Não queria carregar o peso de ter tirado a liberdade de alguém que eu – a única pessoa em terra – amava tanto. Talvez fosse melhor... Ele teria felicidade, e ainda sim eu poderia vê-lo sempre que quisesse; afinal ele estudava na mesma universidade da qual eu lecionaria para o resto de minha carreira.

Edward levantou-se e contornou a mesa, parando na minha frente. Seus braços seguros e carinhosos vieram até mim. Então eu dei um passo para trás, me afastando dele. Seus olhos buscaram alguma compreensão de minhas atitudes, eu por minha vez continuei firme, pensando em nada mais no que a felicidade daquele que eu amava e estaria tentando fazer com que ele não mais _me_ amasse.

"Edward... Eu." Minha voz falhou por uma ou duas vezes. Eu tentei uma terceira, mas eu não poderia subestimar a inteligência dele, achando que ele não entenderia.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada. Eu apenas." Eu sabia que seria um _grand finale _para tudo aquilo. E, independente de minha decisão, aquilo me mataria por dentro. "... Apenas cansei de brincar de babá."

Seus olhos se arregalaram diante de minhas palavras e a frieza de como foram ditas. Ele retrocedeu alguns passos, nunca deixando de encarar meus olhos.

"Não é verdade. Você me ama. Você me disse."

"Edward, encare os fatos, eu sou dez anos mais velha que você, eu..."

"Não. Isso não é desculpa. Você tinha decidido. Você disse que me ama." Seu tom era desesperado, quase alucinatório.

"Eu mudei de idéia, ok?"

"Não." Rugiu. Ele avançou em mim, segurando meus braços firmemente. "Por favor. Não quebre meu coração. Eu te amo demais, não... não me deixe."

Seus pedidos eram tão desesperados; sua voz tão amarga que eu quase cedi ao choro e suas suplicas. Mas eu não podia – não quando a voz de Alice vinha em minha cabeça dizendo que eu parecia tentar roubar a vida de quem eu amava. E só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo acreditar, e doía até em mim.

"Edward, por favor. Eu estou saindo com uma pessoa. Da minha idade. E nós... bem, nós nos amamos."

"O que?" Sussurrou atônito. Suas mãos escorregaram em meus braços, mas ainda sim não me soltou.

"Eu pensei que te amasse... Mas essa pessoa que encontrei é tudo o que sempre quis."

Ao ouvir minhas palavras, ele me soltou e sem nenhuma palavra saiu de minha sala, fechando a porta ruidosamente. Eu desabei na poltrona de couro atrás de mim e fiquei lá o resto da tarde. Tendo por companhia a tristeza, o vazio e todas minhas lágrimas que eu resguardei em sua frente. E eu tinha certeza que aquela ruptura me doeria para sempre, mas se ele fosse feliz, para mim já bastava.

Parecia que as palavras de minha mãe, ditas muitos anos antes em uma pequena casa na cidadezinha de Forks,veio em meus ouvidos como se para me castigar ainda mais.

"A felicidade é para quem se basta a si próprio - Aristóteles."


	17. Senda

_Capítulo dezessete_

_Senda: Caminho que se faz com alguma dificuldade_

* * *

_**O destino é um educador estimável, mas é caro.**_

_**Johann Goethe**_

Existem momentos em nossas vidas que algo simplesmente tem que mudar. Por mais que queiramos nos iludir, sempre tem que haver mudanças. Precisamos extravasar nossas dores, angustias e, ocasionalmente, felicidades. Mas como percebemos que chegou a hora? Quando a dor que grita em seu peito está quase alta demais para que seja ouvida por mais pessoas além de você mesma? E, mesmo que seu caráter seja misantropo, a ponto de não se importar com nada, o sentimento de culpa simplesmente vem. Tão parecido com o peso de águas em cima de seu corpo frágil e inconsciente – algo que nem o conforto de seu travesseiro é capaz de afastar.

_Oi, aqui é Alice, no momento não posso atender, deixe seu recado após o sinal_. Eu apertei o aparelho prata contra minha orelha e suspirei. Caixa postal novamente.

_Alice, por favor, retorne minha ligação, eu preciso saber como ele está... Por favor... Isabella_. Eu deixei o décimo quinto recado para ela naquela semana.

Até tentei fazer com que Jasper me ajudasse, mas não teve muito retorno. "Isso é entre você e ela – e ele – não estou a fim de me intrometer." Dissera para mim na ocasião. Algo que eu tentei rebater, mas o reitor começara a gritar por atenção naquele exato momento dizendo que a reunião iria começar. Mas nada que roubasse meus pensamentos, que parecia vagar por conta própria para aqueles olhos verdes... E a dor de dizer aquelas palavras para ele, e a dor de assistir seu coração quebrar com minhas palavras... E esse sentimento comprimia minha alma há algum tempo. Já fazia duas semanas que eu havia terminado meu relacionamento com Edward. E ao contrário do que eu pensei, ele não aparecera na universidade desde então. Eu liguei para Alice para saber o motivo da ausência dele, mas ela não me atendera – e a partir desse momento eu decidira encher sua caixa postal com mensagens até que ela cansasse e finalmente retornasse minhas ligações. Será que era pedir demais que ela simplesmente dissesse que ele estava bem? Afinal eu fizera o que ela tinha requerido – o que eu achei que fosse certo.

Mas a falta de noticias de Edward estava me enlouquecendo. Eu me pegava olhando para seu número em meu celular, e uma vez quase cheguei a apertar o botão de _chamar. _Tentei passar os dias fingindo que estava tudo bem, mas a quem eu queria enganar? Não é o pior mentiroso aquele que acredita na própria mentira? Eu não estava feliz e a cada dia a falta de Edward levava mais um pouco de minha vida. Se ele soubesse... Mas para ele – conseguir felicidade plena – seria o melhor. Porque ele era novo, e talvez a essa altura já estivesse se lembrando menos de mim – assim eu esperava.

Podia ser egoísta, mas esse pensamento me mutilava tanto quase; à beira de loucura. Por mais que eu tentasse me distrair, esquecer ou simplesmente não me importar sua voz chegava a minha memória implorando por mim. E parecia que aquele amor não se desfaria jamais, que iria destruir minha paz para sempre... Mesmo que eu sentisse que sempre há a hora de partir, mas parecia não haver forças suficientes, motivos inteiros para me afastar dele, quando cada segundo de sua ausência doía em meu peito. E só o que restou foi solidão... E o vazio.

Minhas paredes brancas, antes emanando aconchego, agora gritavam solidão e lembranças que me devoravam devagar, me mostrando a saudade, a vontade que me dava dele. O frio, o vazio, o choro quando menos eu esperava. Cada momento que passei naquele quarto, cada palavra dita, cada olhar, cada silêncio... Nem bem acordava ele estava ali, me demonstrando seu amor... Consumindo meu corpo. Mas esse mártir não iria dar em nada, eu o queria feliz – que tivesse uma juventude... Afinal, eu acreditei quando disseram que o tempo cura _qualquer_ dor.

Mas será que ele ainda pensava em mim? A única certeza que eu tinha era a que passei o resto daquele mês pensando nele. Procurando saber, preocupada... E tentando resgatar lembranças que eu não queria que me abandonassem jamais. Em uma noite de chuva forte a dor estava tão aguda em meu quarto frio que eu acordei chorando - e meu celular tocando. Eu o apanhei do chão – provavelmente caído da mesinha de cabeceira por vibrar com o toque – e congelei. Havia sete chamadas perdidas _dele_. E então voltou a tocar.

_Edward._

Sem pensar na estupidez de minhas ações, eu o atendi.

"MS. Swan." Gorgolejou. Eu sabia que era ele, porque de todas as vezes que eu passara a noite ao seu lado, principalmente quando vinha o ápice de seu prazer sua voz soava rouca e ligeiramente mais grossa. Porém não era o sexy que eu me acostumara. Era despretensioso e desmedido. Ele parecia bêbado. "Salve-me... Por favor."

Eu engasguei com sua fala. Minha respiração saía em arquejos pesados e pequenas tentativas mal sucedidas de controle.

"Onde você está?"

"Morrendo." Respondeu com um suspiro suave.

"Edward." Eu o repreendi, mas parecia um alivio masoquista escutar sua voz - mesmo sob tais circunstâncias.

"Vós, que sofreis, porque amais, amai ainda mais. Morrer de amor é viver dele."

"Pare, por favor." Pedi.

"O que há, pois, em um nome? O que se chama rosa, com outro nome teria o mesmo perfume." Continuou.

"Pare." Suspirei.

"Quando o amor vos fizer sinal, segui-o; ainda que os seus caminhos sejam duros e escarpados. E quando as suas asas vos envolverem, entregai-vos; ainda que a espada escondida na sua plumagem vos possa ferir."

"Não... _não continue_."

"Os corações que as tristezas unem permanecem unidos para sempre. O laço da tristeza é mais forte que o laço da alegria. E o amor que as lágrimas lavam torna-se eternamente puro e belo."

Eu resfoleguei, porém nada disse. Eu sabia onde ele queria chegar – onde ele estava chegando. Porque cada palavra que saía de sua boca mostrava a dor que seu peito sentia com minha ausência. Finalmente ele calou-se, e unicamente se ouvia nossas respirações pesadas – reflexo de nossa saudade audaciosa e inexpressiva. Eu tentei, porém não consegui segurar minhas lagrimas – e tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvi-las também.

Edward suspirou desesperadamente. "Só me responda uma coisa." Ele esperou um segundo para ouvir minha aquiescência; porém eu nada disse então ele prosseguiu. "Diga-me o que você fez com meu orgulho? Com minha mente... com minha vida?" Edward enfatizava cada palavra com dor e agonia.

Eu parei de respirar; meu coração batia descompassado e irregular – porque eu também queria as mesmas respostas para com os meus sentimentos.

"Eu não sei." Sussurrei.

Ele riu amargamente do outro lado da linha. "Acho que um dia irei me acostumar a gostar de mim."

"Edward, por favor."

"Diga isso de novo."

"Dizer o que?"

"Meu nome... Mesmo que seja a ultima vez."

Minha garganta travou e eu sentia – quase por vontade própria – minha língua umedecendo meus próprios lábios. "Edw. Edward."

Sua respiração se acelerou. Eu conseguia ouvir distintamente um barulho de movimento, e seus fracos gemidos. E então, Edward soltou um alto soluço e, por que o conhecia muito, sabia que ele estava chorando – após ter sentido prazer por simplesmente ouvir minha voz sussurrar seu nome. E ele parecia tão desesperado que eu podia sentir minhas próprias lagrimas regerem às suas.

"MS. Swan... Tudo se foi."

"O que. O que se foi?" Indaguei; mas tarde demais. Edward já havia desligado o telefone.

Não voltei a dormir aquela noite.

**

Edward não voltou à universidade na semana seguinte a ligação que ele fez. E tão pouco eu conseguia falar com Alice. Eu havia ligado para Rose, desesperada por um conselho e esta me chamou para jantar em sua casa. Emmett nos acompanhou. Provavelmente fora a conversa mais racional e madura que já tive com meus amigos. Não era normal eles olhares para mim com olhos de piedade - e eu tampouco os apreciava; mas não estava me importando muito com a situação. Porque eu ainda estava firme com a idéia de deixar Edward livre para viver sua vida – sem ter que abrir mão de pessoas que o amava e vice e versa. Ao expor minha opinião, Rose e Emm se entreolharam, porém nada disseram.

"O que foi? Acham que estou ficando louca?" Perguntei irritada, circulando o dedo mindinho na lateral do copo de vinho vazio que mantinha em mão.

Rose me olhou com ternura. "Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso. Mas parece tão altruísta de sua parte... tão, hum, complexo. Desculpe-me, mas é algo que eu não consigo entender."

"Belinha, a questão é a seguinte. Ele te ama, não quer uma juventude... quer você." Sentenciou Emmett.

"Mas." Rebati, porém Rose me cortou.

"Bella, por favor, pare de abraçar o mundo. Qual é – você nunca foi assim."

"Eu o amo." Me defendi.

"Exatamente por isso." Emmett bufou.

"Vocês não entendem." Levantei do sofá e deixei o copo sobre o mezanino.

"Então explique... Por que eu sinceramente não entendo o motivo de você querer transformar sua vida em um romance épico barato." Rose também se levantou; olhava-me com ar desafiador.

"Eu não vou tirar sua vida só porque o amo. Meus pais tiraram a vida um do outro, justamente, por achar que o amor superava tudo. Não dá para ser feliz, mesmo amando um ao outro. Se isso for tão... frágil. Ora quem se importa se eu vou querê-lo para o resto de minha vida? Eu sinceramente não me importo com minha dor. Mas ele é um menino. _Meu_ menino..."

Emmett interveio com uma risada sarcástica. "Ele não é seu filho, por favor."

"Exatamente." Minha voz subindo algumas oitavas. "Minha mãe nunca foi feliz. _Nunca_. E ela amava meu pai... e meu pai morreu dia após dia, vendo a infelicidade da pessoa que ele daria, literalmente, sua vida. E então foi ela quem a perdeu. ELA SE MATOU, entendem?... Eu amo Edward, e prefiro fazer sofrer á vê-lo morrer por qualquer motivo ilógico."

"MAS ELE TE AMA." Rebateu Rosalie, extremamente irritada.

"Isso passa. Ele é novo, apenas uma criança." Sussurrei para meus ouvidos cansados.

Emmett abraçou sua namorada – e eu mal percebi o olhar de piedade que transpassou seus rostos; absorta em minha própria autopunição.

**

_Vossa dor é o quebrar da concha que encerra vossa compreensão._

_Como a semente da fruta deve se quebrar para que seu coração apareça ante o _

_sol, assim também deveis conhecer a dor._

_Se vossos corações pudessem se manter sempre maravilhados com o milagre diário _

_de vossas vidas, vossa dor não vos pareceria menos maravilhosa que vossa _

_alegria;_

_E aceitaríeis as estações de vosso coração, como sempre aceitastes as estações _

_que passam sobre vossos campos._

_E esperaríeis com serenidade durante os invernos de vossa aflição._

_Muitas de vossas dores vós mesmos as escolhestes._

_É o remédio mais amargo com o qual vosso médico interior cura o vosso Eu doente._

_Portanto, confiai no médico, e bebei seu remédio em silêncio e tranqüilidade:_

_Porque sua mão, embora pesada e dura, é guiada pela suave mão do Invisível._

_E a taça que ele vos dá, embora queime vossos lábios, foi fabricada com o barro _

_que o Oleiro umedeceu com Suas lágrimas sagradas_.

Assim que cheguei a determinada passagem de O Profeta, minha garganta queimou como fogo em brasa. Embora eu já estivesse ciente de todo o livro, aquela parte em que Gibran intitula de _sobre a dor _nunca fizera tanto sentido para mim_. _Porque é inegável a concepção de uma pessoa a respeito de determinado assunto sob a ótica de sua própria dor. Algo que só realmente sabe aquele que já a sentiu. E, mesmo que meus amigos dissessem que o tempo fosse minha melhor sutura, eu ainda sentia aquele pequeno incomodo ao lembrar que logo o veria. E não podia negar que fantasiara milhões de situações diferentes para o dia do noivado de Alice e Jasper.

Lembro-me que algumas semanas após meu rompimento com Edward, Jasper veio até minha casa – sem Alice – para conversar sobre meu estado de espírito; ele parecia realmente preocupado comigo, mas emanava dele uma felicidade quase palpável, que era difícil de se esconder o que viera em seguida a minhas débeis tentativas de animo.

"Eu e Alice vamos nos casar." Dissera para mim. Em outras ocasiões eu teria rido de seus olhos brilhantes e suas mãos suarentas. Mas não mais; não depois de ter sentido o provável sentimento que refletia nele.

Lembro-me de ter pulado em seu colo e aceitado o convite para madrinha sem nem pensar que Edward estaria envolvido com toda a ocasião por ser irmão da noiva- motivo pelo qual Jasper o fizera sem Alice. Mas eu não poderia decepcionar um de meus melhores amigos por tão pouco- ou não. O fato foi que ao passar das semanas o ano foi se esvaindo do calendário, e a festa de noivado estava cada vez mais próxima. E finalmente eu conseguira uma oportunidade para conversar com Alice – a respeito de seu irmão. Em uma das reuniões de madrinhas; que eram feitas na clinica de estética Cullen; eu achei o momento propicio – bem, apenas aos meus olhos.

"Bella.. A mãe urso está de olho em você. Melhor ter cuidado." Alertou Rose, olhando para Esme Cullen, que nos fitava feito ave de rapina.

"Relaxa. Vou dar um jeito." Bati em seu ombro e arrumei a toalha branca em meu corpo; seguindo ao encontro de minha ex-cunhada.

A conversa não poderia ter sido melhor – ou pior, dependendo da perspectiva. Alice dissera que Edward estava fora da cidade. Que estaria na festa de noivado e não quis dar maiores detalhes quando perguntei sobre sua educação na universidade.

"Ele não deixara de se formar, não se preocupe." Dissera simplesmente.

Os dias foram se passando, e a _SFSU_ parecia ficar extremamente vazia sem aqueles olhos verdes. A saudade era blasé porem crível. E talvez tenha ficado mais intensa quando eu visitei a sala de biblioteca escondida. Parecia que seu havia penetrado em cada canto da parede. E sua voz rouca e baixa dizendo palavras complexas pairava em meus ouvidos; mesmo eu sabendo que estava completamente só naquele espaço sufocante de calor.

No dia do noivado eu acordara o mais tarde que eu poderia. Não queria ter que passar o dia todo pensando que antes que o relógio marcasse suas ultimas badaladas eu o veria. A festa de noivado seria na mansão Cullen e, portanto, eu estaria mais que vulnerável á tudo. O evento por si só, o convidado que, para mim, mais interessava, e a maneira com que ambos reagiríamos. Rose e Emmett passaram em minha casa para irmos juntos; Rose me recebeu com um lindo vestido dourado e Emm, ao seu lado, estava quase lindo demais com um terno cinza e camisa aberta no colarinho. Eu por minha vez não me arrumara tanto - vestia uma saia lápis de cintura alta marrom e uma blusa de seda vermelha; o charme maior ficava com os sapatos peep toe bege.

Mas a roupa era a menor de minhas preocupações; porque a ânsia que eu sentia por dentro estava quase refletida em meus próprios olhos. Eu sabia que Edward iria me ignorar a noite toda, sabia que aqueles chamativos olhos verdes olhariam para mim com desprezo ou até com ódio. Contudo eu tentei me preparar para isso – e achei que estava pronta para lidar com tudo. Mas era pior, muito pior do que minha imaginação dizia... Estar entrando por aquele átrio; Aquele cheiro, aquelas pessoas.

A casa estava toda decorada com flores e laçarotes de cores claras. A musica suave tocava de fundo e lindas mulheres se exibiam com deslumbrantes vestidos. Havia muitas pessoas ali – não sabia que minha ex-cunhada tinha tanto contato; mas deveria prever uma vez que ela levava um sobrenome tão influente. A anfitriã nos recebeu muito bem. Alice usava um maravilhoso vestido azul com mangas caídas; Jasper ao seu lado parecia radiante.

"Pronto para ser mantido em cativeiro?" Sussurrou Emmett para Jass, assim que Alice fora cumprimentar alguns amigos.

"Não é assim." Respondeu, bebericando seu pró-seco. "Bom, tanto faz. Você logo se juntará á mim."

"Não se depender de mim." Rose se intrometera. "Não pretendo casar tão cedo." Ela piscou para mim, e todos caímos na risada com a cara espantada de Emmett – que ficou empurrado por um bom tempo, apenas por esse comentário sagaz da namorada.

Apesar de a festa parecer extremamente interessante para qualquer ser alheio á minha ansiedade; eu apenas queria que a noite acabasse logo. Todo o clima "Cullen" parecia me afetar mais que o esperado. Edward não havia aparecido até o meio da festa, e os convidados continuavam a se divertir como em todo ótimo evento de alta classe. Então, foi quando eu estava voltando do improvisado bar, com uma taça de champagne da mão que eu o vi. Parecia que ele havia acabado de chegar. Estava abraçando seus pais e sua irmã; e cedo demais seu olhar vacilou para o meu. Eu achava estar preparada sim para nosso encontro depois de muitas semanas. Achava que entenderia sua frieza, seu desprezo e talvez até seu ódio. Mas nada, nada que eu tivesse imaginado, vivido ou presenciado me prepararia para o modo como Edward me olhou.

Seus ombros caíram desalinhados, porém brusco, aparentes sob a camisa branca amassada. Seus olhos cansados me olhavam com tamanho desespero que pareciam mortos mas continham uma luz indecifrável. Sua boca entreaberta parecia jogar lufadas de ar quentes. E eu nunca vira seu cabelo tão bagunçado. Ele estava lindo, claro, mas sob todos os aspectos parecia extremamente cansado. E seu olhar... Estes eram os piores de meus tormentos. Porque Edward me olhava com dor, com saudade, com vontade, com tristeza, com clamor.

Quase digno de piedade.

_Meu Edward._

Então, enquanto eu continuava a fita-lo, seus lábios sussurram meu nome quase indistintamente. Porém eu reconheceria a forma que seus lábios se moviam quando o fazia; em qualquer lugar. Ele deu um passo para frente, em minha direção e Alice segurou seu pulso. "Não." Falou ativamente. Esme, por sua vez, sorriu para mim e pousou a mão no ombro do filho. "Professores antigos." Disse, inconsciente do drama que se desenrolava debaixo de seu nariz.

Porém Carlisle, o pai de Edward, puxou o pulso de seus dois filhos e os arrastaram sutilmente para o fim do salão, e dali para um corredor a diante. Esme e Jasper os seguiram de perto, enquanto Rose e Emmett mantinham meus braços parados perto dele. Dissera que não era prudente que eu fosse até Edward. Eu concordei, porém meus olhos não abandonaram o local onde eles haviam desaparecido. E então Alice viera ao meu encontro pouco tempo depois. Seus olhos baixos e suas mãos unidas.

"Sinto muito. Tentei evitar." Dissera para mim.

"O que? O que houve?" Sussurrei preocupada.

"Veja você mesma." Dissera Alice, puxando meu pulso esquerdo para que eu a acompanhasse. Rose e Emm vieram juntos.

Ao entrar no aposentado claro e iluminado por uma lareira ornamentada, eu vi Edward sentado num sofá de couro; seus pais ao seu redor, com olhares preocupados.

"Será que agora alguém pode me explicar alguma coisa?" Esme perguntou a ninguém em particular.

"Mamãe, dá um tempo." Alice sentenciou.

"Não. Meu filho aparece em estado lamentável após semanas de viagem, e quer que eu _dê um tempo_?" Retrucou com desdém.

"Senti sua falta."

A ultima frase dita fez com que reinasse o silêncio por todo o aposento. Tanto pelo sentido das palavras tanto por quem á ela se direcionava. Edward ainda me fitava da mesma forma como quando eu o vi. E meus ouvidos pareciam não acreditar no que ele havia dito.

"Han." Grasnou Emmett.

"Um momento." Começou Esme.

"Não." Edward se levantou. "Eu não posso perder nem mais um segundo." Sua voz era baixa e fatigada. Ele dirigiu seu olhar á mim novamente. "Não posso viver sem você. Mesmo que não me queira. Eu sempre vou te amar; porque sem, eu estou morrendo, sempre chorando, como posso te trazer de volta?"

Meu coração palpitante era o único barulho aparente em todo o ambiente. Eu não saberia dizer se os outros rostos estavam tão chocados quanto o meu; pois o único que eu enxergava era ele. Edward. A emoção que emanava dele era quase tangível. Definitivamente eu podia sentir meu coração ruindo em milhões de pequenos pedaços. Contudo minha mente girava com a preocupação dessa obsessão que ele demonstrava. Claro, por que o que diferia esse sentimento do qual meu pai sentia por minha mãe? Sentimento esse que a levou cometer um suicídio por se sentir como um espírito em cativeiro. Era isso que eu queria para ele?

"Eu não acredito!"

Uma voz com certa entonação me desprendeu de meus devaneios e então eu notei o semblante furioso de Esme Cullen. E, é claro, de seu marido. Ambos me olhando com rostos chocados.

"Você... _você tem um caso com meu filho_?" Perguntou ela.

Apenas o tom de sua voz me enviou um frio na espinha que arrepiou todo o resto de meu corpo. Ela me olhava com olhos felinos e parecia que estava pronta a me atacar quando Edward entrou na minha frente.

"Eu não sou criança." Rosnou ele.

"Não fale assim com sua mãe." Esbravejou Carlisle.

"EU A AMO." Gritou para seu pai.

"Edward não." Eu toquei seu braço, mas me arrependi tão logo que o fiz; meu corpo inteiro pareceu entrar em brasa. "Não quero que faça isso. Eles são seus pais."

Edward se virou pra mim, seus olhos ardentes e abrasadores. "Você é tudo com que me importo."

"Edward..." Sussurrei de forma implorativa; porém minha garganta cancelou ao ver o modo como ele se inclinou para minha voz.

"Isso. Não. Está. Acontecendo." Esme rosnou.

"Mãe." Edward virou-se para ela novamente.

"SAIA DA MINHA CASA, AGORA!" Gritou ela.

"Ela não sai." Assoviou Edward.

"Bella." Alice interveio. "Por favor."

Eu não precisei ouvir novamente. O olhar triste dela me disse mais do que o realmente necessário. Eu estava estragando sua noite e sabia que minha presença não era bem vinda. Sem olhar para trás eu me retirei do aposento e passei pelo átrio lotado de convidados inconsciente do fato de que minha vida estava quase por um fio. Assim que eu desci as largas escadas da entrada, mãos fortes me deterão. Eu nem precisei virar para saber que era Edward – seu cheiro impregnara minha mente de forma imperecível.

Ele puxou-me para seu corpo e eu afundei minha cabeça na base de seu pescoço. Seus braços vieram ao meu redor me apertando cada vez mais fortes. Seu perfume era terrivelmente acalentador. E naquele momento eu sabia que eu lhe daria tudo o que ele quisesse. Porque toda minha vida lhe pertencia. Assim como ele demonstrava o mesmo... Edward encostou seus lábios em meu ouvido; seus suspiros quentes e pesados deixava meu corpo a beira de um colapso nervoso.

"Tudo bem, amor. Eu estou aqui... Eu te amo, eu ainda te amo, e nunca deixaria de te amar, seria preciso bem mais que isso para que eu a deixasse... talvez a morte; ou nem isso."

Sua voz era desesperada. Parecia que ele tentava me convencer de uma coisa que era latente para qualquer pessoa.

"Nós podemos reconstruir tudo." Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto – seus olhos incrivelmente verdes me radiografando.

"Não... não podemos; não temos nada destruído."

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou antes de tocar seus lábios nos meus.

**

A noite parecia amargamente fria; parecia que aquelas paredes guardavam todos meus segredos, meus temores e minhas dores. Eu, claro, havia me sentido culpada por estragar a festa de noivado de Jasper e Alice; e fora exatamente que eu pedira que Edward permanecesse em casa. Edward batera o pé dizendo que me acompanharia em casa, mas eu fui incisiva. Já havia feito estragos demais. Combinamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte. E, lá estava eu, rolando na cama, esperando que aquela noite fosse embora rapidamente.. assim eu o veria, e o teria...

A campainha tocou estridente logo que eu saí do banho. Meu coração disparou ao imaginar que Edward estaria logo após aquela porta. Mas assim que eu a abri; não foram os intrigantes olhos verdes que me receberam.

"Quero um minuto, nada mais." Apressou-se, Esme.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior para não latir termos pejorativos aquela mulher, e afastei-me para que ela entrasse em minha casa.

"Serei breve." Começou ela, ainda em pé ao lado da porta. O olhar que ela me lançava era desafiador.

"Assim espero." Retruquei.

Ela sorriu afetada. "Sou uma Cullen; pode não conhecer a influência que tenho, mas certamente conhece Rod Haalbrech."

Minha espinha gelou ao ouvir aquele nome. Aquele cara era o mais influente do estado da Califórnia; uma vez que era ministro da educação.

Esme continuou. "Meu marido tem grande amizade com ele. Claro, para o que você fez, eu nem precisaria conhecê-lo, mas como o conheço fica bem mais fácil. O fato é que se não deixa Edward livre de seus poderes ridículos de sedução, eu a denunciarei para o estado. E nenhum advogado irá livrar você da cadeia, e nem seu diploma barato."

Eu devolvi todo meu nojo que sentia com o olhar. Simplesmente não acreditava no que ouvia. Ela estava me vencendo por chantagem? E pior... não havia nada que eu poderia fazer, porque eu certamente seria presa; e nunca mais poderia lecionar se o caso viesse a publico.

"Edward nunca vai poder saber disso." Continuou. "Você irá dizer que não o ama... invente qualquer coisa. E então continua sua vida em paz. Como uma professora de baixo nível que é."

"E você como uma mãe insensível."

"Eu o amo."

"Eu também."

Ao ouvir minhas palavras ela me encarou com soberba. Eu devolvi o desafio.

"Está avisada. Ou terminada tudo; definitivamente. Ou a denunciarei." E dizendo isso girou pelos calcanhares e bateu a porta de minha casa.

Eu sabia que porventura isso tinha muita probabilidade de acontecer, mas ver que de fato não havia mais opções era muito pior. Meu coração batia rápido e irregular. Minha mente girava e meu estomago ronronava de enjôo. Porque eu teria que voltar a ser a Ms. Swan egoísta e egocêntrica para fazer algo que meu coração gritava desesperadamente querendo o contrario. E eu ainda sofreria muito. Porque era só o começo.

Meu celular tocou, alertando-me que eu havia recebido uma mensagem.

_De Edward:_

_É muito melhor viver sem felicidade do que sem amor. __Shakespeare__ concordava comigo. Te vejo em breve, amor._

Sim, eu também concordava com Shakespeare. Muito embora fosse escolher tudo, menos o amor. Eu suspirei pesadamente; tinha que me preparar internamente para ver o momento em que fosse quebrar o coração de Edward pela segunda vez; para sempre.


	18. Cartas

_Capítulo dezoito _

* * *

_**Não poucas vezes esbarramos com o nosso destino pelos caminhos que escolhemos para fugir dele.**_

_**Jean de La Fontaine**_

A escuridão da noite era enervante.

Meus pés me levavam cada vez mais adiante. Uma sensação de adrenalina se apoderava de meu corpo. _Ele_ estaria lá? _Ele_ me receberia? Mas _ele_ disse que me amava. Suspirei. Limpar minha mente de quaisquer questões era preciso – afinal _ele_ estaria atrás daquela porta. E com esse pensamento fixo na mente, eu segui adiante. Meu peito inflava a cada passo, minha mão suava, e eu sentia meus pés descalços se machucarem com o chão frio – estava muito frio. Mas _ele_ me aqueceria. Eu desejava isso. Eu não me importava com nada, porque _ele_ estaria atrás daquela porta. _Ele_ prometera. _E seus olhos verdes me vieram á mente; tão incandescentes e radiosos. Seus lábios _vermelhos_ dizendo que seu único desejo era que eu tivesse amor, acima de tudo. Seus braços frios... _Então eu continuei caminhando pelo corredor escuro e, finalmente, eu conseguira chegar à porta de madeira – aquela porta me levaria ao céu, e ele estaria lá. Me esperando para juntos morrermos. E lá estava _ele, _porém seus olhos eram tristes, quase nebulosos – pareciam não me enxergar – suas palavras eram inaudíveis aos meus ouvidos, e seus braços eram lançados para longe de mim.

"_Eu não quero você." Alguém disse. Aquela _voz era tão familiar. _Minha_ voz, mas eu ainda continuava calada, apenas observando.

"_Eu sei. Eu sempre soube disse." Respondeu ele com a voz morta._

"_Eu apenas queria – quero – que seja feliz." _Continuou minha voz incorpórea.

"_Não me peça isso. Nunca." _Respondeu ele.

_Então ele retrocedeu um passo. Era uma forma de despedida, e meu peito doía cada vez mais... e aquilo me irritava porque meu coração gritava uma atitude e minha boca continuava falando mentiras, tão esticadas ao ponto de ruptura. _

"_Eu só vivi feliz quando estava ao seu lado. Agora apenas existo." Ele acrescentou, sumindo na escuridão atrás dele. _

Eu gritei seu nome, eu chorei, porém nada adiantou para que ele voltasse para mim. Ele continuou na escuridão de minha mente e, embora eu não pudesse vê-lo, eu sabia que ele estava lá. Eu ouvia sua voz, eu via seus olhos tristes, eu sentia seu toque frio... Ele era o alguém que eu lutara para não esconder – mesmo que o único lugar que eu reservara para ele fosse o sombrio e escondido de minha mente... Ainda sim ele estava lá.

"_Nunca esqueça o quanto eu te amo." Sussurrou ele._

_**_

"NÃAO."

Acordei gritando mais uma vez.

Eu acendi o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira e respirei fundo. Ainda estava em meu quarto de hotel. Eu tremia tanto que mal conseguira me desenrolar de meus lençóis bagunçados. Irritação tomou conta de meu ser. _Merda. _Havia tanto tempo que eu não sonhara com ele. E pior, muito pior era ter que ouvir suas palavras quando eu rompi nosso relacionamento... Sua dor.

Eu levantara da cama e segui para o mezanino da cozinha onde eu guardara algumas cartas suas; recebidas durante algum tempo após todo... Tormento.

_MS. Swan_

_Sinto sua falta;_

_Eu não sei como, mais toda noite eu ainda penso em você. Quando menos espero penso em você; aliás, isso é todo o tempo – porque sem você minha vida é um limbo, é um grande vazio._

_Eu trocaria todos meus planos por um beijo seu... Por um pouco de seu amor, que apenas passou a existir em meu mundo quando a conheci._

_Eu não sei como descrever o momento quando a conheci, mas eu quero tentar. _

_Lembro-me de quando a vi pela primeira vez. Você estava linda. Cabelos presos, saia justa, decote sutil, olhos extremamente tentadores... Ao notar que você olhava para mim percebi minha garganta seca, nunca tinha experimentado a sensação de inalar fogo. _

_A partir de então eu comecei a rodeá-la, querer ter esses olhos misteriosos olhando-me novamente. _

_Lembro-me então quando eu a levei para o estúdio para pintá-la. Aquela foi à cena mais erótica de minha vida. Já havia tido boas sensações com fantasias, mas nada, enfatizo, nada se comparou com o prazer de ter seu corpo para meu completo e atento deleite._

_Prazer esse que era mínimo perto do que senti ao poder tocar seu corpo pela primeira vez. O nervoso, a tensão, o constrangimento, o prazer, a vontade, o calor..._

_Você me dominou totalmente no dia em que ouvi de sua boca que me amava; e ali, eu jurei por minha vida e tudo que nela rodeava que jamais iria magoá-la, e nem deixar de amá-la._

_Por isso, mesmo que não leia o que escrevo nas madrugas onde sua ausência me dói; ainda sim, demonstrarei meu amor._

_Edward._

_MS. Swan_

_Estive perto do mar hoje._

_E ao sentar-me na areia percebi um casal muito apaixonado. Admito que os invejei. Não por estar ali sozinho, mas pela simples forma de demonstração de amor que pairava ali. Ela acariciava o rosto do rapaz, enquanto ele a beijava e a segurava pela cintura – de forma protetora._

_Distraidamente, comecei a analisar a intimidade romântica que eles tinham; e doeu-me saber que todos casais eram assim. Não foi difícil perceber que eu ainda tinha pouca ou quase nenhuma experiência em relacionamentos para notar que algo de errado havia com o nosso namoro._

_Ou caso fora realmente um namoro._

_Eu nunca quis ter uma mulher ao meu lado que fosse normal como as outras – porque você era sublime, era única, era misteriosa, era intrigante, era minha. E me dói saber que para você o que tínhamos nada significou. Eu queria que você me salvasse dessa dor._

_Mas eu sei que você não está aqui._

_Edward._

_Isabella._

_Incrível como meu coração se quebra em milhões de pedaços quando minha mente insiste em ter recordações suas. _

_Eu não queria sentir, eu não queria lembrar, eu não queria perder, eu não queria respirar. Sei que você nunca responde minhas cartas – pudera, eu sei que você, mesmo que quisesse – o que não é o caso – não saberia onde enviá-las._

_Mas é simples a pergunta que eu gostaria que fosse respondida: Porque não é capaz de me amar? _

_Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo e espero ansiosamente pelo dia de minha morte a cada dia que passo – mais um maldito dia – que não esta ao meu lado._

_Você ainda é tudo que quero e penso._

_Edward._

Reli a ultima carta três vezes. Estavam tão antiga que mais alguns anos e eu teria que mandar plastificar todas elas se eu quisesse guardá-las para sempre. Havia muitos anos que Edward parara de mandar cartas para mim – ainda sim eu recebera o suficiente para encher uma caixa inteira. E todas as vezes que eu acordava neste estado deprimente eu relia minhas favoritas. Claro que havia muitas das quais eu chorei debruçada no balcão lendo até que amanhecesse o dia. Ele sempre me fizera chorar com a forma que escrevia. E a forma que demonstrava o que sentia.

E outra vez o ressentimento ressurgia, através de lembranças embaçadas e dolorosas, ao ler aquelas cartas.

_Bella._

_Eu sinto tanto por não poder fazer com que você me ame da forma como eu sinto que deveria. _

_Acredite, eu tentei de varias maneiras tirar-lhe de meu coração. Bem, arrancar-lhe seria a verdade mais prudente. E a cada passo que eu tentava dar para longe de tua presença em meu ser, mais esse amor que eu sentia me puxava de volta. _

_Eu estou morto – literalmente acabado – sem tua presença. Realmente não faço idéia de como será minha vida daqui pra frente._

_Só espero que isso que eu sinto passe – amor, dor, ausência de outros sentidos... tudo. Espero que tudo passe... Porque sem você nem existir estou conseguindo._

_Apenas espero..._

_Edward._

_Izabella;_

_Queria poder estar cego agora – e quando a conheci. Assim não veria o amor que não sentia por mim quando me abraçava. Assim não me lembraria agora à cor de seus olhos chocolates, nem seus lábios vermelhos ao me beijar._

_Eu não posso te fazer me amar – eu não posso fazer com que sinta o poder de mudança constante com sua ausência._

_Eu queria que saísse de minha mente; mas não há outra mulher igual a você – as expressões, o sorriso, a voz, as fantasias, o ritmo, a sensação, o toque, o saber, as manias, os suspiros, as angustias._

_Você é única. _

_Não importa o que aconteça._

_Questa è la mia vita mi porterà alla morte, così come le bellissime foreste che circondano il animali sono sottoposti a morte, pur essendo nella loro utopia proprio. Sono morti felice perché morire per amore è vivere per sempre quello che abbiamo sempre voluto_.

_Edward._

Embaixo da assinatura dele havia a tradução que a muito eu anotara quando a li pela primeira vez.

_Aquela que é minha vida me trará a morte, assim como os belos animais que circundam as matas estão sujeitos á morte, mesmo estando em sua própria utopia. Esses morreram felizes, pois morrer pelo amor é viver eternamente aquilo que sempre desejara._

Eu nunca precisaria de algo mais forte para me causar dor; saber que esse sentimento se estabelecera nele por mim, era suficiente.

**

Meu celular despertou pouco antes de eu sair do banho. De fato não havia dormido aquela noite – uma vez que a passei relendo todas as cartas de Edward. Eu não me dava o luxo de pensar nele mais do que a solidão me permitia. Todos esses últimos anos sem ele eu evitava ao maximo recordar sobre dores passadas. Mas a noite anterior... Algo havia mudado, porque fazia muito tempo que eu não sonhava com a noite em que terminamos. E sua ausência desde então - cinco longos anos sem _nada_, absolutamente _nada_ de Edward. Tanto que me irritava pensar nele com freqüência. Claro que essa freqüência diminuiu com o tempo. A dor, a culpa, a angustia, o vazio, tudo diminuiu até um ponto de esquecimento. Mas ele perdurara em minhas lembranças, e eu tinha certeza que levaria para a vida toda. E eu não ousava perguntar para Alice sobre seu paradeiro e ela tampouco fazia questão de me presentear com tal informação. Jasper e ela haviam se casado á mais ou menos três anos, então era pressuposto que eu a viesse constantemente – não que me agradasse, claro. Eu raramente esbarrava com sua mãe, Esme, por São Francisco, mas quando o fazia, fingia que não a conhecia.

Claro que desde sua ridícula chantagem em relação ao filho caçula eu não conseguia olhar para ela tempo maior do que meros segundos – meu sangue borbulhava a ponto de fusão. Nem mesmo acreditava que eu havia caído em sua conversa. Lembro-me que uma semana mais tarde de sua visita eu a procurara... Porém fui recebida pela empregada da casa dizendo que a família tinha ido à Itália para longas férias. E Alice não se incluía no âmbito _familiar_ uma vez que continuava na Califórnia com seu noivo.

Não posso dizer que entrara em profunda depressão – mas tampouco posso dizer que não. Minha vida fora vazia a cada dia que passou e a saudade que eu sentia perdurara cada vez mais. Eu me limitara ao trabalho por meses; não saía, não me divertia, costumava não pensar. Não queria demonstrar a dor que meu peito sentia. Se havia algo que eu aprendera em todo esse tempo era o quão fraca eu havia sido. Tentava não demonstrar para as pessoas que me circundavam, porém eu ainda a sentir – maldita dor.

E agora, cinco anos depois, aqui estava eu praticamente igual – exceto pela idade – e com sentimentos e pensamentos parecidos e voltando para a Califórnia, depois de uma temporada de palestras em Massachusetts na Universidade de Harvard por um período de, no mínimo, seis meses. Para mim estava claro que minha afirmação eminente ao pedido feito pela reitoria era uma forma de tentar fugir daquela cidade - parecia que todo aquele clima fazia-me respirá-lo. Mas, mesmo que eu tentasse mentir para mim mesma, eu sabia: Edward nunca sairia de meus pensamentos. Mas o que? Vagar o mundo feito nômade atrás dele? Porque para mim era obvio a resposta dos Cullens se caso eu enlouquecesse e pedisse ajuda a eles.

Eu queria crescer; eu queria prosseguir, mas não conseguia.

**

A nostalgia contamina o ser humano de uma forma ridiculamente particular. Algo que não é exatamente previsível – mesmo que você ache que esteja preparado para não lembrar; mesmo assim as lembranças te perseguem pela vida.

Minha casa parecia exatamente a mesma. As mesmas janelas, a mesma sala com placas de madeira, a cozinha anexa, o balcão, as cores neutras da parede. Tudo estava exatamente igual. Eu respirei fundo e passei o resto da tarde arrumando minhas malas – na verdade eu joguei praticamente todas as roupas em pilhas para levar para a lavanderia. E claro, lá estavam elas. Cartas e mais cartas de Edward.

_Bella;_

_Hoje eu sei que meu coração se acostumou a sonhar sem você. Hoje sei que posso pensar em um futuro do qual você não fará mais parte, hoje sei que posso respirar sem seu amor – ainda sim não é fácil, e não é o que quero. Não é o que minha alma deseja. Ainda sim, seguirei minha vida._

_Seja feliz sempre. Eu te amo._

_Edward Cullen._

Aquela fora a ultima carta que eu recebera dele. Provavelmente a que mais me emocionou. Eu me irritava porque suas cartas não tinham remetente e eu queria muito poder responde-las. Queria muito dizer o quão machucada eu fiquei com toda sua dor. A falta que eu sentia dele. Mas eu tinha que conviver com meu erro, com meu capricho. Mas parecia quase insuportável. Ainda sim eu iria continuar vivendo. De fato, para algumas pessoas eu vivia muito bem, ainda que de modo torpe. Havia alguns meses que eu estava saindo com Sam e ele me fazia muito bem. Seus olhares apaixonados e preocupados eram algo que eu achava que odiaria depois de Edward. Mas ele realmente era doce e atencioso comigo. Para ele fora muito difícil esse tempo que eu passei fora da cidade – era difícil a noite que ele não ligara para mim sem ter intenções de sexo por telefone; mas ele chegara a me visitar algumas vezes que seu trabalho permitia. Sam era médico, e moreno, e alto, olhos penetrantes...

Eu realmente gostava dele, mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele me _amava_. E eu jamais poderia retribuir aquele sentimento com tal intensidade.

Pouco mais de uma hora eu liguei para meus amigos e combinamos de nos encontrar na casa de Rosalie para comemorar minha volta. Ela e Emmett estavam vivendo juntos, mas era raro o momento que passávamos perto deles e que eles não brigassem – na verdade era irritante e meio nojenta a reconciliação rápida e fugaz.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento de meus amigos fui recebida com abraços apertados e piadinhas bestas – e claro aperitivos e bebidas á vontade. Sam fora comigo e, claro, já conhecia meus amigos. Conversamos muito sobre nossas carreiras e vidas particulares. Alice lançava olhares indagadores para meu acompanhante e a certa altura que os homens estavam vibrando em frente a enorme TV de Rosalie enquanto o Nickers marcavam pontos, eu resolvera questioná-la.

"Não tenho nenhum problema com Sam, Bella. Acho que está equivocada." Defendeu-se

"Tudo bem... Me desculpe, é que estou tão irritada, cansada."

"Ele já a pediu em casamento?" Rosalie cortou.

"O que? Não... E nem vai." Eu desviei meu rosto dos olhos incrédulos de minhas amigas e encarei a noite fria e escura, debruçando-me na grade da enorme varanda da sala. "Mas Alice, diga-me... Sua família está bem?" Perguntei meio insegura de estar fazendo a coisa certa.

"Sim. Minha família está ótima." Respondeu evasivamente.

"Estão aqui... Quero dizer, nos Estados Unidos?"

"Sim."

"Hum."

No mais a conversa parou aí. Rosalie nos ofereceu uma taça de vinho e aceitamos de bom grado. Quando o jogo terminou, os rapazes se juntaram a nós e a conversa perdurou quase a noite toda. Ocasionalmente eu sentia a mão de Sam, por baixo da mesa, roçar meu dedo anelar na mão esquerda. Meu coração crepitava quase freneticamente. Ele não tinha planos de pedir minha mão. Ele sabia as regras do nosso jogo. _Nunca casamento_ fora o que eu havia dito para ele uma noite em sua cama. Eu não suportaria a idéia de me ver presa a alguém; não existia ninguém que eu poderia querer passar o resto de meus dias... Exceto _ele_.

Sam pediu para que na noite seguinte eu o esperasse para sairmos para jantar. Eu concordei, contudo pedi para dormir sozinha aquela noite. Pensei que ele ficaria magoado – devido o tempo e distância que estávamos separados – porém ele aquiesceu, beijou-me lentamente e foi embora.

Na manhã seguinte acordei disposta a voltar para a SFSU. Havia seis meses que eu não pisava naquele lugar e aquilo me deixava estranhamente nervosa. Eu sabia que iria ganhar o cargo de reitora – seria a autoridade máxima ali – porém ainda não tinha tomado posse. Eu estava passando por um processo de grande maturação para tal cargo. Finalmente chegara ao nível profissional que eu sonhara desde que entrei para a San Francisco State University e não deixaria nada abalar minha carreira.

_Você sempre pensou mais na sua carreira – eu sempre soube disso; olhe para trás e veja o que fez de importante na vida; veja o que ficará na memória para recordações de quando foi realmente feliz. _

Eu balancei minha cabeça de pensamentos ruins. Lembranças vagas de passagens que me chamara muita atenção em algumas cartas de Edward. Malditas cartas! Parecia que ele se infiltrava em minha mente a cada fato de minha vida, mesmo que eu não permitisse abertura para tal.

Edward ficaria cravado em meu ser até o momento em que o mesmo não permanecesse mais vivo.

**

Eu não vestira nada de interessante para ir jantar com Sam; nosso relacionamento era simples, fácil como respirar. _O que difere extremamente de algo como um labirinto – turvo e delineado, atrativo e misterioso. _Ele passou na minha casa por volta das oito da noite, lindo e amoroso. Seus olhos eram de um negrume chamativo e atraente. Seu sorriso era sincero e totalmente meu. _Ele_ era meu. E era fácil, era muito mais que isso. Ele era quase um sol para mim, um conforto para meu espírito.

Fomos jantar em um restaurante na periferia da cidade. Amplo e romântico. E foi ai que o pânico começou a se formar em mim. Havia muitos casais ali, de fato muito apaixonados para notar meu desconforto – inclusive Sam. Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão ao sentar na poltrona á minha frente. Flores e laços adornavam o centro da mesa, e até a luz bruxuleante dava um ar _in love _para o ambiente. Minha mão soava só em pensar o motivo pela qual ele havia me levado.

Pedimos carne ao molho _ciesar_ – nada afrodisíaco, claro – e a conversa girou em torno da saudade que ele sentiu de mim o tempo que ficamos separados e como seu trabalho estava lhe dando satisfação financeira e pessoal, mas, mesmo com toda aquela corte, tudo o que eu desejava era poder ir para minha casa e descansar em minha enorme cama – sozinha.

E em certa altura da noite, quando o assunto já havia se desviado para rumos menos perigosos, Sam olhou diretamente para meus olhos; ocasionalmente seus dedos brincavam com a borda da taça de vinho branco. Isso eu conseguia perceber, porque meu olhar estava se desviando dele constantemente – até um ponto que não deu mais.

"Olhe para mim, Bella." Pediu carinhosamente, erguendo meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

Eu o encarei diretamente. Não gostava de me considerar vulnerável em nenhuma situação. Meu olhar era desafiador.

"Eu... Esse seu jeito de me desafiar, essa luz impenetrável... Você me fascina." Começou ele.

Eu permaneci calada.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou ele. "Case-se comigo, porque eu sei que podemos formar uma linda família, e sermos muito felizes juntos."

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas nenhuma palavra saiu, exceto por lufadas de ar quente. Mas, o que? Dizer que eu aceitaria me casar com ele? Não mesmo. Eu semicerrei os olhos e o encarei formalmente. Ele sabia das regras, e tinha que aceita-las.

"Olha, me desculpe." Comecei.

"Bella, eu te amo. Não me importo com nada que tenha passado antes de mim. Permita esquecer, permita ser amada."

"Não." Sussurrei, desviando meus olhos lentamente. Não queria casar-me com ninguém... Isso era além do permitido para mim. Eu gostava do prazer que ele proporcionava para meu corpo e como ele me fazia sentir em sua presença, mas isso era suficiente para casar? Eu tinha tantos planos... E os concretizaria sozinha? Eu não queria ser sozinha para sempre... E ele me fazia bem, de qualquer forma.

"Sam... eu acho que só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar." Falei pensativa.

"Com tanto que no final dele tu me ames." Respondeu sorridente.

Eu apenas sorri. Porque para mim estava claro que o tempo teria que ser muito longo para ter esse tipo de resposta.

Mas o tempo passa. Passa também quando você acha que está apaixonado...

**

Assim que deitei em minha cama, depois de um exausto dia, meu celular tocou com seu habitual alerta de mensagem.

**De: Rosalie**

**23:47 **

**Edward acaba de chegar na casa dele. Em São Francisco.**

Eu soltei um suspiro entrecortado. Não sabia o que pensar daquilo – até que ponto era importante eu saber da volta dele? Depois de cinco anos sem nenhum contato entre nós... Depois de eu ter aceitado me casar. Depois de acabar com a vida dele. Depois de não deixá-lo me amar. Se é que esse sentimento ainda existia.

Minha mente se encheu de lembranças; esquivas nas margens.

"_Eu sempre vou te amar." Sussurrou Edward com sua respiração doce._

Sim, ele disse que me amaria para sempre – mas eu também havia dito que nunca o abandonaria...


	19. Strani amori

_Capítulo dezenove_

* * *

_**Dá a cada um sua própria morte, senhor.**_

_**O morrer que lhe vem daquela vida onde teve seu sentido e onde conheceu amor e dor.**_

_**Rainer Rilke**_

Você se vê errando quase continuamente. Nossa vida está equilibrada em uma faca afiada e impiedosa. Nada que façamos impede o destino de guiar-nos a caminhos que nem mesmo querermos. E pior; desejamos secretamente. Mas ele sabe – sempre sabe. A vida lhe dá aquilo que procura. E quase sempre são coisas boas. Quase.

"Você é tão linda." Comentou Sam, passando suas mãos por meu corpo enquanto me beijava.

"Hum."

"Quero isso pro o resto da vida."

"Calado, ok?" Puxei mais seu corpo para o meu, enquanto passava uma perna por seu quadril.

Ele calou-se assim que meus lábios bateram nos seus. Estávamos dentro de seu carro, parados em frente minha casa. Suas mãos subiam lascivamente por meu corpo, deixando-me quente. Muito quente. Mas o incomodo que eu sentia em meu corpo parecia não ir embora nunca. Fazia quase cinco anos.

"Eu te amo tanto." Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Hum hum." Gemi novamente, calando sua boca com minha língua. Eu tinha certeza que não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo. Ele era muito grudento.

"Vou fazer com que esqueça todos os homens que passaram por sua vida."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim." Falei sinceramente, uma vez que o único que ele não me faria esquecer era um menino cuja aparência de homem eu ainda não havia deslumbrado.

Contudo não iria demorar.

Assim que entrei em casa – sem saciar minhas necessidades – fui direto para o banho. Encostei-me à parede fria do banheiro enquanto a água caía. Era certo? Seria prudente? O que eu sentiria? O que _ele_ sentiria?

As possibilidades encheram minha mente. Ver Edward seria... O que seria? Excitante? Doloroso? Amenizaria minha culpa? Estava prestes a decidir por não ir à festa de recepção para o Doutor Edward Cullen. Eu ri internamente. Meu calourinho havia se tornado advogado pela Universidade Degli Studi di Minalo na Itália. Agora ele estaria totalmente diferente de tudo. Até seus sentimentos. E isso me incomodava muito; não sabia o que encontraria, e de que forma o encontraria.

Alice havia me ligado na noite anterior para convidar-me para a recepção de Edward que seria na noite de sábado. Dissera que Esme estava organizando uma grande festa para ele – e que, no final das contas éramos amigas, eu e Alice, e gostaria que eu comparecesse. Mas estava começando a achar que ela me convidara por mera educação, afinal todos meus amigos iriam. Mas a curiosidade de saber como ele estava me corroia por dentro. Como estaria meu Edward depois de tantos anos na Itália? E o que mais me irritava era: Porque ele havia permanecido tanto tempo lá? Ele nunca demonstrara desejo de residir em solo italiano.

Mas, com certeza, ele estaria com novos desejos, novos sentimentos... Um estranho no ninho. No _meu _ninho. E isso me assustava demais – ele disse que me amaria para o resto da vida; mas e se ele estivesse acompanhado? Bom eu merecia isso. E ele merecia ser feliz. Afinal eu não esperava que ele fosse ficar sempre sozinho – assim como eu.

No final das contas eu demorei horas no banho e saí de lá sem decidir muita coisa. Minha quinta-feira passou lentamente. A cada minuto que eu passava diante do reitor que estaria para se aposentar eu me lembrava que teria que decidir-me se iria ou não na recepção de Edward. Mas eu pensaria nisso mais tarde. A noite só se alterou pela visita de Sam; da qual eu dispensei com certa delicadeza – ou não.

Na sexta-feira á tarde Rosalie me ligou querendo saber como eu me sentia, e na verdade nem eu sabia. Era um misto de nervoso, tanto pela noite seguinte quanto pela posse da reitoria que eu ganharia na segunda-feira próxima. E eram tantos papéis que eu assinava que já não sabia mais o que fazer. Fora a reunião que eu teria com o ministro da educação na outra semana. Estava tudo confuso e estranhamente delicioso.

Sentimento esse que eu só sentia quando me aproximava de Edward. Sim, eu sabia. O momento de nos vermos estava próximo. E perigoso.

Não eram raras as ocasiões que eu sentia fome por tudo o que passei com ele. Por muitas noites eu me virei na cama ardente de desejo ansiando por um toque. Por _aquele_ toque. Suas mãos quentes; seu calor, seus sussurros, suspiros e gemidos. Seu suor. Era absurdo o modo como eu o desejava. Mais do que respirar, mas do que viver. Minhas mãos apertavam meus lençóis como se fosse encontrar algum atrito que pudesse suprir minhas necessidades. E ele nunca estava lá. Não importa as circunstâncias... Ele nunca estava.

Eu passei o dia todo na minha banheira – cheia de sais e sabonetes artesanais – com espumas espalhadas por todo meu corpo e Michael Bolton explodindo nos alto falantes de meu Ipod. Havia uma garrafa de pró-seco ao meu lado com minha taça vazia. Eu não tinha certeza do quanto havia bebido; mas sabia que fora o suficiente para não pensar em nada. Simplesmente respirava e sentia... Algo que nem conseguia definir ao certo. Rose me ligara para saber se eu queria que ela passasse em minha casa para irmos para a festa juntas; eu neguei. Queria chegar sozinha – já havia dispensado Sam naquela noite sem esforços uma vez que ele ficaria de plantão no hospital. Então tive muito tempo para me arrumar, para pensar, para acalmar minha ansiedade. Investi em um vestido vermelho que abraçava meu corpo perfeitamente. Ele era comprido, mas meus Manollos estavam lá, aparecendo. Prendi meus cabelos de maneira formal. Essa seria aminha noite.

Minha respiração falhou algumas vezes quando estacionei em frente à entrada de carros da casa totalmente iluminada. Havia muitos anos que eu não aparecia ali. Meu coração batia rápido no peito, minhas pernas tremiam, minhas mãos suavam. Assim que desci do carro um manobrista de paletó pediu a chave do carro. O caminho para a entrada era de pedras ornamentadas com luzes douradas no chão e se ouvia de longe o jazz sucinto que vinha do ambiente. De fato parecia um baile de gala. Muitas mulheres bonitas entravam na casa e homens perfeitamente arrumados. Assim que entrei no hall fui recepcionada por uma promotora de vestido preto, ela pediu meu nome e analisou na lista a sua frente depois pediu para que eu a acompanhasse. O salão estava lindo; muitas fitas de cores dourada e prata adornavam toda a escada e cada parte das paredes feitas de painéis de madeira. Nada estava diferente desde que eu tinha estado lá, exceto pelas cores.

Havia tantas pessoas no salão que era difícil ver alguém conhecido – muito embora a alta sociedade de São Francisco estivesse lá – ainda sim, eram incontáveis vestidos rodando pelo salão. Uma musica doce dava uma sensação agradável ao ambiente, e o cheiro delineava os traços que só proviam dos Cullens. Algo tentador... Perigoso que eu estivesse ali, a poucos segundos de vê-lo.

Algo surgiu em minha mente. Dito por ele há muito tempo atrás, em seu quarto na universidade.

_"A única maneira de nos livrarmos da tentação é __ceder-lhe__."_

Sim, eu estava cedendo cada vez mais.

"Belinha."

Eu me virei e deparei com Emm e Rose vindo em minha direção. Rosalie estava linda em uma vestido de lycra pink; e, ao seu lado estava meu amigo elegante em um terno azul marinho.

"Você está linda." Comentou ela.

"Digo o mesmo."

"Pow, tem muita comida boa aqui." Emmett riu.

"Claro claro, mas me diz uma coisa... Cadê ele?" Sussurrei em tom urgente.

Eles riram de mim e saíram de perto.

Qual é?

Eu me afastei um pouco e peguei uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom que passava. Frustrada eu continuei andando pela maré de vestidos longos, tentando achar algum rosto familiar. E então eu o vi.

Lindo e elegante, Edward não parecia o mesmo. Havia uma cadencia na forma que ele se portava, que ele sorria. Uma destreza que nenhum calouro teria no mundo, nem ele. Seu terno era alinhado e caro. O preto contrastava perfeitamente com seus malditos olhos verdes profundos – que pareciam bem mais intensos – e seus cabelos ainda rebeldes, porém de certa forma mais elegante, sofisticado. Edward ainda me tirava o fôlego e da pior maneira possível. Estava mais sexy do que eu poderia imaginar. Seu sorriso forçado era intrigante. Aqueles olhos... Olhos verdes excitantes, a linha rígida do maxilar, a boca sutilmente corada, a barba loura por fazer.

Logo passou pela minha mente uma frase que há muito eu havia decorado em italiano_: Il mio sesso è tornato; _que significava _meu sexo está de volta._ E sim, ele voltara.

E então seus olhos vieram aos meus. Ardentes, famintos, confusos, deliciosos, excitantes, chamativos, machucados, complexos, intensos, provocantes... Eu vi seu sorriso cair deliberadamente e seus ombros tencionarem. Porém seus olhos verdes _nunca_ abandonaram os meus. Era desafiador, mordaz, austero, malevolente, misterioso. Seus dentes raspavam os lábios lascivamente e eu poderia jurar que conseguia sentir sua respiração quente muito embora estivéssemos a quase três metros de distância.

"Perché sei qui?" Sussurrou ele, mal mexendo os lábios. Porém eu escutei porque – só Deus sabe – os convidados mais próximos que nos circundavam calaram-se de uma forma absurda. Os únicos sons audíveis eram nossas respirações mais fortes do que o normal. Minha e de Edward.

E, claro, eu estudara o suficiente dessa língua para saber que ele perguntava o motivo do qual eu participava de sua reunião intima. Contudo não respondi. Meus dedos raspavam delicadamente na borda da taça que eu levava na mão direita. Ele tampouco esperou que eu respondesse. No entanto analisou-me com malicia. Ele estava de certa forma muito diferente; olhava-me com desejo; com ódio. Seus olhos atentos eram tudo o que eu enxergava – mas Edward podia ter uma leve noção de que se eu conseguia ver esse desejo nele; ele podia vê-lo em mim também.

"Ho bisogno di sentire." Sussurrou novamente. Confesso que eu não entendera o que ele quis dizer, mas tão pouco importava. Porque Edward caminhava lentamente em meu encontro, e a cada passo seu, meu coração parecia explodir. Eu sentia a ascensão e queda de meu peito; minhas mãos tremiam por um contato, por um toque. E então sutilmente ele chegou perto de mim. Seus olhos ardentes centrados nos meus.

"Molto più vicino." Suas mãos chegaram perto de meu rosto, e eu conseguia enxergar em seu semblante tanta dor que aquilo me machucava quase fisicamente.

E então, de repente ele se afastou. Parecia ter tomado um choque, um dor tão grande de estar ao meu lado que eu, inconscientemente, retrocedi um passo. Seus olhos se tornarão ferozes e ardentes. Parecia que ele só enchergava a mim, mas ainda sim, não era algo bom. Aquele não era o Edward. Meu calourinho.

"Edward." Chamou algo com um sussurro doce e sedutor. Eu desviei meus olhos de seu rosto para ver quem o chamava. "Edward, querido." Repetiu. Ela era loira, alta, olhos cintilantes e provocativos; linda.

Parecia que as pessoas estavam se afastando de nós. Dando-nos privacidade, embora a festa ainda estivesse acontecendo.

"Meu amor, está tudo bem." A loira sussurrou novamente.

Meu sangue ferveu ao vê-la segurando o braço de Edward de maneira intima. Ela me encarava desafiadoramente, batendo os cílios como se aquela ação fosse me causar dor.

Por tanto tempo eu esperei por aquele encontro, e de repente eu estava ali, a poucos metros dele. Mesmo assim, parecia não ter passado apenas algumas horas que eu o havia abandonado. Qualquer som a minha volta ficou inaudível... Tudo o que eu ouvia era sua respiração entrecortada. Edward virou-se para a loira irritante e arrumou algumas mechas de seus cabelos atrás da orelha de forma fraternal; ela sorriu; ele retribuiu. Aquilo me rasgou o peito. Aquela simples menção de amor verdadeiro. Deveria ser um alivio, porque eu finalmente o vi bem... Mas não era verdade, ele não estava bem, nem eu.

E nunca ficaria.

Eu pedi licença para as pessoas a minha volta e apressei meu passo o mais rápido possível. Saí batida pelo hall de entrada. Eu sabia que as pessoas me observavam, mas eu estava magoada demais para realmente me preocupar com o que iam dizer de mim. Eu dei a volta pelo jardim iluminado, onde, sabia eu, iria dar nas passagens de pedra para a piscina. Lá estava frio, quase escuro; as luzes bruxuleavam fracamente. Eu ouvia zunidos indefiníveis do outro lado da casa; mas eu ainda estava sozinha. Sentei-me em uma das espreguiçadeiras brancas perto da borda da piscina e fiquei contemplando o brilho da lua que rareava na água. Tão calma, tão fria, tão instável.

Eu nunca tive certeza se realmente seria feliz – e também nunca me importei. Mas esse desejo ardeu em mim quando ouvi Edward dizendo que me amava pela primeira vez. Pareceu-me piegas, e nem eu havia entendido á época o quando aquilo me supriu de todos meus medos. O tempo parecia parar quando estávamos juntos – não de forma literal, mas figurativamente intenso. E meu desejo por ele pareceu crescer cada vez. Porque eu havia realmente achado que tudo era um capricho, no começo. Mas foi se tornando uma louca obsessão, um paixão incontrolável, um amor necessário. Eu o queria para mim, só não sabia o quanto estava disposta para conseguir isso.

Mas eu era Ms. Swan; e ele era meu Edward. Muito embora ele estivesse diferente e não mais me pertencia, ele ainda era Edward Cullen. _Doutor_ Edward Cullen.

"Agora eu percebi que eu realmente não sabia."

Eu me assustei um pouco com uma súbita fala... De Edward. Mas não necessariamente verdade, eu sabia que gostaria de escutar sua voz. Eu me virei para ele, lentamente, e ele estava lá. Impecável, lindo, tentador. Seu semblante não me dizia nada, e isso me irritou profundamente porque antes eu conseguia ler sua mente com tamanha facilidade. Agora tudo nele era um mistério... Delicioso.

Eu ainda continuei sentada, portanto aquilo lhe dava uma vantagem de me olhar superiormente – uma vez que ele estava de pé. Mas definitivamente ele estava olhando para mim. Ele me confundia tanto, mas eu não gastaria meus preciosos segundos perguntando coisas banais como o que ele andava fazendo nesses cinco anos que passou. Mas também não sabia o que perguntar. Achei que ele fosse abrir um sorriso e perguntar o que eu estava pensando – e se estava pensando nele... Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ao contrário, ele continuou me encarando. Então eu lembrei que ele havia dito algo quando se aproximou de mim.

"Han, o que você não sabia?" Minha voz quase não saiu por falta de uso.

"Como seria te encontrar. Achei que não pudesse viver sem você."

Eu engoli em seco, porém nada disse.

Ele continuou. "Achei que o tempo não fosse curar a... dor. Mas estou aqui, com você."

"Não. Você não está comigo." Desafiei.

"Por este motivo que você sempre perde." Ele me lançou um sorriso sem doçura alguma.

"Eu nunca perco." Sussurrei de forma estranha, como se quisesse convencer a mim mesma.

"Veja, de alguma forma, eu nunca esqueci de você... Mas agora." Ele deixou a frase morrer sugestivamente. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Agora o que? Eu suspirei alto e me aproximei dele, ele retrocedeu um passo. Edward queria jogar?

"Me conte." Quase implorei, mesmo sabendo o quão fraca parecia estar.

"O que quer saber?" Ele parecia cauteloso.

"Tudo."

Edward olhou para longe de mim. Seu rosto ficou nebuloso, e ele parecia longe, perdido em lembranças. "Você nunca vai entender... O que eu passei sem você. Eu preferia morrer a ter meras lembranças."

"Onde você os guardou?" Minha voz não passava de um grasnado.

"Guardei... O que?" Ele retornou seus olhos para mim, mas quentes, visivelmente vulneráveis.

"Seus sentimentos por mim."

"Estão guardados - onde ninguém pode encontrar... Nem mesmo eu."

Eu olhei para baixo, meus olhos visando meus manollos. Então eu senti seus longos dedos tocando meu queixo, me forçando a encarar-lhe. "E os seus sentimentos?"

"Estão aqui. Nos rodeando." Respondi - o que era totalmente verdade.

"Vai doer, até isso curar... Eu estou bem, porque você não ficaria?" Perguntou friamente.

"Eu tenho mentido o tempo todo."

"Não importa. Você disse que não me abandonaria."

"Você disse que me amaria para sempre."

"Você não estava lá... Eu aprendi com a dor, que você _quis_ me deixar."

"Não é verdade." Olhei novamente para baixo. Minha voz abafada.

"Olhe para mim." Rosnou.

Eu me afastei dele, encarando-lhe. Aquela atitude eu não reconhecia em Edward, mas era deliciosamente atrativa para mim. Meus instintos rosnando feito felino no cio. Eu continuei encarando-lhe. Ele estava diferente, um nômade na minha vida, mas ainda sim, eu queria tirar-lhe o sossego. Ser novamente dele. E aquele ar superior que ele lançava para mim me atiçava cada vez mais. Pois agora eu concordava plenamente com Henry Kissinger quando disse que o poder é afrodisíaco.

Com uma súbita inspiração eu sorri, mordendo os lábios "Sabe que posso conquistá-lo novamente." O desafiei.

"Conquistar não é suficiente. É preciso saber seduzir." Rebateu Edward, com uma inteligente frase de Voltaire.

Ele queria jogar. E eu estava preparada.

"Ouse conquistar a si mesmo." Recitei. Ele sabia que aquela frase pertencia a Nietzche e que com isso eu estava aceitando seu desafio.

Mas seria difícil eu colocar de lado todos os sentimentos que floresciam em mim, e não existia nomenclatura para tal. Era um misto de prazer e dor. Vontade de morrer com viver... Lembrar daqueles olhos.

"Edward eu..." comecei, porém uma voz irritante me interrompeu.

"Anjo, cadê você?" A loira apareceu por entre os arbustos. Ela nos encarou e abriu os lábios vermelhos, com lufadas de ar. "Ah!" Exclamou.

"Já estou indo Tânia. Um segundo." Edward não olhou para ela quando a dispensou. Entretanto viu meu sorriso mal disfarçado quando a loira se retirou bufando.

"Han... Eu já volto. Bem, você não quer entrar?" Perguntou.

"Não tenho motivos para isso. Você está aqui."

Ele sorriu. Não foi feliz, contudo parecia muito sexy. Mas ativo do que eu imaginara. Edward se aproximou de mim e pousou sua mão em minha nuca.

"Aspettami." Sussurrou Edward com a voz rouca.

Sim, eu iria esperar por ele.


	20. Fomentação

_Capítulo vinte_

* * *

_**A distância faz ao amor aquilo que o vento faz ao fogo: apaga o pequeno, inflama o grande.**_

_**Roger Bussy-Rabutin**_

O vazio, o frio, a solidão, a sedução... Tudo isso me atraia.

A atração funciona de forma diferente para cada um de nós. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que atrai uma pessoa – devido apetite de cada um se alimentar de forma individual. O que acontece é que muitos se assemelham na hora de seduzir. E eu sempre fui diferente. As coisas que me atraiam eram distintas das pessoas que me circundavam. Sempre fui adepta ao estilo "auto-suficiente", e, com isso, me achava a melhor pessoa do mundo. Mas não por ser, de fato, a melhor – embora me considerasse única – eu sempre visei rumos diferentes. E nunca pensei que alguém pudesse suprir maiores necessidades.

Nunca gostei de uma sedução barata. Nunca gostei de situações comuns. Sempre procurei ser aquela que quebrava paradigmas, ser única, para mim mesma e para os demais. Mas nunca quis impor isso como meta para minha vida, muito embora isso acontecesse naturalmente. Contudo esse tipo de coisa passava constantemente em minha cabeça desde que vi Edward; tão homem, sério, decidido, sexy... Tentador. E ele parecia não me querer mais, porém seu corpo gritava por mim, e isso era palpável.

E Edward não se arrependeria de ter esperado por mim. E nem eu a ele.

A chuva batia forte na janela do meu quarto.

As luzes estavam apagadas, e não havia nenhum som provindo do ambiente – embora minha respiração soasse ligeiramente ofegante. Mas, exceto isso, não se ouvia nenhum barulho humano. Nada que me fizesse lembrar que eu morava em uma rua cheia de casas com visinhos barulhentos, cachorros irritantes e jovens boêmios. Talvez, devida à hora tardia, todos estivessem dormindo quentes e confortáveis. Mas, não eu. Porque a chuva me trazia uma sensação de solidão; contudo era uma sensação misteriosa. Porque eu poderia estar com muitas pessoas, cuja companhia poderia me tirar o vazio interno. Entretanto eu sabia que ninguém me supriria da forma que eu esperava. Apenas ele. Edward.

Eu rolei na cama, tentando dormir, esquecer que meu corpo clamava por ele – uma tarefa bastante difícil – porque eu precisava dele. Todo meu corpo em chamas precisava sentir seu toque. E eu não tinha a mínima noção de como faria isso. E então meu celular tocou estridente. Atendi sem nem olhar o número no visor.

"Alô." Ralhei. Minha voz rouca por falta de uso.

Não obtive resposta, embora meu coração já acelerasse por antecipação. Porque aquela respirar alto só podia ser de uma pessoa. _Ele_.

"Edward." Sussurrei. Mal eu conseguia ouvir minha própria voz.

Ele nada respondeu. Mas sua respiração saiu falha algumas vezes.

"Vem pra mim. Eu preciso de você." Tentei fazer a voz mais sensual que consegui. Minha mão já passeando por meu corpo, imaginado as dele no lugar.

Ele engasgou. "Eu senti seu cheiro." Sua voz era doce, porém firme. "Maldito cheiro. Porque está fazendo isso?"

"Você faz o mesmo comigo."

"Eu não quero sentir seu cheiro..."

Eu o cortei. "A melhor maneira de resistir a tentação é ceder-lhe."

Eu ouvi ele sorrir. "Eu já cedi mais do que deveria."

"Apenas mais uma vez." Embora tenha sido eu quem falara aquilo, me doeu. Porque eu não queria Edward apenas _mais uma vez_. Queria sempre. E seria difícil.

"Você é, para mim, a tentação mais perigosa."

"Sim, porque ambos sabemos que coisas ruins não no tentam."

"Isabella." Sua voz estava rude novamente.

"Edward." Eu, pela primeira vez, senti que estávamos no mesmo nível de poder. Pela primeira vez estávamos nivelados.

Ele suspirou fundo. E quando voltou a falar, parecia mais sexy que o inferno. "Quando estava na Itália, li um livro de um romancista italiano chamado Italo Calvino que me chamou muita atenção." Ele esperou para ouvir se eu comentava algo sobre não conhecer o sujeito ou suas obras – e sim, eu conhecia. Ele continuou, diante de minha aquiescência. "Um trecho me chamou muita atenção. Não sei bem porque, mas você, como uma professora de literatura estrangeira, saberia me explicar."

"Edward." Eu comecei.

"Silêncio. Apenas escute."

O meio de minhas pernas ardeu com o calor que me subiu ao ouvir sua voz rouca, dominadora. Eu pensei que ele citaria o trecho em italiano, e que eu não entenderia muita coisa, porém ele começou a citá-lo de forma sucinta e em inglês.

"_É como um poço sem fundo. Voltamos a sentir o apelo do nada, a tentação de cair, de nos rejuntarmos a uma obscuridade que nos convoca." _

Seguiu-se um silêncio incomodo. Só se ouvia nossas respirações. Talvez ele estivesse esperando que eu desse meu entender. Mas aquilo realmente era o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Que não conseguíamos nos controlar quando estávamos juntos. Não conseguíamos controlar o instinto que havia em nós, tão mais conectados um nos outro do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Por favor, me diga o que isso significa." Seu sussurro saiu em tom de imploração.

"Um pedido, uma semelhança. É apenas o que nos tornamos. É um sentimento sem nomenclatura. Porque é mais que amor, ou mera obsessão. É como um poço sem fundo. Voltamos a sentir o apelo do nada, a tentação de cair – de novo – de nos rejuntarmos a uma obscuridade que nos convoca. E mesmo entre tudo isso, nossa razão implora para que não nos deixemos ver quem nós realmente somos. Embora isso seja impossível."

"Inalcançável." Sussurrou Edward.

E eu também entendera que o que ele disse estava complementando o que eu havia dito sobre a ridícula suposição de vivermos separados.

Pela manhã eu me sentia mais disposta. Algo que eu estava desacostumada. Assumir aquela sala era minha realização. Eu fui adiante em meu sonho. O amanhã chegou para mim. E nada mais me prenderia para amar. Pois agora eu já sabia os lugares que podia ir, e os que não. E nada mais me separaria de Edward.

Eu estava sujeita a muitas criticas.

Quando se está no topo, há muitas pessoas querendo lhe pegar desprevenidos, pessoas essas que nem mesmo fazem parte de sua vida. E há aquelas que tem relação com tudo o que lhe circundam, e ainda sim tentam te derrubar.

"Bom dia, Ms. Swan." Falou a secretaria no telefone. "A senhora Esme Cullen está aqui, e gostaria de vê-la."

"Pede para que ela entre."

Eu apertei meus sapatos na barra da mesa e não olhei para a porta quando a secretaria a abriu para que passasse a mãe de Edward.

"Bom dia, Isabella." Falou.

Eu inda continuava revisando meus e-mails no computador.

"Olhe para mim." Pediu, de maneira abusada.

Eu desviei minha atenção da tela do computador e a fitei, após retirar meus óculos.

"O que deseja?" Respondi no mesmo tom.

"Quero ter uma conversa civilizada com você."

"Não conseguiria conversar comigo de outra maneira." Comecei.

"Tudo bem. Eu sou uma mulher muito ocupada, portanto irei direto ao assunto. Quanto você quer para sair do país?"

Talvez tenha se passado mais de um minuto quanto eu levantei de minha cadeira, circundei a mesa e abri a porta.

"Eu sou uma mulher infinitamente mais ocupada que a senhora. Perdoe-me, mas creio que deva imaginar que não é fácil cuidar de uma universidade tão grande. Queira se retirar, não tempo para bobagens." Eu continuei com a porta aberta, esperando que seu bom senso a fizesse ir embora.

Porém ela apenas caminhou até mim, lentamente.

"Isabella, eu apenas lhe dou um recado: Não se aproxime de Edward. Infelizmente ele agora é dono de sua própria vida. Mas eu não vou admitir, nunca, que ele fique com você."

"Não preciso de seu consentimento para absolutamente nada. Agora eu lhe convido a se retirar. Eu tenho muito que fazer. Boa tarde."

Esme saiu da sala batendo seus sapatos caros no piso de limestone. E, assim que ela passou pela porta, eu voltei a minha cadeira, mais sossegada do que antes. Ela não tiraria minha paz; nem a vontade que eu estava de Edward. Não mais.

Ocasionalmente eu chegava em casa e me distraia com pilhas e mais pilhas de apostilas. No entanto essa noite seria diferente. Sim, porque alguma coisa me dizia que Edward estaria envolvido com ela, minha noite. Então eu me preparei no banho e assim que saí dele a campainha tocou. Eu olhei pelo olho mágico para ver quem era - estava de toalha.

Jasper, Alice e... Edward.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta..

"Bela roupa." Jasper riu.

Alice também caçoou de meus trajes, porém não Edward. Ele respirou fundo e tentou olhar para longe, ao entrar na minha casa.

Contudo, eu tinha certeza, tudo ali lembraria a nós dois.

"Você podia se vestir; queremos conversar com você." Alice dizia, enquanto se acomodava em meu sofá.

"Tudo bem, volto num segundo." Eu disse, já entrando no meu corredor, a caminho do quarto.

Assim que coloquei a mão na maçaneta para fechar a porta, uma mão me impediu.

Edward.

Atrás de mim.

Meu corpo coberto apenas por uma toalha de algodão branca.

Meu desejo ardente.

Seu membro me roçando.

"Só queria averiguar se não irá demorar." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Claro." Resmunguei quando ele balançou seu quadril atrás de mim.

Edward apoiou suas duas mãos em minha cintura e me empurrou para dentro do quarto. Esticou a mão para a porta e a fechou; e virou a chave.

_Trancada. Num quarto. Com Edward._

Ele empurrou meu corpo para uma parede próxima e subiu sua mão por debaixo da minha toalha.

"Eu tenho sonhado com você." Falei para ele.

"Quieta." Pediu, subindo cada vez mais sua mão.

Eu engasguei quando minha toalha caiu sobre meus pés. Eu ouvi Edward murmurar a palavra "linda" algumas vezes e seus gemidos fracos faziam meu corpo tremer por inteiro. Eu estava me dando totalmente para ele. Não conseguiria me fingir de difícil; Edward estava perfeito demais para isso. Seus braços me apertavam contra a parede, me mostrando como ele se sentia com minha presença: quente, excitado, sem controle.

"Quero te sentir, Edward." Engasguei. Seus toques estavam cada vez mais fortes, porém ele não me tocava onde eu precisava.

"Não." Sua palavra foi incisiva. Contudo deixou beijos molhados em toda base de meu pescoço; me deixando quente. Minhas pernas estavam fracas, meu corpo implorava por um atrito; qualquer um.

"Você quer a mim?" ele perguntou.

Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, ele devia estar fazendo uma pergunta retórica. Eu mal conseguia falar. Suas mãos – grandes e protetoras - seguraram em minha barriga, seu hálito quente varrendo minha nuca, suas malditas palavras em italiano, me deixando a beira de um orgasmo.

Contudo, Edward não me tocava.

Ora sexo verbal. Ora sexo silencioso.

E eu em sentia muito bem.

"Tu sei molto più di sesso. Tutto il suo corpo è il mio sesso." Sua voz chegava rouca até meus ouvidos. E eu não agüentava mais aquela fomentação. Aquela provocação toda.

Eu virei meu corpo para o seu, e Edward pareceu nervoso ao olhar para meu corpo nu. Porém essa impressão logo foi embora. Seus olhos atentos pareciam filmar cada parte de mim, me deixando a beira do instinto mais animalesco que eu poderia ter.

Eu empurrei meu peito para a parede onde eu estava a poucos minutos. Ele engoliu seco, porém me olhava com soberba.

"Eu realmente _sou_ todo seu sexo. Eu sou toda sua."

Ele nada disse, mas trouxe meus quadris para mais perto de seu corpo. Sua mão agarrou minha nuca e sua boca chegou a centímetros dos meus. Eu podia sentir a ânsia, a antecipação, o gosto, a tensão. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros de prazer – e me fitando atentamente.

Edward parecia muito mais homem. Sua barba por fazer deixava isso bem claro. Sua atitude composto me mostrava seu lado irracional querendo explodir. Seu desejo louco por me jogar na cama e rasgar suas roupas e me fazer sua. Seus olhos clamavam por mim, sua boca paralisada a menos de um centímetro da minha deixava implícito o desejo de chegar mais perto...

Suas mãos desceram por meu colo, passando por meus seios, minha barriga e pulando a parte principal, descansou na base de minha coxa.

"Non solo tentazione." Sussurrou, e então me empurrou para longe. "Alice e Jasper nos esperam." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma desafiadora.

Mas eu não iria dar o braço a torcer.

Com meu ego inflado, apenas por notar seus olhos me desejando, enquanto eu me vestia com uma malha de algodão, eu passei por ele, balançando os cabelos perto de seu rosto. Eu percebi suas mãos fechadas em punhos quando ele sentiu meu cheiro – tão mais atrativo para ele. Quando já estávamos no corredor, eu notei o ambiente silencioso demais, exceto pela chuva estridente batendo na janela. Ergui a sobrancelha ao notar que não havia ninguém ali. Edward passou por mim e abriu a cortina, e, com um suspiro resignado, virou-se novamente para mim.

"O carro deles não está aqui. Foram embora, acho."

"Espero que esteja com seu carro." Falei arrogante.

"Na verdade não. E não pretendo sair na chuva."

"Bom, então fique a vontade. O sofá é todo seu." Eu em virei e sorri levemente.

A idéia era excitante demais. Edward em minha casa. A chuva mais forte que dera em toda são Francisco em meses. E minha vontade de tê-lo, nivelado com o desejo ardente em seus olhos. Mas eu não o incitaria á nada. Ou sim. A questão era: quem dos dois conseguiria ir até o fim com o jogo de dificultar a entrada um do outro?

Mas eu tenho certeza que ambos iriam jogar.


	21. Degustações

_Capítulo vinte e um_

* * *

_**O amor e o desejo são as asas do espírito das grandes façanhas.**_

_**Johann Goethe**_

Não é fácil pertencer a alguém.

O ser humano tem um instinto de proteger a si mesmo que nos afasta, mesmo inconscientemente, dos cuidados alheios. Quero dizer, ninguém em sã consciência entrega sua vida para alguém proteger. A sua alma, o seu corpo e seu coração fazem parte de algo que é só seu. Muitas pessoas a dão sem coerência; entretanto aqueles que sabem seu real valor, não entregam a si próprio a ninguém. Pertencer a alguém é difícil quando mal você _se_ pertence.

Exceto quando se apaixona.

Algo sobre nós muda quando o instinto de auto-preservação é penetrado por forças maiores. A paixão nos envolve, nos aquece, amedronta-nos, nos torna irreais, nos torna vivos. Como um precioso diamante, algo inquebrável, impenetrável. O amor... Algo que não reconhecemos de inicio. Às vezes queremos lutar contra o oceano. Mas é impossível.

Eu abaixei meu rosto sobre minhas mãos e suspirei. Edward estava do outro lado da porta, e ao mesmo tempo parecia tão longe. Eu queria saber tudo. O que ele fizera todos esses anos sem minha presença, como ele se sentira, além daquelas malditas cartas que me fizeram chorar? O que ele estava pensando e sentindo estando em minha casa? O que ele queria fazer? O que ele deixaria que eu fizesse?

De repente eu ouvi passos se aproximando. Eu levantei meu rosto esperando que Edward aparecesse por aquela porta. Mas os passos cessaram. Ele era orgulho, e eu também. Mas ele me amava, e eu a ele. Resolvi mudar esse quadro de melancolia. Agora que eu o tinha, não deixaria que ele se afastasse de mim. Eu arranquei minhas roupas e vesti um suéter que mal cobria minha bunda, e calcei pantufas. A cada passo que eu dava no corredor, meu coração parecia dançar um conga. Era uma situação ridiculamente simples, porém sob tais circunstancias deixava-me a beira do pânico.

Edward estava encostado no sofá. Seu rosto demonstrava tédio. Mas, ao sentir minha presença, seus ombros se retesaram e sua respiração pareceu acelerar. Ele não olhou para mim quando eu passei por ele. Eu sorri, por que ele provavelmente estava usando todas suas forças para não olhar para mim. Com um copo de água na mão, eu voltei para a sala e sentei no braço do sofá, a mais ou menos dois metros de distancia.

"Diga-me Edward." Comecei como se fossemos velhos amigos. Ele me olhava de maneira incrédula. "O que tem feito da vida?"

"Por favor, Isabella. Não aja como se não soubesse."

"Tudo bem. Vou contar o que eu fiz nesse tempo em que você ficou fora."

Edward me interrompeu. "Você fala como se eu apenas tivesse ido viajar e estou voltando para seus braços com ótimas histórias para contar."

"E não foi?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

Seus olhos semicerraram. E eu sabia que ele estava bravo. Edward virou-se totalmente para mim, me encarando sinicamente. "Não queira saber como foi minha vida. Não quero falar coisas que a magoam."

"Porque me magoaria?"

Ele apenas riu. Eu coloquei o copo sobre a mesa e escorreguei meu quadril para mais perto dele. "Eu sinto falta de seus olhos."

Ele murmurou algo que eu não entendi, seus olhos verdes flamejantes me fitavam ardentes. Eu posicionei meus joelhos no acolchoado do sofá e engatinhei feito um puma até suas pernas. Ele não se moveu um centímetro, tão pouco desviou seu olhar de mim. Edward parecia mais seguro, mas irresistível, mas forte, mas homem. Eu ergui minhas mãos, querendo tocar-lhe – aquilo me dava uma sensação de prazer intensa – mas eu não podia. Ainda não. Porém era inegável que ele estivesse alheio ao que estava acontecendo ali. Eu conseguia ver sua ereção forçando seu jeans. Eu levantei meu rosto e vi ali tudo o que esperei ver em cinco anos... Olhos verdes, ardentes de desejo, tortura, paixão, vontade, ódio e algo mais que eu não conseguia definir. Notei suas mãos fechadas em punho, tentando controlar-se.

Longe, eu me sentia longe. E Edward estava comigo. Mas eu queria mais.

Edward estava a ponto de arrancar sangue de seus lábios. Eu conseguia quase sentir a pressão que ele fazia ao mordê-los. Eu não queria tocá-lo ainda, mas não conseguia resistir. Perversamente eu deixei que um gemido fraco saísse de meus lábios ao tocar seu rosto. A barba por fazer, o atrito que causaria em minha pele, a força, a dor. Edward se mexeu incômodo, porém ainda sim não abaixou a guarda. Ele ficava lá, me olhando perigosamente, como um leão quando estuda sua presa. Ele queria me atacar, mas algo invisível o impedia. Eu subi em cima dele, e ele gemeu – pareceu-me mais como um rosnado. Algo que não fosse exatamente bom; mas ainda sim ele não disse nada.

Eu toquei-lhe as maçãs do rosto, os olhos verdes malditos, a boca – e quando o fiz não pude deixar de me mexer em cima dele. Uma sucessão de emoções transcorrendo. Edward passou sua língua suavemente em minha mão. Estava quente e áspera. Quando eu desloquei meu quadril de um lado para o outro em cima de seu colo ele gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás. Parecia mais um alerta de rendição. Mas eu não conhecia esse novo Edward, tanto quanto queria conhecer. E então quando ele voltou a olhar para mim, suas mãos puxaram meu corpo para o dele rudemente. Eu gemi ao agarrar seus cabelos - uma sensação demasiada nostálgica – enquanto sua boca atacava meu pescoço. Suas lambidas eram tão agressivas que pareciam mais causar dor do que prazer. Mas eu poderia dizer que nunca gostara tanto de estar com alguém como estava gostando com ele; naquele momento.

Edward arrancou meu suéter e mordeu os lábios ao ver meu corpo desprovido de roupas – embora ele, eu tenho certeza, já tivesse notado que algo faltava. Suas mãos grandes passeavam por cada centímetro de pele que existia em mim, e ele parecia me degustar com os olhos. Seus toques não eram carinhosos, mas me matavam de desejo, porque eram toques possessivos, eram toques de saudades, de lembranças. Eu tirei sua camisa, e ele me ajudou com sua calça; logo não havia mais empecilhos para que nos sentíssemos. Eu o queria, e era visível seu desejo por mim também. Mas Edward parecia meio relutante. Embora ele tivesse condescendente com nossa troca de carinho, parecia que ele estava com algum tipo de amargura terrível. Porem suas mãos vieram para minhas costas, me puxando para seu peito quente, e ele enterrou seu rosto na base de meu pescoço. Parecia que ele não queria me ver. E então finalmente eu o senti...

.

"Hum."

Eu mexi meu corpo e gemi quase que simultaneamente. O que havia acontecido comigo? Parecia que tinha apanhado por horas. Meu corpo todo doía – não algo insuportável, mas era incomodo ao extremo. Eu senti que alguns fios de cabelo meu estavam em minha boca, e outros colados em meu pescoço. Daí já devia imaginar que eu estava um horror. Parecia que até abrir os olhos necessitava de um esforço sobre-humano. E, de repente, eu senti algo quente em minhas costas. Alguém, devo dizer. E lembranças se restituíram em minha mente.

_Edward em cima de mim... Eu pedia que ele virasse. Eu queria estar por cima e então ele me concedeu meu desejo, ele mordeu minha orelha e mandou-me continuar. Eu estava suada, cansada, mas queria continuar. Suas mãos apertavam meus glúteos, me estimulando a ir mais rápido. Havíamos perdido as contas de quantas vezes tínhamos sentido prazer – contudo queríamos mais. Eu deitei meu corpo sobre o dele, e Edward nos rolou pelo tapete de minha sala, até que ele sustentasse seu corpo acima do meu. Ele segurou minhas pernas em seu quadril e investia tão rápido em mim que eu mal sentia algo que não fosse ele. O cheiro inebriante envolvia o ambiente, e junto com ele o frio. Porém nossos corpos estavam tão unidos – embora só tivesse um ponto de ligação – que ficávamos quentes. Eu tinha certeza que todas as janelas de minha sala estavam embaçadas. _

Eu abri meus olhos. O teto escuro de gesso refinado brilhava com o brilho da lua que adentrava pela janela. Muito embora o ambiente estivesse escuro demais. Eu me movi vagarosamente e encontrei a silhueta de Edward á minha frente. Ele não me tocava de forma alguma – provavelmente ele _apenas_ se mexera quando eu o senti. Suas costas largas e braços musculosos estavam perfeitamente delineados. Ele estava de costas para mim. Eu o ouvi respirar baixinho, depois mais silêncio. E por isso eu sabia que ele também estava acordado. Ninguém se atreveu a quebrar o silêncio. Eu abaixei meus braços do lado do corpo e ali fiquei tentando não respirar. Ao menor sinal de fraqueza ele poderia ir embora, me deixar sozinha. Houve um tempo em que eu não me importaria, mas não agora; sinto como se Edward fosse levar um pedaço de mim se me abandonasse.

Não costumava fazer isso, mas há tempos que vinha pensando... _Penso no meu passado, o quanto ele me prejudicou, não sei se há alguma forma de me redimir. Eu não quero, mas aparentemente está tudo perdido_. Eu deixei que meus sofrimentos falassem mais alto; que minha carreira tivesse um nível de importância para mim muito maior do que amor. Eu deixei Edward partir... E não sabia como fazer para dizer-lhe o quão arrependida estava. Eu poderia contar a verdade sobre sua mãe, não que ele acreditasse em mim. Parecia que realmente ele havia deixado tudo pra trás – na Itália.

Eu levantei-me cuidadosamente, bom já não sabia mais de meus movimentos, mas eu podia sentir ainda a dor incomoda em meu corpo dolorido. Assim que sentei no chão frio eu senti as mãos de Edward segurando protetoramente meu quadril. Eu respirei fundo, esperando que eu pudesse pensar em algo a dizer, mas nada, não veio simplesmente nada que eu pudesse dizer a ele. Edward também se sentou, e encostou seu peito nu em minhas costas. Suas mãos passaram por minha cabeça, depois tirou todos os fios grudados de suor de minha nuca. A sensação de Edward beijando-me novamente era tudo. Inexplicável. Parecia me fazer tão bem. Parecia me afastar todos os medos. Seus dedos vieram delicados até minha boca, meu nariz, meus olhos. Parecia querer memorizar cada linha de meu rosto. Eu abri minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ele pediu silêncio. Então eu senti seu hálito quente em meu ouvido; sua voz rouca fazendo cócegas em minha pele.

"Sei que você tem muito a dizer... Mas eu preciso te perguntar se." Ele parou e respirou fundo. Eu fechei meus olhos e relaxei com a sensação.

Ele continuou.

"Isabella, me diga, por favor, se você ainda me ama." Seu tom de voz era implorativo. Quase ao ponto de persuasão.

Eu não estava surpresa com essa pergunta. Tanto que achei que tivesse preparada para ela; mas não era tão simples. Eu virei meu corpo para o dele, e, embora estivesse muito escuro, eu conseguia enxergar seus olhos ansiosos. Eu toquei seu rosto e imediatamente ele relaxou... _Com meu toque_. Eu sorri para aquele simples gesto. Ele não retribuiu, mas esperava minha resposta. Eu me afastei um pouco de seu corpo, para que pudesse ter uma visão completa dele. Seria necessário.

"Eu sinto que temos muito a conversar antes de eu lhe responder isso."

"Apenas responda." Pediu.

"Edward."

"Por favor."

"Irei lhe dizer tudo o que sinto, mas quero te contar algumas coisas que tiveram muita importância em nossas vidas."

"O passado?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que tem a me dizer? Estava cansada de um garoto; que nunca me amou verdadeiramente?" Sua voz continha excesso de sarcasmo.

"Isso não é verdade."

"É verdade sim. Você não sabe o que passei. Hoje vejo as coisas diferentes do que vi. Eu me escondi do amor, me escondi de você por cinco anos. Cinco anos, Isabella." Ele parou para tomar fôlego, mas logo continuou. "Eu sempre disse que seria apenas seu, embora você claramente não fosse só minha. Você não sabe o que foi viver tanto tempo longe. Não sabe o que é ter intimidades com mulheres alheias apenas para saciar minhas necessidades egoístas, e não sentir prazer _nenhum._ Ficar cinco anos sem beijar ninguém, porque eu nunca quis tirar o seu gosto de meus lábios..."

"Pare, por favor, Edward."

"Você quer falar do passado não quer?" Sua voz era machucada. Amarga.

"Edwar."

"Você quer, não quer?"

"Espere."

"Diga. Me diga, então."

"_Edward, eu fui obrigada a te deixar_." Assobiei por entre os dentes.

"Han... O que?" Seu semblante era confuso.

"Eu menti." Respondi simplesmente.

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

"Eu menti o tempo todo. Edward, eu te amo. Mas no dia do noivado da Alice, sua mãe veio até minha casa... Ele me chantageou; disse que se eu não o largasse e dissesse que não o amava, ela me denunciaria... Tem idéia do que eu passei? Tenho idéia do quanto eu sofri? Todos esses anos, sabendo que você estava longe, e quase morrendo de saudade... Por uma coisa que eu escolhi." Eu parei de falar. E respirei fundo. Era um alivio poder dizer tudo, mas dizendo tudo aquilo em voz alto soava tão ridículo. Eram motivos tão pequenos para defender minha própria fraqueza e covardia.

Edward não disse nada. E tão pouco eu poderia adivinhar. Seu rosto estava sereno. Nem feliz, nem triste. Nada, absoluta nada.

"Eu estava morrendo porque te deixei. Todo o tempo. Eu precisava de uma pessoa a quem não pudesse resistir. E encontrei você, e ainda sim eu o deixei partir. Ou melhor, eu o fiz partir; mas agora você sabe... Eu amo você, nada mais pode nos separar, meu amor. Nada." Eu sorri levemente para ele, achando assim que ele retribuiria o gesto. Ele não o fez.

Eu ignorei isso. Me movi no chão frio e tentei subir em seu colo e chegar à seu rosto. E uma coisa me veio à mente: mesmo que meu corpo estivesse dolorido pela força com que nos tomamos há poucas horas, não havíamos nos beijado. E ele dissera que nos cinco anos que passou longe de mim não beijara ninguém – porque ele usava as mulheres para sexo, apenas isso. Um sentimento que eu poderia entender. E assim eu cheguei perto de seu rosto; mas Edward me parou.

Suas mãos seguraram meus pulsos como garras de ferro. Seus olhos verdes gélidos sem emoção alguma, exceto frieza. Edward moveu os lábios lentamente, e as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram piores do que qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse ter feito.

"Você mentiu para mim."

E, nesse momento meu coração pareceu parar de bater. Eu me lembrei de suas palavras ditas para mim há cinco anos: _"Nunca minta para mim. Nunca."_


	22. Casos Antigos

_Capítulo vinte e dois_

* * *

_**Oh! Não porque a felicidade existia, este precipitado ganho sobre perda eminente. Nem porque se queira satisfazer uma curiosidade ou exercitar o coração, que estaria no loureiro.**_

_**Rilke**_

O sentimento de culpa é algo torturante. Afunda em seu peito e te faz pensar milhões de situações para reverter algo que já está feito. Mas o tempo não volta atrás, mesmo que assim queremos...

O amanhecer veio de forma triste, não exatamente, porque eu tinha certeza nesse momento que Edward me amava. Mesmo que ele tenha ficado irritado, magoado, e com orgulho ferido por eu ter mentido para ele; mesmo assim eu sabia: Edward ainda me amava. E constatar isso foi um alivio uma felicidade, uma amargura, um bem para meu ego; não sabia definir. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo a ele, Edward se levantou, vestiu-se apressado e saiu porta a fora para a noite úmida e fria; e eu continuei deitada ali, pensando em como ele ficara com raiva de minhas palavras. Eu sabia que ele havia pedido para mim que eu nunca mentisse, mas eu não tinha opções; pior do que já estava não poderia ficar. Pelo menos agora ele sabia da verdade.

Logo que eu cheguei na SFSU recebi uma ligação de Alice. Ela queria saber se Edward ainda estava em minha casa, eu neguei e ela pareceu preocupada. E assim que eu perguntei á ela o motivo da visita estranha da noite passada ela mudou de assunto, parecia envergonhada.

"Me diga, Alice." Ordenei já ficando irritada.

"Bella, o caso é... Na verdade eu tenha estado arrependida todos esses anos. Eu sempre soube do que minha mãe fez, e ainda sim deixei que meu irmão se afundasse em amargura. _Por cinco anos_."

"Mas ele está com alguém, àquela loira que."

Alice me interrompeu. "Loira, loira? Mas quem... Tânia?"

"Eu não sei o nome dela." Bufei irritada.

"Isabella, Tânia é nossa prima. Ok, ela pode ser apaixonada por Edward desde que tinha o que - cinco anos? Mas isso não importa. Edward nunca esteve romanticamente com Tânia, ela apenas veio da Itália com ele para respirar um ar americano. Nada mais."

"Ah!" Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Bella, ele não esteve com ninguém. Não namorou ninguém todo esse tempo."

"Eu."

"Por favor, eu preciso me redimir de alguma forma. Só que eu não achava que esse amor que ele sentia por você fazia bem a ele. Me perdoe se eu me intrometi tanto assim na sua vida, mas sinceramente estou arrependida, e estou disposta a conversar com ele."

"Ele já sabe."

"sabe? Sabe o que?"

"O que sua mãe me pediu."

"Na verdade _isso _ele já sabia. O problema não foi esse, Bella. O caso é que você deixou tudo à frente do amor que você sentia por ele, do que vocês sentiam um pelo outro. E isso foi o que o matou. O que o mudou."

"Mas."

"Ele te ama, isso é visível, sempre foi. Mas Bella, a confiança que ele tinha em você acabou. E temo que seja difícil para conquistá-la novamente. Embora eu pense que seja possível."

"Alice, me diga o que ele fez todo esse tempo na Itália. Por favor?"

"Dor. Todo esse período que ele passou lá se resume apenas nessa palavra."

Sim, a culpa havia me consumido por completo. Mais uma vez.

Naquela noite eu fui jantar na casa de Rosalie e Emmett. Eles se completavam como ar puro e água cristalina. Algo que não é igual, mas é tratada da mesma maneira maravilhosa. Eu sabia que eu queria isso para mim também. Ele fez os pratos em cima da mesa, enquanto ela preparava rosbife e batatas. A refeição foi calma. Eu tentava desviar minha atenção em todo o momento que Rose e Emm se olhavam; parecia sair faíscas coloridas. Depois fomos para a sala de TV, e, em meio a taças de vinho e risadas, surgiu o assunto "Edward".

"Bella você não pode mais fugir, tente encarar a realidade. Não seja covarde." Rose se debruçava em Emmett enquanto falava.

"Eu não estou fugindo."

"Pois parece." Ela rebateu.

Emmett parecia alheio a nossa conversa. Ele assistia ao jogo de futebol, enquanto conversávamos. Rosalie me criticava e ao mesmo tempo tentava me encorajar para ir atrás de Edward. Não que eu não quisesse, mas parecia ferir meu ego pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas afinal, ela também não era a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo. Rosalie tinha medo de formalizar a união com Emmett; dizia que, se chegasse a se casar, a paixão diminuiria e eles acabariam morando em uma pequena cidade no interior do Texas, enquanto ela cozinhava para os muitos filhos que eles teriam, enquanto seu marido arrumava um caso qualquer com uma caipira. Isso não me parecia justo, afinal, Jasper e Alice estavam muito felizes e continuavam cosmopolitas como sempre foram. Mas Rose não gostava de tocar no assunto. E então a palavra casamento não era citada dentro de sua casa.

Não chegamos a muitos lugares com nossa conversa. E logo eu voltei para minha casa. Eu tremi ao passar pelos cômodos vazios; a estadia de Edward na noite passada pareceu não existir. Eu precisava desesperadamente que ele me _lembrasse_ de que aquilo fora real. Eu deitei em minha cama, porém o sono não vinha. Apenas lembranças esquivas nas margens. Eu sabia que ele me amava. Sobrara, afinal, algum sentimento. Ele mesmo disse que estava guardado e havia esquecido como fazer ressurgir. Mas devia haver algum jeito. Eu era orgulhosa, mas não burra. Eu sabia que queria aquele homem, e apenas pedir perdão não seria o bastante. Eu sentira sua falta desmedidamente. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas precisava acima de tudo que ele deixasse que eu fizesse alguma rolei na cama muitas vezes até pegar no sono...

_Eu conseguia ouvir pássaros. Eram poucos, mas a luz forte que batia no mar, era suficiente para me distrair. Me maravilhar. Aquela visão era tão única como formidável. Não havia palavras. Edward me manteve segura em cima das pedras, enquanto eu olhava para o infinito verde a minha frente. Era incrível como o oceano agregava mistérios, paixões e paz. Eu ouvi seu sorriso e rosnei com seu hálito frio em minha pele quente. A maré estava alta, as ondas batiam nas pedras quase brutalmente. Sua força era inestimável. Eu olhei para os dois lados. Não havia ninguém na baía. Era muito cedo. Edward se deslocou, e com isso eu pude sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso. Ele pulou graciosamente para uma pedra lisa ao nosso lado e puxou minha cintura. Eu não fiquei com medo. Eu confiava nele. E as ondas batiam cada vez mais fortes nas pedras abaixo de nós. Edward me deitou naquele chão frio e úmido que a natureza tão perfeitamente cuidava e passou sua mão pela base de meu pescoço. Ele disse que nada que sua visão pudesse alcançar seria mais bonito do que meus olhos, meu sorriso. Eu sorri imediatamente, e então seus lábios chegaram aos meus..._

Os dias se passaram, e a cada noite que eu era obrigada a passar sozinha eu sonhava com Edward. Era basicamente o mesmo sonho. Nos dois em uma paria semi-deserta e nosso amor tangível. Eu começava a me irritar sinceramente. Acho que tanto por esse fato quanto pelo silêncio dele. Mas eu não achava que necessariamente eu estava fugindo dele, mas tentava não forçar o acaso. Se ele queria dar um tempo, eu o daria sem problemas. Enquanto isso eu me focava em meus trabalhos. Eram discentes e docentes inúmeros para que eu pudesse me dispersar, não havia como. A cada dia de trabalho eu só pensava em uma palavra: Férias. Mas era impossível; enquanto isso eu continuava cuidando de milhões de problemas. E havia também os muitos requerimentos que eu tinha que ler. Não era qualquer um que era aceito na San Francisco State University, e assim sendo, eu, no cargo que me era concedido, tinha que cuidar dos meus.

E como se não bastasse, Sam havia criado um maldito hábito de me ligar todas as noites para sairmos para jantar. Na verdade eu sabia que ele queria uma resposta, e eu acabei, com todos meus problemas, esquecendo de dá-la. Mas sabia que tinha que terminar logo com isso. Como se não bastasse todos meus problemas com Edward. Sendo assim eu finalmente aceitara sair com Sam para jantar. Era sexta-feira, mas afinal eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Ele me levou em um restaurante chique - pelo menos não era romântico e piegas como o outro. Seus olhos me fitavam com ansiedade e amor e aquilo estava me dando náuseas. Mas eu tentei reprimir isso.

"Aceita um vinho, meu amor?" Perguntou ele, se inclinando por sobre a mesa para sussurrar.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha e balancei a cabeça com uma clara negativa. Ele entendeu o recado e fechou a cara, pedindo uma dose de conhaque pra ele.

"E um suco de laranja para mim, por favor." Pedi ao garçom. Assim que ele se retirou eu virei minha atenção para Sam. "Desculpe por tudo. Eu sei o que você quer, mas sei que não posso te dar isso."

"Quer dizer que sua resposta é não?" Ele estava intenso.

"Exatamente."

"Bella. Eu achei que você..."

Sam continuou falando. Mas eu perdi o fio da conversa quando desviei meus olhos. Eu respirei apressadamente assim que o vi. Edward entrava no restaurante com uma mulher que eu desconhecia. Ela era ruiva e linda. Meu sangue ferveu ao vê-la rindo e se apoiando no braço dele. A hostess os conduziu até uma mesa perto da janela, que dava acesso fácil a minha visão. Sam continuava a falar quando eu voltei meus olhos para ele, mas eu continuava não prestando atenção. Alguém riu, e eu por instinto sabia que vinha da mesa de Edward, eu virei meu rosto rapidamente e o vi passando a mão nos cabelos da ruiva, e ela por sua vez queria demonstrar ao mundo tal fato. Era como se ela não pudesse se conter de alegria. E então Edward virou seu rosto. Eu não tentei desviar meus olhos dos seus. Nesse momento uma pequena parte de meu cérebro me avisou que Sam havia finalmente calado a boca, e chamava minha atenção. E outra parte ria internamente da garota ruiva estar ciente da conexão bizarra entre eu e seu acompanhante. Edward me olhava com tal intensidade que, se eu não estivesse fazendo o mesmo, seria capaz de jurar que perfuraria meu olhar. Então talvez eu pudesse presumir que a garota não passava de um caso rápido? Até isso me fez querer matá-la. E enquanto eu olhava para Edward, Sam puxou meu braço.

"O que deu em você?" Perguntou irritado.

"Sam, me desculpa, mas eu preciso ir. Acho que nossa conversa acaba aqui." Eu me levantei.

"Não acaba não." Ele também se levantou, sussurrando rapidamente.

"Isso não é você quem decide. Boa noite."

Eu passei por ele, e lentamente segui para a mesa de Edward. Não foi um longo percurso. Ele olhava para ela, mas parecia não enxergá-la. Eu pousei minha mão em seu ombro e o senti tremer.

"Acho que ele está acompanhado." A ruiva disse para mim com petulância.

"Acho que não." Eu rebati.

"O que faz aqui?" Edward questionou a mim, enquanto denegava as perguntas da garota.

"O mesmo que você." Eu estendi minha outra mão para ele, esperando por tudo que ele não a ignorasse.

E ele não a ignorou. Edward esticou sua mão para a minha. Mas logo a soltou, porém ele se levantou do lugar, e pediu para que a garota o acompanhasse. Ela olhou para mim com todo ódio do mundo que poderia reunir, e então se levantou e o acompanhou. E antes que saísse, Edward tirou da carteira uma nota de cem dólares e a deixou em cima da mesa. Eu toquei o braço de Edward enquanto andava ao seu lado. Ele pareceu não gostar, mas nada disse. Lá fora a garota virou-se para nós com raiva.

"Então, Edward, explique-se."

"Não tenho nada para explicar, Victória." Sua voz era fria.

Ela fechou a cara. Eu estava rindo internamente. "Vai me ligar amanha?"

"Não. Ele não vai." Eu respondi por ele.

Edward olhou para mim com uma estranha expressão no rosto, porém continuou calado; parecia conter ali um sorriso de escárnio, ou de conquista... A ruiva virou-se furiosa e chamou o primeiro taxi que passou na avenida movimentada. Eu me virei totalmente para encará-lo, ele me fitava com superioridade, mas eu sabia que embaixo daquela superfície gelada havia algo escaldante; fogo. Eu toquei seu braço, por cima do casaco e ele gemeu – era quase um sussurro. Ele fez um sinal para que o manobrista trouxesse seu carro, e então um vanquish preto estacionou a minha frente. Eu assobiei por entre os dentes. O carro era lindo e muito caro. Edward não costumava demonstrar o quanto de dinheiro girava em sua conta. O manobrista abriu a porta do passageiro para mim e eu nem me importei com minha Mercedes velha, apenas entrei no carro e esperei Edward sentar ao meu lado. Assim que ele virou a chave o painel multicolorido ligou, e logo estávamos andando pelas ruas de São Francisco. O motor do carro ronronava, e era um som tão suave que eu podia ouvir a respiração de Edward se sobressair. E o silencio reinou por todo o caminho, enquanto ele seguia um rumo diferente de minha casa. Assim que ele desligou o motor, eu olhei pelas janelas escuras do carro; estávamos parados em frente á um motel de luxo.

Nós dois. Em um motel.

Ele pediu algum quarto que eu não entendi direito e seguiu pela passagem lustrosa. Haviam muitos quartos separados, e para cada um deles uma garagem. Ele estacionou o vanquish. Eu saí do carro vagarosamente. Esperei que ele abrisse a porta do quarto, ele assim o fez, mas com um tratamento estranho. Parecia que ele havia contratado uma cortesã; e pagava por hora. Eu estudei o ambiente assim que entrei: era um duplex. Tudo ali brilhava. O chão de um porcelanato caro, a cama redonda. Havia muitos espelhos e uma porta que dava para um anexo a céu aberto. As prateleiras eram todas de vidro, inclusive as escadas. _Escadas de vidro_... Que davam acesso a um banheiro, com certeza – único lugar que faltava no ambiente, pensei eu. Edward foi para fora sem aviso prévio; sentei na cama redonda e perfeitamente macia e esperei. Mas não era o que eu devia fazer. Eu queria ir para o ataque, ele era meu. E estava aqui; ele me trouxera aqui.

Subi as escadas de vidro e quase me faltou ar quando eu vi o ambiente. Era uma hidromassagem grande e redonda. Era toda em cor preta - contrastando com o chão muito branco. De um lado da banheira tinha duas plataformas em pedra escura, que funcionava com suporte para taças. E de outro lado tinha um colchão branco em cima de uma estrutura de madeira. E no canto oposto havia duas duchas e suas paredes eram de vidro, dando visão total para o jardim onde Edward deveria estar. Eu logo liguei as torneiras duplas da banheira e cobri com sais perfumados e espumosos. Em cima da pia tinha um pacote com pétalas de rosas; que eu também joguei na hidro. Eu não vestira nada de especial por baixo da roupa, uma vez que meu acompanhante da noite não a veria. Portanto assim que a banheira estava imersa dentro da água eu arranquei minhas roupas e as joguei em pilhas atrás da porta. Assim que eu entrei na água quente eu ouvi um som distinto, e fora aumentando gradualmente. Era uma musica sensual, erótica. Eu ouvi passos de Edward pela escada de vidro, e logo ele estava na minha frente. Seus olhos se encheram de malicia ao me ver ali, sem roupa, coberta de espumas e pétalas.

"Me faz companhia?" Eu ronronei suavemente.

Ele tremeu ao ouvir minha voz; e eu assisti Edward se livrar de suas roupas apressadamente. Ele se juntou e puxou minha cintura para junto de seu corpo; sua língua quente por meu pescoço, orelhas e nuca. Suas mãos se moldavam ao meu corpo, e parecia haver tanta intimidade entre nós, que não poderia existir nada no mundo que nos fizesse parar. Ele me deixou deitada na banheira, apenas com a cabeça apoiada na superfície da pedra. Eu estava deitada de costas, o que lhe dava livre acesso para minha pele. Seus dedos massageavam-me com tanta destreza que eu poderia ter milhões de orgasmos apenas com isso. As investidas de sua mão contra minha pele eram tão agressivas e selvagens que se tornava altamente prazerosos. Sua língua passeava por minha nuca, arrancando gemidos agudos de minha boca. E quando ele investiu seu membro dentro de mim, eu mal pude agüentar...

E o resto da noite, onde tínhamos apenas minutos para respirarmos, eu me lembrei do que ele havia dito na banheira: "Não diga nada." Eu sabia que ele não queria perguntas, e eu também não buscava respostas. Isso ficava pra depois. Apenas queríamos sentir um ao outro. Dar prazer um ao outro. E que eu não sabia que poderia arrancar mais de Edward. Seus gemidos eram intensos, seu prazer era quase animalesco, e eu tinha certeza que meu corpo ficaria com marcas. Mas isso era o que menos tinha importância para mim. Tudo girava em torno dele, Edward.

Apenas nós dois.


	23. Silêncio de domingo

Capítulo vinte e três

* * *

_**Esse primeiro palpitar da seiva, essa revelação da consciência a si própria, nunca mais me esqueceu.**_

_**Machado de Assis**_

"Hum!"

Edward resmungou ao se mexer na cama. Assim que abri meus olhos eu lembrei-me com perfeição da noite passada – ou deveria dizer poucas horas atrás? Eu tentei retirar meus braços de cima dele, porém estava impossível, parecia que eu estava totalmente enrolada em Edward, braços e pernas. Eu sorri com a situação, era a primeira vez que acordávamos assim desde que... bem, desde que ele voltara.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou meu nome, eu sabia que ele estava acordado porque sua voz, embora rouca, não estava suave como provavelmente estaria de estivesse sonhando.

"Edward."

Eu não olhei para ele, apenas enrolei-me no lençol e levantei da cama, sem olhar para trás. Eu sabia que estava com medo de sua reação, mas algo em minha mente me chamara à atenção para o fato de que ele não usou meu nome completo. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele tivesse desistido de sua atitude amarga. Porque a noite que passamos fora tão intensa. Eu não conseguia explicar. Mas ele nada disse, e eu segui para o banheiro no segundo andar. _Aquela banheira_. Tudo fora realmente incrível, seus toques, seus sussurros, sua pele quente. Era incrível como minha capacidade de amar estava aumentando a cada dia.

A verdade é que eu nunca gostara dessa parte em um relacionamento: quando ele fica monótono. Então eu queria aquela sedução barata para sempre; era difícil achar alguém que me entendesse. Mas era tão simples para mim, eu apenas não queria que eu e Edward perdêssemos aquela essência maravilhosa do começo de namoro. Mas então tudo mudara, eu sofrera por sua partida, eu nem era a mesma; eu não era a Ms. Swam que ele conhecera, e ele não mais o calouro tímido que tinha aulas de literatura avançada comigo. E eu queria resgatar tudo isso, mas o amor, esse era o único que não poderia voltar atrás.

Edward veio pouco tempo depois me chamar para dar um passeio. Eu, embora surpresa com a proposta, aceitei. Ele tomou banho na ducha separada e esperou que eu me trocasse. Eu olhei saudosa para o quarto do motel – aquela talvez fosse uma das ultimas noites maravilhosas que eu teria ao seu lado. Edward me levou ao parque da cidade, era domingo, portanto estava cheio de casais brincando com seus filhos, crianças correndo e se divertindo. Eu me peguei pensando em como seria minha vida se Edward e eu casássemos, e tivéssemos filhos...

"Ali." Edward apontou para longe e eu segui sua mão. Era um rio maravilhoso a mais ou menos cem metros de onde nos achávamos. Os raios de sol iluminavam as águas deixando um efeito surpreendente. A água era tão verde que quase se misturava com as árvores que a circundavam, não fosse seus movimentos suaves.

"É lindo." Eu disse, maravilhada.

"Sim."

Edward segurou em minha mão direita e me puxou com ele. Nós andamos o bastante para ficarmos cada vez mais perto do rio. Aparentemente não se podia estar lá, porque quase não ouvia barulho de crianças chamando suas mães. Não havia muitas pessoas ali; apenas um casal perto de uma árvore que fazia sombra para seu piquenique romântico e um senhor de idade limpando as folhas que caiam no solo.

Edward sentou no chão sem nenhuma cerimônia, e bateu sua palma ao seu lado, me chamando. Eu sorri e sentei-me junto com ele. Sua cabeça estava reta, olhando fixamente para o verde da água; o sol intenso fazendo nossos olhos semicerrarem. Eu não sabia que atitude tomar; se era uma boa oportunidade para conversarmos ou se eu deveria ficar quieta. Decidi-me pela primeira opção; que outra oportunidade eu teria?

"Edward, escuta."

"Não."

Ele falou tão suavemente que eu mal conseguira escutar. Sua cabeça virou-se lentamente para mim; seus olhos muito verdes pelo sol forte. Eu abaixei meus olhos para as folhas secas que estavam embaixo de mim. Não queria ver a tristeza ali, não queria ver nada que me acusasse de algo que eu sabia que tinha culpa. Então, de repente seus dedos longos vieram até meu queixo, me obrigando a olhar para ele.

"Eu sei de tudo. Sei o que minha mãe fez – fiquei dois anos tendo contato apenas educado com ela. Mas Bella, você me magoou... Você me matou. Você poderia ter me contado, agente dava um jeito; invés disso você preferiu ser covarde; isso foi o que me fez acreditar que eu não era nada na sua vida."

"Você era tudo... você ainda _é." _Minha voz saia trepida_._

"Eu não tinha forças pra lutar, eu não tinha você para me motivar, eu não tinha nada, e eu não queria ninguém."

"Edward..."

"Você tomou minha vida de tal forma, que mesmo que se você literalmente me matasse eu ainda a amaria. Me perdoe, mas eu ainda sou aquele menino que você conheceu, que te amava como louco; e ninguém, ninguém é igual a você. Nada me faz mais feliz do que ver seus olhos profundos me olhando com tanto..."

"Amor." Eu completei sua frase rapidamente.

Edward respirou fundo. Ele parecia sinceramente querer acreditar nisso, mas quando seus olhos se abaixaram, mirando seus dedos, eu percebi o quanto eu o havia magoado. Era minha vez de dizer tudo o que eu passei.

"Eu tive medo. Eu nunca soube correr atrás das coisas que eu realmente queria. Então eu achei que você voltaria; eu sempre estava te esperando, e cada vez que eu lia suas cartas... Edward eu te amo. Eu sei que é pouco pra você, mas eu sempre te amei, e eu fui uma idiota em deixar que sua mãe prejudicasse nosso amor, que as pessoas, meu trabalho... bom que tudo viesse a nossa frente. Me perdoe, eu realmente fui fraca, mas achei que você também deveria ter uma vida... que você crescesse."

"Bella, eu não era apenas seu namorado; eu queria cuidar de você, suprir tudo que lhe era necessário. Eu não sou um moleque, eu honro o que eu tenho no meio das pernas."

Edward parou de falar, acho que queria ver minha reação, mas na verdade quem estava esperando algo era eu. E eu nem mesmo sabia o que dizer, mas ele foi mais rápido e encostou seu corpo no meu. Seu hálito quente varrendo meu rosto; me fazendo tremer, me fazendo sonhar.

"Bella." Sua voz era entrecortada, e continha uma necessidade desesperadora.

Eu sentia cada parte de meu corpo tremer com a proximidade que estávamos; muito mais emocional do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu olhava para seus olhos muito verdes e me lembrava daquele garoto; era apenas um menino, e eu amava tanto – muito embora me achasse auto-suficiente para deixá-lo partir e ficar só. Mas as coisas não eram assim. Eu não poderia perdê-lo novamente, cada célula de meu corpo doía com o pensamento.

"Edward, escute."

"Por favor, fique quietinha."

"Não... Edward, por favor você." Eu parei, dei um longo suspiro e o encarei para ter certeza de que ele me ouviria bem. "Eu menti, é verdade, eu te feri, eu fui orgulhosa, egocêntrica, mas não há nada no mundo que eu não faria por você. Eu lutaria por você, eu daria minha vida por você, você sabe; só por você."

Eu não consegui continuar. Os lábios muito quentes de Edward vieram selvagens nos meus. Parecia que íamos morrer a qualquer segundo, porque a forma que nos beijávamos era a prova da saudade, da paixão que ainda ardia... Minhas mãos seguravam seu rosto, como se para prender-me nele; eu não queria me soltar nunca mais. Seus lábios carnudos e quentes me devoravam com tanta vontade que eu sentia sua barba mal feita roçar em cada parte de minha mandíbula. Suas mãos se agarraram em meu corpo de forma protetora. Sim, eu era dele.

E seria para sempre.

Mas tarde, naquele dia estávamos deitados em minha cama. Eu nunca me sentira tão feliz por estar deitada em seu peito. Seus dedos longos fazendo círculos em minha pele nua. O silêncio era intenso. Nenhum de nós achou necessidade de falar nada mais. Nossos corpos falavam tudo o que precisávamos. Eu não senti necessidade de estar com mais ninguém, em nenhum outro lugar; e eu estava feliz por isso. Ele me supria em tudo... Absolutamente tudo. Porém, de repente eu sentia a vontade de ouvir sua voz, eu queria ter certeza de que aquilo era real, de que Edward estava mesmo comigo.

"Amor."

"Hum?"

"Você... Você realmente não esteve com ninguém em todo esse tempo?"

"Bella." Embora eu não gostasse nem de imaginar uma coisa desses, eu estava curiosa a respeito. "Eu preferia não falar sobre isso... Me trás lembranças amargas de um tempo sem você."

"Ainda, sim... Por favor, Edward." Eu o encorajei.

"Bem, não tenho muito que contar..."

"Não namorou ninguém?"

"Não."

Eu levantei meu rosto de seu peito e o encarei incrédula. Edward sorriu.

"É verdade, eu não namorei ninguém... Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha saído com algumas italianas."

Algo revirou nervosamente em meu estomago. Eu queria socá-lo. Edward sorria, descarado.

"Me desculpe, mas você sabe, eu sou homem... Precisava de carinho."

"E conseguiu?"

"Não. Eu buscava você em todas elas. Nunca encontrei."

Eu fiz bico, e um olhar soberbo. "Claro, claro."

Edward sorriu ainda mais; na verdade ele estava gargalhado. Suas mãos ágeis me jogaram na cama, me fazendo cócegas. Eu tentava me desvencilhar, mas suas mãos me seguravam firmemente.

"Esper... Espere, pare." Eu arfava, enquanto ele se jogava em cima de mim.

"Com uma condição." Chantageou.

"Sim?"

Seu rosto parou a centímetros do meu. Parecia que a graça tinha acabado. Seus olhos verdes me fitavam intensamente e muito sérios. Sua boca se entreabriu e suas mãos vieram afagar meu rosto.

"Namore comigo." Não era uma pergunta.

Eu sorri para ele. Ele continuava sério, como se estivesse apreensivo.

"Bom..." Eu empurrei seu corpo do meu e me sentei na cama. "Acho bom você trazer sua boca para a minha, rápido. Sabe, meu _namorado_ pode chegar e nos ver."

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

"Edward Cullen, savy?" Esclareci.

Ele sorriu.

"Eu quero minha boca em cada centímetro de seu corpo."

"Bom, isso pode ser também." Me animei com sua idéia.

Edward empurrou seu corpo sobre o meu, quente e confortável, e sua língua passeava por minha pele, ora devagar, ora encantadoramente rápido. A cada segundo que eu sentia seu corpo preso no meu, eu pensava como eu era idiota, e como eu queria todas essas coisa para sempre. Eu era egoísta e insensível, sempre quis ter alguém para machucar e deixar caído de amor por mim, deixar perdido e sem saber o que fazer, sem escolhas, sem nada. Mas Edward me deixava exatamente assim; sem respirar, dentro do oceano, e ele parecia a cura, parecia o ar que eu necessitava para poder voltar a viver. Como o antídoto para meu câncer.

.

"Posso ver, agora?" Eu repeti pelo o que parecia a qüinquagésima vez.

"Ainda não." Ele sorriu. Eu apenas pude deduzir isso, porque Edward mantinha meus olhos tampados com suas mãos; seu corpo pressionando no meu, por trás. Ele havia dito que queria me mostrar algo que ninguém havia tido o prazer ainda. Eu joguei um casaco por sobre os ombros no mesmo instante e entrei em seu incrível carro.

"Edward, por favor; não estou me agüentando." Eu pressionei meu corpo no seu, por acidente; e ele rosnou.

"Oh! Nem eu."

Eu ri com sua fala descarada.

O barulho que se seguiu era com certeza de um elevador. Ouvi barulhos de chaves e então de uma porta de abrindo e Edward cumprimentado alguém antes de me empurrar para alem do que eu julguei se um portal. A porta se fechou novamente – Edward a chutou para que não tirasse suas mãos de mim.

"Então?" Perguntou ele, se afastando lentamente.

"Oh!"

Eu pisquei algumas vezes com a claridade de fim de tarde que entrava no ambiente. Era um apartamento e, pela aparência, a cobertura. A parede a minha frente era inteira de vidro, ou seja, uma janela exageradamente grande. Poltronas cores de chumbo estavam próximas a ela, circundando uma lareira de aspecto antigo. Porém, havia móveis mais contemporâneos como a mesa de vidro e as cadeiras caramelo, quadros abstratos e luminárias vermelhas. O ambiente fugia muito dos padrões de uma sala, mas era lindo. Eu virei meu rosto para Edward e ele parecia apreensivo.

"Gostou?"

"É." Não conseguia definir uma palavra a altura. "Bem, é você; é sua cara."

"Como?" Perguntou sorrindo.

"Han, você é lindo, então..."

Edward gargalhou e pegou em minha mão.

"Preciso de uma ajuda."

"Sim?"

"Pra achar nosso quarto." Completou.

"Nosso quar..." Eu não consegui terminar minha pergunta.

"Quero minha professora todos os dias em minha cama."

"Eu quero meu aluno aprendendo comigo. Sempre."

"Eu vou." Ele sorriu meio sacana. "Eu li uma vez que aquilo que você mais sabe ensinar é aquilo que mais precisa aprender."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Ele estava ousado demais.

"O desejo acompanha a idéia de satisfazê-lo."

"Oh! Eu vou satisfazê-la em tudo." Prometeu.

"Ah, então posso cobrar agora?" Eu joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

"Acho que sim." Seus lábios passearem por minha orelha, me fazendo tremer.

Edward me arrastava para trás, queria me levar para o quarto, provavelmente. E eu estava certa. Estava com as cortinas pretas fechadas, portanto não consegui enxergar muito do ambiente, e pouco me importava no momento. Apenas senti... A cama muito confortável, seu corpo no meu, seu amor por mim.

"Eu te amo, Ms. Swan." Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto abria os botões de minha camisa.

Seus dedos se arrastaram ao longo da pele de minha quase inexistente barriga. Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei me levar pela sensação, pelo aperto em meu baixo ventre; que eu queria desesperadamente que fosse aliviado, e tal como ele prometeu, Edward me satisfez em tudo, com a boca, com as mãos e algo mais.

"Edward." Eu gemia a cada toque.

"Silêncio." Pediu ele; sua voz parecia um rosnado. Eu sabia que a visão que ele tinha de meu corpo a sua mercê, era tentador.

E pela primeira vez eu discordei de Bernard Shaw quando ele dizia que o silêncio é a mais perfeita expressão do desprezo. Havia algo mais – era tensão, era calor, eram paixão e prazer desesperador...


	24. Intimação

_Capítulo vinte e quatro_

* * *

_**Não é a força do sentimento elevado, é a sua duração que faz os homens superiores. **__**  
Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Eu fechei meus olhos; uma sensação boa se apoderava de meu corpo. Nada parecia normal, embora nada estivesse mudado. Edward beijava meu pescoço enquanto eu sorria; suas mãos fortes se firmaram em meus quadris. Eu adorava a forma que ele olhava para mim: Adoração e amor constantes. Quando se tem isso, não precisamos de mais nada. Juras de amor parecem ser piegas, mas a partir do momento que se está vivendo isso, parece natural e maravilhoso. Edward segurou meu rosto e me olhou fixamente, com aqueles olhos intensamente verdes.

"Eu te amo, Ms. Swan."

Eu apenas sorri e puxei a gola de sua camisa para mais perto de mim, beijando sua boca de maneira intensa.

As semanas se passavam e eu eventualmente saia da universidade no final do período e seguia direto para o escritório de Edward. Estava no final das obras e estava ficando lindo. Era um ambiente onde ele e um sócio, Richard Mont, iriam atuar. E depois costumávamos sair para jantar até que enfim terminávamos em seu apartamento no final da noite – fazia alguns dias que eu não dormia em minha casa. Algo que supriu o ego já altamente inflado de Edward, porque ele dizia se sentir inferior tendo que passar as noites na _minha_ casa. Eu revirara os olhos para ele todas as vezes que ele mencionara isso. Mas, ao contrario do que eu pensava, estava me sentindo muito bem estando debaixo de sua proteção. Era como um ninho para mim, e ele era tudo.

Mas, claro não poderia faltar às visitas de Edward em minha sala de reitora. Já que era um local espaçoso, com muitos quadros de méritos e diplomas - era o ambiente perfeito para nossas brincadeiras ilusórias. Ele chegava com aquele rosto maravilhosamente vermelho – como algum aluno que acabara de aprontar – e sentava na cadeira disposta a frente de minha mesa. Seu olhar era intenso, e eu já podia imaginar o que ele queria fazer comigo. Eu passava por ele rebolando e fechava a porta e cortinas. Logo eu já estava em cima de minha mesa, enfiando os saltos de meus Loubountins em suas pernas enquanto ele me beijava loucamente.

"Você vai me dar alguma detenção, Ms. Swan?" Perguntou ele em uma dessas vezes, enquanto rasgava minha blusa de botões francesa.

Eu, na verdade, quis dizer que o mataria por isso. Mas a recompensa era maior, muito maior.

"Sim." Eu respondi, elevando meu quadril para sua boca. "Não pare." Ordenei, jogando minha cabeça para trás. "Oh, meu..."

Mas o final da frase foi esquecida.

Eu e Edward nunca havíamos sido tão felizes juntos, parecia que nada poderia atrapalhar-nos. Exceto o mero pensamento de sua mãe. Quando ele dizia que ia visitá-la, eu meramente sacudia a cabeça e arrumava novos planos. Emmett e Rose diziam para mim que era a melhor coisa a fazer. Esme podia ser uma vaca, mas ainda era mãe de Edward, e pensava no melhor para o filho. Pena que ela não sabia que o melhor para Edward era eu.

"Vamos brindar." Rose me entregou um copo com um liquido meio rose.

Eu me acomodei no sofá da casa deles e peguei o copo. Emmett estava sentado ao lado de minha amiga, com os braços circundando-a.

"Brindar a quê?" Perguntei bebericando a bebida.

"A liberdade."

"Hum. Ok... E, porque isso?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Emmett, aonde vai?" Ele tinha levantado e seguia para o corredor.

"Fiquem aí. Não estou muito bem. "Respondeu ele. O que era uma contradição.

"O que houve?" Eu sussurrei, enquanto Emm desaparecia pela porta.

"Ele ainda insiste nessa loucura de casamento." Respondeu Rose.

"E você?"

"Eu nada. Credo, não quero me casar. Eu amo o Emmett, mas não precisamos casar."

"Bom, até você perdê-lo. Afinal, não vai mudar nada."

"E para você, que dizia que nunca iria casar. Mudou de idéia?" Perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Não é que eu mudei de idéia. É algo maior, é amor."

"Mas eu o amo."

"Não parece."

"Por favor, você também não, né? Já não basta Alice me enchendo."

Pela cara de Rose, eu achei melhor rumar para assuntos menos incisivos.

Quando meu celular tocou mais tarde naquela noite, eu já estava dormindo. Edward queria que eu fosse para a casa dele. Eu olhei no meu despertador e vi que já eram duas da manhã.

"Edward, acho que não." Falei, ainda com voz de sono.

"Por favor. Não consigo mais dormir sem você."

"Amor, eu já estava dormindo. Faço o mesmo, ok?" Afinal, não seria difícil – naquela cama enorme e confortável.

"Bom, pelo menos abra a porta."

"Hum?" E então eu entendi que Edward falava comigo enquanto esperava na soleira de minha casa.

"Senti saudades." Falou assim que eu o deixei passar. Nas mãos, ele trazia um enorme ramo de rosas vermelhas.

"Não precisava." Eu joguei meus braços em seu pescoço.

"Tudo bem. Te dou elas pela manha."

"Posso saber o motivo?" Questionei.

"Pela manha." Disse ele, novamente e sorriu.

O fascínio que Edward demonstrava por mim era quase palpável. Ele me olhava com tamanha admiração em qualquer momento que aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes se fixavam em mim. Eu virei meu corpo de costas para ele, deitada de barriga para baixo. Edward beijava minhas costas, me fazendo tremer, era quase como ter um orgasmo múltiplo. Seu corpo quente deitado sobre o meu era protetor e de alguma forma me demonstrava o quanto ele me pertencia. E quando Edward virou meu corpo para o dele, seus olhos se baixaram no mesmo nível que os meus.

"Eu te amo." Disse Edward.

E então ele entrou em mim, de forma agradável, natural, deliciosa...

Eu adormeci em seus braços. Porém não tive a paz que eventualmente tinha quando dormia ao seu lado. Meus sonhos eram atormentados e eu me sentia acuada. Acordava no meio da noite por diversas vezes, eu olhava para o lado e Edward ainda permanecia ali. Eu me aconchegava em seu peito, porém voltava a confrontar sonhos ruins.

Pela manha eu acordei com o brilho suave do sol. Eu tateei pelos lados e não encontrei ninguém. Levantei depressa e o encontrei na cozinha.

"O que está fazendo, Edward?" Perguntei, abraçando suas costas largas.

"Seu café da manhã." Ele sorriu ao se virar para mim.

"Pensei que tinha ido embora." Confessei, me sentando na cadeira.

"Eu nunca poderia. Não sei viver sem você." Seus olhos eram intensos ao dizer aquilo. E, por isso, eu sabia que ele não estava brincando.

"Obrigada."

"Me agradeça depois que comer meus bolinhos com provolone." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Aprendi na Itália."

"Tudo bem. Me dê logo isto aqui."

"Ei, não me subestime." Edward fez bico.

"Ah! Se eu não tiver um desistiria, vou te parabenizar."

Embora eu olhsse com apreensão para os aperitivos que Edward colocava á mesa, eu sabia que estavam todos deliciosos. Havia bolinhos de chuva, cappuccino, leite, brioches variados e o tal bolinho de provolone. Perguntei-me quando ele preparara tudo aquilo.

"Certo, dou o braço a torcer. Está maravilhoso."

"Eu notei." Comentou ele, rindo. Provavelmente de minha fome desesperada.

"Bom, já que percebeu que eu consigo te alimentar muito bem, estava aqui pensando se." Ele parou de falar.

"Se?" Eu o incitei.

"Se eu daria um bom marido para você."

"Ah claro." Disse eu, despretensiosa.

"Acha mesmo?" Seus olhos estavam brilhando mais do que o normal.

Eu ainda não havia entendido onde Edward queria chegar.

"Si, aho memo." Eu respondi, com a boca cheia de bolinhos de provolone.

Edward riu.

"Então, creio que..." Ele saiu de sua cadeira e se ajoelhou a minha frente. Eu engasguei quando entendi sua pergunta e suas ações.

"Edwar... O que pensa que está fazendo?" Entre achar que está preparando para uma situação e _estar de fato_, eram coisas muito diferentes.

Mas ele apenas sorriu e segurou minhas mãos. Eu suspirei e esperei. Afinal, não havia nada de demais, porque eu o amava e ele também me amava. Não seria como meus pais. Não mesmo.

"Minha Bella. Eu amo tanto você. Ter o seu amor é como um suprimento para mim. Eu não posso dizer que você é meu combustível, porque é do ser humano seguir a vida sem alguma coisa, mas você Bella, é como todos os suprimentos básicos, ou não, que me faz ser feliz, ser saudável. Nada mais me estimula a viver, exceto você.

Eu engoli em seco, e tentei não chorar.

Edward continuou.

"Quando você me deixou, quando disse que não queria mais nada comigo, eu morri por dentro. Eu precisava que você me salvasse, mas você não estava lá. Você nunca vinha e o sentimento de dor e angustia crescia em mim. Quando eu me lembrava de você eu queria morrer, para não ter que ver seus olhos escuros, sua boca vermelha, seu corpo delicado."

"Edward, por favor." A essa altura as lagrimas já não podiam se segurar, e corriam por meu rosto feito uma chuva brilhante.

"Bella, você é tudo o que eu preciso para viver. Eu não estou usando de exagerada comparação, é apenas verdade. Eu quero você, eu quero ser corpo, eu quero seu amor, eu quero tudo de você. E quero que você seja minha – por inteira."

"Eu sou sua, completamente."

Edward segurou em minha cintura e me posicionou de pé. Seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Seus dedos circundavam uma pequena caixa de veludo azul marinho. Meu coração acelerou.

"Bella, cas..."

E antes que ele pudesse dizer as palavras mais piegas e lindas, a companhia tocou.

Eu respirei fundo e enxuguei as lagrimas de meu rosto enquanto Edward seguia para a porta.

"Isabella Swan se encontra?" Perguntou um rapaz, com um uniforme de aspecto formal.

Edward se afastou para que eu pudesse falar com o tal que me procurava.

"Sou eu."

"Meu nome é Jhon Carter, sou oficial da justiça. Peço, por favor, que assine esse protocolo e nos acompanhe."

Eu ergui a sobrancelha e me intriguei quando ele falou no plural. Logo outro homem com o mesmo uniforme apareceu no portal.

"O que está havendo?" Edward me empurrou levemente para o lado.

"Isso é uma intimação."

"Posso saber do quê?"

"O senhor é o advogado dela?" Questionou Jhon Carter, prepotente.

"Edward Cullen. E sim, sou advogado de Isabella Swan."

E mesmo que meu cérebro estivesse apreendendo que eu estava sendo intimada. _Presa_. Eu vi a voz de Edward como um trovão. Eu nunca havia presenciado um momento em que ele agia como um leão, defendendo sua presa. E eu era dele.

"Certo, o senhor Cullen, nos acompanhe, por favor, mas teremos que levá-la." Comentou o segundo homem, cujo nome eu não sabia por falta de apresentações.

"Não, vocês não irão levá-la." Rosnou Edward, apertando meu corpo contra o seu.


	25. Delegacia

_Capítulo vinte e cinco_

* * *

**_Na verdade, só existe prazer no uso e no sentimento das próprias forças, e a maior dor é a reconhecida falta de forças, onde elas seriam necessárias._**

**_Arthur Schopenhauer_**

Edward ainda segurava em minha cintura protetoramente.

Os rapazes de uniformes formais o olhavam com apreensão, pareciam temê-lo. Mas eu sabia que mesmo assim teria que acompanhá-los.

"Senhorita." Jhon Carter me acelerou.

Edward olhou para ele com raiva.

"Espere aí fora." E dizendo isso, fechou a porta na cara do sujeito.

Eu o olhei com apreensão. Edward segurou meu rosto delicadamente com as duas mãos.

"Eu não irei deixar que nada te aconteça. Eu te prometo."

"Mas eu não sei o que está havendo." Até eu colocar essas palavras para fora não havia percebido o quanto essas palavras eram verdadeiras, e o quão assustada eu estava.

"Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu prometo. Mas, por favor, não se assuste. Eu vou cuidar de você."

"Eu te amo." Sussurrei, jogando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Embora eu não conseguisse ver seu rosto, eu pude sentir seu peito inflar, e eu sabia que ele estava desesperado, mesmo não querendo demonstrar a mim.

Eu vesti um casaco de lã por cima da camisola e segui para a porta, tentando me distanciar dos olhos verdes que não me iluminariam por sabe quantos dias. Os oficiais da justiça ainda esperavam por mim lá fora. Eles tinham um carro preto simples, mais ainda sim, era apenas um carro. Me senti um pouco melhor quando vi que pelo menos não teria que andar em um porta malas que eventualmente criminosos eram obrigados.

Eu olhei saudosa para minha casa, e para meu namorado que me assistia partir, já com um celular pendurado na orelha. O caminho todo fora bem silencioso. O que me permitiu pensar. Eu estava sendo presa; era ridículo, porque eu nunca havia feito nada ilícito. _Exceto me envolver com um aluno dentro da universidade. _Pensei remotamente. E então me lembrei da chantagem que Esme Cullen fez a mim, há alguns anos atrás.

Não, ela não faria isso; pensei bondosamente.

Mas eu sabia que ela teria coragem sim. O que me restava a fazer era chegar à delegacia e ver a acusação propriamente dita e esperar que Edward me amasse o suficiente para ir contra a mãe dele.

Eu esperei sentada na poltrona preta da sala adjacente do delegado em cinco minutos, e então Edward estava lá. Eu o vi, passando pra lá e pra cá, conversando com o delegado e com seus subordinados. A sala onde eu me encontrava não era uma cela exatamente. Embora eu me sentisse sufocada, como se estivesse em uma. Na verdade eu estava em um ambiente pequeno; três paredes solidas ao meu redor, e uma de vidro – tinha quase certeza que todos poderiam me observar do outro lado, assim como em série do estilo CSI.

E então, Edward entrou na sala, acompanhado de dois homens.

"Amor." Ele me abraçou como se fizessem anos que não me via.

"Edward, porque eu estou aqui?" Queria saber se realmente tinha algo com relação a sua mãe.

"As acusações são as seguintes." Disse ele, ainda ajoelhado em minha frente, segurando minha mão. "Que você deliberadamente abusou de um discente sexualmente, posto que sua função seja reitora da universidade."

"QUÊ EU O QUE?" Minha voz quase não saia, diante das palavras de Edward. "Então... não tem nada haver com você?"

Edward me olhou carinhosamente, e sorriu.

"Meu amor, como poderia? Fazem cinco anos que eu saí da SFSU."

"Mas, Edward_, isso não é verdade_!"

"Eu sei, amor. Eu vou te tirar daqui. Só peço que tenho um pouco de paciência."

"Mas ninguém tem provas."

"O caso é que, na verdade tem sim."

"O que?"

"Bella, confie em mim." Edward se levantou, mal olhando em meu rosto.

"Espere." Eu também me levantei. "Você, bem, você acredita em mim, não?"

Ele se virou para onde eu estava. Seus olhos insondáveis. Seus passos foram terrivelmente lentos até poder ficar bem perto de meu rosto. A ponto de seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto levemente.

"Eu sei que você é minha. E eu acredito em você." Disse ele, e então beijou minha testa e minha boca, e se foi.

Aliviada, eu fiquei naquela sala esperando que Edward me ajudasse. Mas a tarde se passava e nada acontecia. Ninguém vinha falar comigo para ouvir minha versão dos fatos, ninguém fazia nada, mas eu via Edward andando de um lado para o outro, mas ninguém veio me avisar que eu poderia ir para casa.

Já deveria estar anoitecendo quando Alice e Jasper passaram pela porta gritando.

"Que merda toda é essa?" Jasper já foi dizendo.

"Que horror te deixar aqui." Alice choramingou.

"Mas o que houve, Edward nos disse."

"Calma gente, um de cada vez." Eu repreendi. "Me desculpe, Alice, mas eu tenho certeza que Esme tem alguma coisa haver com isso."

"Como é?" Seu semblante mudou totalmente.

"Alice, você sabe, sinceramente, tudo o que houve."

"Mas ela não faria isso." Disse ela.

"Faria sim." Jasper veio a meu favor.

"Você está... acha que foi minha mãe?" Alice perguntou a seu marido.

"Me desculpe, meu amor. Mas acho sim."

"Vocês enlouqueceram."

"Alice eu estou presa." Tentei me segurar para não dizer o quanto odiava sua mãe. "E quem foi que disse que faria isso, caso eu e Edward ficássemos juntos?"

"Ok, mas isso foi há cinco anos atr..."

"Francamente, Alice. Você parece acreditar em conto de fadas."

"ELA É MINHA MÃE."

"E POR CAUSA DELA EU ESTOU PRESA."

Eu estava arfando. Não queria me estressar, não mesmo, mas aquilo me irritava ao extremo. Eu não tinha feito nada para estar naquele lugar, exceto por namorar um homem mais novo, cuja mãe não aceitava o relacionamento. Mas eu era maior de idade, não uma criança. Estava começando a me irritar com tudo isso.

Alice se desculpou por alterar a voz – apenas isso – e saiu da sala. Jasper permaneceu, mas também não se demorou muito mais que ela. Depois Rose e Emmett vieram me visitar. Ao menos eu me diverti com as palhaçadas de meus amigos dizendo que acabaríamos com Esme Cullen, caso aquilo fosse mesmo obra dela – o que sinceramente eu não duvidava.

Mas chegou a parte complicada que eu temi o dia todo: eu teria que ir para a cela, e lá ninguém poderia me fazer companhia. O pior de tudo era que ninguém me dava informações; nenhum delegado vinha falar comigo. E eu sabia que essas coisas não funcionavam assim.

A noite fora realmente complicada, embora eu estivesse em uma cela prioritária, onde num canto tinha uma cama dura e mal arrumada e no outro, uma cadeira velha e um pequeno galão de água, eu me senti sozinha. Tudo era escuro e sombrio, e eu precisava desesperadamente de Edward.

Eu estava tão cansada que adormeci logo. O dia seguinte me trouxe expectativas renovadas. Edward veio a meu encontro logo cedo, e ele parecia mais lindo que nunca. Seu rosto estava vermelho – com aspecto de quem já trabalhara muito – e seus olhos eram tristes.

"Eu não suporto te ver ai dentro." Disse ele, do outro lado da grade.

"Eu preciso tanto de você." Eu apoiei minha mão na sua, pela passagem estreita das grades. "Estou com medo."

Edward não respondeu. Apenas respirou fundo – seus olhos pareciam encher de lagrimas, porém ele se demonstrava forte para mim – e sorriu.

"Eu te amo. Logo vou te tirar daqui."

"Edward."

"Sim."

"Bem, a Alice te contou alguma coisa?"

"De sua desconfiança?"

Eu aquiesci.

"Sim, ela contou."

"E então?"

"Bella, não importa quem tenha feito isso com você. Eu vou te tirar daqui, eu prometo."

E então ele se foi. A tarde se passou terrivelmente longa, porém no final dela o delegado havia mandado me chamar para uma interrogação.

Eu bati na porta e ele pediu para que eu entrasse.

**Edward PDV**

Eu bati meu punho na mesa.

"Vocês irão soltar Isabella hoje."

"Sr. Cullen, se acalme." Pediu o oficial de justiça.

"Não tem como, tem?" Perguntei ironicamente. "Vocês não tem provas concretas, então a menos que esse garoto apareça hoje, eu quero um mandato de soltura."

"Quem falou que não tem provas?"

Eu me virei e vi um garoto que não parecia ter mais que seus vinte anos; parado em frente a porta da delegacia.

"E quem é você?" Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

"Eve Jhones. Eu estudo na San Francisco State University. E a reitora Isabella Swan abusou de mim sexualmente." O tal garoto falou aquilo como se houvesse decorado a frase.

"Por favor, entre." O oficial imbecil pediu ao garoto. Eu queria matar todos eles juntos e dar ao meu cachorro. "O delegado irá lhe interrogar."

"Eu estarei presente." Aleguei.

"Como quiser, mas primeiramente Ms. Swan irá terminar sua história."

Meus pensamentos pareciam nublados pela raiva. Minha Bella presa, e esse moleque achando que poderia fazer algo contra ela. Eu me sentei no sofá da sala de espera e me lembrei dos olhos cor de chocolate dela parecendo tristes ao se preocupar com minha confiança nela. Meu coração parecia arrancado do peito. Eu jamais desconfiaria dela. Eu já havia me separado dela, não deixaria isso acontecer nunca mais. Como se meus sentidos me deixando para morrer.

Porque todo o tempo que eu via Bella dentro daquele lugar isolado, eu queria salvá-la, mas nada que eu sabia ou pudesse saber estava ajudando. Eu estava totalmente inútil, de mãos atadas. Mesmo na minha condição, eu estava perdido. E cada vez que eu olhava para o moleque e sentia meu sangue ferver, e minhas mãos coçavam para quebrar a cara dele.

"Muito obrigada, Ms. Swan."

Eu ouvi o delegado lerdo dizer a Bella. Eu me ergui do sofá em um salto.

"Bella."

"Edward." Ela jogou seus braços em meu pescoço e eu sabia que tudo o que eu precisava para ter forças, era sentir seu cheiro maravilhoso. "Por favor."

"Psiu. Tudo bem, amor." Eu enxuguei as lagrimas dos olhos cansados de Bella.

"Ola, Ms. Swan." O tal Eve Jhones a cumprimentou.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou ela confusa.

"Agora a senhora não sabe quem sou eu, né?" O moleque questionou, arrogantemente. "Lembra de sua sala, nós dois?"

Eu, mesmo sabendo da conseqüência de meus atos, soltei Bella e avancei para Eve, minha mão socando a cara dele, sem nenhuma displicência.

"Edward não."

"Me solta."

"Sr. Cullen, por favor."

"Edward."

"Me solta."

"Sr. Cullen."

Eu fui afastado a força do garoto que choramingava. Pelo menos minha raiva aliviara um pouco.

"A próxima vez que falar assim dela, irá parar..."

"Edward." Bella me repreendeu.

"Sr. Cullen." O delegado lerdo veio a meu encontro. "Mas uma cena dessa e está fora do caso."

"E garoto." Ele se virou para Eve. "Me acompanhe, agora."

Eu, pelo meu comportamento, fui vetado a assistir o depoimento do imbecil. Mas de qualquer forma eu usaria esse tempo para descobrir qualquer coisa sobre ele.

"Ms. Swan, a senhorita tem que voltar." O oficial alegou para Bella.

Ela aquiesceu e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

"Você é maluco." E então me abraçou.

Eu apoiei minha boca em seu ouvido.

"Eu te amo tanto, amor."

Então eu vi seus olhos escuros se afastando de mim, a sua presença, a sua paz, o seu cheiro provocante, a sua inteligência maravilhosa... Tudo parecia esvair do ambiente quando ela não estava.

Eu peguei meu celular e disquei o numero de meu sócio.

"Richard, oi. Preciso de uma ajuda. Sim, o nome do sujeito é Eve Jhones, descubra tudo o que puder. E ah, vou precisar disso pra hoje."

Mont riu e disse o quão desesperado eu era, porém disse que ficaria pronto naquela tarde.

Mas realmente eu estava desesperado. Era minha Bella que estava longe de mim; e o quanto antes eu resolvesse tudo isso, mais rápido eu poderia dar-lhe o anel de ouro branco, que se encontrava dentro da caixinha de veludo azul marinho, em meu bolso.


	26. Bem vindo a este lugar

_Capítulo vinte e seis_

* * *

_**E não só dos homens se arreceava – tudo temia: o sol do verão, o frio do inverno, os frutos que ela colhia, as flores com que se enfeitava.**_

_**C. Netto**_

Tudo ao seu redor parece morrer com a guinada que seu peito dá ao se lembrar de alguém que ama – que está longe. Para se ter felicidade, há muitos caminhos por percorrer. E eu estava sentindo que meus caminhos estreitos ainda não estavam completos.

Edward vinha me visitar constantemente, mas há três dias eu estava presa aqui – ficava imaginando pessoas que passavam anos na cadeia, terrível. Mas eu sentia a presença, o amor que emanava dele, a vontade que ele tinha de me tirar desse lugar. Mas, de uma forma sombria, eu estava gostando desse exílio, era um lugar que eu poderia pensar em tantas coisas, sob diversos ângulos – como um sacrifício.

Eu sabia que minha mente girava em torno de tudo por quanto já havia passado, minha infância, minha adolescia e até mesmo tudo o que passara com ele. Não era fácil me lembrar de Edward sem causar uma dor lancinante.

Eu levei o decote de minha blusa até os olhos para enxugar minhas lagrimas e constatei que também havia molhado meu livro que se achava em meu colo. Era Lucíola de José de Alencar. Eu me identificava muito com o livro em questão; pelas paixões tórridas e contraditórias. Não que eu me sentisse uma cortesão – nunca fora. Mas a questão é que eu não permitira que Edward me amasse por não me sentir pura e merecedora desse amor.

_A noite estava bonita e estrelada, e o céu coalhado de nuvens que recortavam sobre o azul_

_as formas caprichosas. Lúcia tinha a alma poética; falava da natureza com o entusiasmo ingênuo que dá a vida contemplativa àqueles que não conhecem os segredos da ciência; muitas vezes fazia-me perguntas que me embaraçavam; outras cortava a frase colorida com um riso em que vertia a sua fina ironia._

Eu me via em Lúcia mais do que imaginava. Ela era o muito e o nada ao mesmo tempo, como fogo e faísca. Assim como, ela tinha os olhos insondáveis e o sorriso de quem esconde um segredo que ninguém jamais descobrirá.

_Desculpe, se alguma vez a fizer corar sob os seus cabelos brancos, pura e santa coroa de_

_uma virtude que eu respeito. O rubor vexa em face de um homem; mas em face do papel, muda e impassível testemunha, ele deve ser para aquelas que já imolaram à velhice os últimos desejos, uma como essência de gozos extintos, ou extremo perfume que deixam nas espinhos as desfolhadas rosas._

_De resto, a senhora sabe que não é possível pintar sem que a luz projete claros e escuros. Às sombras do meu quadro se esfumam traços carregados, contrastam debuxando o relevo colorido de límpidos contornos._

Eu grifei com um lápis as partes que mais gostava no livro – partes que me entendiam. Que refletiam minha imagem.

"Bella?"

Eu ergui a cabeça rapidamente ao ouvi a voz irritante do ajudante.

"Sim."

"Hoje resolveremos seu caso."

Eu ergui minha sobrancelha.

"Como?"

"Ouvi dizer que o Dr. Cullen tem provas compra o molecote."

"Bom saber." Murmurei sem nenhum indicio de felicidade.

E esse meu desanimo era devido ao depoimento absurdo do rapaz. A história dele era mais ou menos um conto de fadas em que a bruxa morre no final e os mocinhos se casam. Eve Jhones alegara que era um legado na universidade, e que por esta causa eu o queria muito, de diversas maneiras; e mostrou fotos de nós dois em cima de minha mesa em momentos íntimos. Foto esta que eu não tinha visto, mas que, segundo Edward, era bem comprometedoras. Eu pedira para ver esta foto e ele prometera que me traria assim que possível.

Eu sabia que esta foto era manipulada, mas o rosto de Edward não me convencera de que seria fácil de resolver o caso.

Mas tarde naquele dia eu fora requerida a participar de um conversa que o próprio garoto solicitou. Quando eu cheguei à sala, Edward e o garoto Jhones estavam sentando em cadeiras opostas. Uma mesa redonda os separava de seus olhares matadores.

"Oi." Edward segurou minha mão.

"Oi." Respondi.

Eu notei Edward lançar um olhar de puro desprezo para Eve Jhones que eu acompanhei facilmente. Eu me sentei ao lado de meu namorado e esperei o garoto começar.

"A situação é a seguinte." Começou totalmente absorto em suas mãos. Jhones nãos nos encarava. "Eu tenho as fotos."

"Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero ver essas fotos." Exigi, antes que ele pudesse continuar.

"Está aqui." Edward me esticou um envelope pardo.

Eu o abri e retirei duas fotos. A primeira era de minha sala de orientadora – meu queixo quase caiu com a veracidade dos fatos. Era eu, com certeza era eu naquela foto, com as penas abertas e um homem de costas para a câmera, que eu sabia muito bem quem era. Lembrava-me com perfeição de quando Edward me visitava em minha sala de orientadora e o que fazíamos em minha mesa. A segunda foto era também muito conhecida em minha memória – algo que estava muito fresco, mesmo não sendo recente. O corpo de Edward contra a parede e o meu o pressionando. Éramos eu e Edward há cinco anos antes. Um calouro. Uma professora.

"Onde...?" Minha voz fora cortada por um rosnado vindo de meu lado. Eu virei meu rosto – Edward parecia fuzilar Eve Jhones com os olhos.

"Ou vocês terminam esse casinho – e eu retiro minha queixa -, ou você Ms. Swan, fica presa e perde seu cargo pra sempre."

"Edward, por favor." Eu segurei seus ombros, quando ele fez menção de se levantar. "Foi essa foto que mostrou ao delegado?"

"Não. Essa." Jhones me entregou uma foto igualzinha a que eu acabara de ver, exceto pela manipulação das costas de meu acompanhante. Realmente fora um bom trabalho.

"Tudo bem. Quem está por trás disso?" Perguntei.

"Não vem ao caso."

"Não é homem pra isso, não é pivete?" Edward rosnou.

O garoto riu.

"Então?" Contestou.

"Faço o que quiser." Edward lhe respondeu depois de um minuto.

"O que?"

"O que?"

Eu e Jhones perguntamos em uníssono.

"É isso que entendeu. Eu vou acabar com você." Edward se levantou.

O garoto saltou da cadeira, encarando Edward, embora este fosse ligeiramente maior que Jhones.

"Antes disso, eu acabo com sua namoradinha."

E então, o menino saiu da sala. Me deixando mais atordoada do que quando entrei.

"Amor..."

"Bella escuta, eu vou dar um jeito. Amanhã estou aqui, certo?" Ele segurou suas mãos em meu rosto por um tempo demasiado longo.

"Vou te esperar, amor."

"Eu te amo." Falou ele; me beijou apressadamente e seguiu por onde Eve Jhones havia desaparecido á poucos instantes.

_Não posso deixar de fazer-lhe uma breve descrição dessa parte da casa, que ocupava a ala __direita do edifício, formando uma espécie de pavilhão. Era o palácio encantado do sibaritismo, que_

_só de longe em longe e nas horas mortas da noite, abria suas portas a chave de ouro para alguns __adeptos de seu culto ou para algum profano que desejasse iniciar-se nos lúbricos mistérios._

_Entremos, já que as portas se abrem de par em par, cerrando-se logo depois de nossa passagem. A sala não é grande, mas espaçosa; cobre as paredes um papel aveludado de sombrio_

_escarlate, sobre o qual destacam entre espelhos duas ordens de quadros representando os mistérios de Lesbos. Deve fazer idéia da energia e aparente vitalidade com que as linhas e colorido dos contornos se debuxavam no fundo rubro, ao trêmulo da claridade deslumbrante do gás._

No dia seguinte, Edward realmente viera me ver. Ele parecia intenso, na verdade aflito e esfuziante também. Dissera que na noite passada havido visitado a SFSU e fora na biblioteca misterioso dos amigos de seu pai. Dissera que encontrara de fato Martin Jhones – nome do pai do garoto, segundo ele próprio –, porém o Eve entrara para a universidade naquele verão, e para ser um legado, no mínimo a reitora saberia.

"Ele está mentindo, Edward." Disse eu, revoltada.

"Eu sei, amor. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que Jhones é um sobrenome muito comum. Até porque, como meu pai fazia parte, eu consegui ter algum acesso. E descobri o endereço do garoto."

"E?" Incitei-o. "Fala logo."

"Bella, Eve Jhones é um bolsista. Seu pai realmente é Martin Jhones, porém não o mesmo. Todos membros eram ricos, esse cara nunca obteve mais que riqueza alguma em sua vida. Meu sócio conseguiu todas informações para mim. Eu vou acabar com ele."

"Espera Edward. Tem alguém por trás disso."

"Eu vou descobrir, amor."

E eu não duvidara disso. Nem uma hora depois Eve Jhones estava na delegacia, eu e Edward de frente para ele. Eu sabia que o delegado estava irritado por não participar das reuniões, para segundo Edward, podíamos conversar com Jhones – em hipótese nenhum existir coação, dizia o delegado.

"Queremos saber quem está por trás disso." Disse Edward ao garoto, rangendo os dentes.

Nesse momento eu vi Rose e Emm chegando a delegacia.

"Não tem ninguém."

"Como não?" Eu me irritei. "Diga logo, ou você quer passar por um moleque mentiroso na frente do delegado. E ainda perder sua bolsa de estudos. Ah! Sem falar na ação que levará por danos morais."

"Han?" Jhones parecia confuso.

"Não precisa enrolar, já sabemos sua pequena farsa." Edward lhe lançava um olhar de puro desprezo.

"Eu não."

"Não o que?" Disse eu, sarcástica.

"Não posso perder minha bolsa, por favor." O garoto escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Edward sorriu, vitorioso.

"Quem mandou você fazer isso."

"Foi uma moça. Uma mulher, ela disse que precisava separar vocês, disse que não seriam felizes juntos."

Esme, pensei furiosa.

"Mas quem é essa mulher?" Perguntou meu namorado.

"Edward, não vê?" Eu gritei.

"Eu não sei." Respondeu ele.

"Fale logo, Jhones, quem é a mulher?" Perguntei quase retoricamente.

"Esme Cullen." Respondeu o garoto.

.

Era bom voltar pra casa.

Eu ergui minha cabeça para minha porta, saudosamente. Eu sabia que Edward estava vergonhoso de olhar para mim, não conseguia me encarar por causa de sua mãe. Não importasse o que eu alegasse em sua defesa. Acabou que o garoto retirou a queixa, dizendo que era tudo uma brincadeira – não, obvio, ele não ficara impune. Iria cumprir duzentas horas de serviços sócias em entidades. E eu falara que removeria sua bolsa, mas na verdade não estava querendo de fato isso. O culpado não fora Jhones, afinal. Entretanto, e graças a ele Edward descobrirá quem era sua mãe. Emmett e Rose estavam lá, e Jasper também. Alice, como eu imaginava, não os acompanhara. Mesmo assim, meus amigos estavam comigo – era o que importava.

"Te vejo mais tarde?" Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ele iria recusar.

"Bella." Ele se calou. "Me desculpe, de verdade. Eu sinto muito."

"Edward, está tudo bem. Você não tem nada haver com isso."

"Eu sei." Ele olhei para baixo, triste.

"Então você vai voltar?" Perguntei novamente.

"Sim."

Isso bastou.

.

O vidro do box do banheiro estava embaçado. A fumaça que saia da água quente do chuveiro quase nublava minha visão. Meu corpo se relaxava com cada partícula de água que descia por minha pele. Voltar pra casa era tudo. Liberdade era maior que qualquer sentimento que pudesse existir, exceto um. O cheiro doce de sabonete enchia meus poros, porém de repente outro cheiro apresentou-se mais forte. Mais irreal, porém familiar.

"Posso te fazer companhia?" Sussurrou Edward.

Mesmo sem poder vê-lo, eu o respondi.

"Por favor."

"Era isso que eu esperava." Respondeu ele, entrando no chuveiro comigo. Ele estava sem roupa e mais lindo que um anjo. Seu sorriso era maravilhoso, quase de tirar o fôlego.

"É bom ver você." Eu sorri também.

Edward passou seus dedos longos pelo vão entre meus seios, descendo até minha barriga.

"É bom _ter_ você." Seus olhos intensamente verdes me chamando, ao dizer isso.

"Há." Não consegui formar alguma frase coerente. Eu estava ofegante e quente.

Edward puxou meu corpo para o seu, a água caindo por nós, feito uma cascata insistente. Sua boca provocava em minha garganta, sua língua no mesmo ritmo que sua mão, que passeava por minhas costas...

_Não tomei nem uma parte nesse primeiro tiroteio; Lúcia apenas dissera uma palavra. Ela __estava visivelmente contrariada; por momentos caía em profunda distração, de que eu a tirava a_

_custo; depois tomava-se de um estouvamento e sofreguidão que não era natural. Uma vez levantado __o cálice, a contração muscular foi tão violenta que o cristal espedaçou-se entre as falanges_

_delicadas. Tinha-se ferido, e para estancar o sangue, mergulhou o dedo no meu copo cheio de __Sauterne: o áureo licor enrubesceu; e eu esgotei-o até a última gota num assomo de galanteio_

_romântico._

_(...)_

_Uma brisa ligeira, ainda impregnada das evaporações das águas, refrescava a atmosfera. Os __lábios aspiravam com delícias o sabor desses puros bafejos, que lavavam os pulmões fatigados de_

_uma respiração árida e miasmática. Os olhos se recreavam na festa campestre e matutina da __natureza fluminense, da qual as belezas de todos os climas são convivas._

Eu e Lucia nos pareciamos muito, sob muitos aspectos. Mas eu sabia que nossa sorte era muito diferente. Porque eu ficaria com Edward para sempre – independente de onde fosse o sempre – estaríamos juntos.

"Bem vinda de volta." Sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido, enquanto assaltava meu corpo sem nenhum pedido.

Eu ofeguei, seguido de um gemido dele.

"Bem vindo a este lugar." Sussurrei de volta.


	27. O casamento

_Capítulo vinte e sete _

* * *

**A vida é uma simples sombra que passa (...); é uma história contada por um idiota, cheia de ruído e de furor e que nada significa.**

**William Shakespeare**

Rose se mexeu, incomoda, em seu vestido.

O degrau que lhe abrigava, de alguma forma estranha, irradiava luz para todo seu semblante. Eu sabia como era difícil para ela toda essa situação – fazer algo para agradar alguém, mesmo que você própria não concorde, é terrivelmente assustador. Mas naquele momento, seus olhos estavam fechados, os cílios longos quase batendo na maça do rosto, os braços entrelaçados em sua cintura, para que a costureira não lhe furasse com a agulha.

Rosalie parecia um anjo.

Alice sorria timidamente, seus olhos nunca encontrando os meus, mas ela não parava de dar orientações para Madame Liê, algo que era tangível no ar, que a mesma não gostava, afinal é o mesmo que ensinar o padre a rezar.

"A cintura dela pode ficar mais evidente, assim." Alice ressaltou ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Liê puxava uma fita de cetim abaixo do busto de Rose.

A costureira fingiu não ouvi-la, e continuou.

Ao sairmos do ateLiê, Rose parecia frustrada. Ela ainda não se conformara com a situação.

"É ridículo, por favor."

"Ah, não é tão ruim, assim." Alice ressaltou.

"Vê a Bella, acho que ela nunca vai se casar."

"Ora, não me coloque no meio."

Fomos almoçar em um restaurante japonês perto. Rose ainda tecendo varias razões para dizer não no altar. Alice e eu não estávamos nos falando propriamente dito. Na verdade, ela ainda não queria tocar no assunto de sua mãe. E a própria Esme já tinha me ligado para conversar comigo. Eu desliguei o telefone no momento em que ela se apresentou. Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que eu fora acusada de assediar um menor; onde eu e Edward estávamos muito bem, obrigado.

A maior parte do tempo ele dormia em minha casa. Dizia que queria lembrar dos tempos de garoto. Não era difícil, seu rosto, seu corpo sua voz aveludada... Tudo era exatamente como antes, exceto o jeito de me tratar. Edward era o homem que eu sempre procurei ter, mesmo que eu não admitisse.

"Bella, Bella."

Eu voltei minha atenção para Rosalie. Ela estalava os dedos na minha frente. Eu ri. Rose e Alice continuaram debatendo sobre casamento. Então antes que eu pudesse dar minha opinião, Rose levou sua mão a boca e saiu cambaleando em direção ao toalete; eu e Alice a acompanhamos, e quando chegamos no banheiro, nós ouvimos os gemidos fracos de nossa amiga.

"Rose, você está bem?" Perguntei.

"Não." E então houve um barulho gutural. Rose estava vomitando. Mesmo que não estivesse comendo nada á hora do enjôo.

"Oh, meu Deus, Rose." Alice se precipitou para a porta do banheiro. "Rose, por favor, o que houve?"

Mais barulhos. E então houve um silêncio incomodo, onde Alice e eu nos encaramos seriamente.

Rose saiu do banheiro e nos olhou, preocupada.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei novamente.

"Agora sim."

"Rose, será que você..." Alice começou.

"O que você está insinuando?" Rosalie perguntou, furiosa.

"Insinuando? Nada, apenas juntando os fatos."

"Fatos?" Rosalie parecia verdadeiramente preocupada.

Eu entrei no meio da conversa, irritada.

"Rose, você está grávida?"

Ela não respondeu. Eu assisti seu rosto ficar muito pálida, então vê-la desmaiando.

.

"Rosalie, acorde." Alice dava tapinhas nas bochechas de Rose.

Eu movi meu corpo ligeiramente, a cabeça de minha amiga em meu colo. Estávamos no meio do banheiro feminino do Jin Chin Jin e Rose ainda desmaiada. Seus olhos começaram a se abrir vagarosamente. E tão logo que se lembrou do motivo de estar lá, começou a chorar.

"Não. Não. Não." Repetia sem parar.

A levamos para o carro, e ela não parava de soluçar. Alice tentava fazer ela se acalmar, dizendo que teria uma família maravilhosa, mas isso a fazia chorar mais ainda. Eu achava exagero da parte dela, mas cada um sabe o que quer. E ela parecia não querer aquilo.

Assim que saímos da farmácia, seguimos direto para minha casa. Rosalie estava com medo de fazer o teste, mas depois de um sermão muito bem passado de Alice, ela pareceu se acalmar e seguiu para o banheiro.

Eu e Alice sentamos no sofá. Cada uma de lados opostos; mas nosso nervosismo era sobre o mesmo fim, cada uma preocupada com o que aconteceria com os nervos de nossa amiga, á poucos dias de subir no altar.

"Bella, escute."

"Agora não, Alice."

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Rosalie voltou do banheiro segurando uma pequena espátula digital; duas linhas rosas em evidencia. Seu rosto brilhante pelas lagrimas, mas nenhum vislumbre de preocupação. Tudo tinha desaparecido.

"Oh, meu Deus, Rose. Você está grávida!" Alice saltou do sofá num pulo para abraçar a amiga.

Eu a segui, cordialmente.

"Parabéns, Rose." Disse eu.

"Obri, obrigada Bella." Ela suspirou.

Contudo era um suspiro feliz.

"Bom, tenho que ir pra casa. Sabe como é, me preparar para contar a Emmett que ele vai ser pai."

Alice sorriu.

"Ele vai ficar muito feliz, tenho certeza disso." Eu a encorajei.

"Eu sei, ele vivia me pedindo isso. Acho que eu não estava preparada."

"Vai se acostumar. Eu não vejo a hora de minha vez chegar." Resmungou Alice.

Porque, obvio, ela nunca estava feliz com o que tinha.

Eu e Rose rimos com o bico que ela fazia, e com a cara de boba com que olhava para a barriga ainda inexistente de Rosalie.

.

"Então, quando vai ser nossa vez?" Edward abraçou mais forte meu tronco.

"Hum hum." Eu resmunguei baixinho.

Estávamos mergulhados na banheira de seu quarto. Edward passeava sua mão quente por minha barriga, como se pudesse sentir algo já.

"Eu quero muito, muito mesmo que você seja a mãe de meu filho."

"Bom, isso irá acontecer. Um dia, talvez." Eu ri.

"Eu sei disso, mas é que." Ele se calou.

"É que, o que?" Incitei.

"Eu entendo você. Na verdade quer curtir mais nossa vida. E também, não sei, mas pode ser que talvez não queira ser mãe. Afinal."

"Acha que eu não quero ser mãe? Por ser mais velha que você?"

"Você quer?" Perguntou, os olhos brilhantes pela perspectiva.

"Talvez." Meu problema não era apenas querer. Não sabia se eu seria uma boa mãe.

"Não vamos mais fala disso. Estou completamente satisfeito com você."

"Está é? Assim também?" Eu me movimentei para cima de seu colo. Me encaixando perfeitamente nele. Podia sentir a água se movendo para fora da banheira com nossos atritos.

"Você é tão gostosa." Sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

Eu segurei sua cabeça, para ter um ponto de apoio. E mesmo que estivéssemos embaixo d'agua, eu sentia nossos corpos suados com o amor que estava além de nós dois. Se fixando num ponto abaixo de nossos ventres.

"Bella, eu..."

"Eu também." Gemi

.

Os dias se passaram, e o casamento de Rose finalmente chegou. Eu saí da universidade mais cedo naquele dia. Não seria um evento grande. Na verdade Rosalie e Emmett casariam em um clube. A noite estava estrelada e muito quente. Meu vestido esmeralda batia um pouco a cima do joelho e com as costas de fora. Edward, como sempre disse que eu estava linda. Mas eu sabia que não poderia dizer nada em relação a isso. Terno preto, cabelo desalinhado, e aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes, apenas ele tinha. Maravilhoso, sexy, meu.

O clube onde aconteceria o casamento não era chique. Entrementes era um lugar onde costumávamos freqüentar em nossa vida boemia. Vida que eu não sentia saudades, não sem Edward. Alice apareceu com Jasper pouco tempo depois. Ela estava linda com um vestido cinzento. Os poucos convidados logo chegaram e então ficamos embaixo da tenda branca que abrigava as cadeiras.

Não fora de longe um casamento convencional. Não teve madrinhas nem padrinhos, damas de honra ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Emmett estava no pequeno altar improvisado e logo Rosalie entrou com um vestido branco de cetim e um laço rosa apregoado em sua cintura. Ao som de Come Away With Me de Norah Jones. E eu poderia dizer que fora o casamento mais simples e lindo que eu fora na vida, não que eu tivesse ido a muitos.

Os votos foram simples e então logo eles trocaram alianças. E o beijo no final embalou o começo da festa. No qual, eu tinha certeza que todos estavam esperando.

Ali mesmo no clube, os garçons começaram a servirem bebidas e doces. A piscina estava iluminada com luzes douradas e enfeitada com rosas vermelhas e fitas coloridas. A musica estava mais suave à festa, e os casais começaram a se dispensar.

"Aceita?" Edward me ofereceu um drinque.

"Com toda certeza."

"Não vai parabenizar os noivos?"

"Acho que temos muito tempo para isso." Comentei sarcasticamente.

"Hum."

"Então. Gostando da festa, Sr. Cullen."

"Muito, Ms Swan."

Eu sorri por trás da taça de champanhe.

"Se importaria se eu te raptasse."

"Ora, como não?" Brinquei.

Edward tocou minha nuca, suavemente. E gemeu.

"Não faça isso." Sussurrei, quase me largando em seus braços.

"Não vou fazer _apenas_ isso."

"Não?" Ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

Edward se aproximou de mim. Fazendo seu quadril se aproximar do meu.

"Quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas, Ms. Swan." Sua voz continha um tom lascivo que me fez derreter.

Meia hora depois estávamos em seu apartamento, seus beijos molhados marcando meu corpo inteiro. Eu arranquei seu paletó e sua camisa. Sem cerimônia alguma meu vestido fora arrancado de meu corpo também. Edward me jogou em sua cama e deitou-se sobre mim suavemente. Ele me virou para ter acesso em minhas costas – sempre querendo agradar-me. Suas mãos passeavam por todo meu corpo, de minhas coxas até minha nuca. Ele beijava meu glúteo de maneira sensual, deixando mordidas excitantes.

Aqueles momentos nada raros eram apenas nossos, o com muita certeza sabíamos aproveitá-los até o ultimo suspiro de prazer de ambos.

Não saberia dizer em que momento da noite eu acordei. Edward não estava ao meu lado. O barulho de água me dizia que ele estava no banho. A única luz provinha da lua que infiltrava fracamente pela janela aberta, por causa da noite quente. Eu acendi o abajur para segui-lo. No caminho eu me deparei com um papel, havia rascunhos da letra que eu sabia que era de Edward.

_Não chame o meu amor de Idolatria  
Nem de Ídolo realce a quem eu amo,  
Pois todo o meu cantar a um só se alia,  
E de uma só maneira eu o proclamo.  
É hoje e sempre o meu amor galante,  
Inalterável, em grande excelência;  
Por isso a minha rima é tão constante  
A uma só coisa e exclui a diferença.  
'Beleza, Bem, Verdade', eis o que exprimo;  
'Beleza, Bem, Verdade', todo o acento;  
E em tal mudança está tudo o que primo,  
Em um, três temas, de amplo movimento.  
'Beleza, Bem, Verdade' sós, outrora;  
Num mesmo ser vivem juntos agora._

_Para Isabella Swan._

Eu suspirei ao ler uma poesia que eu sabia pertencer a William Shakespeare. Eu sorri e segui para o banheiro. Edward estava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada na parede, deixando que a água caísse por seu corpo nu. Eu entrei no Box e percebi que ele se surpreendeu com minha presença. Ele tocou em minha cintura hesitante, eu joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o abracei.

"A propósito." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Eu também te amo."


	28. A visita dos Cullen

_Capítulo vinte e oito_

* * *

_**Evita o erro de existirem privações para a decisão já tomada, esta: a de ser! Fio de seda, ali dentro da trama te pões.**_

_**R. Rilke**_

Eu estava sentada em minha mesa, na sala de jantar. A luz ponto em cima de montes de papeis que eu estudava, me deixava tonta. Já era tarde, ou o mais tarde que se pode dizer de um dia em que você não dorme; o sol se punha pela janela de minha sala, infiltrando raios multicoloridos para todos os móveis. E a dose de cafeína que eu tomara na Sturbucks, no caminho de casa, fora muito pouca. Eu tivera que levantar da mesa no meio de um memorando importante, e fazer mais um bule cheio de café.

Mas não era a toa que eu estava exausta.

A noite passada que dormira no apartamento de Edward, quero dizer, a noite fora longa, porem produtiva. Pois quando eu passava as noites lá, raramente pensávamos em dormir. E assim, se ia mais uma noite que eu ficava em claro. E justamente hoje eu tivera uma reunião com todos os membros da SFSU, que eu havia esquecido. Ficara principalmente o dia todo á base de café e coca-cola. Não era certo, mas se fez necessário.

Então, eu estava quase concluindo meus trabalhos e relatórios chatos, quando escutei alguém bater na porta. Tirei meus óculos de leitura e o descansei em cima da mesa. Arrastei meus pés cansados até a porta de entrada. Quem quer que fosse eu o dispensaria logo, desejei com o pensamento em minha cama.

"Ola, Isabella. Será que eu posso entrar?"

Meu queixo quase caiu ao ver Esme Cullen parada na soleira de minha porta. No primeiro momento eu pensei em dispensá-la com alguns palavrões baixos, mas não o fiz. Eu apenas dei passagem para que ela entrasse em minha casa. Esme não sentou em lugar algum, virou-se para mim, me olhando intrigantemente.

"Então." Comecei. "O que deseja aqui?"

"Quero." Esme suspirou. Parecia relutante. "Quero conversar com você."

"Estou ouvindo."

Esme decidiu sentar em meu sofá. Seus olhos me sondavam, parecia perguntar em silêncio se eu continuaria em pé. Arrastei lentamente meus pés até a poltrona próxima. Eu vi o quão nervosa ela estava. Esme entrelaçava os dedos, parecia suar. Impossível, pensei.

"Bem. Sabe que é bem complicada a minha vinda até esta casa. Eu sou muito sincera em dizer que nunca gostei de você, bem você sabe, sabe disso."

Eu apenas a fitei, curiosa para saber onde ela queria chegar.

"Da primeira vez que eu vim a esta casa, tudo parecia, muito, muito diferente. O caso é que quero te explicar minhas atitudes."

"Certo." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"Desde pequeno Edward foi muito diferente. Ele era uma criança espetacular. Sempre _ministrando_ suas conquista em tudo o que queria. A verdade é que ele cresceu de forma diferente. Meu pequeno gênio – sempre o chamei assim. Isabella, o caso é que Edward tinha, ou melhor, _tem _uma doença no coração, desde que nasceu. O pediatra sempre me alertou para fortes emoções. _Seria fatal. _Então sempre que pude, eu tentei mantê-lo longe desse mundo a fora. Não deu certo."

Esme entrelaçou as mãos mais uma vez, as unhas pintadas de vermelho se destacando sobre a pele pálida. Eu queria ouvir mais, por isso não a interrompi. Ela parecia sincera.

"Eu sempre o prendi muito. Não exatamente. Na verdade eu tentei lhe mostrar coisas do mundo que era mais fascinante do que pequenos divertimentos aleatórios. Veja bem, Edward é um apaixonado por literatura. Eu o mostrei o quão fascinante é a leitura, viagens exóticas, inteligência. Isso realmente sempre me fascinou, então eu tentei passar a ele essa mesma paixão. E ele me surpreendia cada vez mais. Sempre muito quieto, Edward era quase recluso, mas eu sabia que para ele ter a bagagem que deveria para enfrentar o mundo com menos emoções, ele _deveria_ saber tanto quanto poderia. E assim o tempo passou. E meu pequeno gênio cresceu. Quando ele quis ir para a faculdade, fora o tormento para mim. Eu não queria que ele fosse para uma universidade publica. Eu saberia que a SFSU era realmente boa – meu marido se formou lá – mas sabia também que as experiências que ele teria seria muito diferente das que obteria se tivesse ido para Brown ou talvez Harvard."

Ela continuou.

"Mas meu marido sempre o apoiou, claro assim é realmente fácil quando se viaja constantemente. Carlisle é sim um pai ausente, mas Edward sempre o viu e o elegeu com seu favoritismo. Sempre. Então eu tive que agüentar meu filho em uma universidade perto de casa. Oras, não foi tão ruim assim, uma vez que ele estaria a poucos km de casa. E o tempo de faculdade passou. Alice sempre me animava e me acalmava em relação a isso. Dizia que conhecia os amigos de Edward – o que era pouco. E também de uma professora a quem ele comentou com carinho."

A história estava chegando a mim, pensei curiosa.

Esme apertou a têmpora com seus dedos brancos antes de continuar.

"No começo eu realmente não me preocupei. Eu via Edward diferente quando ele vinha pra casa, e até mesmo na viagem que fizemos uma vez. Ele estava _mudando_. Mas eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele poderia se apaixonar por uma pessoa mais velha. Perdoe-me, mas dez anos de diferença realmente me preocupou. Afinal, o que uma mulher como você poderia querer com um menino? Naquele dia em minha casa, quando eu soube da verdade, eu me apavorei. Eu poderia imaginar a cena de você destruindo o coração de Edward. E então, literalmente ele pudesse não agüentar. A partir daí eu fiz de tudo para separá-los. Bem você sabe. Coloquei Alice em meu favor; ela realmente gostava de você, mas quando eu a relembrei da doença de seu irmão; bem ela ama Edward, já pode imaginar de que lado ela ficou. Ela sabia da maneira que você o tratava, e me contava, então eu cada vez mais me enraivecia com você. Mas eu não precisei muito para separá-los. Quando eu te... chantageei, bem, eu vi o quanto você o amava, mas isso não impedia de você machucá-lo. Então simplesmente Edward chegou para mim, pouco tempo depois, querendo ir para a Itália. Fomos todos juntos, e ele piorou, ficou internado um bom tempo, meses, e eu via, com muita dor, ele lhe escrever – e você nunca responder."

"Aquilo pra mim era como a morte. Eu via meu filho morrer a cada dia. E eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Eu juro que eu sentia vontade de voltar para São Francisco e acabar com você. Mas então ele melhorou. Saiu da clinicou, pareceu se animar. Começou a fazer direito e se afundou em livros didáticos. Se alguém falava em literatura perto de Edward, ele se irritava, se alterava, mudava completamente. E então fomos seguindo. Eu voltei para casa, afinal a clinica precisava de mim, Alice não conseguia sozinha, porém eu tinha contato diário com ele. E os anos se passaram. Assim que ele se formou, eu recebi a maravilhosa noticia que ele voltaria. Eu imaginei que ele fosse trazer alguma garota, porque me avisou de uma surpresa. Mas não era nada disso, concluí desanimada. Em todo caso eu fiquei feliz com a surpresa, que era a sua sociedade com Richard Mont. Isso era algum indicio de que ele pretendia ficar na cidade. Mas logo eu vi que ele voltara a se sintonizar em você, e isso me preocupou; eu tinha certeza de que ele não se recuperaria dessa vez. Então... bom, então já sabe o que eu fiz. E sinceramente, eu me arrependo. Porque, como disse meu próprio filho, apenas _você_ pode fazê-lo feliz.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, onde nenhuma das duas sabia o que falar. Eu via seus olhos quase suplicantes, porém era extremamente complicado absorver tudo o que ela acabara de dizer. Eu abaixei meu rosto em minhas mãos e tentei pensar no que fazer. Mas nada me vinha à mente. E, como para me livrar desta tarefa, alguém bateu na porta. Aliviada, eu me levantei num salto para atender.

"Alice?" Perguntei, surpresa.

"Oi, Bella. Han... Queria, bem."

"Bella."

Eu arregalei os olhos para a segunda pessoa. Carlisle Cullen parou ao lado da filha, me olhando carinhosamente.

"Podemos entrar?" Perguntou Alice.

"Bem, han, claro. Fiquem a vontade." Eu dei espaço para que o resto dos Cullen entrasse em minha casa.

"Esme?"

"Mãe?"

"Bom." Eu comecei. "É uma honra ter todos vocês em minha casa. Afinal, são a família de Edward."

Alice me ignorou.

"Mãe, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Esme, por favor, não vá causar mais..."

"Esperem vocês." Disse eu. "Ela está aqui para conversar comigo. O mesmo que vocês, suponho?"

"Sim." Carlisle respondeu.

"Certo."

"Bom, eu." Esme começou. "Acho que eu vou."

"Vai ficar aqui. Quero explicar tudo á Bella." Alice interrompeu.

"Ela já fez isso, Alice." Intercedi.

"Bella. Posso te chamar assim, não?" Questionou Carlisle e esperou minha aquiescência, antes então de questionar. "Bella, eu sempre soube. Bem, de tudo, mas sinceramente, eu sempre a vi como o melhor para Edward. Acredite."

"Eu acredito." Sorri para ele.

"Bella." Alice Se aproximou de mim. "Por favor, me perdoe. Eu apenas tentei proteger Edward, e..."

"Tudo bem, Alice. De verdade. Eu sei que eu precisei amadurecer em muitos aspectos e, de certa forma, esse tempo que perdemos me fez enxergá-lo como meu mundo."

Vi pela minha visão periférica que Esme se aproximou de mim, e soluçou baixinho.

"Querida, me perdoe. Eu."

"Tudo certo, Esme. Eu na verdade perdi meus pais muito antes do que desejei. Talvez fosse muito diferente se as experiências que eu vivi fossem como as de Edward. Tudo bem."

Não houve abraços ou choro descontrolado em nenhum momento, mas de certa forma eu achava que tinha entendido o lado da Esme Cullen; aliás, da família Cullen. Entendia porque eu também amava Edward, e poderia dizer que faria o mesmo com quem tentasse machucá-lo. E como eu sabia que eu havia sido muito egocêntrica, visando apenas o meu lado, nunca o de Edward, poderia entender que eles apenas queriam protegê-lo.

Talvez eu nunca viesse a chamar Esme como sogra – Carlisle tinha uma provável causa – mas eu sabia que ali existia uma trégua, cuja felicidade de Edward era realmente a única que importava. Nós duas tínhamos a mesma preocupação, porém incumbidas de formas diferentes. A de Esme era _vê-lo feliz_, e a minha era de _fazê-lo feliz_.

E eu tinha certeza que ele seria.


	29. Jeito Perigoso

_Capítulo vinte e nove_

_

* * *

__**Suponho que me entender não é uma questão de inteligência e sim de sentir, de entrar em contato... Ou toca, ou não toca.**_

_**Clarisse Lispector**_

Edward entrou sem bater na porta. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus – eu mordi minha bochecha internamente para não sorrir, tinha que aparentar sensualidade.

Ele, invés andar ao meu encontro, ficou parado - me contemplado. Seus olhos incrivelmente verdes me fitavam, avaliando cada parte do meu corpo. Eu me mexi quase incomoda na mesa. Todos meus pontos nervosos gritavam por algum indicio de que aquilo o agradasse. Talvez ele não gostasse de se recordar de certas épocas, ou sim. Eu não saberia dizer, a julgar seu semblante.

"Ms. Swan." Sussurrou Edward, pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

Aquele modo dele me chamar era demasiado nostálgico. Adorável.

"Edward Cullen." Disse eu, me levando da mesa e seguindo em sua direção.

Eu percebi o quão lentamente ele inflou as narinas e engoliu em seco. Eu seguia cada vez mais lento em sua direção, algo que me deixava bastante irritada. Porém era preciso.

"Então, Edward." Eu empurrei seu corpo para a porta, com meu próprio. "Qual o motivo da sua visita?" Eu mordi meus lábios – não para esconder o riso, mas sim para esconder meu desejo por ele.

"Você é o motivo!" Exclamou.

Sua voz era rouca, o que me deixou mais inflamada de desejo. Eu podia ver o suor escorrendo por sua nuca. A gravata apertada no pescoço – pedindo para ser arrancada urgentemente. Foi minha vez de engolir em seco. Edward me virou de costas, de modo que seu quadril agora batia em minha bunda. Eu senti ele deixar escorregar as pastas que trazia á mão, e então meu pescoço fora assaltado por sua língua quente.

A sensação que me invadia quando Edward me beijava dessa maneira era única. Era pertencer a alguém de forma imediata e para sempre. Era possessivo, era encantador, era quente. Eu sentia o seu aperto de aço me envolvendo carinhosamente, e seus beijos molhados e perniciosos. Cada beijo que ele me deixava tinha um significado diferente, para cada momento que havíamos passado juntos. Edward era único, o seu jeito amável era único; o seu olhar verde, penetrante e sexy era único; o seu cheiro masculino e amadeirado era único. E o que era mais importante para mim: o seu amor era único, e era meu.

Eu virei meu corpo para ele; seus olhos brilhantes e ardentes me sugando lentamente. Seus braços de aço me apertaram mais uma vez. Sua voz sendo infiltrada em meus ouvidos, dizendo o quanto eu pertencia a ele, o quanto ele me amava. Então, de repente aquilo não parecia mais como em outras épocas - épocas que eu tentei fazer-nos relembrar, vivenciar de alguma forma. Porque agora Edward não me tratava mais como Ms. Swan, e eu não o tratava como um objeto brilhante e reluzente. Éramos apenas eu e ele. Apenas dois apaixonados.

Edward virou meu rosto para o dele com duas mãos, delicadamente. Eu sorri, jogando toda sensualidade para trás. Seus olhos antes cheios de luxuria, agora estavam gloriosos como um menino que acaba de ganhar o presente de natal. Eu o abracei como eu adorava fazer sempre. Seus braços protetores me agarrando; eu sentia seu cheiro, me deliciando ao lembrar que ele era meu.

"Você é linda."

"Eu amo você."

Era impressionante como essa palavra havia se tornado algo fácil de escapar de minha boca. Lembrava-me de outras épocas das quais apenas em pensar nisso me dava repulsa. Isso porque eu não havia conhecido Edward. Porque no fundo eu sabia que não seria igual se fosse _qualquer_ outro. Tinha que ser ele. E Edward era meu. Eu beijei sua boca suavemente e o puxei para o sofá. Parecia o jeito que o tratei na noite em que eu soube de sua doença. Lembrar me dava calafrios. Mesmo que eu não tivesse demonstrado para os Cullen.

Lembro-me que naquela noite Edward chegou em minha casa com um enorme buque de rosas vermelhas. Ele sorriu ao me ver, como sempre; beijou vagarosamente minha boca, como sempre. Eu estava com um rosto aflito e sabia disso, porque eu precisava saber se aquela doença dele se assomaria no horizonte. Nós jantamos e eu continuei sem saber o que fazer em relação a minha pergunta que não queria sair.

"Por favor, me diga." Pediu ele.

Eu afastei meu prato de comida, vazio, e entrelacei os dedos.

"Edward, eu preciso saber tudo sobre sua doença no coração."

Eu notei seus olhos sobressaltados, como quem não espera um pergunta repentina. Contei-lhe sobre a visita de seus pais e Alice; ele deslocava o maxilar constantemente, como para me mostrar o quão bravo estava com a situação. Por fim eu terminei minha história e lhe perguntei novamente. Porém ele nada respondeu; apenas se levantou e se ajoelhou ao meu lado. Seus olhos brilhantes.

"Eu não tenho nada. Quero dizer, eu sou perfeitamente saudável. Só porque uma vez o médico disse a minha mãe que era para ter cuidados especiais comigo. Esme sempre foi muito exagerada. Eu não acredito que ela veio aqui."

"Então era tudo mentira?" Perguntei, irritada.

"Não. Claro que não. A verdade é que eu tenho um problema cardiovascular, um pouco mais grave que uma hipertensão. Por exemplo, meu coração faz um esforço maior para bobear o sangue. O médico achava que em uma criança tão pequena, era perigoso, e achava que poderia acarretar em doenças mais graves. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Bom, teve casos ruins, mas eu estou aqui. E estarei sempre com você."

Embora eu estivesse com raiva de Esme por ter me alarmado demais, eu sabia que não era à toa. Eu percebi o pouco caso que ele fazia da própria doença. Entretanto eu resolvi acreditar nele. Edward nunca deixaria que nada nos separasse. Eu confiava totalmente nele.

E agora mais do que nunca.

Edward me tirou de meus pensamentos e me chamou de volta a realidade. Seus olhos em chamas ainda me fitando. Ele sorriu travesso. Eu retribuí o olhar.

Ele riu mais ainda. E me analisou por completa.

"Adorei a roupa. Esta tentando ser Ms. Swan novamente?"

Eu na verdade, tinha me esquecido de minhas roupas. Minha saia lápis, camisa branca, manolos de saltos alto, cabelo preso e óculos. Fora uma tentativa patética de relembrar os velhos tempos.

"Bom, sim."

"Eu adorei." Edward passou a mão direito em minhas pernas.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

"Ótimo." Eu tentei subir em seu colo, mas ele me barrou. Segurou minha cintura, na altura de seus joelhos.

"Quietinha."

"Por quê?" Perguntei, frustrada.

"Um instante."

Edward se levantou e foi até sua mala que estava jogada na porta de entrada. Ele a levou até a mesa e tirou de dentro algo que minha visão não alcançava. Ele voltou tão logo, e já estava ali, em minha frente; se ajoelhando. Seu rosto batendo um pouco acima de meus joelhos, dobrados em cima do sofá.

"O que vocês está..?"

"Psiu." Pediu ele.

Eu permaneci muda enquanto Edward estendia a mão para mim. Ali, aninhada no meio da palma de sua mão, estava uma caixinha preta de veludo. Eu engasguei antes que ele proferisse algo.

"Eu não vou te lembrar o quanto eu a amo; eu não vou te lembrar o quanto eu quero ficar com você; o quanto você mudou minha vida. É literalmente inexplicável o que sinto por você, e a maneira que quero ficar com você. O jeito que você mexe comigo, e o jeito que me deixou quando terminou comigo. Eu... não quero passar por isso nunca mais. Então eu não vou te falar palavras estúpidas, que parecem demonstrar amor repentino, nem pedir que seja feliz comigo pra sempre. Eu sei que seremos. Eu sei que você é minha, assim como eu sou apenas seu. Você não faz parte da minha vida. Você _é _a minha vida. Eu só quero que tudo isso realmente pareça real. Quero poder mostrar para todos que nos pertencemos, nos amamos. Eu sei que você nunca quis se casar. Mas também sei que eu mudei alguns conceitos seu sobre amor, então..."

Eu não conseguia respirar.

"Ms. Swan." Edward parecia degustar aquelas palavras em sua boca. "Minha Bella; minha. Eu apenas quero que se case comigo. Use uma aliança que _eu_ te dei. Porque eu sou louco por você, eu sou completamente _apaixonado_ por você, e sim, tenho obsessão por nós, por _você_ e tudo que está ao seu redor. Eu posso ser errado em tudo isso, mas apenas quero você."

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei, quase a beira de lagrimas.

Edward abriu a caixinha de veludo e ali, continha um anel de brilhantes, porém seu brilho era sutil, um anel fino e discreto. Edward pensou até nisso. Nos meus sentimentos em relação a casamento, e como eu havia mudado meus conceitos, mesmo que eu ainda era avessa a um grande evento. Ele foi perfeito nisso, também.

"Sim, eu aceito."

"Obrigado." Disse ele, sorrindo ao colocar o símbolo de nosso compromisso em meu dedo anelar esquerdo.

Mais tarde naquela noite, eu acordei e segui direto para o chuveiro. Edward ainda dormia em minha cama. Eu deixei que a água escorregasse por meu corpo, maravilhada com a sensação de alivio que se seguia. Eu sentia meu corpo quente, quase em chamas. Edward sempre teve o costume de me abraçar por toda a noite, enquanto dormíamos. Era incrível essa capacidade dele, porque em geral os homens costumam virar as costas após o sexo. Mas ele não, seus braços me aninhavam a noite toda; e eu me peguei feliz com esse cotidiano.

De repente eu senti mãos firmes em meus quadris. Eu não virei meu rosto – sabia de quem pertenciam. Eu encaixei a palma de minhas mãos na parede e empurrei meu quadril para o dele. Eu ouvi ele deixar escapar um gemido baixo, e então agarrou minhas pernas, apertando-as deliciosamente. A água que caia sobre nosso corpo aumentava nossa paixão. Edward empurrou mais meu quadril para a parede, e me virou para ele. Eu encaixei as pernas em seu próprio quadril e ele me sustentou por minhas pernas. A sensação de tê-lo era constrangedoramente excitante. Seus olhos se diferenciaram ao sentir a paixão entre nós. Era sedutora, quase lasciva.

Eu joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e o abracei cada vez mais forte.

É difícil falar sobre o amor. Como já dizia Fernando pessoa, _Se perder um amor... não se perca! Se o achar... segure-o! Circunda-te de rosas, ama, bebe e cala.O mais... é nada._Eu Isabella Swan posso dizer que o conheci. Mas as pessoas são, em geral, teimosas para com esse assunto. Ninguém quer se entregar verdadeiramente a alguém – nem ao menos dão chance para isso. Mas se querem um exemplo, é melhor não seguir exemplo nenhum. Cada um faz a sua história, mesmo que possa parecer diferente aos olhos de muitos, eu fiz a minha. E nele contem um homem dez anos mais novo que eu. A idade não importa muito em nosso caso. Ele é brilhante, é sexy, misterioso e me ama – aliás, em suas palavras, ele é obcecado por mim. Eu nunca tive meu ego tão inflado, claro. Mas também nunca senti tanto amor por ele. Eu consegui tudo o que eu queria, e até mais. Sexo é bom, mas sexo com amor é excitante. Mas eu não reclamo, amar alguém é mais que poder dizer a terceiros que tem alguém para passar o resto de sua vida – as pessoas geralmente esquecem o presente. E em meu presente eu tinha Edward, me beijando em minha cama tão loucamente que eu mal tinha fôlego para pesar. Porque nós não nos importávamos com o amanhã, ou o casamento, ou filhos. Queríamos apena um ao outro. E isso nós já tínhamos.

"Seu cheiro me deixa maluco, sabia?" Disse Edward, beijando meu ombro.

Eu enrolei minhas pernas em seu quadril e ri em seu ouvido.

"Hum."

Eu não precisava falar mais nada. O olhar que eu lhe lancei fora suficiente.

"Não sei dizer o que." Edward ficou suspenso em meu corpo, com o rosto pensativo, de uma forma adorável.

"Se você sabe explicar o que sente, não ama, pois o amor foge de todas as explicações possíveis."

"Drummond de Andrade?" Questionou, incrédulo.

"Oras, estava com saudade."

"A saudade é nossa alma, nos dizendo para onde ela quer voltar." Edward sorriu, malicioso.

Eu não conhecia essa frase, nem seu autor, mas sabia que Edward estava se gabando com a vitoria.

"Hum!." Eu mordi o lábio inferior. "A alma não tem segredo que o comportamento não revele."

"O comportamento é um espelho no qual todos nós mostramos o que somos."

Eu ri.

"É sobretudo na solidão que se sente a vantagem de viver com alguém que saiba pensar."

Edward segurou meus braços sobre minha cabeça.

"Me diga: Quem tem mais culpa – o tentado ou o tentador?"

Eu mordi os lábios novamente.

"Nenhum. Porque como você me disse há muito tempo atrás, _coisas ruins não me tentam_."

"Pois isso que sou tentado por você o tempo todo." Disse ele, e então colou seus lábios nos meus, me impedindo de falar.

_É difícil fazer alguém feliz, assim como é fácil fazer triste.  
É difícil dizer eu te amo, assim como é fácil não dizer nada  
É difícil valorizar um amor, assim como é fácil perdê-lo para sempre.__**  
**__É difícil agradecer pelo dia de hoje, assim como é fácil viver mais um dia.  
É difícil enxergar o que a vida traz de bom, assim como é fácil fechar os olhos e atravessar a rua.  
É difícil se convencer de que se é feliz, assim como é fácil achar que sempre falta algo.  
É difícil fazer alguém sorrir, assim como é fácil fazer chorar.  
É difícil colocar-se no lugar de alguém, assim como é fácil olhar para o próprio umbigo.  
Se você errou, peça desculpas...  
É difícil pedir perdão? Mas quem disse que é fácil ser perdoado?  
Se alguém errou com você, perdoa-o...  
É difícil perdoar? Mas quem disse que é fácil se arrepender?  
Se você sente algo, diga...  
É difícil se abrir? Mas quem disse que é fácil encontrar  
alguém que queira escutar?  
Se alguém reclama de você, ouça...  
É difícil ouvir certas coisas? Mas quem disse que é fácil ouvir você?  
Se alguém te ama, ame-o...  
É difícil entregar-se? Mas quem disse que é fácil ser feliz?  
Nem tudo é fácil na vida...Mas, com certeza, nada é impossível  
Precisamos acreditar, ter fé e lutar  
para que não apenas sonhemos, Mas também tornemos todos esses desejos,  
realidade!_

_Cecília Meireles_

* * *

_Bom, eu adoraria agadecer a todos os leitores por acompanhar a história. Vocês me deram muita forma para continuar e espero que acompanhem **Amaro Piacere **que é a versão Edward de Dolce Volupia. Espero também que gostem do final de DV. E qualquer sugestão que tiverem - ou até mesmo reclamações - ou apenas no caso de quererem manter contato me escrevam em jessica_.br._

_Um Super Beijos a todos e até a proxima!_


End file.
